L'evoluzione di un'amicizia
by shandyandprovenzafan
Summary: E' la mia prima fanfiction, spero che vi piaccia. Ambientata a partire dalla quarta stagione di Major Crimes. Tutti i diritti sui personaggi citati appartengono a TNT.
1. Ti aspetto

CAPITOLO 1

Il sole era ormai tramontato da ore su Los Angeles e dal nono piano del Police Department si potevano ammirare le luci della città pronte ad illuminare la notte.

Il caso su cui tutta la squadra era stata impegnata per giorni era finalmente chiuso, avevano fatto un accordo conveniente e un criminale si era appena assicurato un bel soggiorno in galera per almeno i prossimi quindici anni. Si poteva dunque dire che tutto si era risolto per il meglio.

Per tutto il giorno Andy aveva cercato un momento per poterle parlare ma per un motivo o per l'altro il destino sembrava essersi accanito ad ostacolare le sue intenzioni. Ma ora no, ora era il momento giusto. Tutti erano ormai andati a casa, il grande ufficio pieno di scrivanie che durante il giorno era un via vai di poliziotti, criminali e presunti tali, era semi buio e silenzioso. Lui se ne stava seduto a dondolarsi sulla sedia, girato appena e appoggiato alla sua scrivania, assorto e imbambolato. Fissava la porta dell'ufficio di Sharon nella speranza di vederla uscire e poterle finalmente parlare. Improvvisamente lei aprì la porta. La sua perfetta silhouette era contornata dall'abbagliante luce che proveniva dalla lampada sulla sua grande scrivania in noce alle sue spalle. Sembrava un angelo. Quei suoi meravigliosi capelli scuri, l'eleganza dei movimenti del suo corpo, così sensuali e naturali. Quell'attimo Andy lo stava vedendo come una scena a rallentatore, i suoi occhi erano rapiti da quell'immagine cosi soave, eterea, angelica, e il suo cuore palpitava a più non posso.

«Andy, tutto bene?» chiese lei vedendolo in uno stato quasi ipnotico.

Lui si sentiva felice come un bambino che, con innocenza, si sofferma a fissare il viaggio di una bolla di sapone che poi, in un battito di ciglia, improvvisamente si rompe, dissolvendosi nell'aere, illudendolo.

Uscì all'improvviso da quello stato, trovandosi catapultato alla realtà. Non aveva ancora risposto alla di lei semplice domanda e i secondi di silenzio che si accumulavano stavano creando una situazione alquanto imbarazzante.

«Eh? Oh si…ehm…si…io…si, va tutto bene…» rispose lui balbettando riprendendosi dal sogno che stava vivendo ad occhi aperti e facendo un grande respiro.

_Sei proprio un idiota, Flynn. _Gli diceva la vocina nella sua testa. _Complimenti, una gran bella figura da idiota. _Pensò che probabilmente sarebbero state le parole che avrebbe usato anche il suo amico Provenza se avesse assistito alla scena. In qualche modo gli sembrava quasi di sentirlo.

«Sei sicuro? Mi sembri un po'…ehm…strano…» domandò di nuovo lei scrutandolo con maggior attenzione con i suoi brillanti occhi verdi e, nella sua voce calma, un filo di preoccupazione.

«Si, si, tranquilla, va tutto bene, io…stavo solo pensando a…a…ehm…a cosa stavo pensando? Ah si, al caso, si…penso che sia stato risolto nel migliore dei modi. Complimenti capitano!» le sorrise dolcemente strizzando gli occhi che ancora non riuscivano a smettere di guardarla.

«Oh…ehm…grazie…ma il successo di questa operazione è di tutta la squadra, non solo mio…» rispose lei con un filo di imbarazzo guardandosi attorno e notando che ormai tutti erano andati a casa. «Andy, se hai finito puoi tornare a casa anche tu, è tardi.»

«Ti aspetto così scendiamo insieme e ti accompagno fino alla tua auto, non mi piace che tu scenda sola nel parcheggio, in piena notte.» rispose lui.

«Di cosa hai paura? Che qualcuno possa aggredirmi e violentarmi? Siamo in un dipartimento di polizia, ricordi? Non credo che a qualcuno verrebbe mai in mente di aggredire una donna sola di notte nel parcheggio di un dipartimento di polizia pieno di telecamere. Inoltre, alla mia età non sono più un boccone appetitoso…» disse lei scherzando e picchiettandogli la mano sulla spalla un paio di volte.

Erano amici, spesso si frequentavano al di fuori dell'orario lavorativo e in più di una occasione Rusty aveva fatto notare ad entrambi che tra loro forse c'era qualcosa che si spingeva più in là che una innocente amicizia. Quel semplice contatto infatti provocò in Andy un brivido lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale.

«Preferirei aspettarti, insisto, e poi…volevo parlarti di una cosa, quando hai un momento di tempo…» continuò lui.

«Ok Andy. Allora accetto volentieri di essere scortata fino alla mia auto da questo valoroso tenente.» rispose lei con fare scherzoso regalandogli uno dei suoi sorrisi più dolci e sfiorandogli delicatamente il petto con la mano.

Non si rese quasi conto di ciò che aveva appena fatto in modo così naturale ma in quello stesso istante il suo sorriso piano piano scomparve fino a dipingerle in volto un'espressione più seria, quasi impaurita per ciò che stava succedendo, timorosa del sentimento che stava provando. I loro occhi si incrociarono ed entrambi capirono che per quanto volessero scansare quel sentimento, la loro non era più solo amicizia.

Erano palesemente imbarazzati.

Dopo attimi di smarrimento, Sharon riprese le redini della situazione.

«Ehm…senti, Andy, finisco di scrivere il rapporto e possiamo andare…non ci metterò molto.»

«Tranquilla, ti aspetterò quanto necessario. Non ho nessuno a casa ad aspettarmi»

"_Ti aspetterò quanto necessario". Cosa voleva dire? Era forse un messaggio criptato? _Con questo quesito in mente, lei gli sorrise e tornò nel suo ufficio, chiuse la porta con l'illusione che così facendo avrebbe potuto sentirsi più protetta dal sentimento che provava.

Continua…


	2. Ricordi

CAPITOLO 2

Sharon, adagiata sulla sua poltrona in pelle nera, cercava di concentrarsi ma, sebbene si sforzasse, non riusciva a non cercare Andy con lo sguardo al di là delle tende aperte del suo ufficio.

Sapeva che la situazione sentimentale di Andy era piuttosto simile alla sua. Entrambi single, entrambi con un matrimonio fallito alle spalle, chi per un motivo, chi per un altro. Avevano reagito al fallimento in due modi completamente diversi, lei si buttò a capofitto nel lavoro cercando di fare carriera per garantire ai suoi figli un futuro sicuro, lui affogando i dispiaceri nell'alcool.

Andy, inoltre -al contrario suo- dopo il divorzio da Sandra aveva avuto varie relazioni. Nel corso degli anni, quando lei lavorava ancora agli Affari Interni l'aveva sentito spesso vantarsi delle sue conquiste. Per lo più donne giovani, bellissime e -il più delle volte- bionde, questo era il suo standard. Storie di una notte o poco più. La sua fama di playboy lo precedeva e questo la spaventava. Temeva di lasciarsi andare, temeva di essere solo una in più.

Lei invece, sebbene fosse separata da molti anni da suo marito, non aveva mai intrecciato nuove relazioni sentimentali con nessuno, anzi, si era barricata dentro una corazza impenetrabile che la rendeva la donna dura, fredda e inflessibile che era diventata e che molti avevano etichettato con vari nomignoli più o meno offensivi. Un tempo però, Sharon era una ragazza solare e felice. I ricordi riaffiorarono alla mente.

_—__Flashback—_

Quando aveva conosciuto Jack all'università si era innamorata di lui immediatamente. Lui era il ragazzo più desiderato della facoltà di giurisprudenza e lei era solo una delle decine di ragazze che morivano per lui. Mai si sarebbe immaginata che Jack avrebbe ricambiato il suo sentimento. Quando lui la invitò ad uscire il suo cuore perse un battito per l'emozione. Da quel momento non si lasciarono più, la loro era una relazione bella, sincera e passionale, tutto quello che una coppia può desiderare. Le altre donne non esistevano più per Jack, lui viveva per lei, era cosi dolce e amorevole nei suoi confronti e Sharon si sentiva la donna più fortunata al mondo.

Dopo circa un anno rimase incinta. Inizialmente la paura prese il sopravvento ma poi decisero di sposarsi il prima possibile e iniziare la nuova avventura uniti ma ciò comportava inevitabilmente che Sharon interrompesse i suoi studi per dedicarsi alla famiglia.

Ricky era un bambino allegro e vispo, dolce e amorevole. Sharon era una madre perfetta, lei stessa a volte si stupiva di quanto si sentisse bene in quel ruolo. Non tutto pero andava per il meglio. Dopo solo un paio d'anni il matrimonio con Jack iniziava a subire qualche battuta d'arresto, qualche lite sporadica come succede a qualunque coppia, niente che non si potesse risolvere stipulando la pace sotto le lenzuola. Ma era solo l'inizio della fine.

Lui aveva terminato gli studi laureandosi col massimo dei voti ed aveva iniziato a lavorare in uno studio legale. Un giorno Sharon andò sul suo luogo di lavoro per fargli una sorpresa, doveva dargli una importante notizia, non poteva aspettare che tornasse a casa la sera. Non trovando la segretaria alla sua scrivania decise di andare verso l'ufficio del marito senza essere annunciata, dopotutto era la moglie, non c'era bisogno che venisse annunciata. O forse sì. Bussò velocemente e senza aspettare la risposta aprì la porta con il sorriso in volto pronunciando il nome del marito. Il suo sorriso si spense immediatamente e i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime e di delusione appena realizzò cosa aveva appena visto. Jack era insieme alla sua segretaria, una biondina qualunque. Erano seminudi, in atteggiamento intimo e la scena a cui Sharon si trovò ad assistere non lasciava alcuno spazio a fraintendimenti.

Non disse niente, si limitò a guardarlo negli occhi mostrandogli tutto il disprezzo che provava in quel momento e corse via piangendo tornando a casa velocemente.

Jack capì la gravita di ciò che aveva appena fatto. Aspettò qualche ora, voleva darle il tempo di metabolizzare quanto successo e poi rientrò a casa. Aprì la porta e tutto sembrava essere come ogni sera al suo rientro. Un delizioso profumo di cibo preparato con amore gli entrava nelle narici, la casa pulita e ordinata, qualche giocattolo di Ricky sparso qua e là per il salotto.

Cercò Sharon e la trovò in camera del bambino, accoccolata nel letto insieme a lui, intenta a farlo addormentare cantandogli dolcemente una ninna nanna. Qualche minuto dopo, quando era sicura che Ricky si fosse addormentato si alzò dal letto, gli diede un bacio sulla fronte e gli rimboccò la coperta. Jack li guardò stando sulla porta in silenzio e vide quanto stava rischiando di perdere per una sua stupida azione. Lei lo vide e non proferì parola. Uscì dalla stanza del figlio e chiuse bene la porta, voleva evitare che lui si svegliasse sentendo i suoi genitori litigare, perché era sicura fosse ormai inevitabile che quella sera sarebbe successo. Si allontanarono in silenzio dirigendosi verso il salotto, Jack si scusò per il suo comportamento e lei gli rivelò il motivo per il quale era andata a fargli una sorpresa in ufficio: era nuovamente incinta.

Seppur fosse ferita profondamente, Sharon decise di perdonarlo per il bene della famiglia, ancor più ora che stava per aumentare. Mai scelta fu più sbagliata perché, a un paio danni dalla nascita di Emily, i tradimenti tornarono a susseguirsi. Jack sapeva che l'amore di Sharon per i suoi figli e il desiderio di tenere unita la famiglia erano tutto per lei e questo la portava a perdonargli ogni sua scappatella. Finché non si è più trattato solo di scappatelle. Jack iniziò a giocare d'azzardo, spesso pesantemente, perdendo ingenti cifre convinto che prima o poi la fortuna sarebbe girata e avrebbe vinto il grande jackpot. A tutto ciò si aggiunse la sua dipendenza dall'alcool che diventava sempre più grave. Il culmine era arrivato quando durante l'ennesima lite lui le aveva dato uno schiaffo. Forse Sharon gli avrebbe perdonato anche quel gesto ma non ce ne fu bisogno perché fu Jack a prendere la decisione che mise fine al loro matrimonio. Se ne andò di casa scomparendo anche per mesi interi dalla sua vita e da quella dei loro figli. Si faceva vedere giusto in occasione dei compleanni e a Natale.

Sharon si rimboccò le maniche per crescere i suoi bambini in modo sereno facendo loro da madre e da padre, iniziò a lavorare in polizia iniziando una instancabile scalata. Nel giro di vent'anni di duro lavoro riuscì -grazie alla sua tenacia e alla sua bravura- a diventare capitano. Sebbene nell'ambiente molti invidiosi le sparlassero dietro, lei non era mai scesa a compromessi per ottenere il posto che occupava, a differenza di altre che hanno potuto raggiungere gradi ambiti semplicemente andando a letto con qualcuno nelle alte sfere.

_—__Fine flashback—_

I ricordi erano così intensi che Sharon perse la nozione del tempo.

Continua…


	3. Romantico?

CAPITOLO 3

«Capitano?! Ehi, Sharon!?»

La voce di Andy la fece trasalire e la riportò alla realtà. «Sharon, va tutto bene? Ora sei tu che sembri…strana…» chiese lui utilizzando le stesse parole pronunciate da lei poco prima.

«Sì…sì, Andy, sto bene…io…mi sono persa a ricordare una cosa…scusa, si è fatto tardissimo, è colpa mia, scusa, ora andiamo, il rapporto lo finirò domattina.» rispose lei affannata alzandosi e indossando cappotto e borsetta.

«Sicura? Ne vuoi parlare?» domandò lui

«No, Andy, grazie ma preferisco lasciare il passato lì dov'è, credimi è meglio per tutti…» disse lei uscendo dall'ufficio frettolosamente.

«Ok, come vuoi…se hai bisogno sai che ci sono…»

«Andiamo, Andy, è tardissimo.» rispose lei con tono più freddo di quanto avesse voluto.

Si diressero in silenzio all'ascensore e il percorso fino al parcheggio sotterraneo fu altrettanto silenzioso. Andy a quel punto temeva di essere stato troppo invadente e non voleva aggiungere altro imbarazzo chiedendole ciò che voleva chiederle per tutto il giorno. Lei però sembrava leggergli nel pensiero.

«Volevi parlarmi di qualcosa, giusto? Di che si tratta?» incalzò lei.

«Io…si…ecco…» iniziò lui impacciato, poi tutto d'un fiato prese coraggio e glielo chiese: «…volevo chiederti se domani avresti voglia di venire a cena con me da "Serve", è un ristorante aperto da poco, dicono che sia molto romantico…»

«Ehm…"Romantico"?» domandò lei spiazzata.

«Si…ehm…è così che lo descrivono…» cercò di togliersi dall'impaccio lui.

«Oh…già… ehm…ok! Va bene!» rispose lei con un sorriso tanto dolce quanto imbarazzato.

«Va bene? Davvero? Oh! Wow! Grandioso!» concluse Andy emozionato.

Si fissarono intensamente per qualche interminabile istante poi Sharon guardandosi intorno indicò la sua auto.

«Ecco, la mia auto è lì, sono arrivata sana e salva grazie a lei, tenente!» gli disse ammiccando.

Le piaceva quando giocavano a darsi del lei anche quando erano soli e anche lui apprezzava.

«Vede che ho fatto bene ad aspettarla, capitano?»

Sharon si limitò a sorridergli, lui sapeva come lasciarla senza parole con gesti semplici, spontanei ed improvvisi. Aprì la portiera dell'auto e prima di salire si voltò verso di lui:

«Grazie, Andy…» disse lei con voce incredibilmente vellutata e pacata, sincera.

«E per cosa, capitano?» rispose lui

«Per esserci sempre quando ne ho bisogno» Sharon pronunciò queste parole con reale emozione e un leggero nodo alla gola.

Andy sorrise emozionato mentre lei si avvicinò circondandogli il collo con un braccio e lasciandogli un leggero dolce bacio sulla guancia. Salì sull'auto e andò via sotto lo sguardo innamorato di Andy.

_Ok, Flynn, adesso sì che sei nei guai, sei proprio innamorato perso. _Riprese a parlargli quella vocina nella sua testa.

Aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, non riusciva a trattenere tutte quelle emozioni, così chiamò immediatamente il suo amico Provenza non rendendosi conto di quanto fosse tardi.

«Ehi, Louie!»

«Flynn! Spero che tu abbia un buon motivo per svegliarmi all'una di notte! Che c'è? Per caso sei morto?» ringhiò Provenza.

«Ops! Scusa, non mi ero reso conto di aver fatto così tardi. Ho bisogno di parlare con qualcuno.»

«Flynn, amico. Ci sono quattro milioni di persone a Los Angeles, metà delle quali probabilmente sono ancora sveglie, e tu hai scelto di venire a rompere le scatole proprio a me?! Accidenti quanto sono fortunato!» borbottò l'anziano tenente.

«Louie, gliel'ho chiesto! Ho chiesto a Sharon di uscire con me domani sera! Un appuntamento! Abbiamo un vero appuntamento! Capisci? Non una semplice uscita ma un appuntamento! Capisci?!» affermò Flynn felice noncurante delle lamentele dell'amico.

«Oh Santo Cielo! Flynn! Dimmi un po'?! Che sei un idiota, te l'ho mai detto?»

«Un appuntamento, Louie! Un vero appuntamento!» ripetè nuovamente «Oddio mi sento emozionato come un bambino la mattina di Natale!» continuò passeggiando freneticamente avanti e indietro per il parcheggio.

«Vai al diavolo, Flynn!» gli gridò l'amico un attimo prima di riagganciare.

«Provenza? Ehi! Sei ancora lì? Ehi!?» rise notando la reazione dell'amico.

Continuò a ridere felice dirigendosi alla sua auto. Voleva andare a casa in fretta, dormire e fare in modo che le ore passassero il più velocemente possibile…

Continua…


	4. La prima volta che

_Grazie a tutti per le reviews!_

_In questo capitolo mi sono ispirata al dettaglio "del sorteggio" che ho letto nel capitolo 2 della fanfiction "Ieri, oggi e domani" di Gnocky6037. Ho voluto provare ad ampliare quel dettaglio scrivendoci su la storia partendo dalle emozioni che mi ha suscitato leggendolo. Spero che vi piaccia come questa fanfiction sta proseguendo. :)_

CAPITOLO 4

Nonostante la sera precedente avesse fatto tardissimo, Flynn fu il primo ad arrivare in ufficio. Non riusciva più a stare a casa, era riuscito a dormire solo un paio d'ore, era troppo eccitato ed emozionato per l'appuntamento.

Si sedette alla sua postazione e cercò di concentrarsi a sistemare alcune scartoffie arretrate ma i suoi pensieri erano sempre per lei.

Ricordò il momento in cui la vide per la prima volta, qualche anno addietro.

— 3_ anni prima._ _Flashback _—

Lei lavorava agli Affari Interni e venne inviata dal capo Pope alla Crimini Maggiori per investigare sul caso Baylor, un ragazzo ucciso dalla sua stessa gang. Il capo Johnson l'aveva lasciato a casa sua senza protezione e così è stato facile per la sua gang ucciderlo a sangue freddo. La Johnson fece solo quel che gli aveva chiesto il ragazzo, non poteva certo immaginare che l'avrebbero ammazzato. Da quel giorno alla Crimini Maggiori si ritrovarono spesso la Raydor tra le scatole, domandando e ficcanasando qua e là. Era famosa nel dipartimento per essere "la strega cattiva", beh, questo era solo uno dei nomignoli più carini che le era stato affibbiato.

Nessuno la poteva soffrire, questo era chiaro. La squadra aveva fatto muro intorno alla Johnson che poi, in seguito, al processo, venne scagionata da ogni accusa di negligenza.

Nei mesi a seguire la Raydor si era spesso trovata a collaborare nuovamente con la Crimini Maggiori per altri casi. In più occasioni si era trovata a lavorare a stretto contatto specialmente con Flynn. E non propriamente per casualità. Più che altro per uno scherzo del destino, anzi, per meglio dire, per uno scherzo e basta.

Quando un giorno il capo Johnson aveva assegnato gli incarichi alla squadra, Flynn si era trovato, per l'ennesima volta, ad andare a fare dei sopralluoghi proprio con la Raydor.

«Capo, ma perché sempre io?» chiese lui alla Johnson appena assegnati gli incarichi, noncurante del fatto che Sharon fosse lì presente.

«E' stato sorteggiato per far coppia con il nostro illustre capitano Raydor anche oggi, tenente. Non è entusiasta?» disse Brenda con tono sarcastico.

«Già…fantastico…non sto nella pelle dalla gioia, capo, grazie.» rispose Andy con lo stesso tono.

Provenza non riuscì a trattenere una risatina pungente. Poi si avvicinò all'amico e gli diede un paio di pacche sulla spalla. «Hai pescato di nuovo il cerino più corto, eh, Flynn?!» disse uscendo dall'ufficio.

Sharon si sentiva trasparente. Mentre anche Sanchez, Buzz e Tao si avviavano alle loro rispettive mansioni, i presenti parlavano di lei come se non fosse lì.

Sapeva di non essere ben voluta alla Crimini Maggiori per via del suo ruolo agli Affari Interni ma quello scambio di battute la ferì più di quanto pensava fosse possibile.

Continua…


	5. Sorteggiato

CAPITOLO 5

_È stato sorteggiato…è stato sorteggiato…_quelle parole risuonavano nella sua testa.

Rimase in silenzio dirigendosi insieme al tenente Flynn verso gli ascensori. Dovevano tornare sul luogo di un delitto per ricontrollare delle inesattezze risultate dal rapporto. Sentiva un nodo in gola. _Davvero sorteggiano chi deve lavorare insieme a me? _pensò -perplessa e amareggiata- tra sé e sé.

Nell'ascensore c'erano solo loro due, la discesa fino al parcheggio sotterraneo sembrava infinita e il silenzio iniziava a diventare imbarazzante. Andy era accanto a lei e notò la sua forte difficoltà a restare integra. In quel momento si rese conto di essersi comportato come un emerito idiota, così, prese la parola sforzandosi di provare ad essere gentile per una volta.

«Va tutto bene, capitano?» chiese capendo immediatamente di aver fatto la domanda più stupida che potesse fare in quel frangente.

Sharon trasalì dai suoi pensieri e si sistemò nervosamente i capelli. In quel momento le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e i due si avviarono verso l'auto. Erano passati diversi secondi e lei aveva ignorato la domanda, si era limitata a dargli una rapida occhiata dalla quale lui aveva potuto capirne la risposta. Salirono in auto diretti al luogo del delitto. Il silenzio continuava a far loro compagnia quando ad un tratto fu interrotto.

«Davvero sorteggiate, di volta in volta, chi deve lavorare con me?» domandò Sharon. Era quasi sorpresa di sé stessa, non riusciva quasi a credere di essere riuscita a pronunciare veramente quelle parole.

«Capitano…ehm…ecco…» disse lui schiarendosi la voce. Era visibilmente impacciato.

«Per favore, tenente, la verità.» chiese nuovamente lei con tono serio.

«Sì…» rispose Andy mortificato.

Sharon conosceva già la risposta ancor prima di formulargli la domanda, ma averne la conferma la ferì nuovamente. Sapere quella cosa le faceva più male che tutti gli appellativi che le erano stati affibbiati, le faceva più male che le battute di cattivo gusto che venivano fatte dai colleghi al dipartimento appena dopo il suo passaggio in una stanza.

Non disse più niente, si appoggiò allo schienale dirigendo poi lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino. Andy vide l'amarezza sul suo viso e potè notare come i suoi occhi iniziavano ad inumidirsi appena. Forse non era solo la donna di ghiaccio che tutti odiavano, sotto quella corazza batteva un cuore.

Arrivarono a destinazione, Sharon fece un bel respiro e si ricompose. Scese dall'auto con i documenti in mano e si diresse a passo deciso verso gli altri poliziotti che stavano ricontrollando i rilievi. Andy, qualche passo indietro, restò stupito dalla forza di quella donna. La sua corazza era stata scalfita con un ennesimo profondo squarcio ma lei andava avanti a testa alta. In quel momento Andy aveva iniziato a vederla sotto un'altra luce.

Dopo qualche ora, una volta terminato il lavoro sul luogo del delitto, si rimisero in auto per tornare alla centrale.

«Tenente…»

«Sì, capitano?»

«Mi chiedevo…ecco…in che modo avviene il sorteggio?»

_Accidenti, di nuovo con questo tema?_ Pensò Andy.

«Capitano, non ci pensi più…è stata una sciocchezza, un gioco stupido. Abbiamo sbagliato a comportarci così con lei, mi dispiace.» Rispose lui con sincerità.

«Che è stato un gioco stupido non lo metto in dubbio. Ma voglio sapere. Allora? Come avviene?»

Andy esitò qualche istante e infine confessò. «Provenza ha un barattolo nel cassetto della sua scrivania, dentro ci sono dei bigliettini con i nomi e…si estrae…semplicemente.» Confessò lui.

«E come mai il suo nome, tenente, in queste settimane è stato estratto con più frequenza rispetto agli altri della squadra? Se l'è mai chiesto? Pensa forse di essere il tenente più sventurato della Crimini Maggiori?»

«Ecco…io…non lo so…» Rispose Andy impacciato.

«Fossi in lei controllerei quel barattolo…» Terminò lei.

In quel momento arrivarono alla centrale, Andy parcheggiò l'auto e salirono fino al piano con l'ascensore.

Le parole del capitano fecero dubitare Andy della buona fede di Provenza. Lei l'aveva sentito sghignazzare al mattino, il barattolo veniva gestito da lui e inoltre…beh, inoltre lei era una detective, non le era stato difficile arrivare alla conclusione che Provenza avesse fatto quello scherzo ad Andy.

Stavano per entrare alla Crimini Maggiori quando ad un tratto Sharon fermò Andy trattenendolo per il braccio. «Tenente, aspetti.»

«Sì?»

«Ecco…io non vorrei che lei finisse per litigare con il tenente Provenza a causa mia. Immagino cosa potrebbe contenere quel barattolo e sono sicura che lo immagina anche lei. Provenza le avrà fatto uno scherzo con goliardia, non di certo con cattiveria.»

Andy restò in silenzio ad ascoltarla.

«La prego, tenente, lasciamo che questa sciocchezza termini in una bolla di sapone» lo pregò lei.

«Non posso crederci. Lei dovrebbe essere furiosa per quello che le abbiamo combinato, potrebbe addirittura farci una nota disciplinare per questa cretinata da asilo che di certo non si addice a persone adulte e responsabili, a poliziotti…eppure, seppur ne sia rimasta ferita, perché l'ho notato, mi creda, sta difendendo Provenza preoccupandosi per la nostra amicizia…»

«Forse non sono così di ghiaccio come credono tutti…»

_Accidenti! Sa anche che la chiamiamo Regina di Ghiaccio? _Pensò Andy.

Andy entrò e si diresse deciso alla scrivania dove Provenza stava scrivendo rapporto.

«Flynn! Ehi! Che ti prende?»

Aprì il cassetto tirando fuori il barattolo e rovesciandone il contenuto sulla scrivania. I bigliettini col suo nome erano di gran lunga in maggior quantità rispetto a quelli di chiunque altro. Guardò Provenza.

«Ok, Flynn, mi hai scoperto!» disse l'anziano tenente alzando le mani e ridendo. Gli altri della squadra assistettero alla scena.

Andy non disse nulla, dalla sua bocca non uscì una parola. Si limitò a scuotere la testa guardando il collega e poi dando un'occhiata veloce anche agli altri.

Poi, andò alla sua scrivania.

«Ehi Flynn! Dai era uno scherzo! Su!» gli urlò Provenza.

Sharon aveva assistito a tutta la scena, restandosene in piedi vicino alla porta. Le dispiaceva che Flynn e Provenza stessero litigando a causa sua. Il lavoro però chiamava. Passò davanti a loro dirigendosi nell'ufficio del capo Johnson, consegnò il rapporto e il suo lavoro per la Crimini Maggiori si concludeva lì. Ora toccava a loro trovare i responsabili di quell'omicidio. Uscì dall'ufficio della Johnson e si avvicinò alla scrivania di Andy.

«Tenente, non faccia così…io ora me ne vado così qui tutto tornerà alla normalità…» disse lei sussurrando.

«Capitano, mi dispiace per questa brutta giornata.» rispose Andy

Lei non disse più niente e si limitò a guardarlo negli occhi per qualche istante. Comprese che era veramente dispiaciuto e sincero. Qualche ora dopo Andy aveva anche perdonato Provenza e tutto era tornato come prima.

—_Fine flashback_—

Andy trasalì dai suoi ricordi e tornò alla realtà non appena sentì le voci di Provenza e Tao che stavano entrando in ufficio.

Continua…


	6. Ti ricordi, vero?

CAPITOLO 6

«Andy! Che ci fai già qui?» esordì Tao.

Non ebbe il tempo di rispondere alla domanda del collega che Provenza intervenne «Mike, non far caso a lui…ultimamente fa cose strane e vederlo qui così presto non è la più strana, credimi!» disse Provenza alludendo alla sera prima.

«Ha ha ha! Proprio spiritoso, Provenza!» ribattè Flynn per poi proseguire «…comunque, devo parlarti, Louie, è importante…» si fece serio e gli indicò di seguirlo nella sala ristoro.

«Fammi indovinare l'argomento!» disse Provenza seguendolo.

Entrarono nella saletta. Andy si assicurò che nessuno fosse nei paraggi e poi snocciolò il problema all'amico.

«L'appuntamento è per le 20, e già io non so come potrò arrivare a quell'ora senza impazzire. Ma il problema è un altro…ecco…non so come devo comportarmi…cioè…dopo la cena intendo…» disse tutto d'un fiato impacciato e confuso.

«Santo cielo, Flynn! Cosa mi tocca sentire alla mia età!» borbottò alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Dai, Louie, aiutami…stavolta è tutto diverso…lei non è come le altre, lei è diversa…» pronunciò quelle parole con tono innamoratissimo.

«Andy, non posso dirti io come devi comportarti o cosa succederà. Cosa succederà dipenderà solo da lei. Quando si tratta di donne, amico mio, noi uomini siamo completamente nelle loro mani, loro tengono le redini, sempre.» disse Provenza picchiettandogli la mano sulla spalla. «Senti un po', Flynn, non per farmi gli affari vostri ma…fin ora a che punto siete arrivati? Non voglio dettagli, per carità, vorrei solo capire quanto è grande il casino che avete combinato innamorandovi.»

«Beh…ecco…noi siamo amici…siamo usciti a volte insieme dopo il lavoro, al cinema, a teatro, a qualche partita…ma non è mai successo niente di particolarmente peccaminoso.»

«E cosa ti fa pensare che l'uscita di questa sera sia diversa?»

Andy non seppe cosa rispondere, effettivamente non aveva pensato a questa possibilità…

Provenza riprese «Sei un idiota, lo vedi? Te lo dico io cosa succederà. Andrete a cena, spenderai un sacco di soldi, l'accompagnerai a casa e resterai come un cretino a fissare la sua porta dopo che lei l'avrà chiusa salutandoti con un _grazie _e al massimo un bacio sulla guancia. Credimi, Flynn, sarebbe la cosa migliore per tutti se andasse così. Non immagini che situazione potrebbe crearsi alla Crimini Maggiori se voi diventaste una coppia.»

Andy rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare, il parere dell'amico contava sempre molto per lui. Sapeva che probabilmente la serata sarebbe andata proprio come il collega aveva descritto ma in cuor suo sperava che andasse diversamente. Si era innamorato veramente di quella donna, lei non era come le altre, lei gli faceva sentire le farfalle nello stomaco.

Tao irruppe nella stanza. «Ragazzi! Abbiamo un omicidio!»

Si recarono tutti nel salone per il briefing. Andy vide che Sharon era arrivata, più bella che mai e non poté fare a meno di sorriderle. Lei però doveva mantenersi professionale e lo ignorò. Iniziò a chiedersi se Provenza avesse ragione.

La squadra si era diretta sul luogo del delitto per i rilievi del caso. Dopo qualche ora tornarono in centrale.

«Allora, cos'abbiamo?» chiese la Raydor uscendo dal suo ufficio vedendo i suoi uomini di ritorno.

«Capitano, Robert Lockett è tornato a casa questa mattina dopo aver passato la settimana fuori città per lavoro e ha trovato la moglie Laura, in salotto, coi polsi legati da una fascetta da elettricista, in una pozza di sangue e con un proiettile in fronte.» rispose.

«Nessun segno di scasso, potrebbe aver fatto entrare in casa il suo assassino.» continuò Amy.

«Altro?» proseguì il capitano rivolgendo lo sguardo a Provenza e Flynn.

«Capitano, è chiaro che è stato il marito, è sempre il marito. Arrestiamolo e chiudiamo questo caso!» disse l'anziano tenente con il suo solito guizzo.

«Tenente, credo che ci serva qualcosa di più che un'intuizione per mettere in gatta buia un uomo» rispose la Raydor stando al suo gioco. «Torniamo seri, Flynn, Sanchez, c'è altro?»

«Dai primi rilievi sono state rinvenute delle impronte di scarponi nel giardino, aspettiamo i riscontri della scientifica.» rispose Julio mentre Andy rimase in silenzio.

«Va bene. Amy, Sanchez, aspettate i risultati della scientifica e scoprite cosa hanno fatto i coniugi Lockett nelle ultime 72 ore, voglio sapere tutto, chi hanno visto, a chi hanno telefonato, dove sono stati, tutto. Interrogate anche i vicini , magari hanno sentito qualcosa. Tao, metta pressione alla balistica, voglio dei risultati entro l'ora di pranzo. Buzz, analizzi il filmato fatto sul luogo del delitto e scopra se ci è sfuggito qualche dettaglio. Flynn e Provenza con me da Morales. Forza, tutti al lavoro!»

«Sì, capitano» risposero i colleghi.

La giornata passò freneticamente, lavoravano senza sosta per chiudere il caso il prima possibile, era sabato, tutti avevano qualche progetto per la serata. Ogni indizio portavano al marito che, infine, crollò messo alle strette dalla Raydor durante un lungo ed estenuante interrogatorio.

«È sempre il marito, ve l'avevo detto. Non mi date mai retta…» disse Provenza ai colleghi mentre l'assassino veniva portato via in manette, scortato da due agenti.

«Tenente, aveva ragione!» gli rispose Sharon assecondandolo e cercando lo sguardo di Andy ammiccando.

Lui, che era rimasto silenzioso per tutto il giorno, riuscì finalmente a rilassarsi e rispose al suo sorriso.

«Ho sempre ragione, capitano!» scherzò Provenza guardando Andy.

«Vedremo, vedremo…» disse a bassa voce all'amico.

«Abbiamo fatto un ottimo lavoro anche oggi, bravi ragazzi» si complimentò Sharon con la sua squadra per poi proseguire «siamo riusciti a chiudere il caso in tempi record, possiamo andare a casa ad un orario decente almeno una volta!»

«Grazie, capitano» risposero i colleghi quasi in coro per poi dileguarsi. Sharon ed Andy rimasero soli, in silenzio, osservandosi.

«Allora…ci vediamo dopo? Ti ricordi, vero?» disse Flynn.

«Si, certo che mi ricordo» rispose lei sorridendogli emozionata «non vedo l'ora…»

«Anche io…» concluse lui con la stessa emozione in volto.

Continua…


	7. Per te

CAPITOLO 7

_Cosa mi metto?_ si domandò Sharon. Aveva fatto una doccia calda per rilassarsi ed ora se ne stava da più di venti minuti in accappatoio davanti all'armadio, indecisa. _No, questo no, troppo da maestrina. _Disse scansando un tailleur scuro. _Oh no, neanche questo! Andy cosa penserebbe di me? _E scartò un altro vestito troppo corto, lanciandolo sul letto. Eliminava un abito dopo l'altro, niente la soddisfaceva. Voleva indossare qualcosa di diverso dal solito, qualcosa che lui non le avesse mai visto addosso. Si voltò guardandosi in giro per la stanza, le mani sui fianchi, uno sbuffo. Lo sguardo ricadde sull'abito lanciato poco prima. _Mhh…quasi quasi…_pensò con l'intenzione di provarlo_._

Lasciò cadere l'accappatoio e indossò l'intimo nero coordinato_,_ infine decise di dare una chance a quel vestito. Era un semplice tubino smanicato blu scuro di Chanel, un classico intramontabile, con scollo a barchetta e con appena sotto al seno un sottile cinturino laccato, tinta su tinta. Si guardò allo specchio da più angolazioni. Si piaceva. Molto.

Effettivamente il vestito era piuttosto corto, una manciata di centimetri più corto delle gonne che è solita indossare per andare in ufficio ma non le importava più, si sentiva così sexy che decise che era l'abito giusto per quell'occasione. Si infilò le décolleté tacco 12 tinta crema laccate, che slanciavano ancor più la sua figura già snella di costituzione. Al collo una lunga collana di perle annodata. Raccolse i capelli in uno chignon morbido dal quale lasciò scivolare qualche ciocca qua e là che le incorniciava il viso. Per il trucco scelse di restare su colori tenui come d'abitudine, un ombretto opaco color melanzana e, in contrasto, un oro brillantinato. Quei colori accentuavano ancor più il verde smeraldo dei suoi occhi. Abbondò col mascara un po' più del solito per accentuare appena l'intensità del trucco. Sulle labbra un rossetto rosa, delicato.

_Santo Cielo, perché sei così nervosa? È solo una cena, cosa vuoi che succeda? Sei uscita tante volte con Flynn, lui è un amico. _Si disse parlando tra sé e sé. Non ebbe il tempo di far ordine nei suoi pensieri che sentì suonare il campanello. Panico. Prima di correre fuori dalla camera per dirigersi ad aprire la porta si spruzzò un po' del suo profumo preferito, Dolce Vita.

Aprì la porta e vide lui. Si sorrisero per qualche istante. Andy era meraviglioso dentro il suo completo scuro molto elegante. Indossava la cravatta preferita da Sharon, quella a righe oblique sottili sui toni del rosa. In mano, un bouquet di tulipani rosa, peonie e ranuncoli bianchi. Entrambi erano abbagliati dalla reciproca bellezza ed eleganza.

«Ciao…» disse Andy emozionato.

«Ciao» rispose lei con la stessa emozione negli occhi.

«Sei…bellissima…» si complimentò lui ammirandola dalla testa ai piedi.

«Grazie, anche tu sei molto bello…» disse Sharon mentre un velo di rossore stava facendo capolino sulle sue guance.

Seguì qualche momento di silenzio durante il quale non riuscivano a smettere di guardarsi.

«Per te…» esclamò Andy allungando il bouquet verso di lei restando fermo sulla porta.

«Grazie, non dovevi» lo prese e lo annusò con delicatezza lei.«Vado a metterli in un vaso» disse dirigendosi verso la cucina. Tornò e posò il vaso coi fiori sulla console all'ingresso. «Sono quasi pronta, arrivo subito…» disse un attimo prima di sparire in camera da letto per tornare una manciata di secondi dopo avvolta in un elegante foulard di chiffon con una fantasia delicata a fiori grandi sui toni del rosa. Andy aveva una tale confusione in testa, avrebbe voluto dirle tutto ciò che lei gli suscitava ma le parole non riuscivano ad uscire dalla sua bocca. Sharon prese la borsetta, controllò di avere tutto con sé e chiuse la porta di casa.

Si diressero verso l'ascensore per poi scendere nel parcheggio sotterraneo dove Andy aveva lasciato l'auto. Le aprì lo sportello da buon cavaliere e poi salì dal lato del guidatore, mise in moto e si diressero al ristorante.

"_Serve_" si trovava un po' fuori Los Angeles, a Santa Monica, a pochi passi dal mare. Ci misero una mezz'oretta per uscire dalla città ed arrivare al ristorante. Durante il viaggio l'atmosfera era distesa, erano felici di godere della reciproca compagnia, non avrebbero voluto essere in nessun altro posto al mondo se non lì, insieme. Ascoltarono della musica classica, _Lo Schiaccianoci_ di Tchaikovsky. Andy sapeva quanto a Sharon piacesse quell'opera in particolare. Un giorno lei gli aveva raccontato quando da piccola sognava di diventare una ballerina di fama internazionale, sogno che crescendo è andato frantumandosi per via degli eventi. Era però orgogliosa della figlia, Emily, che in parte aveva la stessa dedizione per la danza e ha in qualche modo realizzato il sogno di bambina della madre. Vederla danzare per Sharon era pura emozione.

«Andy…ehm…io…vorrei cogliere l'occasione di questo momento in cui siamo soli per scusarmi con te…»

«Scusarti con me? Per cosa?» rispose lui perplesso.

«Per oggi in ufficio…ti ho trattato con freddezza, temo che ti sia offeso»

«Non mi sono offeso, tranquilla…però…ammetto che sono rimasto un po' colpito…»

«L'ho notato, per questo ti chiedo scusa. Io…ecco…vorrei che quando siamo in ufficio ci comportassimo in modo professionale, non voglio che gli altri possano sospettare che tra noi ci sia qualcosa…» disse Sharon impacciata.

«E…tra noi c'è qualcosa?» cercò di indagare lui.

«Ecco…io…intendo dire che…beh…ci vediamo spesso dopo il lavoro…siamo amici, giusto?»

«Sì, siamo amici…» rispose lui con un filo di delusione nella voce. Erano arrivati a destinazione ed Andy parcheggiò l'auto. «A volte però le amicizie possono evolvere, trasformarsi in qualcosa di più profondo, non credi?» continuò lui guardandola intensamente cercando di captare i suoi sentimenti.

«Sì…credo di sì…» rispose lei perdendosi negli occhi scuri del bel tenente.

Andy scese dall'auto e andò ad aprirle lo sportello porgendole la mano per aiutarla a scendere.

«Madame…»

Sharon gli sorrise emozionata. Non era abituata a tante gentilezze.

«Merci!» Rispose stando al gioco.

«Accidenti quanto è bello il mio capitano…sarò l'uomo più invidiato di tutto il ristorante, ma che dico, di tutta Santa Monica, ma che dico, di tutta la costa occidentale!» le disse avvicinandosi al suo orecchio e venendo inebriato dal suo profumo così intenso e sensuale.

Lei rise dolcemente sentendosi lusingata da tutti quei complimenti. I suoi meravigliosi occhi verdi brillavano come Andy non aveva mai visto. La prese per mano, le loro dita si intrecciarono e in quel momento entrambi si sentirono pervasi dallo stesso brivido.

Uniti si diressero all'ingresso del ristorante.

Continua…


	8. Signori Flynn

CAPITOLO 8

Andy aprì la porta del ristorante e la lasciò entrare per prima. Era molto attento a certi gesti galanti, anche durante la vita di tutti i giorni.

«Madame, dopo di lei…»

Sharon lo ringraziò facendogli un movimento con il capo. Mentre lei gli passava vicino lui potè ammirarla nuovamente in tutto il suo splendore ed eleganza.

Una musica leggera risuonava in tutta la sala, l'atmosfera era veramente romantica.

«Buonasera, ho riservato un tavolo per le 21 a nome Flynn.» Disse Andy al direttore di sala che si è avvicinato per accoglierli.

L'uomo controllò sul registro. «Si, ecco qui, tavolo per due, vi accompagno al vostro tavolo, signori Flynn» esclamò gentilmente.

_Signori Flynn_. Sharon ed Andy si guardarono per un istante con un velo di imbarazzo poi si sorrisero.

Seguirono il direttore fino alla terrazza del ristorante, al centro, solo un tavolo, il loro. Le stoviglie di porcellana raffinata, posate d'argento, calici di cristallo, candele e rose rosse. Poco distante dal loro tavolo, un violinista iniziò a suonare sulle note de _Il valzer dei fiori_ ne _Lo Schiaccianoci_. Sharon rimase esterrefatta, non si aspettava che lui avesse fatto riservare tutta la terrazza del ristorante solo per loro. Andy la guardò, le prese la mano ancora intrecciata alla sua e ne baciò il dorso.

«Oh, Andy…è tutto così meraviglioso…» riuscì solo a dire lei.

«Tu sei meravigliosa.» Le rispose avvicinandosi al suo orecchio.

Il direttore spostò la sedia per far accomodare Sharon. «Madame…»

«Grazie, ci penso io» disse Andy prendendo il suo posto. Il direttore si allontanò e lei rise.

Si accomodarono, poco dopo un cameriere si avvicinò per portare il menù e ordinarono. Durante l'attesa Andy la invitò a ballare quel meraviglioso valzer suonato solo per loro sulla terrazza illuminata dalla luce della luna piena che si rispecchiava nel mare calmo. Il panorama era certamente suggestivo, ogni dettaglio era perfetto. Si sentivano leggeri e tranquilli, come se esistessero solo loro al mondo. Durante il ballo Andy iniziò a darle dei leggerissimi baci sul collo, lei chiuse gli occhi e si strinse più a lui, apprezzando quel che stava facendo. Lentamente i loro visi si avvicinarono sempre di più, fino a che le loro labbra si sfiorarono dapprima timidamente, per poi lasciare spazio ad un bacio dolce e intenso. Sharon sentiva mancarle la terra sotto ai piedi per l'emozione ma, tranquilla tra le possenti braccia di Andy, si sentiva bene come non mai.

La musica terminò, il violinista se ne andò lasciandoli soli ma non si accorsero di ciò che succedeva intorno. Erano in un'altra dimensione dove non esisteva niente oltre a loro.

Lentamente ripresero contatto con la realtà.

«Stai bene?» chiese lui.

«Si…credo di si» il cuore di Sharon batteva così forte credeva che si potesse vedere palpitare attraverso il vestito e per un attimo le passò per la mente che lui le avesse rivolto quella domanda per quel motivo.

Si riaccomodarono al tavolo quando videro che il cameriere stava tornando con le pietanze ordinate. Cenarono con prelibatezze deliziose, in un'atmosfera magica, surreale. Le onde del mare che si infrangevano sugli scogli poco lontani faceva loro da colonna sonora.

Passarono un paio d'ore e dopo la deliziosa cena si diressero all'auto.

«Peccato che la serata si stia già per concludere…il tempo è volato…» disse lei in tono malinconico.

«Chi dice che deve già finire?» rispose lui col tono risoluto di chi ha sempre una soluzione a tutto. «Ti va di andare al mare?» continuò.

«Al mare? Sì, certo che mi va, adoro il mare.» rispose lei.

«Allora andiamo!» concluse lui felice.

Andy fermò l'auto alla fine della strada, poco prima dell'inizio della spiaggia. La fece scendere col suo solito fare galante. Sharon vide che la spiaggia era deserta.

«Hai riservato anche tutta la spiaggia come la terrazza?» gli domandò scherzando.

«Ti giuro che questo dettaglio non era pianificato» rispose lui sorridendo.

«Che altro dettaglio hai pianificato per questa sera?» chiese lei più seriamente alludendo velatamente.

«Niente, tutto ciò che succederà d'ora in poi sarai tu a deciderlo…» le disse facendole capire di aver inteso la sua allusione.

Sharon lo guardò per qualche secondo restando in silenzio. Poi, lui riprese la parola «Se ti senti a disagio restando qui sola con me ti riporto a casa o ovunque tu voglia andare…» disse Andy facendo un passo indietro.

«No, assolutamente no, o meglio, non ancora…» rispose Sharon «mi sento benissimo qui con te, lontano da tutto e da tutti…ed è tutto così bello…».

Si tolsero le scarpe e le lasciarono in auto. Iniziarono a passeggiare mano nella mano sulla spiaggia fino al bagnasciuga. Era una sensazione così liberatoria, così rilassante. Sopra di loro, nel cielo sereno, si potevano ammirare una ad una tutte le stelle e quella sera sembravano essere più luminose che mai.

Mentre continuavano a passeggiare Sharon si fermò e diede ad Andy un bacio, improvvisamente. Lui ne restò colpito, un po' perché non si era ancora abituato al contatto con le labbra di Sharon, e in parte perché non aspettava un gesto così da lei, la donna delle regole._ Quante cose non so ancora di lei?_ Si chiese lui tra sé e sé. Si sorrisero e continuarono la passeggiata.

Stava rinfrescando, e Sharon iniziò a tremare. Si era coperta usando il foulard ma non bastava a scaldarla. Andy se ne accorse, si tolse la sua giacca e gliela posò sulle spalle, poi, le sistemò il foulard per bene intorno al collo in modo che non prendesse freddo e infine avvicinò i lembi della giacca con fare protettivo. Erano così vicini che potevano sentire i loro cuori battere allo stesso ritmo. Andy le diede un dolce bacio sulla fronte e la avvolse tra le sue braccia. Restarono così, immobili, a godere appieno di quel contatto, poi tornarono lentamente all'auto.

Andy non voleva chiederle dove preferisse andare, pensò che una domanda del tipo _andiamo da me o da te _potesse sembrare fuori luogo e rischiare di rovinare la bella atmosfera che si era creata. Pensò quindi che la cosa più ovvia fosse riaccompagnarla a casa sua dove probabilmente, vista l'ora che si era fatta, Rusty sarebbe stato in pensiero ad aspettarla.

Arrivarono al condominio e la accompagnò fino al suo appartamento. Parlarono poco durante il viaggio, entrambi stavano ripensando ai tanti momenti emozionanti che avevano vissuto in quelle poche ore. Fecero lentamente gli ultimi metri prima di giungere alla porta, non volevano che la serata stesse già per finire.

«Vuoi entrare?» chiese Sharon.

Andy per qualche istante pensò di esserselo immaginato.

«Ehm…» Andy non sapeva cosa rispondere. Se avesse detto di sì lei avrebbe potuto pensare fosse solo interessato a portarsela a letto come conclusione della serata come faceva con le sue conquiste, se avesse invece detto di no avrebbe potuto pensare che lui non la trovasse sufficientemente attraente.

«Ecco…io…non lo so…» iniziò a dire, impacciato «è molto tardi, Rusty ti starà aspettando, non vorrei che fraintendesse se mi vedesse entrare a casa tua a quest'ora di notte…anzi, mattino» disse guardando l'orologio e vedendo che erano quasi le due.

«Rusty non c'è, è da sua madre per il weekend.» disse lei estraendo le chiavi nella borsetta e aprendo la porta.

«Ah…ehm…» riuscì solo a dire lui per poi riprendersi qualche secondo dopo «Tu vorresti che entrassi?» domandò Andy.

Sharon non disse niente. Si avvicinò, gli prese la cravatta e con fare sensuale la tirò leggermente verso di sé facendo abbassare leggermente Andy, poi, gli diede un bacio tanto passionale quanto audace. Si staccò e si guardarono intensamente.

«Sì.» rispose lei.

Continua…


	9. Meraviglioso

CAPITOLO 9

Le loro bocche si cercavano, le loro mani si desideravano, i loro corpi ardevano di desiderio.

Andy cinse Sharon con un braccio all'altezza della vita e la sollevò ed entrarono in casa, poi, con l'altra mano, chiuse la porta. Lei era così leggera e fragile. Si aggrappò a lui e la giacca di Andy che aveva ancora sulle spalle, fu il primo indumento a cadere. Si baciarono con passione, al buio, mentre le loro mani iniziavano a vagare sui loro corpi. Si resero conto che stavano correndo troppo in fretta.

«Andy…aspetta, aspetta…»

«Scusami mi sono lasciato trasportare troppo» si scusò lui.

«No, non è colpa tua, il problema è mio…» disse Sharon «è che…ecco…è da molto tempo che io non…»

Lui la ascoltava in silenzio.

«…si, insomma…che non ho una relazione…»

«Tranquilla» disse lui prendendole le mani e baciandole delicatamente «se non vuoi ci fermiamo qui, non voglio che ti senta costretta a fare qualcosa che non desideri…»

«Io voglio, Andy, voglio, ti desidero tantissimo ma…è che sono un po'…arrugginita, fuori allenamento…»

«Tranquilla, ehi… tranquilla…» la baciò piano.

La passione che li aveva travolti poco prima rallentò per lasciare spazio alla dolcezza, volevano assaporare ogni attimo, imprimere nelle loro menti ogni singolo istante di quel momento così magico.

Sharon gli accarezzò i capelli brizzolati stringendo Andy a sé mentre lui iniziò a baciarle delicatamente il collo provocandole un brivido. Lei gli allentò la cravatta e gliela sfilò, lasciandola cadere a terra in corridoio, guardandolo negli occhi con fare provocante. Lui fece la stessa cosa col suo foulard e con la collana. Si sorridevano desiderosi di amarsi.

Sharon scese dai suoi tacchi alti ed emise un gemito di sollievo. Lui la prese in braccio e insieme andarono in camera. La poggiò delicatamente sul letto, poi, senza perdere contatto coi suoi occhi le accarezzò le gambe fino ai piedi iniziando a massaggiarglieli con sommo piacere di lei che si distese rilassata. Iniziò a risalire le gambe accarezzandole e baciandole finche arrivò a trovarsi sopra di lei. Si baciarono con trasporto e Sharon gli sfilò la camicia dai pantaloni, poi, lo spinse e lo fece distendere sulla schiena.

«Ehi, capitano! Che modi sono questi? Voglio il mio avvocato, eh!»

Lei tirò su un pò il vestito quel tanto sufficiente a posizionarsi a cavalcioni su di lui.

«Shhh…tenente…»

Iniziò poi a slacciargli uno ad uno i bottoni della camicia fino a togliergliela, infine gli sfilò anche la t-short bianca. Andy non aveva un fisico propriamente atletico ma lei trovava il suo petto villoso e la pancetta così sexy in lui. Lo accarezzò lentamente baciandolo su tutta la superficie mentre lui approfittava della sua posizione per aprire la zip del vestito e iniziare a sfilarglielo. Con una mossa riprese il controllo e si riposizionò su di lei, occhi negli occhi. Lentamente si liberarono degli indumenti che erano rimasti loro addosso e con delicatezza si amarono. Dapprima con movimenti lenti, poi sempre più passionali e desiderosi di appartenersi l'uno all'altra, di essere una cosa sola.

Giunsero insieme all'apice del piacere. Si sentivano soddisfatti, completi. Restarono abbracciati per vari minuti, in silenzio.

«Stai bene?» chiese Andy.

«Sì…mi sento bene come non mai…» rispose Sharon cercando il suo sguardo. «scusami se ho avuto paura a lasciarmi andare, io…non sono abituata a lasciarmi andare…»

«Shhh…non devi preoccuparti di niente» la rassicurò Andy sollevandole il mento e baciando delicatamente la sua bocca. «Sharon, so che non si dovrebbe dire ma…voglio che tu lo sappia…è stato bellissimo, meraviglioso, non mi ero mai sentito così coinvolto. Sei una donna speciale, la più bella e più importante che io abbia mai avuto…».

Si guardarono intensamente e quelle parole fecero emozionare Sharon.

«Anche per me è stato meraviglioso, non mi sentivo così bene da anni. Mi hai fatto dimenticare tutto e tutti, mi hai fatto sentire amata. Sai, è brutto non sentirsi amati…». Fece un sospiro e si riaccomodò tra le braccia di Andy che la ascoltava in silenzio. «Quando ero sposata con Jack i primi tempi erano tutte rose e fiori, poi…solo spine…» disse con tristezza. «Lui mi tradiva…e io lo perdonavo ogni volta per amore dei bambini che erano ancora piccoli, volevo che crescessero in un clima familiare sereno. E ho fallito. Credimi, ho sopportato veramente di tutto, in silenzio, fingendo di fronte a tutti che eravamo una coppia felice. Lui mi faceva sentire colpevole delle sue azioni. Mi convinse che se mi tradiva era perché io non lo soddisfacevo a sufficienza. I rapporti che avevamo non erano più per amore ma… doveri coniugali…lui pensava solo al suo benessere, mai al mio. Subito _dopo_ si addormentava mentre io mi ritrovavo a piangere per ore, con una sensazione di avvilimento che mi corrodeva dentro. Se non sono crollata è stato solo per i bambini…» disse ormai tra le lacrime.

Andy la ascoltò commosso avendo per l'ennesima volta la conferma della grande donna che aveva tra le braccia.

«Ehi» disse accarezzandole il viso e asciugandole le lacrime «ora non devi più pensare ai momenti brutti, ok? sono lontani e non torneranno. Se me lo permetterai, io mi impegnerò al massimo per farti stare sempre bene, tu sei importante per me…e pensare che qualche anno fa non ci sopportavamo! Ricordi?» disse per farla ridere e superare quel momento di tristezza che l'aveva travolta.

«Sì…eccome se mi ricordo…ogni volta che entravo alla Crimini Maggiori mi lanciavi di quelle occhiatacce! Per non parlare del tuo amico Provenza e le battutine pungenti che faceva…sai, non ve l'ho mai detto ma sapevo che eravate stati voi a disegnare la strega sulla lavagna…»

«Lo sapevi? Accidenti che stupidi eravamo!» rise ma poi si fece serio «scusami per quella cosa, e per tutte le altre…non è stato il comportamento giusto nei confronti di un superiore, ancor meno nei confronti di una donna. Mi dispiace, seriamente.» concluse.

«Tranquillo, anche _quel_ passato non tornerà più, spero…» rispose lei.

Si baciarono nuovamente. Poi, Andy si fermò e riprese il discorso. Iniziò con tono serio «Beh, per quanto mi riguarda no, per Provenza non posso garantire!» concluse ridendo. «Se sapesse cosa abbiamo fatto!»

«E non deve saperlo.» rispose lei seria e preoccupata. «Nessuno deve saperlo.»

«No? Perchè no?» Chiese Andy innocentemente.

«Andy, sai cosa significherebbe? Diventeremmo l'argomento più chiacchierato del dipartimento, non voglio che nessuno sappia di noi, almeno per il momento.» Disse con tono risoluto.

«Ah…»

«Come "Ah"? Per caso hai detto a qualcuno che ci stiamo vedendo?» Chiese Sharon.

«Beh…ecco…» Andy si schiarì la voce «Provenza sa già di noi…»

«Come "sa già"?»

«Ecco…noi siamo amici, parliamo di tutto, lo sai. Sa che io provo qualcosa per te, e sa che a volte ci vediamo dopo il lavoro…e…»

«…e?» domandò lei.

«…e sa che stasera avremmo cenato insieme…sa esattamente cosa avevo organizzato…sì, insomma…la terrazza, il violino…»

«Santo cielo, Andy!» disse alzandosi dal letto e indossando la vestaglia.

Lui si sentì colpevole. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo che, conoscendola, lei non avrebbe voluto che la loro relazione venisse sbandierata ai quattro venti. Si ricompose anche lui, indossando i boxer e la t-shirt. Poi, si sedette ai piedi del letto guardando lei che in silenzio se ne stava a braccia conserte guardando fuori dalla finestra.

Restarono in silenzio qualche minuto.

Continua…


	10. Mio marito?

CAPITOLO 10

«Sei arrabbiata?» Chiese lui in modo dolce, come un bambino.

Lei voltò la testa solo un poco, quanto bastava per guardarlo con la coda dell'occhio, restando a braccia conserte avvolta nella sua vestaglia di raso color cipria.

«Sì.» Disse con voce ferma ma facendogli capire che stava scherzando.

«Ecco il mio capitano! Mi è mancata, sa?» seguì lui avvicinandosi e cingendole la vita da dietro.

«Tenente, come si permette di prendere queste confidenze con un suo diretto superiore?»

«Oh, mio bel capitano, le chiedo perdono ma, mi comprenda, sono un uomo innamorato e la carne è debole! Lei è così bella e sensuale, il suo profumo mi inebria, la sua pelle così calda e morbida mi manda in tilt ogni senso…» disse mentre le aprì un po' la vestaglia e le baciò una spalla. Sharon apprezzò.

«Allora? Sono perdonato?»

«Non lo so, tenente, devo pensarci…potrei sempre far aprire un'indagine disciplinare su di lei dagli Affari Interni, sa, ho una certa conoscenza di quel settore…»

«Oh, no, mio bel capitano! Gli Affari Interni no! Per favore!» disse mettendosi in ginocchio pregandola e ridendo mentre le cingeva le gambe e accarezzandole da sotto la vestaglia.

«Ok, ok, tenente. Mi ha convinto…» disse lei sapendo di non poter resistere oltre. «La perdono per aver parlato con un collega di una faccenda strettamente personale non pertinente al lavoro. Però mi deve promettere che non succederà più e che si manterrà più riservato d'ora in poi.»

«Lo prometto, mio bel capitano!» disse alzandosi continuando ad accarezzarle il corpo per poi ricominciare a baciarla sulle labbra una volta raggiunto il suo viso.

Finirono distesi sul letto, nuovamente travolti dalla passione ma quando la situazione si stava facendo interessante, il cellulare di Sharon squillò.

Lei si bloccò mentre Andy proseguì a baciarla noncurante della chiamata.

«Non rispondere…» disse tra i baci.

«Andy non posso non rispondere, è notte fonda, è sicuramente successo qualcosa di urgente se qualcuno mi chiama a quest'ora.»

Lui le rese difficile arrivare fino al comodino dove si trovava il cellulare che continuava a suonare. Improvvisamente smise di suonare.

«Hai visto, ha smesso, non era così importante…» disse lui senza mai smettere di baciarla ovunque.

Sharon si lasciò convincere tornando a ricambiare i suoi baci che si stavano facendo sempre più ardenti.

Il telefono riprese a suonare.

«Oh no! Ancora! Dannazione!» sbuffò Andy.

«Andy, devo rispondere.» disse lei con tono serio.

Lui allentò la presa e le permise di rispondere.

«Pronto»

«Signora Raydor?» disse una signorina dall'altro capo.

«Ehm, sì, chi parla? Cosa succede?» rispose Sharon allarmata.

Andy notò il suo spavento e si interessò con più attenzione.

«Mi scusi per chiamarla a quest'ora. Chiamo dal Cedars. Qualche ora fa è avvenuto un brutto incidente automobilistico nel quale suo marito, Jack Raydor, è rimasto coinvolto.»

Sharon deglutì.

«_Mio marito_?» ripetè. «Ehm…noi in realtà siamo divorziati legalmente…ma ora…non importa…come sta? Sta bene, vero?» chiese preoccupata.

Andy ascoltò e si chiese come dopo tutto quello che Jack le aveva fatto, lei riuscisse ancora a preoccuparsi per lui.

«È arrivato qui in codice rosso, la sua situazione è grave, ora si trova in sala operatoria. I medici stanno tentando di fermare l'emorragia. La chiamavo per avvisarla, il suo era l'unico contatto che suo marito ha inserito nel cellulare, alla voce emergenze.»

_Codice rosso…sala operatoria…emorragia…_Sharon rimase senza parole. Le girava la testa.

Andy la sostenne e la fece sedere sul letto.

«Arrivo subito.» disse poco prima di chiudere la telefonata.

«Ehi, ma che succede?» chiese Andy che aveva intuito solo parte del discorso.

Sharon era sotto shock, non amava più Jack, lui le aveva fatto tanto male in passato ma…infondo era il padre dei suoi figli. La capiva.

«Jack ha avuto in incidente, grave. È in sala operatoria al Cedars…devo andare, Andy…»

«Aspetta, ti accompagno, non puoi guidare in questo stato.» Continuava a non comprendere perché lei tenesse ancora così tanto a Jack ma quello non era il momento di fare domande, voleva solo esserle d'aiuto.

Andy raccolse in fretta i suoi indumenti e si vestì mentre lei indossò dei semplici jeans e un maglioncino.

Si diressero in silenzio all'ospedale in fretta. Andy accese anche la sirena.

Giunsero al piano, dissero loro che l'operazione non era ancora terminata e che dovevano aspettare in sala d'aspetto. La loro serata era tracollata in modo tragico e inaspettato.

«Devo avvisare i ragazzi…oddio se li chiamo ora si spaventeranno da morire» disse Sharon preoccupata, tremando.

«Ehi, tranquilla, aspettiamo che esca dalla sala operatoria, così potrai dare loro informazioni più precise.» cercò di rassicurarla Andy prendendole le mani tra le sue.

«Vieni, sediamoci qui. Non possiamo fare altro che aspettare ora.» la abbracciò e la condusse alle poltroncine in sala d'aspetto.

Era riuscita a tranquillizzarsi un poco, stretta nell'abbraccio di Andy, quando ad un tratto il cellulare di Sharon tornò a squillare facendola sussultare.


	11. E se?

CAPITOLO 11

«Provenza?» disse ad Andy guardando il chiamante sul cellulare.

«Vuoi che risponda io?» si offrì lui.

«Grazie, mi faresti un gran favore…» disse passandogli il telefono.

Andy rispose.

«Provenza, che succede?»

«Flynn? Come mai rispondi tu al cellulare del capitano alle quattro di mattina?» disse l'anziano tenente bisbigliando per non farsi sentire dai colleghi.

«Siamo in ospedale. Jack Raydor ha avuto un grave incidente e hanno chiamato Sharon.»

«Ah, vedo che sei già al corrente allora. Ti chiamavo proprio per questo, siamo sul luogo del delitto.»

«Delitto? Perchè delitto? È stato un incidente» domandò Flynn confuso.

Sharon si incuriosì e si avvicinò ad Andy per ascoltare meglio la conversazione.

«Entrambe le cose, Flynn. Nel bagagliaio dell'auto con cui ha fatto il frontale Raydor c'è un cadavere. E anche il conducente è morto. Ed ecco come un incidente ti diventa un crimine maggiore…» concluse Provenza.

«Passamelo.» chiese Sharon allungando la mano per riprendere possesso del suo telefono.

«Tenente, ho bisogno del suo aiuto in questo momento. Per favore, si occupi lei di coordinare i rilievi e di dirigere tutta l'indagine. Da questo momento è al comando, io sono troppo coinvolta. Mi fido di lei, tenente.»

«Certo, capitano, stia tranquilla, qui ce ne occupiamo noi, vedrà che andrà tutto bene.» Provenza si stupì della sua stessa gentilezza in quel momento.

«Grazie. Lo apprezzo molto.» concluse Sharon prima di riagganciare.

Appoggiò il telefono sulla poltroncina accanto e poi si accovacciò mettendosi le mani nei capelli.

Andy, seduto accanto a lei, le accarezzò la schiena. Lei si voltò verso di lui.

«Mi dispiace che la serata sia evoluta in questo modo terribile.»

«Ehi, ma che dici? Non devi scusarti di nulla, non è mica colpa tua.» La rassicurò Andy.

«E se…» si bloccò lei.

«"E se" cosa?» domandò lui.

«Se fosse un segno?»

«_Un segno_? Che vuoi dire?» Andy era perplesso.

«Io sono cattolica, lo sai, e molto credente…non trovi strano che l'incidente di Jack sia successo proprio quando io mi sono lasciata andare per la prima volta dopo anni?»

«Sharon ma cosa centra questo? È stato un caso, un incidente, tu non hai colpa.»

«Lo so ma…Andy, seppur io e Jack siamo divorziati per la legge da oltre un anno, per la Chiesa cattolica _il matrimonio è uno e non ha fine_, tecnicamente sono ancora sua moglie finché non si richiede e si ottiene l'annullamento alla Sacra Rota…».

«Sharon lo capisco ma, da qui a pensare che il suo incidente sia colpa tua c'è un abisso. Togliti dalla mente questa idea, per favore!» Andy alzò un po' la voce. Si accorse di averla spaventata. «Ehi, scusami…non volevo urlarti contro ma…sentire che ti senti colpevole per qualcosa che non hai fatto mi ha mandato fuori dai gangheri. Scusa.» continuò con voce più pacata prendendole le mani. «Non è colpa tua perché dopo tanti anni hai provato a lasciarti andare, non è colpa nostra perché abbiamo fatto l'amore, non è colpa di nessuno, Sharon, doveva andare così.»

Sharon cercò di convincersi e annuì con la testa. Fece un grande sospiro. «Grazie, tenente…» gli disse sorridendo sinceramente.

«E di che, capitano?»

«Per esserci sempre quando ne ho bisogno» disse lei accarezzandogli il viso.

«Mhhh…questa frase non mi è nuova…» rispose Andy strappandole un sorriso.

Effettivamente glielo ripeteva spesso, specialmente negli ultimi giorni. Ormai Andy era una presenza di cui Sharon non riusciva più a fare a meno, ormai era parte di lei.

Passarono altre due ore. L'operazione non era ancora conclusa. Le prime luci dell'alba iniziavano a filtrare dalle finestre.

Erano rimasti nella sala d'aspetto, in silenzio e abbracciati per tutto il tempo. Sharon ogni tanto chiudeva gli occhi, preda della stanchezza che ormai l'aveva portata al limite.

Ad un tratto la porta della sala operatoria si aprì e lei scattò in piedi come una molla nel veder comparire sulla porta il chirurgo, esausto e imbrattato di sangue. Il sangue di Jack.

Anche Andy si alzò e la seguì fino dal medico.

«Dottore…» disse Sharon.

«Signora, l'operazione è conclusa, è stata molto lunga e complessa. Suo marito nell'incidente ha subito un forte trauma cranico. Siamo riusciti a riassorbire l'emorragia celebrale, ora è in coma farmacologico.» spiegò il chirurgo.

«_Coma_…» ripetè Sharon.

«Si, dopo una operazione di tale entità è importante ridurre le risposte riflesse allo stress e la sensibilità al dolore. In parole semplici, il coma indotto serve a dare tempo al corpo del paziente di riprendersi.»

«Si riprenderà? Dottore, mi dica la verità, ci saranno conseguenze?» domandò lei.

«A questo quesito purtroppo non so darle risposta, le prossime ore saranno cruciali. Se tutto procede bene e il paziente supera le prime 24 ore, interromperemo la somministrazione dei farmaci per indurre il coma. Poi ci sarà da aspettare che si risvegli spontaneamente.»

Sharon deglutì. _24 ore. _Pensò.

«Che tipo di conseguenze potrebbe riportare?» Chiese impaurita.

«È difficile dirlo, signora. Potrebbe essere quello di sempre come potrebbe riportare lesioni a livello neurologico, potrebbe perdere la vista o la parola o la memoria o subire cambiamenti caratteriali positivi o negativi. Al momento, e finche non si risveglierà, non possiamo quantificare il danno. Mi dispiace.»

«Posso vederlo?»

«Al momento no, la farò chiamare dall'infermiera quando avremo sistemato il paziente in terapia intensiva.»

Concluse poggiandole la mano sulla spalla in segno di conforto.

Sharon rimase immobile, cercando di assimilare le parole del medico che riecheggiavano nella sua testa, stordendola. Andy le stava accanto. La avvolse con un braccio e l'accompagnò a sedersi. «Vieni, siediti…»

Sharon, seduta, guardava il pavimento con lo sguardo perso. Andy si flesse sulle ginocchia e si posizionò di fronte a lei, prendendole le mani tra le sue. «Stai tranquilla, andrà tutto bene, vedrai.»

«Devo chiamare i ragazzi.»

«Vuoi che li chiami io?»

«No, spetta a me, tu non centri.» disse lei freddamente, forse troppo.

_Tu non centri. _Queste parole arrivarono dritte al cuore di Andy come una lama affilata.

Sharon non fece in tempo a prendere il cellulare per fare la chiamata che l'infermiera si avvicinò a loro. «Signora, ora può vederlo.» disse la signorina facendo segno di seguirla.

Si avviarono, Andy le seguì stando un passo indietro.

«Uno alla volta.» raccomandò l'infermiera una volta giunti alla stanza.

Andy aspettò fuori guardando dal vetro Sharon che si avvicinava al letto dove Jack riposava incosciente. Era lì, immobile, intubato, collegato a macchine che emettevano suoni costanti. Andy e Jack non erano mai stati amici e ora conosceva anche dettagli del suo passato che lo rendevano ai suoi occhi ancor più un essere deplorevole ma in un certo senso provava pena per lui. Certe situazioni non si augurano neanche al proprio peggior nemico, pensò.

Continua…


	12. Io non c'entro niente

CAPITOLO 12

Sharon rimase qualche minuto ai piedi del letto di Jack, fissandolo. Neanche lei stessa riusciva a credere di provare dispiacere per lui, dopo gli anni di sofferenze che lui le aveva fatto passare.

Andy bussò al vetro facendola trasalire dai suoi pensieri. Le fece cenno di uscire dalla stanza e Sharon uscì.

«Andiamo a casa, qui non possiamo fare niente.» Disse Andy amorevolmente.

«No, non posso, devo stare qui.» rispose lei.

«Sharon, sei esausta, sei in piedi da quasi trenta ore, non puoi resistere oltre. Andiamo, ti porto a casa e ti riposi qualche ora, poi se vorrai io stesso ti riaccompagnerò qui.»

«Andy, io devo…»

«No!» la interruppe. «Tu non devi niente! Tu non gli devi niente, Sharon! Non sei più sua moglie e non lo sei più a causa sua!» Andy alzò la voce.

Lei lo guardò colpita.

«Scusa» disse tornando in sé Andy «è che lo dico per il tuo bene. Non gli sarai di nessun aiuto se crolli esausta. Dammi retta, andiamo a casa…» disse con tono più dolce.

Lei acconsentì e si fece portare a casa. Il viaggio fu silenzioso e l'atmosfera tesa non aiutava. Aprirono la porta dell'appartamento e videro che sul pavimento c'erano ancora le scarpe, la cravatta, il foulard e il vestito. La loro serata perfetta sembrava ormai così lontana.

In quel momento anche Rusty stava rientrando a casa e li trovò all'ingresso a riordinare.

«Ehi! Come va?!» Disse felice entrando. Poi diede uno sguardo a ciò che avevano in mano. «Oh oh oh! Quando il gatto non c'è, i topi ballano eh!» Non fece in tempo a terminare la frase che notò le loro espressioni cupe. «Ragazzi ma che succede? È andata così male?»

«Rusty, siamo rientrati ora dall'ospedale, Jack ha avuto un gravissimo incidente ed ora è in coma.» Lo aggiornò Andy.

«Oddio…io non lo sapevo…accidenti che stupido che sono!» Disse abbracciando Sharon.

«Rusty, tua madre deve riposare, cerca di convincerla tu, a me non da retta…» lo pregò Andy.

«Mamma, il tenente ha ragione, sei sfinita, vieni ti accompagno a letto.»

«Ma io non…» cercò di replicare lei.

«Non accetto repliche!» Disse risoluto Rusty accompagnandola in camera.

_Accidenti, ma che è successo qui? È scoppiata una bomba?_ Pensò lui entrando nella stanza.

Sharon si sedette sul letto e si preparò a chiamare i suoi figli. Rusty le stava accanto per supportarla.

Svariati minuti dopo la telefonata Sharon finalmente si addormentò e Rusty tornò in salotto da Andy. Lui continuava a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, inquieto.

«Si è addormentata.» esordì Rusty.

«Bene, non poteva resistere oltre, era stremata.» ribatté Andy. «Ha chiamato i ragazzi?»

«Si, Emily è a New York, stasera ha uno spettacolo e non può assolutamente partire, arriverà domani nel pomeriggio. Ricky invece ha detto che prenderà il primo treno e arriverà stasera.

«Bene» disse Andy sedendosi sul divano e appoggiandosi sfinito allo schienale.

Rusty notò che era particolarmente giù di morale, capiva la situazione ma era sicuro ci fosse di più e la sua curiosità di giornalista lo spinse ad indagare.

«Tenente, cosa è successo esattamente?»

«Quello che sai, Sharon ha ricevuto una chiamata dall'ospedale e siamo corsi là»

«Si ma…eravate insieme in quel momento, giusto? E mi risulta fosse notte fonda quando ha ricevuto la chiamata…» azzardò Rusty.

«…ehm…sì…» rispose il tenente con tono malinconico. Nella sua mente ripercorreva i bellissimi momenti vissuti qualche ora prima.

Rusty capì tutto e comprese che non era il caso di domandare ulteriormente.

Andy si alzò dal divano. «Mentre tua madre dorme io vado a casa per una doccia e un cambio, sarò di ritorno prima che si svegli.»

«Tenente, faccia pure con calma e si riposi qualche ora anche lei, sto io qui se mamma ha bisogno di qualcosa»

«Già…dopotutto _io non c'entro niente_…» disse Andy a bassa voce e con la testa china prima di uscire.

Rusty non capì esattamente ciò che intendeva dire ma intuì che a lui facesse male vedere quanto Sharon si prodigasse per Jack dopo il loro passato ed essendo legalmente divorziati...

Continua…


	13. Niente PDA, per favore

CAPITOLO 13

La mattinata passò in fretta. Andy era tornato a casa, aveva riposato un paio d'ore e si era rinfrescato. Decise così di tornare al condominio. Durante il tragitto ricevette una chiamata da Provenza.

«Flynn, ehi, come va lì?»

«Non lo so, ero a casa a riposare un paio d'ore, ora sto tornando al condominio» rispose «voi avete novità sul caso?»

«Sì. E non belle.» rispose Provenza per poi continuare dopo una breve pausa «i rilievi hanno evidenziato che il cadavere nel bagagliaio dell'auto con la quale si è scontrato Raydor appartiene a Henry Stafford, un gioielliere rapito cinque giorni fa dalla sua villa milionaria a Beverly Hills. La famiglia aveva già pagato il riscatto di 25 milioni di dollari ma senza ottenere lo scambio. Nel sangue del conducente deceduto, tale William Westlong, 27 anni, sono stati rinvenuti vari tipi di droghe sintetiche, della robaccia di pessima qualità che gli avrà bruciato il cervello. Era strafatto quando era alla guida, mi sorprende non abbia fatto una carneficina. Si presume fosse diretto al porto, c'è una barca intestata a lui, probabilmente approfittava della notte per andare a disfarsi del corpo in mare.» fece una pausa.

«Accidenti. Non può aver agito da solo, avete indizi su dei possibili complici nel rapimento»

«Tao sta analizzando le impronte trovate nell'auto che oltretutto risulta rubata.»

«Ottimo, un bell'ago in un grande pagliaio, insomma.» disse Andy in tono sarcastico.

«Eh! Appunto! Ah, e come se non bastasse abbiamo le analisi di Jack ed è risultato che aveva un tasso alcolemico di venti volte superiore al consentito. Ma questo direi che tutto sommato è l'ultimo dei nostri problemi…»

«Capisco. Quando Sharon si sveglierà la metterò al corrente io di tutto, Grazie delle informazioni, ci sentiamo più tardi»

Quando Andy arrivò al condominio Rusty stava preparando il pranzo.

«Ciao, Sharon come sta?»

«Sta ancora riposando»

«Vado da lei, mi ha chiamato Provenza, ci sono novità sul caso dell'incidente»

«Come "caso"? Se è un incidente perché è stata aperta un'indagine?»

«Perché nel bagagliaio dell'auto con la quale Jack ha fatto il frontale c'era un cadavere. Scusami, non posso dirti di più, vado da Sharon, starà per svegliarsi»

Andy aprì piano la porta della camera. Rimase sulla porta a guardarla riposare. Era rannicchiata in posizione fetale. Lui rimase qualche secondo a fissare la stanza, il letto…quel letto dove solo qualche ora prima avevano fatto l'amore. Riusciva quasi a rivedere la scena. Lei si mosse e Andy trasalì dal suo ricordo per avvicinarsi al letto. Si sedette sul bordo e iniziò ad accarezzarle un braccio per poi spostarsi proseguire lungo la schiena. Iniziò lentamente a svegliarsi.

«Andy…» disse senza neanche aprire gli occhi.

«Ehi…» lui si chinò su di lei per darle un leggero bacio sulla spalla da sopra il maglione.

Sharon approfittò che lui fosse così vicino per abbracciarlo. Rimasero così per qualche secondo godendo del calore reciproco, della bellissima sensazione di stare una tra le braccia dell'altro.

Sharon si allungò sulla schiena e quella posizione permetteva loro di esplorarsi ulteriormente. Lui affondò il viso nel collo di lei, annusando il profumo della sua pelle calda, dei suoi capelli così morbidi e voluminosi. Iniziò lentamente a baciare la sua pelle fino ad arrivare alla bocca. Lei ricambiò il bacio continuando a stringerlo come se avesse paura di perderlo. Erano baci teneri, dolci, un balsamo che leniva le ferite di entrambi. Piano piano Andy si fermò e si alzò dal letto. Lei lo guardava.

«Scusami…scusa, è che…se continuiamo…non riuscirò a fermarmi…» disse lui visibilmente eccitato.

«Hai ragione…» rispose lei «anzi, scusami tu…io non mi sono comportata bene con te, ti ho trattato male e non lo meritavi…»

«È tutto a posto…eri stanca, eri preoccupata…»

«Sì ma questo non mi giustifica. Tu sei stato così dolce con me, così presente e io mi sono comportata da stronza. Perdonami…» disse Sharon avvicinandosi a lui e abbracciandolo nuovamente.

«È tutto ok…» lui ricambiò l'abbraccio e senza lasciarla iniziò a raccontarle le novità.

«Senti…mentre venivo qui mi ha chiamato Provenza, mi ha aggiornato sul caso. L'uomo trovato nell'auto era un gioielliere rapito qualche giorno fa, il conducente con tutta probabilità era uno dei rapitori che si dirigeva al porto per disfarsi del cadavere. C'è una piccola barca intestata a suo nome. Inoltre era strafatto di qualsiasi cosa e…non solo lui…»

Sharon si staccò un po' e lo guardò.

«_Non solo lui_? Anche…»

«Sì, Jack era ubriaco, col tasso alcolemico di venti volte superiore al consentito.»

Un velo di delusione passò negli occhi di Sharon. Ricordava quando lo vedeva spesso ubriaco. L'argomento non era piacevole neanche per Andy dato il suo passato da alcolista.

«Capisco la tua delusione, vedevo quello sguardo sul volto di mia moglie e dei miei figli quando bevevo. È qualcosa che non potrò mai dimenticare.» disse Andy nascondendo la vergogna che provava per se stesso ripensando a quel periodo.

Sharon gli accarezzò la guancia, poi si strinse a lui. In quel momento sulla porta fece capolino Rusty.

«Ehm ehm!» si schiarì la voce «quando volete, il pranzo è in tavola…»

Sciolsero l'abbraccio e si misero a ridere imbarazzati. «Arriviamo…» dissero all'unisono.

Rusty rivolse gli occhi al cielo e si voltò per tornare in cucina. Sharon e Andy risero di nuovo, si presero per mano e lo seguirono.

«Ah, e per favore, niente PDA, grazie.»

«PDA?» chiese Andy non sapendo il significato di quell'acronimo.

«Pubbliche Dimostrazioni d'Affetto…» gli spiegò Sharon sedendosi sullo sgabello in cucina.

«Aaah! Tranquillo, Rusty…niente pubbliche dimostrazioni d'affetto» gli assicurò Andy mentre abbracciava Sharon dal dietro e poggiava il mento sulla sua spalla.

«Ecco, appunto.» sbuffò il ragazzo vedendoli.

Continua…


	14. Dobbiamo parlare

CAPITOLO 14

Dopo pranzo Rusty e Andy sparecchiarono e si misero a caricare la lavastoviglie mentre Sharon, seduta sullo sgabello li controllava. In realtà doveva dir loro qualcosa ma non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste e il coraggio per iniziare.

«Abbiamo fatto tutto giusto come vuoi tu?» chiese Rusty.

«Ehm? Si…si…» rispose lei soprappensiero.

«Sa, tenente, c'è una scrupolosa procedura per caricare la lavastoviglie, ci sono regole anche per questo!» rise Rusty.

«Ah, fantastico, me lo appunterò allora!» continuò a scherzare Andy, poi la guardò e vide che lei era assorta. Le prese la mano e la chiuse tra le sue, grandi e calde, iniziando a massaggiarle il dorso col pollice.

«Ehi…» le sorrise dolcemente.

Lei alzò lo sguardo. Andy capì subito che qualcosa non andava.

«Dobbiamo parlare…» disse lei.

«Ahia! Non si prospetta niente di buono se un donna inizia con quelle parole… auguri, tenente! Vi lascio soli» disse Rusty mentre stava per lasciare la cucina.

«Rusty, aspetta, quel che devo dire riguarda anche te.» lo fermò Sharon.

«Me?» chiese perplesso.

«Sì, ecco…tra poco arriverà Ricky e domani Emily…io…vorrei che per il momento non sapessero quello che sta succedendo tra noi…» sul finale della frase guardò Andy.

Lui non riuscì a dire niente, restava a guardarla perplesso cercando di capire perché lei non volesse che i figli sapessero che avevano iniziato una relazione.

«Mamma…ma…perché? Voglio dire…non state facendo nulla di male»

«Rusty, non puoi capire.»

«Cosa non posso capire? Spiegati»

Nel frattempo Andy stava in silenzio e nella sua mente iniziavano a farsi largo molti pensieri.

«Rusty tu sai tutto perché vivi qui con me, sai che spesso io ed Andy siamo usciti insieme e proprio tu ci hai aperto gli occhi facendoci notare che tra noi non c'era solo amicizia. Ma loro no, loro non sanno, io non voglio che oltre a dover affrontare la situazione di Jack si trovino anche a fare i conti con questa "_novità_"!» disse Sharon iniziando ad alzare la voce.

«Ma mamma! Tu e Jack siete divorziati ormai, e Ricky ed Emily non sono bambini, sono sicuro che sarebbero contenti di saperti felice anche se non col loro padre.» insistette Rusty.

«È perché sono un alcolista, vero? È per questo…» sbottò Andy.

Calò il gelo nella stanza.

«Cosa? No, no Andy…no…» disse lei avvicinandosi e cercando di prendergli le mani. Andy si scostò.

«Tenente, ma lei non è più un alcolista da anni» disse Rusty.

«Sarò sempre un alcolista, è un marchio che non puoi toglierti per tutta la vita, Rusty, tu dovresti sapere bene cosa intendo e cosa sento…»

Lui annuì.

«Per la società un alcolista non ha diritto a ricominciare, non ha diritto a un'altra possibilità, non ha diritto di essere felice. La realtà è che io non sono migliore di Jack, sono esattamente come lui.»

«Andy…» In quel momento Sharon venne interrotta da una chiamata sul cellulare. Rispose, era Ricky, il suo treno stava per arrivare in stazione. Concluse la telefonata.

«Ricky sta per arrivare, mi preparo e vado a prenderlo in stazione» disse.

«Lascia, vado io» si offrì Rusty. «è meglio che tu resti qui e che voi parliate.»

«Non c'è niente altro da dire, vado in centrale a vedere se ci sono sviluppi sul caso. Non sia mai che Ricky mi trovi qui al suo arrivo, chissà cosa potrebbe pensare…no?» disse tra il sarcastico e l'arrabbiato prendendo la giacca dalla sedia e dirigendosi verso la porta.

«Andy…aspetta…» cercò inutilmente di fermarlo lei. Andy uscì.

«Gli hai fatto malissimo, lo sai?» le disse Rusty.

«Lo so…» rispose lei affranta «…ma credimi, non è come pensa lui…»

«Lo voglio ben sperare, sarebbe una vigliaccata da parte tua condannarlo per qualcosa che non è più da anni ed anni…»

Sharon rimase in silenzio. Si sentiva mortificata per la situazione che si era creata.

Lei e Rusty andarono a prendere Ricky alla stazione, poi insieme si recarono all'ospedale da Jack. Andy invece si diresse alla centrale.

Entrando alla Crimini Maggiori Andy notò che non c'era nessuno, vide però che la giacca di Provenza era sulla sua sedia quindi dedusse che non era uscito. Si diresse verso la stanza dei monitor ed entrò piano. Vide l'amico insieme a Tao e Buzz mentre assistevano ad un interrogatorio.

«Ciao ragazzi, allora? Ci sono novità?» chiese

«Ehi, Flynn! Chi non muore si rivede eh!» ribatté l'amico.

«Shhh!» Li sgridò Buzz mettendosi le cuffie per non perdere neanche una parola dell'interrogatorio.

Andy e Provenza si spostarono poco lontano. «Si, ci sono novità e pure belle grosse! Ormai ce l'abbiamo! Sykes e Sanchez stanno interrogando il complice dell'autista-scarrozzacadaveri.»

«Ah, bene!» disse Flynn senza troppo entusiasmo.

Provenza lo scrutò «Che ti prende? Sputa il rospo!»

«Niente, niente… solo…ho dormito poco e sono stanco…» cercò di evitare di rispondergli.

«Mhh…» bofonchiò Provenza «tu non me la racconti giusta, Flynn…»

In quel momento Amy e Julio entrarono nella stanza. «Tenente, ha confessato tutto!» esordì Sykes.

«Indovini chi è il mandante dell'omicidio?» disse Sanchez.

«La moglie!» Rispose l'anziano tenente. «Ahh! Lo sapevo! È sempre la moglie!» rise felice «forza, andate a prendere _l'affranta vedovella_ e portatemela, voglio interrogarla io personalmente!» ordinò ai due detective.

Quando rimasero soli, riprese il discorso interrotto con Flynn.

«Noi invece andiamo a farci un caffè e tu mi racconti per filo e per segno che diavolo ti sta succedendo!»

Continua…


	15. Ho voglia di bere

CAPITOLO 15

Si avviarono verso la sala ristoro. Andy si mise seduto ad un tavolino mentre Provenza preparava il caffè per entrambi. Si avvicinò, gli porse una delle due tazze e si sedette di fronte all'amico.

«Allora, per che motivo avete litigato?» esordì Provenza sicuro di sé.

«Come sai che abbiamo litigato?» rispose Flynn perplesso.

«Aaah! Allora vedi che sono un bravo detective? Non so come mai non mi abbiano ancora fatto capitano.»

Flynn capì di essere caduto nel tranello dell'amico. Ora era combattuto se raccontagli tutto o mantenere la promessa fatta a Sharon.

«Louie, io…non posso dirti molto…»

«Che vuol dire che non puoi dirmi molto?»

«Sharon non vuole che si sappia in giro di noi…o meglio…di quel che ne è stato di noi…o forse…siamo ancora…io…non lo so più…non so più niente…mi sento confuso e…»

«E…? Avanti! Devo cavarti le parole di bocca con le pinze?» rispose Provenza scocciato.

«…e ho voglia di bere.» confessò Andy a testa bassa.

Provenza per un attimo restò in silenzio, poi decise che l'amico aveva bisogno di uno scossone per ritornare sulla retta via.

Si alzò in piedi e iniziò a sbraitare contro Flynn «Ma che diamine dici, imbecille! Vuoi rovinare anni di sacrifici per una lite con una donna!? Vuoi per caso fare la fine di Jack Raydor? Prostrato in un letto d'ospedale tra la vita e la morte per aver provocato, completamente ubriaco, un incidente mortale!? È quello che vuoi?»

«A quanto pare è la mossa giusta…» biascicò Andy.

«Che vuoi dire?» Chiese perplesso Provenza

«Voglio dire che Sharon non ha esitato un minuto a piantarmi in asso per correre a piangere al suo capezzale. Voglio dire che le importa più di lui che di me. Voglio dire che non le pesa prendersi cura di un alcolista ma che si vergogna di far sapere di me ai suoi figli, io che, al contrario di Raydor, non tocco una goccia d'alcool da vent'anni! Ecco cosa voglio dire!» esplose Andy urlando. Poi si lasciò andare ad un respiro liberatorio.

«Ti senti meglio?» domandò Provenza sicuro che lo scossone gli abbia fatto bene.

«Sì…credo di sì…» rispose sorpreso Andy. Sfogarsi con l'amico gli aveva fatto bene.

In quel momento squillò il suo cellulare. Era Sharon. Andy guardò il telefono squillare per qualche secondo senza rispondere. Il telefono smise di squillare.

«Non so se evitarla sia una buona mossa…» Lo rimproverò velatamente Provenza.

«Non so più cosa sia giusto e cosa no…so solo che…» si interruppe Andy.

«Che…?» chiese l'amico.

«Che ora voglio concentrarmi solo sul lavoro.» Concluse Flynn uscendo dalla stanza e dirigendosi alla sua scrivania.

Continua…


	16. Succedono tante cose in 24 ore

CAPITOLO 16

Sharon si trovava ancora in ospedale, sentiva un profondo senso di angoscia per aver litigato con Andy, così disse a Ricky e Rusty che sarebbe andata a prendere un caffè e con quella scusa si era allontanata dalla stanza di Jack per telefonare ad Andy ma lui non le aveva risposto. Qualche minuto dopo Rusty la raggiunse e notò il suo malumore.

«Ehi…avete litigato ancora?»

«No…» rispose lei.

«E allora perché quel muso lungo?»

Sharon lo guardò «Non mi ha risposto…»

«Ah…ehm…forse non ha visto la chiamata o non era un buon momento…»

«Tu credi? Perché io no.» disse trattenendo le lacrime.

«Forse sarebbe meglio che parliate face-to-face…» suggerì Rusty.

«Forse…»

In quel momento sopraggiunse Ricky. «Mamma, tutto bene? È successo qualcosa?» disse vedendola triste e con ancora il telefono tra le mani.

«Tesoro…ehm…sì, in effetti è successo qualcosa…devo andare in centrale, hanno bisogno di me» mentì.

Rusty rimase in silenzio, aveva capito cosa aveva in mente la madre.

«A quest'ora?» replicò Ricky vedendo che era quasi ora di cena.

«Sì, amore, a quest'ora, il mio lavoro purtroppo non ha orari…ehm…facciamo così, vi riporto al condominio e poi vado in centrale.» concluse lei.

E così fecero.

Entrò alla Crimini Maggiori, i membri della squadra erano ancora al lavoro nonostante fosse tardi.

«Signori…» li salutò.

Tutti ricambiarono il saluto, tranne Andy che si limitò ad alzare un attimo la testa dal rapporto che stava redigendo

«Tenente Provenza, a che punto siete con questo caso?»

«Alla conclusione, Capitano. Abbiamo effettuato due arresti, la Hobbs si è occupata di offrire un buon accordo. Anche oggi abbiamo fatto risparmiare alla città di Los Angeles qualche quattrino…» spiegò Provenza.

«Benissimo, ottimo lavoro, grazie a tutti per aver lavorato così bene ed aver concluso il caso così in fretta, in meno di 24 ore…»

«Succedono tante cose in 24 ore…» borbottò Flynn a bassa voce.

Sharon aveva sentito e colto il riferimento di quella frase, effettivamente nelle ultime 24 ore era successo davvero di tutto.

Lei e Andy si guardarono per un istante e quando Sharon sembrava decisa ad avvicinarsi e chiedergli di parlare, lui pareva aver intuito le sue intenzioni e la bloccò sul tempo, si alzò di scatto e prese la giacca.

«Io vado, ragazzi, ci vediamo domani!» disse rivolgendosi alla squadra. «_Capitano_.» poi, rivolto a lei con tono freddo e distaccato.

La squadra aveva assistito alla scena e tutti si guardavano a vicenda, perplessi, chiedendosi cosa fosse successo. Poi, Sharon, sentendosi gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso, si chiuse nel suo ufficio, tirò le tende e si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona.

Dopo circa un'ora Provenza bussò alla porta.

«Avanti»

«Capitano, qui abbiamo finito, i ragazzi sono andati a casa e sto per andare anche io, ha bisogno di qualcosa prima che vada?»

«No, tenente, grazie…e…grazie anche per aver condotto l'indagine egregiamente.»

«È il mio lavoro, non deve ringraziarmi. Ehm…capitano…suo marito come sta?»

«Ex marito! Perché nessuno se lo ricorda mai?» rispose seccata

«Scusi, è che da come si è comportata sembra che sia ancora molto legata a Jack Raydor.»

«Non nel modo che la gente crede. Noi siamo separati da vent'anni, siamo divorziati legalmente da oltre un anno e se mi sono preoccupata è solo perché lui è pur sempre il padre dei miei figli. È parte del mio passato ma non posso far finta che non sia mai esistito.»

«Capisco…dunque, come sta? Si riprenderà?»

«Non si sa. Domani smetteranno di somministrargli i farmaci per il coma farmacologico, poi ci sarà da aspettare che si risvegli spontaneamente.» spiegò lei.

«Vedrà che si risolverà tutto per il meglio»

«Lo spero…»

«Bene, allora io…vado…vada a casa anche lei, capitano, è stanca.»

«Devo ancora risolvere una questione…» disse enigmatica.

Provenza aveva il sentore di sapere a cosa si riferisse…

Continua…


	17. Amo quel che sei ora

CAPITOLO 17

Si era fatto tardi, Sharon salì in auto e si diresse a casa di Andy, doveva parlargli che lui volesse o no.

Parcheggiò sul ciglio della strada, estrasse il cellulare e lo chiamò. Lui non rispose. Chiamò ancora e dopo un paio di squilli intervenne la segreteria. Lui aveva di proposito rifiutato la chiamata.

Scese dall'auto e percorse il vialetto, arrivò alla porta e suonò il campanello.

Andy stava preparando la cena, andò ad aprire e si stupì di vederla lì di fronte a lui. Fece un respiro profondo, ora non poteva più scappare.

«Capisco che tu sia offeso, arrabbiato, tutto quello che vuoi, ma sei un poliziotto e se ricevi una chiamata da un collega sei tenuto a rispondere, ancor più se si tratta di un tuo superiore. Poteva trattarsi di lavoro e hai rifiutato ripetutamente e di proposito delle chiamate.» disse seriamente.

«Mi perdoni, _capitano_.» rispose lui arrogante.

«Possiamo parlare?» chiese lei ora gentile.

«Si tratta di lavoro?» domandò lui.

«No, Andy, lo sai bene di cosa si tratta.»

«Allora no, non abbiamo niente da dirci.»

«Andy…mi fai entrare, per favore?»

«Sharon…»

«Per favore, Andy…»

Lui aprì di più la porta e le fece segno di entrare.

«Andy…ti assicuro che oggi hai frainteso…» iniziò lei.

Lui la interruppe. «No, Sharon. Io ti capisco, credimi, è comprensibile che tu non voglia far sapere ai tuoi figli che hai iniziato una relazione con un alcolista dopo essere stata sposata con Jack ma… non posso cambiare questa cosa, non posso cambiare ciò che sono stato e…che sono, che sarò sempre…»

«Andy…tutti abbiamo commesso errori…» disse prendendogli il viso tra le mani e costringendolo a guardarla negli occhi.

Lui poggiò le sue mani su quelle di Sharon e stringendole le scostò dal suo viso.

«Sharon, se tu non vuoi continuare lo capisco ma… se così fosse, ti prego di dirlo subito perché io mi sono già illuso abbastanza…»

«Andy…a me non interessa quel che sei stato, a me interessa quel che sei ora…mi piace quel che sei ora…_amo_ quel che sei ora…» fece una pausa «…se non voglio raccontare di noi è perché il problema sono io, non tu. Sono io che sono stata sola per anni e anni. Mi spaventa il giudizio della gente, dei miei figli. E se poi fosse un nuovo fallimento non lo sopporterei. Fondamentalmente è il motivo per il quale non ho avuto relazioni per anni…sai, quando ti scotti una volta, poi anche l'acqua tiepida ti spaventa…»

Si guardarono emozionati e sollevati per essersi detti tutto quello che trattenevano, ancora mani tra le mani si avvicinarono piano, chiusero gli occhi e si lasciano lentamente andare ad un bacio dolce e tanto atteso, un bacio che ebbe l'effetto di un calmante per i loro cuori e le loro anime. Andy la abbracciò, desiderava ritrovare quel contatto e lei si sentì protetta e amata. Tutto il mondo era improvvisamente scomparso dai loro pensieri.

Andy iniziò a darle piccoli baci sul viso e sul collo, baci leggeri, dolci, teneri e pieni d'amore, poi prese il suo viso tra le mani e la guardò intensamente, emozionato. Aveva tra le mani il tesoro più grande, il gioiello più prezioso, capì che lei era la donna che ha cercato per tutta la vita.

«Come ho potuto essere così stupido da dubitare di te?» chiese.

Lei sorrise dolcemente strizzando gli occhi. Si spostò e fece qualche passo ancheggiando sensualmente. «Sa, tenente, credevo di essere abituata ai suoi colpi di testa…evidentemente mi sbagliavo…»

Andy si avvicinò nuovamente, le strinse i fianchi facendola girare. «Non succederà più, capitano.» disse stampandole un altro bacio sulle labbra.

Sharon si spostò di nuovo, dirigendosi con fare seducente verso la cucina. «Che profumino…cosa stavi cucinando di buono?»

Andy era perso a fissarla, a guardare i movimenti del suo corpo così femminile ed elegante, quel corpo che desiderava più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.

«Stavo facendo una semplice pasta italiana con pomodoro, olive e capperi…» disse avvicinandosi nuovamente attratto come una calamita, soffermandosi a elencare gli ingredienti con tono suadente dandole dei baci caldi nell'incavo del collo.

Erano palesemente eccitati, desideravano amarsi subito, con ardore e passione ma il giochino di stuzzicarsi stava piacendo ad entrambi e proseguirono.

«Sa, capitano…» Andy iniziò a sfilarle il cappotto «ci vuole delicatezza e sentimento per fare una buona pasta italiana…»

«Ah davvero, tenente? Mi illumini…» rispose lei strusciandosi a lui.

«Beh, per prima cosa bisogna scegliere bene gli ingredienti…» infilò un dito nella ciotola contenente il sugo di pomodoro a cubetti «i pomodori migliori…rigorosamente italiani…» avvicinò il dito alla bocca di Sharon che assaporò la pietanza con fare audace.

«Mhh…molto buono…» si leccò le labbra lentamente fissandolo negli occhi.

«Poi…ci vogliono le migliori olive…queste sono pugliesi…» ne prese una e la strisciò sulle labbra di lei che poi le schiuse e la assaporò chiudendo gli occhi estasiata.

«Buonissima, chef…»

«Poi ci vogliono i capperi che danno quel sapore aspro al sugo…questi arrivano da Pantelleria, una isola meravigliosa al sud della Sicilia…» ne prese uno e glielo mise in bocca con delicatezza.

«Delizioso…»

«Si fa cuocere tutto a fuoco lento…sa, capitano, l'attesa aumenta il desiderio…e io ne so qualcosa…» si dedicò di nuovo a baciarle il collo.

«Fa caldo qui, vero, tenente?» Sharon si tolse la giacca del tailleur restando con la camicetta di seta verde.

«Già…molto caldo, sì…» lui iniziò a sbottonargliela lentamente.

«Aspetta…» lo fermò lei. «Devo prima fare una cosa…»

Cercò il cellulare nella borsetta e compose il numero di Ricky.

«Amore, ciao, scusa, è tardi lo so…»

«Mamma, stai tornando?»

«No amore, purtroppo qui…il caso…va per le lunghe…dovremo trattenerci qui ancora qualche ora, forse tutta la notte» disse guardando intensamente Andy che capì le sue intenzioni e sorrise.

«Ma mamma! Possibile che non possiate rimandare l'indagine a domattina?»

«No, tesoro, dai, sai com'è il mio lavoro…senti, ti prometto che ci vediamo domattina a colazione, ok?»

«Va bene…come vuoi…il lavoro prima di tutto…»

«Dai amore, non fare così…domani è il mio giorno libero e potremo stare insieme. Avvisi tu Rusty? È lì con te?»

«Sì, Rusty è qui, ha sentito tutto»

«Ok…allora buonanotte a tutti e due, vi voglio bene…»

«Anche noi, mamma.» risposero i due in coro.

Sharon chiuse la telefonata, ributtò il telefono nella borsa e la lasciò cadere a terra guardando Andy fisso negli occhi.

«Ora sono _tutta tua_…» disse infine soffermandosi in modo sensuale sulle ultime parole.

Continua…


	18. Tutta mia?

CAPITOLO 18

«_Tutta mia_?…mmmh…mi piace come suona…» sorrise malizioso Andy.

Si avvicinò a lei e le prese il volto tra le mani, esercitando una leggera eccitante forza. Voleva farle sentire che era sua, solo sua.

«Prendimi, Andy…» gli sussurrò Sharon quasi come una supplica.

Si baciarono in modo passionale, con avidità, come a volersi consumare.

Via via che i baci si facevano più lunghi e intensi, le loro mani vagavano sui loro corpi ancora troppo coperti.

Avrebbero voluto dirsi così tante cose in quel momento, ma le parole erano superflue. L'atmosfera si fece poco a poco sempre più calda. Non potevano più aspettare, desideravano toccarsi, sentirsi, prendersi e amarsi senza freni.

Si lasciarono cadere sul divano senza mai smettere di baciarsi avidamente. Le loro labbra bruciavano, la loro pelle ardeva di desiderio. Impazienti di essere un unico corpo, si liberarono dei vestiti quel tanto sufficiente per amarsi. Il mondo fuori da quella stanza era scomparso, svanito, evaporato. Esistevano solo loro due, due corpi di cui ormai non si poteva più distinguere dove finiva uno e iniziava l'altro.

Dopo aver raggiunto il piacere assoluto si lasciarono cadere stremati l'una sull'altro respirando affannosamente. Restarono così, ad occhi chiusi, fermi, immobili per alcuni minuti come avessero paura che un movimento potesse rompere l'incantesimo.

Il brontolio dello stomaco di Sharon li riportò alla realtà e iniziarono a ridere. Lei si sollevò e si sistemò sopra Andy con le braccia incrociate sul petto di lui iniziando a fissarlo in attesa che aprisse gli occhi. A lui piaceva sentire il suo peso addosso, era leggera e delicata. Restò ad occhi chiusi ancora qualche secondo, con un sorriso beato sul volto.

«Ehm…ehm…» Sharon si schiarì la voce per attirare la sua attenzione.

Lui aprì gli occhi e iniziò ad accarezzarle i capelli con entrambe le mani, guardando il suo viso come fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo.

«Sei bellissima, lo sai?»

«Lo so!» disse lei seriamente.

«E soprattutto modesta…» continuò lui.

Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere complici.

«Ho fame, Andy…» il tono era dolce, come una bambina.

«Eccomi, sono pronto a saziarti di baci» Andy la strinse a sé iniziando a baciarla.

«Andy!» iniziò a fargli il solletico sui fianchi. «Ho fame fame, vera fame…non vorrai mica che il tuo capitano svenga qui nel tuo salotto…»

«Non sia mai, mio bel capitano!» Andy le diede un ultimo bacio e si alzò dal divano dopo averla delicatamente aiutata a spostarsi. Si mise ai fornelli e buttò la pasta.

Sharon si ricompose e si risistemò sul divano, lo guardava cucinare, era così sexy.

«Tenente, lo sa che con quel grembiulino sta proprio bene?»

«Grazie, capitano! Effettivamente so di essere molto sexy con questa mise…me lo dicono tutte…» disse volendo farla ingelosire.

Sharon si alzò dal divano e gli si avvicinò mentre lui continuava a cucinare e non la vide arrivare. Lei gli fece un agguato e iniziò a solleticarlo nuovamente sui fianchi. Ormai sapeva qual era il suo punto debole.

«_Tutte_? _Tutte chi_, tenente?»

Andy rise a più non posso, il solletico proprio non lo sopportava. «ahahah capitano! Stavo scherzando! Mi arrendo, mi arrendo!» la scongiurò alzando le mani in segno di resa.

«Sarà meglio!» disse fingendosi seria lei.

Continua…


	19. Ta-dan!

CAPITOLO 19

La pasta era pronta, si sedettero a tavola e cenarono.

«Senti…che programmi hai per la serata?» chiese Andy.

«Non lo so, tu cosa proponi?» lo stuzzicò lei.

«Sono un uomo semplice, potremmo coccolarci mentre vediamo un bel film sul divano…è comodo, vero?» ammiccò.

«Sì, effettivamente è comodo, sì…ma…»

«_Ma_?» domandò lui.

«Forse è meglio se vado a casa prima che si faccia troppo tardi…»

«Resta qui…» Andy la abbracciò. «Dai…è comodo anche il letto, sai?»

«Immagino…ma…credo sia meglio che io vada…»

«Dai…dai…» la pregò «dormiamo insieme e domattina presto vai a casa per far colazione coi ragazzi…come gli hai promesso»

«Se tornassi a casa adesso farebbero meno domande mentre se tornassi all'alba so già che Ricky mi farebbe il terzo grado.»

«L'hai cresciuto a latte e interrogatori?» scherzò Andy.

Risero. Andy approfittò del momento per stringerla di più e iniziare a baciarla sul collo. «Dai…capitano…resti qui…prometto che farò il bravo…» la pregò continuando a sbaciucchiarla.

«Andy…sono stanchissima…sono due giorni che non dormo come si deve…»

«Ok, ascolta, facciamo un accordo, niente divano, niente film e andiamo subito a letto…ehm…intendo…a dormire…a meno che tu non voglia fare qualcos'altro…che te ne pare?»

«Mhhh…solo dormire? Sicuro?» chiese Sharon perplessa.

«Lo giuro.» Andy alzò una mano e si mise l'altra sul cuore.

«Ok, va bene…però domani mattina andrò via presto, voglio essere a casa prima che si sveglino i ragazzi.» Acconsentì lei lasciandosi convincere.

«Va bene» concluse Andy felice dell'accordo.

«Andy ma…come dormo? Non ho portato il pigiama…»

«Ti presto qualcosa io…sennò puoi sempre dormire nuda…ma in quel caso non garantisco di poter mantenere la mia promessa!»

Risero ancora. I momenti insieme erano così spensierati e leggeri.

«Vieni…» la prese per mano e la portò in camera, aprì l'armadio e tirò fuori una t-shirt dei Dodgers e un paio di boxer di tela con fantasia a quadri.

«Ecco qui…è la mia maglietta portafortuna, la uso per andare alle partite» le porse gli indumenti.

«Il tuo portafortuna? Allora sono una privilegiata a poterla indossare?»

«Sì, non l'ho mai prestata a nessuno»

«Neanche…a nessuna?»

«Neanche.»

«E perché a me la presti?»

«Perché tu sei diversa, sei…speciale…» Andy la guardò intensamente trasmettendole tutto l'amore che provava.

«Anche tu sei speciale, Andy…» gli disse dolcemente. «Vado a cambiarmi allora…»

«Sì, lì c'è il bagno, nell'armadietto ci sono asciugamani puliti se ti servono, fai come se fossi a casa tua. Ah, ci sono anche degli spazzolini nuovi, prendine pure uno così puoi lasciarlo qui per quando ti fermi…»

«Ehm…grazie…» si sentiva un po' imbarazzata.

«Intanto che ti cambi io faccio una tisana, ti va?» Chiese lui.

«Sì, grazie» rispose lei prima di sparire in bagno.

Era molto tardi, quasi mezzanotte, Andy aveva sistemato due tazze sul tavolo e stava mettendo a bollire l'acqua per le tisane. Ad un tratto sentì bussare alla porta. _Chi può essere a quest'ora? _Si chiese. Sospettoso prese la pistola e la nascose dietro, nei pantaloni. _Non si sa mai._ Pensò. Aprì la porta e per un attimo sperò di essere vittima di un'allucinazione.

«Provenza! Che ci fai qui?»

«Ero preoccupato per te, te ne sei andato in fretta e furia, abbattuto, so che hai litigato con la Raydor…e niente, temevo potessi fare qualche cretinata…» gli spiegò l'amico entrando in casa.

«Ehm…Louie…» Andy era impacciato, guardava la porta del bagno col timore che Sharon potesse uscire da un momento all'altro «Ti ringrazio ma sto bene, non preoccuparti, è tutto a posto…puoi andare a casa a dormire tranquillo…»

Provenza si guardò in giro e, da buon detective quale era, notò subito che c'era qualcosa di sospetto. La borsa del capitano ai piedi del divano, il suo cappotto buttato sulla poltrona, due tazze sul tavolo…non gli ci volle molto a capire cosa stesse succedendo ma voleva divertirsi.

«Flynn ma che hai? Rilassati…e poi, che modi sono questi? Mi preoccupo per te e tu vuoi mandarmi via senza neanche offrirmi qualcosa?»

«Offrirti qualcosa? Ehm…sì…cosa vuoi? Ho solo acqua e forse del succo di frutta.»

Provenza indicò l'acqua che bolliva sui fornelli. «Una tisana andrà benissimo, la stavi già preparando, no?»

«Ehm…sì…»

In quel momento Sharon uscì dal bagno, a piedi nudi, con indosso i boxer di Andy e la sua maglietta dei Dodgers, le stava molto larga e una spalla faceva capolino dal colletto.

«Ta dàn!» esordì lei non accorgendosi della presenza del tenente.

Andy non fece in tempo ad avvisarla.

«Dopo questo credo di aver visto tutto nella mia vita.» disse Provenza tra il serio e il faceto. «Flynn! Che diamine! La maglietta dei Dodgers no!» diede una pacca sul petto dell'amico in segno di rimprovero.

Sharon spalancò gli occhi per lo spavento e si portò una mano alla bocca...

Continua…


	20. Ho voglia di far l'amore con te

CAPITOLO 20

Non poteva credere che lui fosse lì. «Oh mio Dio!…Tenente! Cosa…cosa ci fa qui?»

«Stavo per farle la stessa domanda, _capitano_.» rispose lui immediatamente.

«Ecco…io…» balbettò lei.

«Tranquilla, capitano. So tutto. Più o meno.» la rassicurò «in ogni caso mi fa piacere che vi siate chiariti, ero passato a raccogliere i pezzi di Flynn ma vedo che per fortuna non ce n'è bisogno…bene…io…vado, voi continuate pure quel che stavate facendo e che non voglio sapere…» bofonchiò andando verso la porta sotto gli sguardi imbarazzati di Andy e Sharon che lo videro uscire.

«Santo cielo, Andy!» Sharon si sedette sul divano mettendosi le mani tra i capelli. «Ora lo sapranno tutti! Dannazione!»

Lui si avvicinò e si sedette sul bracciolo del divano. «Mi dispiace, non sapevo che sarebbe venuto…e quando è entrato non ho fatto in tempo ad avvisarti…»

«Non è colpa tua, è che…è tutta questa situazione che mi snerva.»

«Sei tu che non vuoi che nessuno sappia di noi, non io, io lo griderei al mondo intero se solo potessi. Non stiamo facendo niente di male, non stiamo tradendo nessuno, non togliamo niente a nessuno, semplicemente ci amiamo. Perché ci amiamo, vero?»

«Non lo so, Andy…»

«Non lo sai?»

«Credo di sì…non lo so, sono confusa e stanca.» si alzò di scatto e tenendosi le mani sui fianchi fece un lungo respiro ed espirò sbuffando.

Andy capì che era il caso di finire lì il discorso o si sarebbe sfociati in una discussione. «Ok…avviati a letto, ti porto la tisana…»

Quando pochi minuti dopo Andy entrò in camera con la tisana, vide Sharon davanti alla finestra, a braccia conserte, guardando il buio fuori.

«Ecco qui la tisana rilassante»

Posò la tazza sul comodino e poi si avvicinò a lei. Quando si trovò sul punto di poterla sfiorare, lei si spostò velocemente dirigendosi verso il letto. Si sedette e iniziò a sorseggiare la bevanda bollente.

«Io…vado a fare una doccia…» le disse Andy dirigendosi verso il bagno. Tornò una decina di minuti dopo, lei era ancora sveglia. Quando lo vide entrare in camera con addosso solo un asciugamano in vita mentre con un altro si frizionava i capelli, Sharon si sentì in imbarazzo ed abbassò lo sguardo sistemandosi per dormire. Andy si mise a cercare nell'armadio un paio di boxer e una t-shirt, lasciò cadere l'asciugamano e li indossò.

Si avvicinò al letto dove Sharon stava rannicchiata in posizione fetale, entrò nel letto e le sistemò la coperta sulle spalle con fare protettivo.

«Buonanotte Sharon…» le sussurrò prima di darle un bacio sulla spalla.

«Buonanotte…» rispose lei qualche secondo dopo.

«Sharon?»

«Sì?

«Ecco, so che abbiamo un accordo ma…te lo chiedo comunque…» iniziò lui titubante «posso abbracciarti?»

Lei ci pensò qualche attimo «Sì…»

Andy non se lo fece ripetere e la circondò con le sue braccia facendo aderire il suo corpo a quello di lei.

Sharon si sentiva bene ma allo stesso tempo angosciata. «Andy…domani andrò via presto, ho messo la sveglia alle 5 così tornerò a casa prima che si sveglino i ragazzi. Non spaventarti se non mi trovi al tuo risveglio…»

«Va bene…» le diede un altro bacio tra la spalla e il collo. Andy adorava quando si mettevano in quella posizione, poteva tenerla stretta, farla sentire protetta, al sicuro e poteva inspirare il profumo delicato della sua pelle, accarezzarla e farle sentire quanto lei lo eccitasse.

Si addormentarono facendo svanire ogni malumore. Il mattino li ritrovò ancora così, abbracciati l'uno all'altra come un unico corpo.

Sharon aprì gli occhi e in fretta fermò la sveglia prima che disturbasse Andy. Lentamente cercò di liberarsi dal suo abbraccio.

«È già ora?» disse lui ad occhi chiusi, stringendola di più per non lasciarla andare.

«Sì, Andy, devo andare…» sussurrò lei «tu continua a dormire, è presto…» cercava nuovamente di divincolarsi.

«Ormai sono sveglio…» iniziò a baciarla sul collo.

«Andy…dai, devo andare…e poi avevamo un accordo, ricordi?»

«Beh…l'accordo era che non ti avrei toccata per tutta la notte, ma ...tecnicamente ora è mattino…»

«Andy…dai…»

«Ho voglia di far l'amore con te» le sussurrò dolcemente tra i baci mentre con le mani iniziava ad accarezzarla in modo delicato ma audace sui fianchi e sotto alla t-shirt. Lei sentì quanto lui si stesse eccitando.

«Andy, no…devo andare…» gli ripetè Sharon.

«Dai, resta ancora un pochino…per favore…facciamo l'amore…ti desidero…» la supplicò dolcemente lui.

«Andy, ho detto di no!» Sharon alzò la voce facendolo spaventare. Lui allentò la presa e lasciò che si alzasse dal letto. «Quando dico no è no!»

«Ok, ok…mi arrendo, scusa…» disse lui alzando le mani in segno di resa. Non si aspettava che lei reagisse in quel modo.

Sharon prese i suoi vestiti e andò a vestirsi in bagno. Quando uscì, Andy non era più a letto. Lo cercò e vide che era in cucina a preparare il caffè.

«Vado…»

«Ehi…aspetta…ho fatto il caffè…mi fai compagnia?»

«Andy, devo andare…»

«Solo un caffè, giuro che non ti tocco.» Promise lui.

«Solo un caffè eh!» Lo avvertì lei.

«Sì… due cucchiaini di zucchero e un goccio di latte caldo, giusto?»

«Esatto…» Sharon si sedette di fronte a lui.

«Sharon…senti…per prima…io non volevo costringerti a fare qualcosa che non volessi…io…ecco…»

«È tutto a posto, Andy.»

«No, non è tutto a posto, non vorrei pensassi che sono il tipo da costringere una donna a fare sesso…io non…insomma…io volevo solo convincerti a restare ancora un pò…»

«Tranquillo, Andy, lo so che non sei uno stupratore. Non mi è neanche passato per la testa, credimi. In un'altra situazione avrei accettato le tue attenzioni ma non era il momento…» disse finendo il caffè. «Ora devo veramente andare.»

«Ci vediamo dopo?» chiese Andy.

«Non credo, ho il giorno libero. Poi oggi arriva Emily e andrò con lei e Ricky in ospedale. I medici oggi faranno uscire Jack dal coma farmacologico.»

«Capisco…» rispose deluso.

«Ci sentiamo casomai…eh?» cercò di rimediare lei vedendolo abbattuto.

«Va bene…» il suo tono era triste. «Sharon?» la chiamò.

«Sì?» disse lei con ormai un piede fuori dalla porta.

«Posso avere almeno un bacio, _capitano_?»

Lei si avvicinò «Certo, _tenente_» rispose un attimo prima di baciarlo teneramente sulle labbra. Poi si diresse nuovamente verso la porta.

«Buona giornata, Sharon…» le sorrise.

«Anche a te, Andy…»

Continua…


	21. Il caso? Quale caso?

CAPITOLO 21

Erano passati solo pochi minuti da quando Sharon era uscita da casa di Andy, arrivò al condominio, parcheggiò e si diresse verso il suo appartamento. Prima di arrivare alla porta di casa sentì il cellulare vibrare per un sms.

_Mi manchi già, sei nei miei pensieri. A._

Sorrise come una ragazzina innamorata.

_Anche tu. S._

Gli rispose immediatamente.

Entrò in casa facendo attenzione a non fare rumore. Si tolse le scarpe e si diresse verso la camera.

«Sei tornata finalmente!»

Ricky l'aveva sorpresa e spaventata.

«Amore che ci fai già sveglio?»

«Devo sistemare delle cose di lavoro»

«Ah…»

«Il caso? L'avete risolto?»

«Il caso? Quale caso?»

«Come "quale caso" mamma?»

«Ahh sì sì il caso! Sì tutto a posto, risolto…»

«Stai bene?»

«Sì, certo…ehm…ora vado a fare una doccia calda e mi metto a letto un paio d'ore…»

«Ok…ma…sicura di stare bene? Mi sembri confusa…»

«Sì sto bene…tranquillo, amore» gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e andò in camera.

Ricky non era del tutto convinto e quando poco dopo Rusty si svegliò cercò di indagare se lui sapeva qualcosa.

«Buongiorno, Ricky»

«Ciao, Rusty, buongiorno»

«Mamma è tornata?»

«Sì, un'oretta fa…è andata a far la doccia e ha detto che si sarebbe messa a dormire un po'»

«E…di che umore era?»

«Proprio di questo volevo parlarti…mi è sembrata un po'…strana…»

«Strana? Intendi strana felice o strana abbattuta?»

«Direi felice…non lo so…era come distratta, con un velo di euforia direi…»

«Capisco…» disse Rusty con tono enigmatico.

«E vuoi far capire anche me?»

«Beh…intendo che…» si fermò temendo che se avesse continuato avrebbe potuto lasciarsi sfuggire qualcosa di troppo «…senti…in realtà credo che non siano affari nostri…»

«No? Beh miei sì se permetti, è _mia_ madre!» rispose seccato Ricky.

Rusty restò colpito da quella frase appena pronunciata, credeva che ormai le rivalità appartenessero al passato.

«Allora se vuoi sapere cosa succede chiedilo a _tua_ madre.» Rusty era ferito, prese la sua tazza di caffè e andò verso camera sua scontrandosi con Sharon che sentendoli discutere si era svegliata ed era uscita in corridoio.

«Ehi! Che succede?» domandò ai figli.

«Niente.» rispose Rusty poco prima di chiudersi in camera sbattendo la porta.

Sharon guardò Ricky in cerca di risposte.

«Allora? Che succede qualcuno me lo vuole dire?!» alzò la voce.

«È quello che vorrei spere anche io. Che succede? Che ti succede?»

«A me? Cosa intendi?»

«Mamma, non sono stupido. Sei strana, ti comporti in modo distratto, come se fossi costantemente con la mente da un'altra parte.»

«Ricky…ti sbagli…»

«No, e lo sai. E a quanto pare lo sa anche Rusty. Perché lui può sapere cosa ti succede e io no? Ti ricordo che sono io tuo figlio.»

Sharon gli diede uno schiaffo. Non l'aveva mai picchiato, neanche da bambino, era dell'idea che le punizioni corporali come schiaffi o sculacciate non fossero il modo giusto per crescere un bambino che probabilmente avrebbe appreso quegli atteggiamenti come accettabili, possibili.

«Scusami…»

Ricky non disse nulla, infondo sapeva che se l'era più che meritato.

«Spero che non ci sia bisogno di aggiungere altro e che tu abbia imparato la lezione. Non voglio che parli così riferendoti a tuo fratello, sì, tuo fratello perché anche se non ho partorito io Rusty, lui è a tutti gli effetti mio figlio esattamente come te ed Emily.»

Ricky abbassò la testa «Scusa, ho esagerato».

«Non è a me che devi domandare scusa.»

In quel momento Rusty uscì dalla sua stanza e in fretta raccolse lo zaino e si diresse verso la porta.

«Rusty, aspetta.» gli ordinò Sharon.

«Devo andare, mam…Sharon.» rispose lui secco prima di uscire di casa. Si sentiva in difetto a chiamarla mamma di fronte a Ricky.

«Rusty!» i tentativi di Sharon per fermarlo furono vani. Lei sbuffò guardando Ricky.

Qualche ora dopo, nel primo pomeriggio, Sharon e Ricky si diressero all'aeroporto per aspettare il volo di Emily.

Continua…


	22. Andrà tutto bene

CAPITOLO 22

L'aereo arrivò in orario, Emily corse incontro alla madre e al fratello appena li vide.

«Mamma! Ricky!» li abbracciò.

«Tesoro!» Sharon la strinse forte, non si vedevano da qualche mese se non tramite videochiamate.

«Sorellina!»

«Mamma, ci sono novità di papà?»

«No, è stazionario in coma farmacologico. Appena arriveremo in ospedale gli interromperanno le medicine e poi dovremo solo aspettare che si risvegli.»

«Andiamo subito allora…» disse Emily con tono triste. «Mamma, credi che si risveglierà?»

«Andrà tutto bene, tesoro, abbi fede.»

«L'ultima volta che ho parlato con papà abbiamo discusso come sempre, ci siamo lasciati male, mi sento un peso sul cuore, un rimorso.»

«Avrete modo di spiegarvi, vedrai.»

«Lo spero…» sospirò Emily, poi vide che il fratello se ne stava troppo silenzioso «Ehi, fratellone, che ti succede? Come mai te ne stai così zitto?» Disse avvicinandosi al fratello.

«Mamma è strana, sempre distratta, chiusa…non so cosa abbia ma non vuole dirlo…»

«Dai, Sherlock, magari è solo un po' stressata dal lavoro, dalla condizione di papà…non so…»

«Sarà, ma io credo ci sia qualcosa di più, qualcosa che non vuole rivelare…»

«Cosa state confabulando voi due?» Sharon li notò parlottare fitto fitto.

«Niente…parlavamo di papà…» rispose Ricky.

Salirono tutti in auto e si diressero all'ospedale.

Giunti al piano si incamminarono verso la stanza di Jack. Il medico era in corridoio a dare degli ordini alle infermiere per altri pazienti. Sharon gli fece un cenno, lui finì in fretta ciò che stava facendo e si avvicinò a lei e ai ragazzi.

«Buongiorno, dottore.»

«Buongiorno, signora. Ragazzi.»

«Dottore, come sta papà?» Chiese Emily.

«Azzarderei a dire meglio. Sta procedendo bene, meglio di quanto mi aspettassi. È stazionario e questo direi che può essere considerato un punto a suo favore. Stamattina abbiamo iniziato il processo per farlo uscire dal coma farmacologico, ora dipende tutto da lui.»

«Quindi…non si sa se e quando accadrà…?» Chiese Sharon.

«No, signora. Questo purtroppo non so dirglielo. Il corpo umano è una macchina estremamente complessa e ogni individuo è diverso dall'altro, ognuno reagisce in modo differente.»

«Capisco…»

«Dottore, possiamo andare da lui? Possiamo fare qualcosa per aiutarlo a risvegliarsi?» Domandò Ricky.

«Sì, certamente potete andare da lui, avere accanto la sua famiglia gli può fare solo bene. Per aiutarlo potreste parlargli in modo calmo, non so, magari potreste raccontargli qualche ricordo a voi caro, fargli sentire profumi e suoni famigliari. Di sicuro tutte queste cose potrebbero aiutarlo, o quantomeno non gli farebbero male.»

_Famiglia…ricordi…_improvvisamente Sharon si era incupita, fino a qualche giorno prima era arrivata a detestare il suo ex marito, e sapeva bene che era la stessa cosa anche per i suoi figli. Jack aveva abbandonato tutti loro, non esisteva più una famiglia da molti anni, non esistevano più ricordi se non brutti.

«Grazie dottore.» Concluse Sharon parlando per tutti e si congedarono.

Entrarono nella stanza e Sharon prese la mano di Emily per incoraggiarla. Vedere il padre in quelle condizioni la turbava. Restarono un po' accanto a lui, parlandogli e prendendogli le mani. Finché il cellulare di Sharon squillò. Lei lo prese e vide che era Andy.

«Scusatemi, è la centrale.» Non voleva dire che si trattava di Andy.

«Mamma ma è il tuo giorno libero!» Le disse Ricky con tono di rimprovero.

«Lo so, amore ma i criminali commettono reati anche nei miei giorni liberi…scusate.» Disse in fretta uscendo dalla stanza.

«Pronto» disse fredda rispondendo alla chiamata.

«Ehi…ciao…»

«Ciao, Andy. Che succede? Perché mi chiami? Sai che sono in ospedale.»

«Lo so, scusami, ma c'è un problema. Un grande problema. Allerta AMBER.»

_Allerta AMBER_, Sharon odiava quelle due parole. Troppe volte le aveva sentite e in pochi casi il minore rapito era stato riscattato vivo. Troppe poche volte.

«Dannazione!» Riuscì solo a dire.

«Scusami ma Taylor ritiene indispensabile la tua presenza qui. Siamo tutti qui alla scuola elementare tra la 12esima e Pico Boulevard. Ti aspettiamo.»

«Arrivo.» Sharon interruppe la chiamata rapidamente.

Rientrò nella stanza apprestandosi a comunicare ai figli il cambio di programma.

«Ragazzi, devo andare in centrale.»

«Ma mamma!» Si lamentarono in coro.

«Niente mamma e mamma! C'è un caso urgentissimo.»

«Non può occuparsene qualcun altro? Che sarà mai di così urgente da richiedere il tuo immediato rientro?»

«Un'allerta AMBER, un minore rapito, ecco cosa c'è di così urgente. E le prime ore sono fondamentali. Questo genere i casi sono la cosa peggiore che possa capitare a un poliziotto, a una madre. Scusatemi. Vi lascio dei soldi per il taxi.» Disse intenta a cercare il portafoglio nella borsetta.

«Lascia stare, mamma. Non c'è bisogno.» Rispose Ricky capendo la gravità della situazione.

«Ok.» Diede un bacio ad entrambi e uscì di corsa.

Continua…


	23. Guardiamo il lato positivo

CAPITOLO 23

Sharon era quasi giunta sul luogo dove la aspettavano. Da lontano vedeva le decine di pattuglie coi lampeggianti in funzione. Arrivò, scese e passando sotto al nastro giallo prontamente alzato da un poliziotto, si avvicinò ai colleghi.

«Tenente, mi aggiorni.» Ordinò a Provenza.

«Capitano. All'uscita di scuola la madre del piccolo Dylan non vedendolo uscire e dopo averlo cercato e chiamato a squarciagola per un po', ha chiamato la polizia. Il bambino, sette anni, frequenta la seconda elementare. Genitori divorziati, il padre è arrivato appena allertato. Sanchez sta prendendo la sua deposizione. La madre è sull'ambulanza, ha avuto un collasso per via dello spavento. Flynn ed Amy sono con lei.»

«Grazie, a parlarle.»

«Capitano, aspetti. C'è dell'altro.»

«Oddio, che altro c'è?»

«Tao ha trovato sul prato un fazzoletto con del cloroformio.»

«Cloroformio…» ripetè lei. «Ecco perché siete convinti che sia stato rapito.»

«Esatto. Tutto lascia pensare ad un rapimento in piena regola. Buzz sta analizzando le riprese delle telecamere del cortile della scuola.»

«Bene. Ottimo lavoro, tenente. Vado dalla madre.»

Si avvicinò all'ambulanza, dai portelloni aperti sul retro vide una donna in lacrime e tremante, in evidente stato di shock. Accanto a lei Amy che cercava di confortarla. Fuori Flynn, intento a prendere la sua dichiarazione.

Sharon si avvicinò a lui e gli mise una mano sulla schiena, delicatamente.

«Continuo io, tenente…» disse prendendo il taccuino sul quale stava scrivendo Andy.

«Capitano…» rispose accennando un saluto con la testa.

Si guardarono per un attimo, avrebbero voluto trovarsi in una situazione migliore ma purtroppo il loro lavoro era anche quello.

«Signora, sono il capitano Sharon Raydor. La mia squadra ed io ci stiamo occupando della ricerca di Dylan. Avrei bisogno di farle alcune domande se se la sente…» disse sedendosi accanto a lei e poggiandole una mano sulla spalla in segno di conforto e appoggio.

«Rivoglio mio figlio…per favore, trovatelo…» rispose la donna in lacrime.

«Faremo il possibile e l'impossibile per riuscirci. Glielo prometto. Ora mi dica…lei e il suo ex marito da quanto tempo siete divorziati?»

«Tre anni.»

«E qual è stato il motivo della vostra separazione?»

«Lui mi tradiva e io non accettavo più di far finta di niente. Ho cercato per mesi di tenere in piedi il matrimonio per il bene di Dylan, perché crescesse in una famiglia "classica" ma non ce l'ho più fatta e ho chiesto il divorzio.»

Sharon era rimasta colpita da quelle parole, in un certo senso si identificava in quella donna. La sua situazione era simile alla sua.

«Ehm…e…» faceva fatica a continuare ed Andy se ne era accorto. «dopo il divorzio in che rapporti siete rimasti lei e il suo ex marito?»

«Beh, in realtà il nostro rapporto forse è migliore ora rispetto a quando eravamo sposati. Abbiamo entrambi una nuova relazione, spesso usciamo tutti e quattro a cena insieme, Dylan conosce i nostri compagni e li ha accettati senza problemi.»

Anche su questo punto Sharon rispecchiava la sua storia in quella di quella famiglia. _Forse anche Ricky ed Emily accetterebbero Andy senza problemi_ si chiese.

«Avete nemici? Qualcuno che potrebbe essere intenzionato a farvi pagare qualche torto?»

«No, capitano, non conosco nessuno che possa volerci fare così male.» rispose di nuovo in lacrime.

«Va bene. Basta così per ora, deve riposare un po', è troppo sconvolta.» Si alzò e scese dall'ambulanza, Andy le offrì la sua mano per aiutarla.

«Grazie An…ehm…tenete Flynn…»

Si allontanarono insieme dirigendosi verso gli altri della squadra.

«Ho sbagliato a prometterle che l'avremmo trovato…»

«Non dire così, non hai sbagliato, è quello che faremo.»

«Si ma sai bene quanto me come si risolvono questo genere di casi il più delle volte.» si guardarono. Sharon aveva gli occhi lucidi, avrebbe voluto piangere, urlare di rabbia, abbracciarlo.

«Lo so e mi manda in bestia l'idea ma cerchiamo di essere positivi»

Sharon annuì con la testa. Le loro mani si sfiorarono un attimo, una frazione di secondo ma il tempo sufficiente per pervaderli dallo stesso brivido, come una scossa.

Giunti dai colleghi sotto al gazebo della polizia dove si stava iniziando una prima ricostruzione dei fatti, Sharon ripartì gli ordini.

«Tenente Provenza, si occupi di raccogliere le testimonianze di tutti i presenti, qualcuno deve aver visto qualcosa, non passa inosservato un bambino che viene portato via privo di sensi. Voglio anche i compagni dei genitori in centrale, sono i primi che dovranno essere interrogati.»

«Capitano, il cortile della scuola era affollato a quell'ora, nella confusione è difficile che qualcuno abbia visto qualcosa.»

«Tenente Provenza, _guardiamo il lato positivo» _disse guardando Andy ripensando alle parole che le aveva detto poco prima «se il cortile era affollato abbiamo più probabilità che qualcuno abbia visto qualcosa.» concluse secca.

«Tenente Tao, analizzi il fazzoletto rinvenuto, sarà difficile se non impossibile trovare impronte ma proviamo lo stesso.»

«Sì, capitano.»

«Amy è con la madre del bambino, appena possibile continuerà con la deposizione, tenente Flynn avvisi la squadra di ricerca, voglio cani su tutta la zona.»

«Sì, capitano»

«Buzz, dalle registrazioni delle telecamere controlli anche se c'è qualche auto sospetta o ricercata.»

«Sì, capitano»

«Detective Sanchez» Sharon guardò una gremita folla di curiosi al di là del perimetro. «interroghi tutti, voglio nomi, cognomi e precedenti di tutta quella gente. Spesso i criminali tornano per godere delle loro azioni. Magari non è questo il caso ma quella gente potrebbe aver visto qualcuno di sospetto allontanarsi.»

«Sì, capitano.»

«Bene. Forza, al lavoro, dobbiamo trovare quel bambino.» Sharon era agitata, la squadra notò quanto questo caso l'avesse colpita nel profondo. Si appoggiò alla lavagna, le girava la testa.

«Sharon!» urlò Flynn preoccupato mentre prontamente la sorreggeva e la aiutava a sedersi.

«Non è niente, andate.»

«Sei sicura? Chiamo i paramedici? Sono qui fuori» Andy non si accorse di averle dato del tu di fronte ai colleghi che si guardavano tra di loro.

Provenza sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa.

«No, non c'è bisogno, mi sono solo agitata un po', ora va già meglio.»

«Sì ma preferisco che ti vedano, ci vorrà un minuto.»

«Andy, davvero non c'è bisogno è stato solo un momento di stress, sto bene, _tranquillo_» gli disse dolcemente, troppo dolcemente.

«Ok…» annuì Andy.

In quel momento si resero conto degli sguardi dei colleghi…

Continua…


	24. Sei bellissima quando sorridi

CAPITOLO 24

Sharon ed Andy si sentivano in imbarazzo.

«Forza, tutti alla proprie mansioni, la priorità è trovare il bambino!» disse Sharon in modo risoluto usando il suo ruolo per uscire dall'impasse.

Qualche ora dopo, mentre il sole era ormai calato sulla città, alla centrale i genitori Larry Dwight e Rose Mount e i rispettivi compagni Saray Gomez e Robert Donnerland venivano interrogati da Sharon e Provenza. Sembravano gente a posto, nessun precedente, neanche una multa, conducevano una vita perfetta. Troppo perfetta.

Larry Dwight, il padre del piccolo Dylan, un dentista di 37 anni, dopo il divorzio dalla moglie si era trasferito a Santa Monica e viveva da otto mesi con la nuova compagna, Saray, una modella argentina di cinque anni più giovane di lui.

La madre, Rose, commessa 36enne, aveva da qualche settimana accolto in casa il nuovo compagno, Robert Donnerland, 50enne, concessionario di auto di lusso.

Dopo averli interrogati non avevano motivo per trattenerli in centrale e li lasciarono tornare a casa.

Capitano e tenente si trovavano soli alla centrale, fermi davanti alla lavagna a scrutare e rianalizzare ogni elemento. Ad un tratto la loro attenzione venne attirata da Andy, Amy, Julio e Mike che fecero rientro.

«Ragazzi, avete novità?» domandò in fretta Provenza.

A Sharon bastò un secondo per capire dallo sguardo di Andy che sì, c'erano novità. Le peggiori. Sentì un nodo alla gola, una stretta che le impediva di respirare, le si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime e si voltò per nascondere la sua reazione ai colleghi. Poi, sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Andy, cercò di ricomporsi e ascoltò gli aggiornamenti dalla sua squadra.

Tao spiegò che avevano trovato il corpicino del bambino in un cassonetto sulla Olympic Boulevard, a pochi isolati dalla scuola. Secondo una prima analisi del medico legale era morto da qualche ora, probabilmente subito dopo il rapimento. Per maggiori dettagli bisognava aspettare il giorno seguente per gli esiti dell'autopsia.

«Andiamo a notificare la notizia ai genitori, capitano?»

Sharon si appoggiò alla scrivania di Provenza e fissò la lavagna. «No.»

«No?» ripetè sgomento Provenza.

«No, tenente. Non devono ancora saperlo.» Continuò lei con tono enigmatico, aveva qualcosa in mente e tutti se n'erano accorti.

«Scusi, capitano ma perché no?» intervenne Tao.

«Perché forse i risultati dell'autopsia ci aiuteranno a scoprire il colpevole.»

«Sì, ma…perché non informare i genitori? Non capisco…» continuò Mike.

«Quella famiglia appare troppo perfetta, hanno tutti una fedina penale immacolata, nessuna macchia nel loro passato, come è possibile? Voglio vederci chiaro in questa storia. Prima di indagare sui genitori voglio sapere tutto ma dico tutto dei loro compagni. Analizzate movimenti bancari, carte di credito, tabulati telefonici di almeno gli ultimi tre mesi. Indagate anche sulle rispettive famiglie, se qualcuno ha dei precedenti. Dev'esserci qualcosa che ci sta sfuggendo»

«E chi glielo dice?» si intromise nuovamente Provenza.

«Il mio istinto me lo dice, tenente, il mio istinto…» lo zittì lei. «Ora è tardi, non possiamo fare più niente qui. Andiamo a riposare qualche ora, ci aggiorniamo domani quando avremo il rapporto del …sarà una lunga giornata…» concluse avviandosi verso il suo ufficio.

Andy la seguì, bussò sullo stipite della porta aperta e la vide mentre stava indossando il cappotto e la borsa.

«Stai bene?» domandò piano.

«No. Mi sento uno schifo, ho fallito.» rispose lei bisbigliando.

«Non hai fallito, non è colpa tua.»

«Andy, avevo promesso a quella donna di riportarle il figlio…» si interruppe «…e invece dovrò consegnarle un cadavere!» lo guardò e lui comprese il suo stato d'animo. Decise che non era il caso di continuare, era meglio lasciarle tempo per assimilare la notizia e calmarsi.

«Posso fare qualcosa per aiutarti a stare meglio?»

«Puoi riportare in vita quel bambino?» rispose secca lei.

Andy non rispose.

«Scusa…» continuò lei abbassando la testa «sfogo la mia frustrazione su di te quando tu invece sei stato così dolce da cercare di confortarmi…» gli accarezzò il braccio.

«Tranquilla, sono qui apposta. Sarò il tuo punching ball se vuoi…» cercò di sdrammatizzare lui.

Sharon senza neanche accorgersene rise delicatamente.

«Ha funzionato comunque…» continuò Andy.

«Cosa?» domandò lei.

«Assorbire i tuoi colpi…ha funzionato, ti sei rilassata, hai anche sorriso…»

«Già…»

«Sei bellissima quando sorridi.» il suo tono era serio, dolce e sincero, si avvicinò a lei e con un braccio la cinse per la vita avvicinandola a sè.

«Andy…per favore…» disse lei facendogli capire che non era il momento per smancerie.

«Ok… scusa…» Andy la lasciò andare e fece un passo indietro.

«Andiamo a dormire, domani sarà una lunga giornata.» riprese lei.

«Da me o da te?» domandò Andy.

«Io da me e tu da te.» con quelle parole Sharon stroncò sul nascere qualsiasi prospetto per la serata.

«Ok…» Andy fece un sospiro di rassegnazione.

Sharon spense le luci del suo ufficio, chiuse la porta dietro di sé, salutò i colleghi e si avviò verso l'ascensore da sola. Andy prese in fretta la sua giacca dalla sedia e la rincorse.

Continua …


	25. Siamo amici

CAPITOLO 25

«Ehi…ehm…capitano…» la chiamò mentre lei stava per salire in ascensore.

«Sì, tenente?» Sharon mantenne le distanze, c'erano dei colleghi nei paraggi.

«Scendo con lei…»

I due entrarono in ascensore.

«Sharon…posso accompagnarti a casa?»

«Perché?»

«Beh…perché oggi non ti ho quasi vista, e quando ci siamo visti non è stato per un bel motivo…vorrei passare un po' di tempo con te, anche solo per il viaggio fino a casa…»

Sharon si emozionò, Andy faceva di tutto per starle accanto e approfittare anche di pochi minuti per stare solo con lei, in sua compagnia. E lei invece si sentiva costretta ad allontanarlo.

«Andy, ci sono i miei figli…»

«Sì, lo so ma…non te li mangio… lo giuro…» scherzò.

«Ok, accompagnami pure…» acconsentì lei «…grazie Andy…» gli prese il braccio e si strinse a lui poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

«Sharon, ci sono le telecamere.» la avvertì.

«Accidenti me l'ero scordato.» si staccò velocemente da lui e si guardò intorno.

Arrivarono al parcheggio, salirono sull'auto di Andy e si diressero al condominio. Quando arrivarono, camminarono verso l'ascensore. Sharon era pensierosa, la sua mente si stava ancora arrovellando sul caso.

«Sharon…»

«Mh? Sì?» rispose lei distrattamente.

«Qui non ci sono telecamere, se vuoi puoi stringermi e baciarmi quanto vuoi…non aspetto altro…»

Lei sorrise, poi Andy fermò l'ascensore premendo un tasto sulla plancia. Le si avvicinò piano e la baciò dolcemente stringendola con delicatezza.

Sharon chiuse gli occhi, si lasciò andare e ricambiò il bacio. In un attimo sentì che tutte le tensioni e lo stress degli ultimi eventi le scivolavano via. Interruppe il bacio e abbracciò forte Andy poggiando la testa al suo petto. Lui la strinse e le baciò dolcemente la fronte.

«Mi sei mancata…»

«Anche tu…»

Il dolce momento fu interrotto dal suono del cellulare di Sharon. Vide che era Tao e rispose. «Tenente!»

«Capitano, mi scusi se la disturbo ma ho scoperto qualcosa»

«Mike, è ancora al lavoro? Avevamo detto che avremmo continuato domani»

«Sì, lo so, capitano, ma ho iniziato ad analizzare i movimenti bancari dei sospettati e ho trovato qualcosa di interessante.»

Sharon attivò il vivavoce per far sentire le novità anche ad Andy.

«Di che si tratta?» domandò lei interessata.

«Della compagna del padre. La ragazza ha prenotato tre giorni fa due biglietti aerei per l'Argentina.»

«E cosa c'è di strano? Magari aveva intenzione di tornare a casa per una visita ai genitori.»

«Sì, potrebbe essere ma la cosa che mi ha colpito è che l'altro biglietto non è per il compagno ma per il cugino, Antón Gomez, con precedenti per spaccio, sequestro di persona ed estorsione. È fuori per buona condotta da due settimane.»

Sharon spalancò la bocca con stupore e guardò Andy.

«Tenente, sta pensando quel che sto pensando io?» chiese a Tao.

«Credo di sì, capitano» rispose lui.

«Passo a casa per una doccia veloce e arrivo.» concluse Sharon prima di chiudere la chiamata.

«Andiamo!» In quel momento si resero conto che avevano bloccato l'ascensore per così tanto tempo. Ripresero la corsa ripremendo il tasto sulla plancia.

Arrivarono a casa di Sharon ed entrarono.

«Mamma! Finalmente!» gridò Emily dalla cucina.

«Come è andata con quel bambino?» chiese Ricky seduto sul divano. «Ah, salve, tenente» aggiunse vedendo che dietro la madre c'era Andy.

«Ciao ragazzo!» gli diede la mano.

«Emily, ciao» salutò anche lei stringendole la mano.

«Buonasera, tenente, si ferma a cena con noi?» chiese lei gentilmente.

Sharon si sentiva imbarazzata e intervenne. «È andata male, Ricky, malissimo.»

«Vuoi dire che è…» domandò lui.

Sharon non rispose e cambio argomento «Non ceniamo, dobbiamo tornare di corsa in centrale. Sono tornata solo per una doccia veloce e un cambio.» si affannò a spiegare.

«Ma, mamma! Sei appena tornata e già te ne vai di nuovo?» Si lamentò Emily.

«Sì, amore, abbiamo ricevuto delle notizie mentre venivamo qui e dobbiamo tornare. Se tutto va come pensiamo potremmo essere vicini a fare un arresto.»

«Mangiate almeno qualcosina al volo, vi preparo un tramezzino.»

«Ok, grazie, vado di corsa a far la doccia.» disse Sharon mentre si raccoglieva i capelli in uno chignon morbido prima di sparire in bagno. «Mi raccomando.» disse guardando Andy. Lui annuì sapendo a cosa si riferisse. Ai ragazzi non sfuggì la loro intesa.

«Tenente, come mai ha accompagnato mamma a casa?» domandò Ricky.

«Oh…ehm…ecco…l'ho vista sconvolta per via del caso e ho pensato che forse era meglio accompagnarla…»

«Ah…quel bambino è morto, vero?»

«Purtroppo sì…» rispose Andy tristemente.

«Santo cielo, è terribile!» aggiunse Emily portandosi la mano alla bocca per lo stupore.

«Tenente, posso farle una domanda?» chiese Ricky.

«Emh…sì, certo…dimmi figliolo…»

«Lei e mamma siete amici, vero? Intendo oltre che colleghi…» azzardò.

«Oh…beh…ecco…sì…siamo amici…» rispose Andy impacciato.

«A lei per caso mamma ha confidato cosa le sta succedendo? Noi la troviamo strana, spesso è distratta…pensiamo stia male per papà ma non voglia darlo a vedere…»

«Ehm…io…non lo so…certo che la situazione di vostro padre non è facile ma sono separati da tanto tempo, non credo che vostra madre stia pensando ad un ritorno di fiamma…»

«Già…è strano, effettivamente…»

In quel momento Sharon ritornò in salotto dopo la doccia. «Cosa è strano, tesoro?» chiese dopo aver sentito l'ultima parte della conversazione.

«Niente mamma…ehm…parlavamo del caso…» si giustificò Ricky.

«Mamma, ho preparato due tramezzini, dovete pur mangiare qualcosa…» disse Emily. «Prego, tenente, ne prenda uno…»

«Grazie.» rispose Andy prendendone uno.

«Grazie, tesoro.» anche Sharon prese il tramezzino.

Mangiarono in fretta e si misero in viaggio per tornare alla centrale, durante il tragitto Sharon approfittò per interrogare Andy…

«Di cosa stavate parlando tu e i ragazzi?»

«Ehm…del più e del meno…» rispose lui in modo evasivo.

«Sai, Andy, oltre al fatto che sono un detective e credo di essere brava nel mio lavoro, conosco bene te e i miei figli e so bene che non siete capaci di mentire.»

«Ok capitano…confesso…stavamo parlando di te, o meglio, mi stavano chiedendo se so cosa ti sta succedendo…»

«Sospettano di noi?» domandò preoccupata.

«No…anzi…»

«_Anzi_ cosa?»

«Pensano che tu sia preoccupata per Jack e che tenga ancora molto a lui…»

Sharon non poteva credere alle sue orecchie…

Continua…


	26. Me la so cavare da sola

CAPITOLO 26

«Pensano che io voglia tornare con Jack? » chiese Sharon allibita.

«Sì…pensano che tu stia male per la sua situazione perché magari lo ami ancora…»

«_Che lo amo ancora?» _ripetè «Ma no!Ma figurati! Con tutto quello che mi ha combinato! Cioè…voglio dire…ovviamente non sono felice che stia male perché dopotutto è il padre dei miei figli, l'ho amato molto, forse troppo, però ora mi fa solo pena, non lo amo.»

«Beh, però il modo in cui ti sei precipitata da lui e da quanto eri sconvolta, beh…anche io ho pensato che lo amassi ancora…»

«Andy sai bene che non è così e che gli sono stata vicino perché sono molto religiosa e nonostante io e Jack siamo divorziati per la legge, per la Chiesa il nostro matrimonio è ancora esistente finché non si chiederà l'annullamento.»

«E pensi di chiederlo?»

«Ma non lo so…Andy, che mi importa ora di chiedere l'annullamento!» rispose scocciata.

Andy sospirò e rimase in silenzio. Forse era stato troppo invadente ma la loro situazione iniziava a confonderlo.

Giunsero alla Crimini Maggiori, entrarono e videro che Mike stava aggiungendo dati sulla lavagna.

«Tenente, ha scoperto qualcos'altro?»

«Capitano!» Tao si voltò e la salutò «Andy, ci sei anche tu?»

«Tao? Mi risponda, ha scoperto altro?» lo interruppe Sharon attirando la sua attenzione.

«Sì, capitano. Saray Gomez, la principale sospettata, tre mesi fa ha affittato un appartamento nel centro di Buenos Aires, il contratto è stipulato per i prossimi quattro anni.»

«E questo cosa significa?» domandò Andy.

Sharon pensava e ripensava. «Significa che aveva intenzione di stabilirsi lì in via definitiva…» disse enigmatica.

«Esatto, capitano…inoltre è stata contrattata per una nota agenzia locale di alta moda come testimonial…guarda un po' per la stessa durata del contratto d'affitto…»

«Ho capito perché voleva togliere di mezzo il bambino! Andate a prenderla!» ordinò.

La donna venne arrestata ed interrogata. Ben presto, messa alle strette, crollò e confessò tutto. Proprio come Sharon aveva dedotto, Saray voleva trasferirsi a Buenos Aires col compagno, il padre di Dylan. Lui però si era più volte negato a trasferirsi proprio per amore del figlio, non voleva che crescesse lontano da lui. La ragazza aveva ingaggiato il cugino delinquente per occuparsi del bambino che intralciava i suoi piani. Lei avrebbe dovuto avvicinare il bambino dato che la conosceva e si fidava di lei, e portarlo verso il furgoncino dove il cugino l'avrebbe narcotizzato e successivamente ucciso senza pietà.

Tra una cosa e l'altra si era fatta notte. Sharon non sentiva il peso della stanchezza perché era ricompensato dal fatto di aver fatto giustizia per quell'anima innocente. Era nel suo ufficio a concludere il rapporto quando Andy fece capolino sulla porta.

«Ehi…Mike è andato a casa, non c'è più nessuno qui…andiamo anche noi?»

«Vai pure, io non ho ancora finito…» rispose lei senza alzare lo sguardo da ciò che stava scrivendo.

«Ti aspetto…»

«Non c'è bisogno, vai pure, me la so cavare da sola, non è necessario stare sempre appiccicati.» il suo tono era freddo.

Andy non rispose. Quelle parole lo colpirono come uno schiaffo in pieno viso. Lo stava nuovamente allontanando. Per cosa poi? Per la paura del giudizio dei suoi figli? Era veramente solo quello? Uscì, prese la sua giacca dalla sedia e si avviò verso gli ascensori.

Sharon soffriva a parlargli così, ma doveva mettere distanza tra loro se non voleva impazzire. Per qualche secondo era stata tentata dal corrergli dietro, voleva stringerlo forte e dirgli quanto lo amava ma qualcosa la tratteneva.

Dopo aver terminato di redigere il rapporto tornò a casa. I ragazzi erano ancora svegli nonostante fosse tardissimo, si erano messi a vedere una maratona di serie tv. Vide con piacere che tra Ricky e Rusty era tornato il sereno. Salutò tutti e si ritirò nella sua camera. Era esausta, erano stati giorni difficili, stressanti, pesanti. Si mise a letto e, pensando ad Andy, si addormentò.

Il mattino seguente si presentò presto in ufficio. Si sentiva finalmente riposata ed energica. Poco dopo arrivarono anche gli altri membri della squadra. Li vide dalle tende aperte del suo ufficio. Provenza scherzava con Mike, Julio ed Amy chiacchieravano amabilmente, Buzz era già impegnato a sistemare la sua videocamera e Andy, sconsolato, se ne stava alla sua scrivania lavorando al computer. Sharon sapeva che il cattivo umore di Andy era a causa sua. Aveva bisogno di parlargli, di farsi perdonare. Uscì e salutò la squadra, loro ricambiarono il saluto.

«Tenente, può venire un attimo nel mio ufficio?»

«Sì, _capitano_.» certe volte gli costava il fatto che lei fosse un suo superiore.

Lei chiuse le tende dello studio, lui entrò e lei gli ordinò di chiudere la porta.

A Provenza, dalla sua scrivania, non sfuggì nulla. Stava succedendo qualcosa. _Hanno litigato di nuovo?_ si domandò.

Andy, sempre stando in silenzio obbedì e chiuse la porta. Quando si voltò vide che lei era in piedi di fronte alla scrivania e non seduta sulla sua poltrona. Il fatto che non avesse voluto mettere un ostacolo tra loro lo rassicurò.

«Come stai?» chiese lui.

«Meglio…»

«Quindi oggi mi vuoi accanto o devo starti alla larga? Giusto per sapere…» il tono di Andy era sarcastico.

Sharon capiva che lui giustamente si sentisse offeso. Ultimamente stava succedendo troppe volte. «Andy…a proposito di questo…vorrei chiederti scusa per ieri…non so che mi è preso…»

«Piacerebbe saperlo anche a me…»

Nella stanza calò il silenzio. Poi, Andy si accorse di aver esagerato. «Sharon…scusami…è che…sto iniziando a confondermi…non so mai come mi devo comportare, se ti sto vicino ti senti sotto pressione e mi allontani, se ci evitiamo si crea questa tensione che…oddio è insopportabile!» fece una pausa «Sharon io ti amo. È difficile per me accantonare i miei sentimenti. Non riesco più ad andare avanti così. Mi sembra di essere sulle montagne russe!»

Sharon non ascoltava più niente. Nella sua mente risuonavano solo le parole "_io ti amo" _che lui aveva appena pronunciato col cuore in mano. Ad un tratto aveva capito tutto. Qualcosa in lei si era magicamente smosso come se quelle parole fossero la frase chiave per sbloccarla. Voleva agire, voleva finalmente concedersi anche lei una possibilità per essere felice.

«Posso dire qualcosa anche io?»

«Sì…certo che puoi…» rispose lui.

«Hai tutte le ragioni del mondo per sentirti offeso. Mi sono comportata male troppe volte in così pochi giorni.» fece una pausa e si avvicinò a lui «voglio che questa situazione cambi…se sei ancora d'accordo…»

«Continua.»

«Sono stanca di nascondermi. _Non stiamo facendo niente di male, non stiamo tradendo nessuno. Non stiamo togliendo niente a nessuno._ Ti ricordi? Me l'hai detto tu.»

«Sì…e la penso ancora così…»

«Ora la penso così anche io…oggi dirò di noi ai miei figli…»

Continua…


	27. Pausa pranzo

CAPITOLO 27

«Dici davvero?»

«Mai stata più seria, _tenente_.» gli prese le mani. «Mi perdoni?»

«Come faccio a non perdonarti se mi guardi con quegli occhi che mi fanno impazzire?» le sorrise.

Sharon si emozionò e i suoi bellissimi occhi verdi brillavano ancora di più.

«Ti amo, Andy.» gli disse seriamente.

Le parole erano ormai superflue, i loro occhi parlavano per loro. Si sorrisero e si abbracciarono. Sharon si sentiva così leggera tra le braccia di Andy, si sentiva protetta e al sicuro. Lui la baciò candidamente sulla fronte e continuava a tenerla stretta. Se qualcuno fosse entrato nell'ufficio in quel momento sarebbe stato difficile spiegare la situazione. Piano piano Andy allentò l'abbraccio.

«Non vorrei crearti problemi sul lavoro, meglio se non ci lasciamo andare ad effusioni qui…anche se…»

«_Anche se_ cosa?» chiese lei.

Andy si avvicinò al suo orecchio «anche se avrei una voglia incontenibile di far l'amore con te, qui, adesso, su questa scrivania…» le sussurrò piano con voce sensuale.

Sharon arrossì ma l'idea non le dispiaceva. «Tenente!» lo spinse verso la porta in modo scherzoso «ora è meglio se esci sennò là fuori penseranno veramente quelle cose…»

Andy rise e fece un po' di resistenza prima di arrivare alla porta, poi si voltò «Senti, che ne dici se dopo facciamo la pausa pranzo insieme? Magari a casa mia, sul mio comodissimo divano…»

«Dico che mi sembra un'ottima idea…» rispose lei.

Prima di uscire Andy le stampò un bacio sulle labbra, un bacio rubato che sapeva di proibito. Approfittò per tirarla a sé e stringerla tra le sua braccia ancora un momento.

«A dopo, tenente…a dopo…vada vada…» lo spinse via lei fingendosi seria.

Andy uscì e si trovò gli occhi dei colleghi puntati addosso. Facendo finta di nulla si accomodò alla sua scrivania e tornò a lavorare al computer. La sua mente però non ne voleva sapere di concentrarsi, c'era solo lei tra i suoi peniseri.

La mattinata passò velocemente, senza nuovi casi, era un momento particolarmente calmo che la squadra si stava godendo dopo il duro lavoro con i difficili casi degli ultimi giorni.

All'ora di pranzo Sharon uscì dal suo ufficio e disse ai colleghi che sarebbe andata a casa a pranzare coi figli. Dal modo in cui Andy era andato via pochi minuti prima e da come il capitano stava dando troppi dettagli riguardo a dove stesse andando e con chi, Provenza capì che c'era sotto qualcosa. _Excusatio non petita, accusatio manifesta_ pensò l'anziano tenente.

Andy, trepidante, la stava aspettando nel parcheggio già da qualche minuto. Appena l'ascensore si aprì e Sharon scese, fu tentato di correrle incontro e baciarla e abbracciarla ma sapeva che il parcheggio era pieno di telecamere, così, la aspettò buono buono appoggiato alla sua auto.

Ancora una volta, però, il destino si accaniva contro di loro.

Il capo Taylor era sceso con un altro ascensore ed era giunto al parcheggio quasi contemporaneamente a Sharon. Quando la vide la chiamò.

«Capitano Raydor!»

Sharon si voltò. «Capo Taylor» lo salutò.

«Scusi capitano se la fermo così ma oggi è stata una giornata frenetica e non ho avuto tempo di passare alla Crimini Maggiori per parlarle.»

«Parlarmi? Ehm…di cosa?

«Di un caso urgente al quale dobbiamo collaborare insieme all'FBI. Possiamo parlarne?»

«Ora?»

«Sì, ora, se ha tempo» rispose lui facendole capire che non poteva liquidarlo.

«Ehm…certo…» non poteva certo dirgli che doveva incontrarsi con un membro della sua squadra per correre a casa sua a far l'amore durante la pausa pranzo, pensò.

Andy li aveva visti parlare e fortunatamente Taylor era in un punto in cui non poteva vederlo. Se avesse capito che lui e Sharon stavano per andare via insieme avrebbe sospettato qualcosa. Andy si sedette in macchina e aspettò.

«Venga, saliamo nel mio ufficio.» disse Taylor facendole segno di seguirlo.

«Ehm…sì capo.» disse salendo con lui in ascensore.

«Mi scusi ancora se l'ho fermata in quel modo…stava andando a pranzo, presumo…»

«Sì…effettivamente…sì…» rispose lei «anzi, dato che ormai immagino che non avrò più tempo, mando un messaggio a…a mio figlio… per avvisarlo che non torno.» Disse estraendo il cellulare dalla borsa.

_Mi dispiace…temo che la nostra "pausa pranzo" sia saltata. Il capo Taylor deve parlarmi urgentemente di un caso… S._

Andy ricevette il messaggio, lo lesse e rispose.

_Accidenti! Ma proprio adesso!? Mandalo al diavolo da parte mia. A._

Sharon rise leggendo la risposta.

«Mi pare di vedere dal suo sorriso che suo figlio non l'ha presa tanto male…»

«Ehm…già…»

Giunsero al piano e, passando velocemente dalla Crimini Maggiori, si diressero nell'ufficio di Taylor.

Alla squadra non sfuggì il particolare e iniziavano a chiedersi cosa diavolo stesse succedendo.

Pochi secondi dopo rientrò anche Andy che, sbuffando, si diresse verso la sala ristoro. Provenza lo seguì.

«Ehi, Flynn ma che sta succedendo?»

«Niente.» rispose di malumore

«Come _niente_?! La Raydor è appena rientrata con Taylor e sono corsi nel suo ufficio, tu torni con quel muso lungo. Che succede?!»

«Dovevamo vederci.» confessò Andy.

«Dovevate vedervi?» ripetè Provenza senza capire, poi, all'improvviso tutto gli fu chiaro «Santo Cielo, Flynn! Non dirmi che stavate correndo a casa per…oddio non posso pensarci!»

«Sì e allora? Che c'è di male?!»

«Non potete cercare di contenervi un po'? Qui l'hanno capito tutti quello che sta succedendo eh…»

«Come l'hanno capito tutti?»

«Flynn! Sveglia! Vi chiudete in ufficio con le tende tirate, siete sempre appiccicati, sei l'ombra della Raydor! Ovviamente la gente inizia a farsi due e domande…»

«Ah…» Andy era perplesso, ciò che l'amico gli aveva appena raccontato non avrebbe fatto piacere a Sharon…

Continua…


	28. Il suo uomo

CAPITOLO 28

«Il capo Howard sarà qui a minuti, intanto le spiego sommariamente il caso.» iniziò il capo Taylor non appena lui e Sharon arrivarono in ufficio.

«Sì, capo.» rispose lei.

«Dunque, l'FBI ha inviato l'agente Laura Marble sotto copertura circa una settimana. Sta facendo da esca per attirare una banda di sfruttatori che rapiscono donne e le costringono a prostituirsi.»

«Santo Cielo…» a Sharon non piaceva affatto come stava iniziando il racconto.

«…il problema» proseguì Taylor «è che da ieri sera non si hanno più notizie della Marble. La ricetrasmittente nel suo cellulare è stata distrutta e anche il micro dispositivo gps che le era stato impiantato sottopelle ha smesso di trasmettere…»

Sharon era inorridita, il suo intuito le aveva già fatto capire dove Taylor volesse andare a parare. Improvvisamente bussarono alla porta.

«Avanti!» disse Taylor.

«Buongiorno capo Taylor, capitano Raydor…» il capo Howard entrò nella stanza e li salutò.

Anche Sharon lo salutò.

«Buongiorno capo Howard. Stavo spiegando al capitano Raydor la brutta faccenda che abbiamo per le mani.»

«Sì, e dobbiamo attuare in fretta. Uno dei miei migliori elementi è in pericolo. Siamo stati sul luogo dove il segnale ha trasmesso l'ultima volta e abbiamo trovato tracce di sangue, poco ma pur sempre sangue. Pensiamo il sangue provenga dalla piccola ferita che le avranno fatto quando le hanno estratto il micro dispositivo gps che le era stato impiantato sottopelle, l'abbiamo trovato in frantumi. Da quel punto non abbiamo più avuto tracce della Marble.»

«Capisco. La vostra agente deve aver scoperto qualcosa di grosso.» dedusse Sharon.

«Sì, e dobbiamo trovarla. Abbiamo pensato di infiltrare un agente fingendosi un cliente per avvicinare una ragazza e provare a farla parlare. Sappiamo dalle registrazioni che Laura Marble, o meglio, Veronica, nome col quale si era infiltrata, ha instaurato una sorta di amicizia con una certa Bonnie, anche lei vittima del traffico di donne.»

Sharon pensò un po' prima di rispondere, poi fece un lungo respiro. «Credo sia una mossa da tentare, sì.» effettivamente non avevano molte altre possibilità se non tentare di infiltrare un altro agente «ha già pensato chi mandare?»

«Beh…escluderei Provenza…e anche Tao che non ha l'aspetto di un cliente. Restano Sanchez e Flynn…»

«Bene. Vado ad avvisare il detective Sanchez di prepararsi per la missione.» disse Sharon alzandosi dalla sedia.

«Capitano, in realtà pensavo più al tenente Flynn, mi sembra più adatto.»

«Le sembra un uomo che può cercare la compagnia di prostitute?» dal suo tono si intuiva che era infastidita.

«No, beh, se è per questo neanche Sanchez, però Flynn ha l'aria del piacione, spesso l'abbiamo visto con ragazze giovani e belle, inoltre è più anziano di Sanchez, può essere il tipico uomo solo in cerca di consolazione.»

Sharon non fece in tempo a controbattere.

«Sì, capo Howard. Il tenente Flynn è la scelta migliore. Procedete.» concluse Taylor.

Sharon si sentì prevaricata. Aveva lottato tutta la vita per raggiungere una posizione di prestigio e rispetto in un mondo di uomini eppure, nonostante ciò si trovava spesso ad avere a che fare con uomini pronti a metterle i piedi in testa. Sentiva una rabbia crescerle dentro, le ribolliva il sangue nelle vene. Era gelosa.

Si diressero tutti e tre verso la sala della Crimini Maggiori. Appena Andy la vide arrivare insieme a Taylor e Howard, capì subito dal suo sguardo che c'erano problemi.

I due uomini spiegarono alla squadra la vicenda e il ruolo che Flynn avrebbe dovuto ricoprire.

«Stia tranquillo, tenente, sarà costantemente sotto sorveglianza.» gli disse Howard.

«Come era _sotto sorveglianza_ l'agente Marble?» domandò Sharon stizzita. Tutti rimasero sbalorditi della sua reazione.

«Capitano Raydor, l'agente Marble sapeva i rischi che avrebbe corso, nonostante questo ha deciso comunque di infiltrarsi per il bene dell'operazione. L'abbiamo sempre protetta e tenuta sotto sorveglianza finché ci è stato possibile.» il tono di Howard suonava minaccioso.

«Quello che non voglio è che uno dei miei uomini corra pericoli!» Sharon alzò la voce, era palesemente contrariata.

«Uno dei suoi uomini o…il _suo_ uomo?» le parole di Howard le arrivarono addosso come una secchiata d'acqua gelida.

Sharon non seppe più cosa dire.

«Andiamo! Lo sappiamo tutti qui dentro che state insieme! Pensavate di poterlo nascondere per molto?!» il tono del capo Howard era arrogante, come se aspettasse da sempre l'occasione di poterla umiliare di fronte al suo superiore e ai suoi colleghi. Nella sua voce si avvertiva anche una punta di rancore…

Continua…


	29. Umiliata

CAPITOLO 29

«Capo Howard, non le permetto di rivolgersi a me in questo modo.» Sharon era riuscita a riprendere il controllo delle sue emozioni.

«Vuole forse negare che sta frequentando il suo sottoposto?» ribattè lui.

«Chi sto frequentando, se permette, sono solo affari miei.»

«Capitano Raydor, se sta frequentando un collega sono anche affari nostri, specie se la sua relazione interferisce col lavoro. Inoltre le ricordo che, come suo diretto superiore, avrebbe dovuto avvisarmi.» aggiunse Taylor.

«Capo Taylor, se non l'ho avvisata è stato perché la frequentazione è ancora molto recente e non sapevamo in che direzione ci avrebbe portati.» Sharon stava lottando per non farsi prevaricare nuovamente.

«Ne riparleremo» disse Taylor «ora, ciò su cui dobbiamo concentrarci è l'operazione e il salvataggio dell'agente Marble, sperando che sia ancora viva.» concluse.

Dopo aver discusso i dettagli con la squadra, il capo Taylor tornò nel suo ufficio e anche il capo Howard lasciò la Crimini Maggiori, prima però lanciò una occhiataccia alla Raydor, la quale ormai aveva ben chiaro il motivo della sua piazzata.

Sharon si sentiva a disagio, i membri della sua squadra la guardavano aspettando un cenno, una spiegazione a tutto ciò. «Ragazzi…io…avrei voluto che le cose fossero andate in un altro modo, mi dispiace per questa brutta sceneggiata.»

«Capitano, non si deve scusare, ha fatto bene a tenergli testa.» disse Amy.

«Già! E' stata grande!» aggiunse Tao.

Intanto Andy le si era avvicinato e le aveva preso la mano, stringendola nella sua.

«Non vorrei fare il guastafeste ma era inevitabile che prima o poi sarebbe successo.» disse Provenza.

Sharon guardò Provenza, il suo sguardo era rassegnato, vuoto. Si sentiva miserabile per essere stata umiliata da Howard di fronte ai colleghi. «Lo so, tenente…lo so…» disse tristemente sfilando la mano da quella di Andy prima di chiudersi nel suo ufficio.

Lui la seguì ed entrò senza bussare.

«Ehi…» le disse appoggiandosi alla scrivania, vicino a lei che invece se ne stava seduta sulla sua poltrona a fissare, a testa bassa, dei documenti. Andy le prese le mani e la fece alzare. «Vieni qui…» la abbracciò delicatamente accarezzandole la schiena facendo scorrere le sue grandi mani sulla camicetta di seta chiara.

Sharon si lasciò stringere e iniziò a piangere. Aveva bisogno di sfogare la sua frustrazione. «Mi dispiace che le cose siano andate così, Andy…»

«Ehi…shhh…tranquilla…» lui le prese il viso tra le mani e coi pollici le asciugò le lacrime, poi, baciò delicatamente le sue guance umide.

«Non è colpa tua se il capo Howard è uno stronzo.» Le disse per rassicurarla.

«Sì, è colpa mia invece.» ribattè lei.

«Perché dici così?»

«Perché quello che ha fatto, l'ha fatto per vendicarsi»

«_Vendicarsi_?» Andy non capiva.

«Sì…» Sharon lo guardò e fece un lungo respiro «è una cosa che risale a un paio d'anni fa, circa…»

«Vai avanti…ti ascolto…»

«Ero appena arrivata alla Crimini Maggiori, la Johnson era stata trasferita a Washington…e…il capo Howard…ecco…diciamo che si sentiva solo e tra loro c'erano dei problemi…»

«Sharon non dirmi che ci ha provato con te…»

«Sì…sembrerà impossibile ma…sì è andata così…e quando io gli ho risposto picche lui immagino si sia sentito umiliato…da qui il suo rancore…»

«Ma non può farlo! Non può vessarti così solo perché non ci sei voluta andare a letto!» Andy si ritrovò quasi a gridare e stava attirando l'attenzione della squadra.

«Calmati Andy, ormai non c'è niente da fare, ha ottenuto ciò che voleva, si è vendicato e ora sarà contento. Voltiamo pagina e andiamo avanti, dobbiamo pensare alla missione di stanotte.»

«Non so come riesci ad essere così calma, io vorrei andare a spaccargli la faccia a suon di pugni!»

«Che non ti venga in mente o saremo rovinati! Ammesso e non concesso che non lo siamo già. Avendo nascosto la nostra relazione al capo Taylor rischiamo il trasferimento.»

«Stai tranquilla, sono disposto a licenziarmi oggi stesso pur di non farti passare altri guai.»

«Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, Andy.» disse lei mettendogli una mano sulla bocca per zittirlo. «Ora dobbiamo pensare alla missione e a niente altro.» gli ordinò lei.

Poco dopo, FBI e Crimini Maggiori si riunirono in sala riunioni per organizzare dettagliatamente la missione.

«Tutto chiaro?» disse Fritz rivolgendosi a tutti i presenti.

«Sì, capo, tutto chiaro.» risposero tutti all'unisono.

«Capo Howard potrei parlarle un attimo in privato?»

«Certamente, capitano Raydor, prego, dopo di lei…» disse indicando la porta.

Ad Andy ribolliva il sangue vedere come lui la guardava. Non aveva mai notato questo comportamento in lui, era sempre stato un collega a modo e disponibile verso la divisione. Ora però lo vedeva sotto un'altra luce.

«Mi dica, capitano» il suo era il tono arrogante di chi si sentiva soddisfatto.

«Sappiamo bene tutti e due perché ha voluto umiliarmi in quel modo davanti alla mia divisione, ma va bene. La mia squadra mi stima e i miei uomini hanno fiducia in me nonostante le sue mosse per rendermi sgradevole ai loro occhi» fece una pausa «mi auguro che ora la sua sete di vendetta sia stata soddisfatta e che si possa lavorare al meglio al fine di concludere l'operazione nel migliore dei modi.»

«Certo, capitano.»

«Un'ultima cosa, capo» aggiunse «se a qualsiasi membro della mia squadra o… al _mio_ uomo, come l'ha chiamato lei, dovesse succedere qualcosa, anche solo un graffio, la riterrò direttamente responsabile e provvederò ad informare personalmente i suoi superiori del trattamento vessatorio che mi ha riservato, nonché al capo Johnson che immagino non sappia niente di ciò che combina suo marito a migliaia di chilometri.»

«Mi sta ricattando, capitano Raydor?»

«Oh…_ricatto_…che brutta parola…io lo chiamerei più…avvertimento. E non ce ne sarà un secondo.» concluse lasciandolo senza parole e ritornando in sala riunioni.

Continua…


	30. Forse stiamo correndo troppo

CAPITOLO 30

«Tenente, le consiglio di andare a casa e riposare qualche ora, sarà una lunga notte e deve essere in forma» ordinò ad Andy il capo Taylor «anzi, andate tutti a casa a riposarvi, dobbiamo essere tutti lucidi e attivi stasera» disse al resto della squadra.

Tutti obbedirono e lasciarono la sala riunioni. Sharon andò nel suo ufficio, qualche secondo dopo essere entrata sentì bussare.

«Ehi…» Andy entrò senza aspettare che lei gli desse l'ordine di entrare «sono andati tutti, andiamo a casa anche noi?» il suo tono era appena malizioso.

«Andy devi riposare, dobbiamo riposare tutti e due per essere ben carichi per la missione»

Lui le si avvicinò e le prese i fianchi iniziando a baciarle il collo «Non c'è niente che mi dia la carica quanto far l'amore con te» le sussurrò all'orecchio mordicchiandole il lobo mentre le sue mani vagavano avide sul suo corpo.

«Andy, ti prego, smettila…» disse lei allontanandosi «ci manca solo che ci sorprendano in questo atteggiamento in ufficio…come se non rischiassimo già abbastanza…»

«Non c'è più nessuno» lui la strinse di nuovo «vieni qui…»

Lei si lasciò nuovamente abbracciare ma il suo sguardo era triste. «Andy cosa succederà?»

«Andrà tutto bene, vedrai…riuscirò a farmi dire dove hanno portato l'agente Marble»

«E se qualcosa andasse male? Ho una brutta sensazione»

«Ehi ehi ehi! Non voglio vederti così triste eh!» le stampò un bacio sulle labbra «e ora fammi un bel sorriso dei tuoi ai quali non so resistere.»

Sharon sorrise, Andy riusciva sempre a farle tornare il buon umore scacciando i pensieri negativi con la sua ironia.

«Oh! Bene così! Questo è il mio bel capitano!…e ora andiamo a far l'amore?» domandò come un bambino insistente.

Lei rise nuovamente.

«Lo prendo come un sì?» Andy era irresistibile col suo modo di fare ma Sharon tornò seria «No, Andy. Preferisco andare a casa mia. É meglio così. Voglio anche stare un po' coi miei figli, da quando sono tornati li ho visti pochissimo.»

«Ok…come vuoi…» Andy era rassegnato, non voleva insistere oltre. Sciolse l'abbraccio e si fece da parte «parlerai con loro di noi?»

«Non lo so…vediamo…»

«_Vediamo_…?» ripetè lui.

«Sì, Andy, vediamo, devo trovare il momento giusto e ora con Jack in coma, l'operazione sotto copertura, i problemi con Howard e Taylor…non so se ce la faccio ad affrontare anche i ragazzi.»

«Parli come se dovessi dargli la più brutta delle notizie…»

«Ma no, è che…» Sharon si interruppe.

«_È che_?» la guardò.

Sharon prese un grande respiro «È che forse stiamo correndo troppo…»

«_Correndo troppo_? Ma se ti ho rincorso per quasi un anno prima di farti cedere? Perché dici che stiamo correndo troppo? A me sembra che stiamo andando anche fin troppo a rilento. Fosse per me correrei a dire a tutti quanto ti amo e ti sposerei domani.»

«Non dire idiozie, Andy!»

«Non sono idiozie, è quello che penso e che provo. Vedo però che per te non è così…»

Lei non rispose e abbassò la testa. Sentiva i suoi occhi addosso, non riusciva a guardarlo.

«Ok, ho capito. Lasciamo stare, non ho voglia di discutere.» continuò Andy «vado a casa a riposare un po' come mi è stato ordinato…a dopo.»

Sharon lo guardò andare via. Ancora una volta per via delle sue paure aveva rovinato tutto e aveva ferito Andy.

Sharon tornò al condominio e non appena entrò vide i suoi tre figli che facevano merenda sul divano giocando a Risiko.

«Ragazzi! Quante volte vi ho detto di non mangiare sul divano?» Li riprese subito.

«Oh oh…ci ha beccati» disse Emily ai fratelli.

«Ve l'avevo detto che si sarebbe arrabbiata…» aggiunse Rusty «…le regole!».

«Mamma! Dai non ti arrabbiare, non abbiamo sporcato niente, guarda.» Ricky si diresse verso la madre e le prese la mano trascinandola in salotto «visto? Tutto pulito» continuò.

«Proprio non ce la fate ad obbedire a qualche semplice regola eh?»

«Aahah che vi avevo detto?! Le regole!» rise Rusty trascinando anche i fratelli in una fragorosa risata. Anche Sharon alla fine si era lasciata scappare un sorriso.

«Ragazzi, c'è qualcosa di cui vorrei parlarvi.» tornò seria.

«Che succede?» chiese Ricky interpretando anche il pensiero dei fratelli.

«Ecco, per prima cosa sono tornata prima perché vorrei riposarmi in paio d'ore prima di tornare alla centrale, stanotte abbiamo una operazione sotto copertura con l'FBI.»

«Ah…» rispose Ricky. «era di questo che volevi parlarci?»

«No, si tratta di un'altra cosa…» riuscì solo a dire Sharon prima di essere interrotta dal suono del suo cellulare. «Scusate…»

Rispose. Quando qualche secondo dopo chiuse la telefonata comunicò ai figli la natura di quella chiamata. «Era l'ospedale…»

«Papà?» domandò Emily.

«Jack si è svegliato…» rispose la madre.

Continua…


	31. Ci conosciamo?

CAPITOLO 31

«Evviva!» Emily e Ricky si abbracciarono. «E come sta?» chiesero.

«Lo stanno ancora visitando…»

«Forza, andiamo subito in ospedale!» disse Ricky prendendo la sua giacca.

«Sì…»

«Io non posso venire, tra poco ho un colloquio col Dr. Joe, fammi sapere» disse Rusty a Sharon.

«Tranquillo…» lei gli accarezzò la guancia.

Pochi minuti dopo, Sharon e i suoi figli arrivarono in ospedale. Giunti alla camera di Jack videro che il medico non aveva ancora finito la visita così attesero in corridoio. Quando dopo poco il dottore uscì, comunicò loro le novità.

«Dottore»

«Signora Raydor»

«Come sta mio marito?» l'aveva chiamato _mio marito_ senza nemmeno accorgersi, cosa che non sfuggì ai ragazzi.

«Ecco, diciamo che fisicamente il paziente ha reagito bene alle cure.» si fermò un attimo. Sharon lo guardava. «il problema è che a seguito dell'emorragia si è presentata una delle possibili conseguenze di cui già le avevo accennato.»

«Mi dica, dottore, non ci giri intorno, la prego.»

«Suo marito ha perso la memoria.»

Sharon rimase allibita, esattamente come i suoi figli.

«La buona notizia è che la situazione spesso in casi del genere è transitoria e solo in una scarsa percentuale di casi si rivela essere definitiva.» aggiunse il medico «se volete potete andare da lui, è sveglio, non fatelo agitare però.»

«Grazie dottore.» rispose Sharon.

Lei e i ragazzi entrarono piano nella stanza.

«Salve…»

«Jack…» Sharon non sapeva spiegarselo ma era emozionata.

«Papà…» Ricky ed Emily si avvicinarono al suo letto.

«Ci conosciamo?» Lo sguardo di Jack era quello di un uomo spaesato, confuso. A Sharon fece quasi tenerezza.

«Papà, siamo noi, i tuoi figli…io sono Ricky e lei Emily, ti ricordi di noi, vero?»

Jack li guardava e i loro visi non gli dicevano assolutamente nulla, nella sua mente solo buio. «Scusatemi ma…io non so chi siete…»

«Ragazzi, lasciatelo riposare, non dobbiamo stancarlo, avete sentito il dottore.» Li riprese Sharon.

Jack spostò la sua attenzione su di lei, non riusciva a spiegarselo ma quella donna lo aveva colpito.

«Non ricordi proprio niente? Neanche di me? Sono Sharon…» chiese lei.

«No…non lo so…»

«Sai perché sei qui?»

«Il medico ha detto che ho avuto un incidente stradale.»

«Sì, è così…» non riusciva a dirgli che l'incidente l'aveva probabilmente provocato lui perché si trovava ubriaco alla guida. Inoltre non voleva far sapere questo dettaglio ai ragazzi. Jack intanto continuava a guardarla scrutando ogni suo piccolo particolare e Sharon lo notò.

«Ti ricordi qualcosa guardandomi?»

«Mi scusi, non volevo essere maleducato ma…c'è qualcosa in lei che…»

«_Che_…?» ripetè lei.

«Non so spiegarlo…però la sua presenza mi fa piacere, mi fa sentire a mio agio…» rispose lui «ci conosciamo da tanto?».

«Da moltissimo tempo…eravamo due ragazzini quando ci siamo conosciuti…poi ci siamo sposati…»

Jack cambiò espressione. Sul suo viso iniziò a farsi largo un sorriso. Pensare a Sharon come sua moglie lo rendeva felice. Lei gli piaceva.

Ad un tratto il cellulare di Sharon iniziò a squillare. «Scusatemi, è la centrale…» disse un attimo prima di rispondere.

Jack la guardava, il tono della sua voce era la melodia più armoniosa che lui avesse mai sentito, la sua figura snella ed elegante lo attraeva.

«Eccomi, scusate ma il lavoro chiama…devo tornare in centrale…» disse Sharon tornado vicino al letto di Jack. «Ragazzi vi lascio a casa o volete restare ancora un po' e prendete un taxi?»

«Restiamo ancora un po' con papà se a lui va bene» rispose Ricky guardando il padre.

«Oh…ehm…sì, certo che potete restare se volete…» rispose lui.

«Bene, allora ci vediamo domani, l'operazione durerà tutta la notte immagino…»

Jack non capiva di cosa stesse parlando.

«A domani…» salutò tutti prima di uscire dalla stanza.

«Di che operazione parlava? Vostra madre è un chirurgo?» chiese Jack ingenuamente.

«No, papà…mamma si riferiva ad una operazione sotto copertura in collaborazione con l'FBI. Mamma è un poliziotto, un capitano per la precisione. Il capitano della Crimini Maggiori.»

«Oh…wow…ehm…vostra madre è una dura allora!» disse Jack scherzando.

«Beh…sì…diciamo che è piuttosto forte!» risero insieme.

Continua…


	32. Perché non me l'hai detto?

CAPITOLO 32

Quando Sharon giunse alla centrale vide Andy insieme Provenza e Buzz mentre facevano le prove dei microfoni e delle ricetrasmittenti.

«Controllate che funzioni tutto, non voglio il minimo errore» disse avvicinandosi a loro.

«Tranquilla, capitano, il suo tenente preferito non correrà nessun pericolo» rispose Provenza a bassa voce.

«Mi fido di voi.» rispose lei all'anziano tenente. Poi, si avvicinò un po' di più ad Andy «hai riposato un po'?»

«Sì.» rispose lui gelido.

«Sei arrabbiato?»

«Sharon, non è il momento. Dici sempre anche tu così, no?» rispose stizzito.

Provenza avvertì che tra i due c'era di nuovo tensione e provò a cambiare argomento.

«Capitano, prima quando l'ho chiamata ha detto che era in ospedale, ci sono novità su Raydor?»

«Sì. Si è svegliato qualche ora fa…però…come conseguenza dell'emorragia ha perso la memoria…il medico ha detto che spesso è una situazione temporanea…» rispose Sharon.

«Perché non me l'hai detto?» domandò Andy.

«Non ce n'è stato il tempo…»

«E per parlare ai ragazzi? Almeno per quello hai avuto tempo?»

«No…» lei cercò di prendergli la mano «…Andy…» lui si ritrasse bruscamente.

«Certo…» il tono di Andy era arrogante.

Provenza si sentiva imbarazzato, voleva sistemare la situazione e invece involontariamente l'aveva peggiorata. In quel momento arrivarono gli altri della squadra e l'FBI, tutti pronti per la missione.

«Capitano.» Il capo Howard salutò Sharon e poi rivolse un cenno a Provenza e Flynn.

«Tenente Flynn, è pronto?» gli domandò.

«Sì, prontissimo.» rispose Andy.

«Bene. Allora avviamoci. Ha tutto ben chiaro ciò che deve fare?»

«Sì, chiarissimo.»

«Andiamo.» concluse Howard uscendo dalla Crimini Maggiori, seguito da Andy e la squadra.

Sharon era rimasta a guardare, non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di chiarirsi con Andy, salutarlo e raccomandarsi di stare attento. Provenza che aveva assistito a tutta la discussione le mise la mano su una spalla per confortarla «Tranquilla, capitano, andrà tutto bene, Flynn è una testa dura ma sistemerete tutto.»

«Grazie, tenente…lo spero…tutte queste discussioni ci stanno distruggendo…»

«Ora si concentri solo sulla missione, capitano, al resto ci penserà domani»

«Sì…»

«Andiamo, dopo di lei.» Provenza le fece cenno e insieme raggiunsero gli altri.

Arrivarono tutti sul luogo dove l'operazione avrebbe preso forma, un quartiere malfamato, una zona pericolosa in mano agli sfruttatori, una zona dove sarebbe pericoloso passeggiare per strada anche in pieno giorno. Andy, fingendosi un cliente, avrebbe dovuto avvicinare una certa Bonnie che dalle intercettazioni sembrava aver stretto amicizia con l'agente Marble.

Sharon era su un furgoncino dal quale insieme a Provenza, Buzz e il capo Howard, seguiva l'operazione tramite delle microspie installate nell'auto di Andy.

Accostò l'auto vicino a delle prostitute e una di loro si avvicinò. «Ehi, bel maschione, ci divertiamo?»

«Può darsi…»

«Vedrai, questo corpo ti soddisferà» disse lei mettendo in mostra il suo corpo burroso «…non per niente tutti dicono che sono la migliore..»

«Quindi tu sei Bonnie? Mi hanno detto degli amici che Bonnie è la migliore della zona…»

«Ehi! Bonnie! Ti cercano!» Urlò la ragazza verso Bonnie. Lei si avvicinò e la collega la prese per un braccio «Ehi, bella biondina, vedi di non rovinarmi la piazza!»

Dopo l'avvertimento, Bonnie si avvicinò all'auto di Andy e salì «Ehi…eccomi qui, tutta per te…» disse avvicinandosi ad Andy e baciandolo sulla guancia.

Anche Andy la salutò e le mise la mano sulla coscia. «A quanto pare è vero quello che mi hanno detto…che sei la migliore…»

«Provare per credere…andiamo…» disse lei invitandolo ad andare in un posto più appartato.

Poco lontano c'era un piccolo piazzale isolato, un luogo lugubre dove non passava neanche un topo per sbaglio. Lei gli fece fermare lì l'auto.

«Eccoci arrivati. Tesoro, la mia tariffa è 200 dollari ogni mezz'ora. Chiaro?»

«Sì…» rispose lui.

«Bene, fammi vedere il denaro e poi io ti farò vedere le stelle…» continuò lei con fare sensuale accarezzandolo audacemente sul petto fino a scendere ai pantaloni.

Sharon non riusciva a guardare i monitor, si sentiva imbarazzata, disgustata e rabbiosa.

«Ecco qui i 200 dollari…» disse Andy porgendo il denaro alla prostituta. Lei li contò e li mise nella borsetta.

«Ho un'altra cosa da farti vedere…»

«Oh…si…vediamo…» disse lei mentre continuava a palpare Andy in modo molto, troppo, provocante e iniziava a slacciargli la cintura.

Provenza vide Sharon stringere i pugni e serrare la mascella, capì che era difficile per lei vedere Andy coinvolto in quella situazione seppur si trattasse di lavoro. Lei deglutì un paio di volte cercando di far svanire il nodo alla gola. Tutti sapevano che Provenza e Sharon non andavano particolarmente d'accordo ma in quel momento lui la vide veramente sofferente, poteva quasi sentire il suo cuore galoppare nel silenzio di quel furgoncino. Gli fece tenerezza.

Continua…


	33. Mi prometti che mi aiuterai?

CAPITOLO 33

Andy estrasse il distintivo e lo mostrò a Bonnie «Ecco qui…»

«Ehi! Ma che scherzo è questo! Sei uno sbirro!» Gli gridò.

«Aspetta, aspetta! Voglio solo parlare!»

«Non ho niente da dire ad uno sbirro di merda! Riportami indietro! E i soldi me li tengo dato che mi hai fatto perdere tempo prezioso!»

«Tienili pure, ho solo bisogno di parlare con te. È importante.»

«Non posso parlare con uno sbirro! Vuoi vedermi morta?»

«Calmati, nessuno saprà che hai parlato con un poliziotto. Tranquilla.»

«Non posso! Loro…» si fermò.

«_Loro_ cosa?» Domandò Andy.

«Non posso parlare, per favore…non mi mettere nei guai, ti prego!»

«Puoi fidarti di me, Bonnie…io posso aiutarti, posso aiutare te e tutte le ragazze costrette a prostituirsi come te.» Il tono di Andy era calmo e convincente.

«Io non posso dire niente…loro hanno mio figlio…»

«_Tuo figlio_?»

«Sì…si chiama Gregory, ha due anni. Me lo lasciano vedere un paio d'ore al giorno ma solo quando porto loro almeno mille dollari a sera.»

«Perché te l'hanno strappato?»

«Ero in un brutto giro di droga, ho fatto perdere alcune migliaia di dollari in cocaina al mio ex fidanzato e lui mi ha _venduta_ ad un suo amico, Lo Sguercio, per sanare il debito che aveva con lui.»

«Altre tue…colleghe…vivono la tua stessa situazione?»

«Un paio, sì…altre fanno la vita perché gli sta bene così, guadagnano soldi facili, ma per me non è così, io lo faccio solo per riavere mio figlio.»

«Parlami di Veronica, so che è una tua amica.»

«Come lo sai?»

«Diciamo che…ho le mie fonti…»

La ragazza lo guardò perplessa. «Non la vedo dall'altro ieri, so che ha fatto un casino con un cliente che si è lamentato e loro prima l'hanno picchiata davanti a noi come monito e poi l'hanno portata via…»

«Quando l'hanno portata via in che condizioni era? Era…viva?»

«Sì, ma si reggeva a malapena sulle gambe. Io non voglio finire come lei, ti prego riportami indietro, devo lavorare…»

«Aspetta, ascoltami. Ora ti do dei soldi così per stasera non dovrai lavorare. Ok? In cambio però voglio che tu mi dica di più su _loro_…» Andy estrasse altre banconote e gliele porse. «Ecco, questi sono duemila dollari, mi auguro che tu voglia aiutarmi.»

La ragazza guardò tutti quei soldi, non sapeva cosa fare, prenderli avrebbe significato mettere a rischio la sua vita e quella del suo figlioletto, non prenderli invece l'avrebbe condannata a continuare a vivere in quel modo inumano.

«Mi prometti che mi aiuterai?» Lo guardava impaurita.

«Te lo prometto. Dimmi i nomi dei tuoi sfruttatori e dove possiamo trovarli.»

La ragazza guardò l'orologio «Tra poco arriveranno, di solito passano a fine serata a prendere l'incasso e poi ci portano a casa, se casa si può chiamare…una catapecchia fatiscente sulla 31esima.»

«Quanti sono?»

«Oltre a Lo Sguercio, che è il capo, c'è anche Il Secco e Sbronza. Non so i loro veri nomi…»

«Va bene. Tranquilla. Ora ti riporto indietro, comportati normalmente come se fossi stata con un normale cliente.»

«Cosa succederà?»

«Tranquilla, è in corso un'operazione tra la Polizia di Los Angeles e l'FBI per sgominare questa banda di sfruttatori. Presto tu e le altre ragazze sarete libere. Fidati di me. Comportati normalmente e andrà tutto bene.»

Accese l'auto e riportò indietro la ragazza. Appena giunti sul posto videro un furgoncino scuro sul ciglio della strada. «Sono loro, sono già arrivati!»

«Ok, tu stai tranquilla, rilassati e comportati come sempre.»

Accostò e fece scendere la ragazza. Uno dei tre uomini, il capo, si avvicinò all'auto. «È questa l'ora di tornare?!» Urlò a Bonnie prima di darle un sonoro schiaffo. Andy scese dall'auto.

Continua…


	34. Ad un tratto, uno sparo

CAPITOLO 34

«Tutti pronti a intervenire!» Alla radio Sharon allertò tutte le squadre.

«Capitano! Dirigo io l'operazione! Come si permette di prendere il comando!?» Le ringhiò il capo Howard.

«La situazione sta diventando pericolosa per l'agente coinvolto. È mio obbligo preoccuparmi per la sua tutela!» Gli rispose lei facendolo zittire.

Provenza osservò la situazione ed era fiero del suo capitano, iniziava ad apprezzarla veramente.

«Ehi, amico, è colpa mia…l'ho trattenuta più del dovuto…mi stavo divertendo….» Andy cercò di tranquillizzare Lo Sguercio.

«Nonnetto, fatti gli affari tuoi, ok?!»

«Ok, ma non prendertela con lei, è stata colpa mia se ha fatto tardi, ma ho pagato per bene il suo tempo, la ragazza è stata proprio brava…»

Lo Sguercio strappò la borsa di mano a Bonnie e iniziò a frugare cercando i soldi. Estrasse molte banconote. «Accidenti, che diamine hai fatto al nonnetto?»

«Diciamo che… mi ha più che soddisfatto…»

Lo Sguercio scrutò Andy e viceversa. «Non hai la faccia da cliente…»

«Ah no? Beh, spesso l'apparenza inganna…»

«Tu sei un fottuto sbirro!» Gli gridò il malvivente «Ragazzi! Prendetelo!» urlò a Il Secco e Sbronza.

Andy gli puntò la pistola e anche Lo Sguercio estrasse una pistola e prese Bonnie per farsi scudo col suo corpo. Anche i suoi due amici si armarono di rivoltella e si avvicinarono al loro capo per proteggerlo.

«Intervenite! Intervenite!» gridò Sharon alla radio ordinando a tutti gli agenti di intervenire. Poi, corse fuori dal furgoncino impugnando la pistola. In un attimo la zona si riempì di volanti con sirene e lampeggianti, tutti gli agenti li avevano circondati. I delinquenti furono presi dal panico.

«Metti giù la pistola e nessuno si farà male…» gli disse Andy senza mai togliere lo sguardo dall'uomo.

«Mettila giù tu, nonnetto, o le faccio saltare il cervello!» Urlò Lo Sguercio strattonando Bonnie, spaventata e in lacrime.

«Ok…ma calmati…» Andy abbassò l'arma e si abbassò lentamente per posarla a terra continuando a fissare negli occhi il malvivente.

«Tenente! No!» Gli urlò Sharon a pochi passi da lui ma non l'ascoltava.

«Non fate un passo o giuro che l'ammazzo! L'ammazzo!» gridò con ferocia Lo Sguercio continuando a stringere Bonnie.

«Lascia andare la ragazza e getta la pistola!» Gli ordinò Sharon.

Il Secco e Sbronza puntavano le loro armi verso Sharon ed Andy, la situazione era veramente pericolosa, un movimento o un rumore improvviso e la situazione sarebbe potuta degenerare nel giro di pochi secondi.

«Arrendetevi, non avete via di scampo!» Continuò Sharon.

Lo Sguercio iniziava a perdere il controllo, era sudato, agitato e in preda al panico. Agitava la pistola verso di loro.«Andate via! Via!»

In quel momento si rese conto di aver puntati addosso i laser dei cecchini, era sotto tiro. «Capo, arrendiamoci o ci ammazzeranno!» Gli disse Sbronza mentre iniziava ad abbassare la sua pistola.

«Capo, è finita…non abbiamo chance…» aggiunse Il Secco.

«Codardi! Siete due codardi!» Lo Sguercio era rimasto solo, i suoi si erano ribellati al suo volere e l'avevano abbandonato. «Me la pagherete! Bastardi!»

I due avevano gettato le loro armi a terra ed erano indietreggiati di qualche passo, venendo subito arrestati da degli agenti.

«Sguercio, abbassa l'arma. È finita.» Gli disse Flynn guardandolo negli occhi mentre piano si avvicinava a lui.

«Fermo!» Gli intimò Lo Sguercio ma Andy non lo ascoltava piu. Gli si scagliò addosso iniziando a lottare con lui mentre Bonnie riusciva finalmente a liberarsi.

«Andy!» Sharon guardava la scena impietrita. Cercò di prendere la mira ma i due uomini si muovevano così velocemente che sparando avrebbe rischiato di colpire Andy.

Ad un tratto uno sparo. I due si erano improvvisamente fermati.

Il cuore di Sharon perse un battito. Provenza, Howard e la squadra, qualche passo poco più lontano, rimasero immobili, pietrificati.

Continua…


	35. Dobbiamo parlare Ora!

CAPITOLO 35

Lo Sguercio si aggrappò ad Andy prima di cadere esanime e trascinandolo a terra insieme a lui.

«Andy!» Sharon si avvicinò e lo aiutò ad alzarsi. Vide che aveva una grande chiazza di sangue sulla camicia. «Andy!»

«Tranquilla, non è mio…sto bene, sto bene!» disse lui prendendole il viso tra le mani per farla calmare.

Anche lei gli prese il viso e si baciarono avidamente, disperatamente, noncuranti di tutti i colleghi accanto a loro. Si baciarono per lunghi secondi, sentivano di far addirittura fatica a respirare ma non riuscivano a staccarsi. L'adrenalina aveva preso il sopravvento.

«Scusami per averti trattata con sufficienza prima, non volevo mancarti di rispetto» disse Andy a fatica mentre continuava a baciarla con foga.

«Scusami tu…sono stata una stronza…qualsiasi cosa faccia riesco sempre a ferirti…mi dispiace Andy, mi dispiace…»

Poco dopo Sharon riuscì a staccarsi dalle labbra di Andy, così calde ed umide e, ancora in preda all'agitazione, iniziò a gridargli contro e a spintonarlo dandogli delle pacche sul petto «Sei un incosciente! Avrebbe potuto ucciderti! Come ti salta in mente di gettare la pistola e avventarti addosso a lui cercando di disarmarlo! Tu sei pazzo Andrew Flynn!» quando Sharon chiamava qualcuno per nome e cognome significava che era veramente fuori di sé.

«Qui lo dico e qui lo nego, il capitano ha ragione, Flynn. Sei un folle!» aggiunse Provenza avvicinatosi per controllare che il suo amico stesse bene.

«Mi dispiace ragazzi, ho agito d'impulso ma per fortuna è finita bene» disse Andy «ora preoccupiamoci di interrogare immediatamente Sbronza e Il Secco, dobbiamo farci dire dove si trova l'agente Marble, il figlio di Bonnie e le altre ragazze sequestrate.»

Il capo Howard si avvicinò a loro.

«Capitano Raydor, portiamo i due in centrale per interrogarli e anche le ragazze per avere le loro testimonianze. Vi aspettiamo là.»

«Sì. Grazie.» Rispose lei.

Una volta giunti in centrale, i due malviventi furono messi in carcere per la notte, in modo da farli _cuocere a fuoco lento_, come era solito dire Provenza. Era certo che il giorno dopo sarebbero stati più…collaborativi. E non si sbagliava. L'indomani furono interrogati e non ci volle molto perché vuotassero il sacco. Sbronza e Il Secco erano due codardi, e ora, senza il loro capo, ancora di più. Grazie alle informazioni che loro avevano dato agli agenti in cambio di uno sconto sulla pena per traffico di esseri umani, spaccio di droga, rapimento ed estorsione, l'agente Marble, il piccolo Gregory e le altre ragazze sfruttate vennero ritrovati e messi in salvo.

Erano stati due giorni lunghi e stressanti. Ma erano finalmente giunti al termine.

In serata, infatti, la squadra della Crimini Maggiori e l'FBI si erano riuniti in ufficio per festeggiare l'esito positivo dell'operazione.

Tutto è bene ciò che finisce bene? Quasi. Quando Sharon vide entrare alla Crimini Maggiori il capo Taylor la sua espressione dapprima felice, cambiò. Lui la stava fissando in modo serio, in un modo che non lasciava presagire nulla di buono. Le fece un cenno con la mano e Sharon si fece largo tra i colleghi avvicinandosi a lui.

Andy notò che Sharon si era allontanata dal gruppo e la seguì con lo sguardo finche la vide parlare con il capo Taylor.

«Capitano Raydor, dobbiamo parlare. Ora.» Il tono di Taylor era severo. Quelle parole provocarono in Sharon un brivido lungo la colonna. Si aspettava una ammonizione per non aver informato il suo superiore della relazione iniziata con un suo sottoposto ma, dal suo tono, capì che c'era di più.

Il capo Taylor aprì la porta del suo ufficio e fece entrare prima Sharon, nonostante fosse noto per essere uno stronzo di prima categoria sapeva anche comportarsi da gentiluomo. «Prego, capitano, si accomodi.»

Lei prese posto su una delle due poltrone in pelle di fronte alla scrivania di Taylor mentre lui si sedette di fronte a lei. Sharon si sentì in ansia, il cuore aveva iniziato a batterle più forte, riusciva a percepirlo mentre palpitava nel suo petto e improvvisamente provò un leggero dolore allo stomaco accompagnato da una sensazione di nausea. Aveva ben chiaro in mente che la aspettava una bella ramanzina, se non addirittura una nota disciplinare. Essere giudicata da un suo superiore per la sua relazione personale la metteva a disagio, la faceva sentire esposta e violata nella sua vita privata, era l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto, era ciò per cui aveva pregato Andy di non far parola con nessuno di quel che stava accadendo tra loro. Le cose però non sempre vanno come uno si aspetta e lei lo sapeva bene…

Continua…


	36. Sospensione

CAPITOLO 36

«Capitano…capitano…» esordì Taylor. Il suo modo lento di parlare aumentava ancor di più il nervosismo in Sharon «immagino che lei sappia perché l'ho convocata…»

«Credo di sì» riuscì solo a pronunciare lei.

«Sa, capitano, quando si lavora in un team, in una squadra, è bene fidarsi dei propri colleghi. Lei si fida dei suoi colleghi?»

«Sì»

«A me non sembra. Se lei si fosse fidata di me, mi avrebbe detto subito che aveva iniziato una relazione personale con un collega.»

«Io…» Sharon si sentiva impacciata, goffa. _Perché non riusciva ad essere forte e integra come di solito? Perché la relazione con Andy la rendeva così vulnerabile? _Si domandò tra sé e sé. «…ecco…la nostra relazione è molto recente…prima di metterla al corrente, io e il tenente Flynn volevamo assicurarci che fosse una cosa…seria…»

«Questa è la sua giustificazione?»

«È la verità.»

«Si rende conto che il suo coinvolgimento emotivo ha messo a rischio l'operazione sotto copertura?»

«Mi dispiace» disse lei a testa bassa.

«Le dispiace?! Crede che basti, capitano?!» Gridò Taylor facendola spaventare «capitano Raydor, è sospesa dal servizio per un mese a partire da oggi stesso.»

«Sospesa…?» ripetè lei con un filo di voce.

«Preferisce il trasferimento? Posso farle riavere il suo vecchio posto agli affari interni oppure mandarla in supporto alla divisione Hollywood…»

«No…»

«Bene. Poi, al suo rientro, dovremo vedere come organizzare la squadra. Non posso permettere che lei e il tenente Flynn vi troviate più sul campo insieme.»

Sharon annuì con la testa. «Capo…che provvedimento verrà preso nei confronti del tenete Flynn?»

«Nessuno. Tra voi due il più alto in grado è lei, lei doveva informarmi e lei ha messo in pericolo l'operazione.»

«Capisco…»

«Me lo auguro. In futuro certi atteggiamenti non saranno più tollerati. Lo prenda come un primo avvertimento. Non ce ne sarà un secondo.»

«Posso andare, capo?» domandò.

«Ancora un'ultima cosa» il suo tono tornò pacato «capitano, non creda che mi piaccia comportarmi così duramente ma le regole sono regole e lei lo sa meglio di me. Mi creda, le conviene un provvedimento di questo tipo piuttosto che un trasferimento. Intendo, anche per il suo rapporto col tenente Flynn. In due divisioni diverse la vostra relazione sarebbe più a rischio, immagino…»

«Lasci che alla nostra relazione ci pensiamo noi.» Rispose seccata dalle tante intromissioni.

«Lo dico per voi, io non voglio minare il vostro rapporto, non ho intenzione di separarvi, tranquilli, però bisogna attuare in modo sensato per evitare coinvolgimenti emotivi. Mischiare il privato col lavoro non è mai una cosa saggia…»

«Posso solo dire, in mia difesa, che era mia, nostra, intenzione parlarle a tempo debito ma gli ultimi eventi ci hanno sopraffatto.»

«Immagino ma la decisone è presa ed è irrevocabile. Sa cosa bisogna fare in caso di sospensione, vero?»

«Sì…» disse con tono sommesso staccando il suo distintivo e la pistola dalla cintura. Li guardò tra le sue mani prima di posarli sulla scrivania di Taylor.

«Posso andare?»

«Può andare. Avvisi il tenente Provenza che da oggi e per tutta la sua assenza sarà lui a prendere il comando della Crimini Maggiori.»

«Sì, capo.» disse uscendo dall'ufficio.

Si appoggiò con la schiena alla porta, le emozioni stavano prendendo il sopravvento, si sentiva stordita, il cuore le batteva all'impazzata e quel che più le faceva male è che si sentiva umiliata, giudicata. Sentì le lacrime calde scivolare lungo le sue guance.

Andy la vide in corridoio e si avvicinò a lei «Ehi!» la abbracciò «che ti ha detto?»

«Lasciami!» Sharon lo allontanò. Solo ci mancava che qualcuno li vedesse abbracciati ad un passo dall'ufficio del capo.

«Sharon dimmi cosa è successo!» insistette.

Lei si asciugò le lacrime col dorso della mano e a passo deciso si diresse verso la sala della crimini maggiori dove i colleghi erano ancora radunati a festeggiare. Andy la seguì.

«Scusate, devo dirvi una cosa.» disse Sharon ottenendo immediatamente l'attenzione dei colleghi. «Tenente Provenza, da questo momento lei è a capo della Crimini Maggiori.» disse tutto d'un fiato.

Tutti rimasero esterrefatti di fronte a quelle parole e si guardavano l'un l'altro in cerca di risposte.

«Come?» rispose Provenza.

«Sha…capitano, ma perché?!» Andy non credeva alle proprie orecchie.

«Ha sentito bene, tenente Provenza. Sarà al comando della Crimini Maggiori per un mese, ovvero la durata della mia sospensione.»

«Sospensione?!» Gridò Andy «ma che diavolo…?!»

«Tenente Flynn, la prego di controllarsi e di calmarsi. La situazione è questa e non è sindacabile.» rispose in modo distaccato mettendo a tacere Andy «scusate…» disse con il nodo alla gola prima di rinchiudersi nel suo ufficio.


	37. Insieme sarà più facile

CAPITOLO 37

Andy entrò nell'ufficio di Sharon senza neanche bussare. Lei era seduta sul divanetto, piegata in avanti con i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia e il viso nascosto tra le mani. La vide lasciarsi andare ad un pianto ormai impossibile da trattenere. Notò che da fuori tutti osservavano cosa stava succedendo e in fretta tirò le tende lanciando occhiatacce ai colleghi curiosi, poi, si sedette accanto a lei avvolgendola con le sue braccia.

«Mi spieghi cosa è successo?» disse in tono pacato.

«Mi hanno sospeso perché non ho raccontato al mio superiore di aver una _relazione con un collega_ e per aver _compromesso un'operazione_ di polizia essendo _emotivamente troppo coinvolta_.» disse rimarcando le parole usate da Taylor.

«Ma addirittura la sospensione? È troppo!»

«Era questo o il trasferimento.»

«Cosa!? Ti ha ricattata?!» si infervorò Andy.

«No, non proprio…diciamo che mi ha fatto capire che la sospensione era l'opzione migliore…»

Andy rimase senza parole.

«Se hanno sospeso te che hai una carriera immacolata alle spalle figuriamoci cosa faranno a me che ho un fascicolo disciplinare immenso…» pensò ad alta voce Andy.

«Niente…a te non faranno niente.» sospirò.

«Come _niente_?»

«Tra i due io sono il più alto in grado, io avevo la responsabilità di informare il mio superiore e sempre io ho compromesso l'operazione di ieri intervenendo quando non avrei dovuto.»

«C'è qualcosa che posso fare per rimediare?»

«No Andy…» disse con rassegnazione lei accarezzandogli il viso «non si può fare niente…e, Andy, ti prego di non affrontare in nessun modo il capo Taylor, non voglio altri problemi.»

«Gli spaccherei volentieri la faccia!» disse lui rabbioso stringendo i pugni.

«Appunto. Ti prego di non metterti in nessun guaio. Promettimelo.»

Andy fece un lungo respiro «Te lo prometto…»

«Ora vado a casa, mi aspetta una nuova sfida…»

«Perché?»

«Dovrò spiegare ai ragazzi il motivo della mia sospensione, ergo di te.»

«Lo dici come se dovessi annunciare una tragedia…»

«No, però…non è il modo in cui avevo pensato di dirglielo…»

«Sharon, mi dispiace causarti tutti questi problemi…sono un idiota…» si chinò a baciare le mani di Sharon strette nelle sue.

«Supereremo anche questo ostacolo…» lei si avvicinò appoggiando la sua fronte a quella di Andy. Qualche secondo dopo, Sharon si allontanò, si alzò, prese la sua giacca e la borsa.

«Vado…» disse ad Andy sfiorando la scrivania con la mano.

«Vuoi che ti accompagni?» si offrì lui.

Lei lo guardò indecisa. «Non lo so…»

Lui si avvicinò e di nuovo le prese le mani, gli piaceva tantissimo tenerle strette nelle sue «Dai, vengo con te, insieme sarà più facile…e poi il mio turno è finito…»

«Va bene…andiamo…» Sharon diede un ultimo sguardo al suo ufficio e, con dispiacere, chiuse la porta.

Continua…


	38. Emotivamente troppo coinvolta

CAPITOLO 38

Sharon e Andy arrivarono al condominio e, tenendosi per mano, salirono fino all'appartamento.

«Ci siamo…»

«Andiamo…» lei fece un gran respiro prima di aprire la porta.

Entrarono e in casa trovarono solo Rusty che stava spadellando in cucina.

«Ehi, già di ritorno?»

«Sì…» disse Sharon con tono triste «i ragazzi dove sono?»

«Cosa è successo? Hai una faccia…» rispose Rusty.

Sharon cercò di dribblare «Dove sono?»

«In ospedale da Jack» rispose lui «ora mi dici cosa ti succede?»

«Rusty, tua madre ha avuto una pessima giornata…» intervenne Andy in suo supporto.

«Tanto vale che glielo dica…» continuò lei.

«Dirmi cosa?» domandò Rusty ormai curioso.

«Sono sospesa dal servizio per un mese.»

«Sospesa?» ripetè «ahaha dai, è uno scherzo, ci stavo per cascare!»

L'espressione di Sharon però non lasciava spazio a scherzi o malintesi.

«Non è uno scherzo?» domandò Rusty resosi conto della reale situazione.

«No. Non è uno scherzo…» concluse Andy mentre Sharon prendeva posto sul divano.

«Ma perché?…cosa…come è possibile?» Rusty era veramente esterrefatto dalla notizia.

«Ho commesso un grave errore durante un'azione sotto copertura perché sono _emotivamente_ _troppo coinvolta_» guardò Andy e si soffermò sulle ultime parole facendo il verso a Taylor.

«Ti puniscono perché vi frequentate? Ma è assurdo!»

«No, Rusty, mi puniscono perché a causa del mio rapporto con Andy non ho saputo controllarmi durante l'operazione ed ho commesso un errore compromettendo l'azione e mettendo a rischio la vita degli agenti e dell'ostaggio.» precisò lei.

«Assurdo in ogni caso.» Si ostinò a sostenere il ragazzo rimanendo poi senza parole.

In quel momento tornarono Ricky ed Emily.

«Siamo a casa!» gridò Emily «mamma! Ma sei già tornata? Cos'è alla Crimini Maggiori si sono stufati di te? Salve Tenente c'è anche lei!» Dissero quando videro che c'era anche Andy.

«In un certo senso…» borbottò Sharon.

«Eh?» chiese la figlia.

«Niente, lascia stare. Ragazzi, sedetevi un attimo che devo dirvi una cosa, anzi due.»

«Mamma, dobbiamo preoccuparci?» chiese Ricky mentre si tolse la giacca e si apprestava a sedersi sulla poltroncina. La sorella si sedette accanto a lui, sul bracciolo.

«No…ecco…in realtà…c'è un motivo per cui sono già tornata a casa…» iniziò Sharon. Andy le poggiò una mano sulla schiena per farle capire che lui c'era, era lì per lei, per supportarla.

«Mamma, ci stai facendo preoccupare…» disse Ricky.

«Ecco…senza girarci troppo intorno…sono stata sospesa dal servizio per un mese.» snocciolò Sharon tutto d'un fiato.

I suoi figli la guardarono perplessi. «Sospesa? Tu?» Disse Ricky interpretando anche il pensiero della sorella.

«Sì, io.»

«L'integerrimo capitano Raydor…sospesa…non ci posso credere…» pensò a voce alta Ricky.

Sharon sospirò.

«Mamma ma…cosa hai fatto per ricevere questa punizione?» chiese Emily.

Continua…


	39. Mi fai schifo!

CAPITOLO 39

«Ecco…io ho messo a rischio l'esito di una operazione sotto copertura per via del mio coinvolgimento emotivo.» confessò Sharon a Ricky ed Emily.

«Coinvolgimento emotivo? Che significa?» domandarono perplessi i suoi figli.

«Significa che…» si fermò un attimo e guardò Andy, poi proseguì «ho iniziato una relazione con un collega…»

«Una relazione?» ripetè Ricky.

«Sì…io e…il tenente Flynn, Andy, ci stiamo frequentando»

«Mamma! Che bello! Sono felicissima per te! Per voi!» le si buttò addosso Emily.

«Grazie, amore!» Rispose Sharon abbracciando la figlia. Ricky invece era rimasto serio e silenzioso di fronte alla notizia.

«Mamma, ti meriti di essere finalmente felice dopo tanto tempo!» Aggiunse Emily.

Ricky guardò Rusty «tu lo sapevi, vero?»

«Io…ehm…sì…» confessò lui.

«Sapevi tutto e non ce l'hai detto?! Era per questo che era strana in questi giorni, eh? E tu sapevi tutto!» urlò verso il fratello.

«Ma non dovevo dirvelo io!» ribattè Rusty sentendosi minacciato.

«Ricky! Ho chiesto io a Rusty di non dirvi niente, è una situazione nuova, io non sapevo bene come affrontarla, volevo andare con calma…»

«Ma non ti vergogni?» disse Ricky rivolto alla madre «Con papà in quelle condizioni tu pensavi solo alla tua storiella!» proseguì «scommetto che erano tutte frottole anche il fatto che dovessi _lavorare_ fino a tardi o notte fonda!»

Quelle parole colpirono Sharon come una pugnalata al petto. Era tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto evitare e che sapeva le avrebbe fatto più male: il giudizio dei suoi figli. Era visibilmente turbata, non trovava le parole per rispondergli, così, Andy prese in mano la situazione.

«Ragazzo, tua madre ha solo cercato di agire in modo prudente.» gli disse con tono pacato.

«Non sto parlando con lei, tenente! Ne stia fuori, è una questione tra me e mia madre.»

«No, non è una questione tra te e tua madre perché si da il caso che nella faccenda venga coinvolto anche io e se permetti vorrei dire la mia.» Andy con queste parole zittì Ricky che lo lasciò continuare. «Non avevamo pianificato di innamorarci, ci siamo detestati per anni, pensa te. Eppure è successo.» Andy strinse la mano a Sharon.

«Ha finito?» rispose arrogante Ricky.

«Ricky, perché devi sempre fare il guastafeste?!» si intromise Emily rimproverando il fratello «mamma ha il sacrosanto diritto di rifarsi una vita e se con il tenente è felice noi dovremmo esserlo di conseguenza!»

«E papà?»

«Sei ingiusto, Ricky! Papà fa la sua vita da anni! Ti ricordo che ci ha praticamente abbandonati»

«Ma ora sta male ed ha bisogno della sua famiglia. Volenti o nolenti gli dobbiamo stare accanto»

«Sono divorziati, è giusto che lei sia felice, anche se non con papà»

Sharon, Andy e Rusty assistevano in silenzio al battibecco tra Ricky ed Emily come ad una partita di tennis.

«Sei un maschilista, retrogrado ed egoista Ricky!» Continuò Emily.

«Se tu analizzassi la situazione più obiettivamente la penseresti come me!»

«Mai! Io sono felice di sapere mamma serena. Ha passato la vita a lavorare per non farci mancare niente, ci ha cresciuti con sani principi, educazione, senso del dovere e lo ha fatto completamente sola! Avrebbe dovuto pensare più a se stessa già molti anni fa!»

«Vedo che continui a non capire. Con te è impossibile parlare!» Ricky si alzò, prese la sua giacca e andò verso la porta.

«Ricky, aspetta!» Sharon cercò di fermarlo «parliamone…».

«Non ho voglia di ascoltarti…tanto hai già tutti dalla tua parte, la mia opinione vedo che non conta»

«Conta invece. Conta moltissimo per me.» rispose lei.

«Mi fai schifo» Ricky la guardò dritto negli occhi e pronunciò quelle parole con rabbia, odio. Sharon rimase pietrificata vedendolo uscire dalla porta. Si sentiva miserabile. Andy, Rusty ed Emily si guardarono esterrefatti da quanto appena successo, poi si avvicinarono a Sharon ancora sconvolta. Andy si mise di fronte a lei cercando di catturare la sua attenzione ma lei era totalmente demolita dalle parole appena pronunciate dal figlio. La abbracciò e lei si lasciò andare al pianto. Anche Emily cercò di consolarla mentre Rusty andò in cucina a prenderle un bicchiere d'acqua. Andy ed Emily la aiutarono ad andare fino al divano e la fecero sedere.

«Mi odia» disse tra i singhiozzi.

«No, non ti odia, ha solo bisogno di tempo per metabolizzare la notizia» la consolò Andy tenendola stretta tra le sue braccia. Le accarezzava la schiena e la testa dolcemente e ad Emily non sfuggirono questi dettagli. Si rese conto di quanto Andy fosse innamorato di sua madre, di quanto fosse attento e premuroso con lei. Era contenta che sua madre avesse trovato un uomo così perfetto per lei.

«Scusate, voglio stare da sola.» disse Sharon alzandosi di scatto e andando a rifugiarsi nella sua stanza. Andy non potè fare niente per fermarla e la seguì ma Emily lo fermò «Tenente, aspetti…conosco mia madre, in questo momento è meglio lasciarla da sola come desidera…»

«Emily ha ragione, tenente…lasciamola tranquilla un pò, vedrà che tra poco starà meglio…» aggiunse Rusty.

Andy non era convinto ma accettò il consiglio dei ragazzi.

Continua…


	40. Vattene!

CAPITOLO 40

Emily e Rusty tornarono in silenzio in cucina preparando qualcosa per cena mentre Andy continuava a passeggiare nervosamente per il salotto. Ogni tanto si avvicinava alla porta della camera di Sharon tentato di entrare. Era passata più di un'ora da quando Sharon si era barricata dietro quella porta. Emily si accorse dello stato d'animo di Andy e si avvicinò a lui.

«Tenente…venga a sedersi di là con noi…»

«Io…vorrei stare qui…nel caso Sharon si decidesse ad uscire…»

«Vorrebbe andare da lei, vero?»

«Sì…» rispose lui senza perdere mai d'occhio la porta.

«La ama tanto, eh?»

«Più della mia vita…»

«Dai, vada da lei e cerchi di riportarmela sorridente!» Gli disse Emily dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

«Lo spero…il suo sorriso è ciò che mi tiene vivo…» Andy non si accorse neanche di essersi lasciato andare a certe confidenze.

Bussò «Sharon, sono io, posso?» chiese. Non ricevette risposta, così, aprì piano la porta «chi tace acconsente…»

Sharon era seduta sul letto appoggiata alla testiera. Andy chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e andò da lei e si sedette di fronte. «Ehi…» le disse sollevandole il viso da sotto il mento. Aveva gli occhi gonfi e il rossore che li contornava contrastava il verde delle sue iridi che sembravano ancor più grandi e brillanti. «Sei bellissima»

«Bugiardo» rispose lei immediatamente abbassando la testa per la vergogna.

«Ai miei occhi sarai sempre bellissima…anche in lacrime, col trucco sfatto o spettinata»

Lei soffriva nel sentire quelle parole così dolci, le dimostrazioni d'amore di Andy rendevano ancor più difficile ciò che lei aveva in mente di fare.

«Ricky è tornato?» domandò lei.

«No…» rispose lui prendendole una mano e accarezzandole il dorso col pollice «vedrai che tra poco tornerà e vi chiarirete…» le baciò la mano.

«Andy…» ora era lei che gli stringeva le mani come a voler assorbire un'ultima volta il calore del suo corpo «Andy…io credo che…che sarebbe meglio che noi approfittassimo del tempo che dovrò stare fuori servizio per…»

«Per…?» Andy temeva di aver capito dove voleva arrivare.

«Per prenderci una pausa, prenderci un po' di tempo, di spazio…» concluse lei.

«Vuoi fermarti alla prima difficoltà, Sharon?»

Lei lo guardò negli occhi «Non posso perdere mio figlio, capisci?»

«Non lo perderai, ha solo bisogno di assimilare la notizia, vedrai che tra qualche giorno le tensioni saranno ormai lontane…»

«Andy, ho preso la mia decisione e non la cambio…» disse fredda alzandosi dal letto. Sperò che così facendo, se Andy fosse arrivato a detestarla, sarebbe stato più facile per lui dimenticarla «per favore, vai…»

Lui la guardava incredulo. Lo stava allontanando, stava calpestando il sentimento che aveva fatto conoscere loro emozioni nuove, stava buttando all'aria il loro amore.

«Vai…conosci la strada…» continuò indicando la porta.

Lui non diceva niente, guardava quella donna che non riconosceva più.

«Vattene! Sparisci!» urlò lei mentre sentiva il cuore frantumarsi per il dolore.

«Io ti aspetto» rispose Andy con voce calma. Non era la prima volta che glielo diceva e Sharon sapeva bene cosa significava. «Se la vita ci mette davanti mille difficoltà io troverò mille e una ragioni per lottare per te, per noi.» aggiunse appena prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Quando Andy tornò in salotto si trovò davanti Rusty ed Emily, erano preoccupati avendo sentito Sharon urlare.

«Ma che è successo? Abbiamo sentito gridare» esclamò Emily.

«Sì…Sharon vuole che me ne vada…vuole la cosiddetta _pausa di riflessione…_»

«Cosa?!» Entrambi i ragazzi erano increduli.

«Vuole che stiamo lontani perché teme di perdere Ricky…»

«Ma è assurdo! Ricky accetterà che state insieme e che vi amate…è un testone ma prima o poi lo accetterà» ribadì Emily.

«Lo so…infatti io accetto la decisione di tua madre convinto che presto le cose si sistemeranno. Non sono arrabbiato o offeso…niente di tutto ciò…le lascerò il tempo di cui ha bisogno…»

«Tenente Flynn, Andy, posso chiamarla Andy?» chiese Emily.

«Certo.» Rispose lui.

«Andy, mia madre è fortunata ad avere un uomo che la ama in questo modo, e presto si sistemerà tutto, ne sono convinta.»

«Anche io» aggiunse Rusty.

«Sì, ne sono convinto anche io, ragazzi. Amo vostra madre…statele accanto in questo momento…è confusa, mi fa male vederla così affranta ma non posso starle vicino, fatelo voi, per favore.»

«Certo Andy. Grazie» Emily lo abbracciò.

«Vado…»

«Arrivederci…» risposero i ragazzi.

Continua…


	41. Non ho niente da dire

CAPITOLO 41

Il mattino seguente arrivò in fretta, Sharon aveva dormito poco e male tra il dolore per aver allontanato nuovamente Andy e la paura di perdere l'amore di suo figlio. Passò la notte piangendo girandosi e rigirandosi nel letto. Si sentiva come un leone in gabbia tra quelle quattro pareti, aveva bisogno di prendere aria così, aprì la porta della sua camera e vide che non c'era nessuno nei paraggi, si diresse verso la cucina e si preparò una tisana rilassante. Si mise a sorseggiarla lentamente rannicchiata su una poltroncina sul balcone. Poteva ammirare il sorgere del sole dietro le colline lontane dai rumori e dal caos della città che piano piano si stava svegliando per affrontare un nuovo giorno. I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti dal rumore della porta. Si voltò e vide suo figlio rincasare. «Ricky! Dimmi che non hai passato fuori tutta la notte» disse andando verso di lui.

«Se anche fosse? Sono abbastanza grande per decidere da solo quando uscire e quando rientrare.» Rispose lui sgarbato.

«Ricky, possiamo parlare?» Chiese lei con tono calmo, predisposta al dialogo.

«No. Non ho niente da dire» La freddò lui.

«Ma io si.»

«Ma io non voglio ascoltarti. Non voglio sentire niente della _storiella col tuo fidanzatino_» continuò lui_ «_Senti, lasciami in pace, ok? Mi faccio una doccia ed esco di nuovo. Ho promesso a papà che sarei andato da lui presto oggi. Io mi voglio occupare di lui. Io.» Rispose lui prima di sparire in bagno sbattendo la porta. Sharon si sentì ancora una volta avvilita e colpevole.

Poco dopo, Rusty ed Emily si svegliarono, si avviarono verso la cucina per fare colazione e videro Sharon sul balcone, ancora triste e assorta nei suoi pensieri.

«Buongiorno, mamma» le dissero.

Sharon si voltò e li salutò «Buongiorno» nonostante cercasse di non farsi vedere troppo abbattuta, quello per lei non era affatto un buon giorno.

«Come stai?» le chiese Rusty.

«Hai dormito un po'?» Aggiunse Emily abbracciandola e dandole un bacio sulla guancia.

«Sto bene, grazie, non preoccupatevi…» rispose abbracciandoli a sua volta.

«Ricky?» Domandò Emily.

«È tornato da poco…è andato a far la doccia e ha detto che poi uscirà di nuovo» rispose Sharon.

«Avete parlato?» Chiese Rusty.

«Non vuole…»

«Come sarebbe a dire che _non vuole_?!» Domandò sconcertata Emily alzando la voce.

«Non voglio. Cosa non vi è chiaro?» Ricky era appena uscito dal bagno e aveva avuto modo di sentire parte della conversazione.

«Sei uno stronzo! Mamma ha allontanato Andy per i tuoi capricci e tu non ti degni neanche di ascoltarla?!» Esplose Emily.

«Emily, per favore, lascia stare. Ne parleremo poi, quando le acque si saranno calmate…» la riprese Sharon.

«Ma mamma! Come puoi permettergli di rovinare la tua storia per un capriccio?» Ribattè la figlia.

«Per favore, basta. Abbiamo tutti bisogno di calma per riflettere. Quando sarà il momento ne parleremo. Nel frattempo voglio che ci comportiamo normalmente, chiaro!?»

Tutti rimasero in silenzio e annuirono con la testa.

Continua…


	42. Come stai?

CAPITOLO 42

Passarono alcuni giorni durante i quali fingevano di comportarsi normalmente ma in realtà tutti erano coscienti del fatto che accantonando un problema non si sarebbe risolto da solo. Prima o poi si sarebbe dovuto affrontarlo.

«Vado a prepararmi, stamattina ho lezione» esordì Rusty alla fine della colazione.

«Io vado da papà» aggiunse Ricky.

«Se hai pazienza di aspettarmi mi preparo e vengo con te» disse Sharon rivolgendosi al primogenito.

«È proprio necessario?» rispose scocciato.

«Sì, per favore.» La madre gli fece capire che non aveva possibilità di scelta. «Emily vieni anche tu?» Le domandò Sharon.

«Sì, dieci minuti e sono pronta» rispose.

Ricky sbuffò, si sedette sul divano e aspettò la madre e la sorella che ci misero ben più di pochi minuti per prepararsi. «Eccoci, possiamo andare» dissero giungendo in salotto.

«Alla buon'ora!» Si lamentò Ricky dopo l'attesa.

«Dai, dai, non fare il brontolone e andiamo!» Rispose Sharon avviandosi coi figli verso l'uscio di casa.

Quel momento che sembrava aver stemperato un pò la tensione degli ultimi giorni fu interrotto dal suono di un sms sul cellulare di Sharon. Lei prese il telefono, aprì il messaggio e lo lesse.

_Come stai? A._

Sharon si paralizzò a fissare quelle lettere nere sullo schermo luminoso del suo cellulare.

«Mamma?» Le domandò Emily «Mamma? Qualcosa non va?»

Sharon guardò i suoi figli. «Niente…tutto a posto…» bloccò il cellulare e lo rimise nella borsa.

Seduto alla sua scrivania, Andy fissava lo schermo del cellulare sperando in una risposta da parte di Sharon. Risposta che non arrivò.

Alla crimini maggiori era una giornata tranquilla, la squadra stava concludendo alcune pratiche arretrate e Provenza, che non aveva ancora metabolizzato il suo nuovo ruolo, se ne stava tranquillo a fare le parole crociate.

«Flynn, 37 verticale, _il vertice di una crisi_, quattro lettere» disse rivolgendosi al collega.

Non ricevendo risposta dall'amico andò vicino a lui «Flynn! Che ti succede? »

«Acme!» Gridò Buzz.

«Cosa?» Rispose Provenza.

«La risposta, _il vertice di una crisi_, acme.» Si spiegò meglio Buzz.

«Aaah! Ok, grazie Einstein!» Lo liquidò Provenza per poi riprendere il discorso con Andy.

«Allora? Che hai?»

«Niente, lascia stare…» rispose lui, abbattuto.

«Avete litigato di nuovo?»

«No…»

«E allora che ti prende?»

Nel frattempo squillò il telefono alla scrivania di Sanchez che dopo aver risposto si rivolse ai colleghi «Rapina in una gioielleria sul Venice Blvd.»

«E perché chiamano noi e non quelli del dipartimento furti e rapine?» Chiese Provenza.

«Perché c'è scappato il morto, signore.» Rispose Sanchez.

«Ok ragazzi, la pacchia è finita, andiamo!» Disse Provenza alla squadra.

Tutti si prepararono per andare sul luogo del delitto. Provenza fermò Flynn «Poi ne riparliamo eh…»

Andy annuì rassegnato.

Continua…


	43. Mettere le cose in chiaro

CAPITOLO 43

Sharon e i suoi figli arrivarono in ospedale da Jack.

«Ciao papà!» Gli dissero Ricky ed Emily entrando nella stanza.

«Ciao ragazzi, mi fa piacere vedervi» disse lui gentilmente, poi notò la presenza di Sharon dietro di loro. «Ciao…» le disse in modo garbato.

«Ciao Jack.» disse cercando di stare un pò in disparte «Come stai?»

«Molto meglio, grazie. Sto facendo progressi, ora posso anche alzarmi e fare qualche passo.»

«Bene, mi fa piacere.» Rispose lei un po' distaccata.

«Tu come stai?»

«Bene..io…sì…sto bene…» mentì lei. Non aveva certo voglia di raccontargli come stava realmente, non aveva certo voglia di raccontargli di avere il cuore a pezzi per aver dovuto allontanare l'uomo che le aveva restituito il sorriso dopo tutte le sofferenze causate da lui.

«La tua memoria? Ti è tornato qualche ricordo?»

«No…purtroppo ho ancora il buio in testa.»

«Capisco…»

Jack, ancora dolorante, piano piano cercò di alzarsi dal letto. «Mi accompagnate a fare quattro passi?»

«Sì…» risposero tutti.

«Grazie, mi fa molto piacere passare del tempo con voi» disse Jack rivolgendosi ai figli «e con te, Sharon» le disse appoggiandosi e sostenendosi al suo braccio.

«Anche a noi, papà»

Sharon si sentiva a disagio, costretta, in trappola. Pensò che un tempo lottava e sopportava per tenere unita la sua famiglia ma ora realizzava quanto le cose fossero cambiate e non sarebbero mai più state come prima.

Mentre passeggiavano in corridoio si avvicinò a loro il medico. «Signor Raydor, la vedo bene oggi!» disse rivolto a Jack «signora, suo marito fa passi da gigante, presto potrà riportarlo a casa, anzi, coi miei colleghi stavamo pensando di dimetterlo, se tutto procede così bene, già alla fine di questa settimana» disse rivolto a Sharon.

«Dimetterlo? Di già?» Ripetè lei perplessa.

I presenti notarono il suo stupore.

«Sì signora, a livello fisico si è quasi totalmente ripreso dall'operazione, ovviamente avrà bisogno di moltissimo riposo per almeno le prossime 2-3 settimane. Gli unici spostamenti consentiti saranno divano, letto, letto, divano e qualche breve passeggiata.» continuò il medico.

Sharon rimase in silenzio.

«Grazie, dottore, non vedo l'ora di tornare a casa» disse Jack.

«Ottimo, ora scusatemi, torno alle mie visite» si congedò il dottore prima di allontanarsi lasciandoli lì perplessi.

Proseguirono la passeggiata in silenzio. Emily, che insieme al fratello assistette a tutta la scena, vide la tristezza sul viso di sua madre.

«Sharon, ragazzi, parlatemi un pò della nostra casa…non mi ricordo niente»

I tre si guardarono incerti. «Ecco, Jack…in realtà forse le cose non stanno esattamente come tu pensi…» iniziò Sharon.

«Sì, papà…Ricky abita a Palo Alto ed io a New York siamo qui perché stai male ma tra qualche giorno dovremo ripartire»

«Ah…» Jack si mostrò triste.

«E noi non abitiamo insieme, Jack…non lo ricordi ma…siamo divorziati, conduciamo vite separate da anni» aggiunse Sharon.

«Metti in chiaro le cose eh?» La rimproverò Ricky.

«Ho solo detto la realtà dei fatti.» Rispose.

«Certo, per avere campo libero col tuo tenente» prosegui lui.

«Ricky ora basta.» Lo zittì la madre.

«Non capisco niente, mi volete spiegare a cosa vi riferite?» Chiese Jack.

«Mi riferisco al fatto che noi non stiamo più insieme, non abitiamo nella stessa casa, neanche nella stessa città. Non te lo ricordi ma tu abiti a Las Vegas» gli chiarì Sharon.

«Ah…e…abito da solo?»

«Non lo so…diciamo che sei solito ad essere accompagnato da ragazze giovani, avvenenti e oche…»

«Ah…»

«Non so che idea ti sei fatto di noi ma non siamo la famiglia perfetta che forse dall'esterno appare. C'è stato un tempo in cui non desideravo altro, stringevo i denti e sopportavo tutto, tutti i tuoi tradimenti ma quel tempo è ormai lontano, Jack, voglio che questo sia ben chiaro.»

Jack si sentì sopraffatto dalle sue parole e si appoggiò al muro.

Continua…


	44. Mi manchi

CAPITOLO 44

«Era proprio necessario? Guarda che hai fatto!» Urlò Ricky alla madre. «Ti riaccompagno in camera» disse poi al padre in modo più pacato.

Sharon rimase impassibile. Le dispiaceva avergli fatto male ma era un male necessario. Era importante mettere bene in chiaro come stavano le cose tra loro. Guardò Emily sperando di ottenere da lei un minimo di comprensione e la ottenne. «Mamma, tranquilla, hai fatto bene a dirgli la verità.»

In quel momento il cellulare di Sharon vibrò per un nuovo SMS.

_Mi manchi. A._

«È il tenente Flynn?» Chiese Emily vedendo lo sguardo malinconico della madre.

Sharon annuì con espressione triste e cupa.

«Qualcosa non va?»

«Tutto non va…ho una tale confusione in testa, sto per impazzire.» disse mettendosi le mani nei capelli.

«Mamma, scendi a prendere una boccata d'aria, ti farà bene…e…se fossi in te chiamerei il tenente Flynn, l'altra sera era preoccupato e da quel che ha detto…ecco…è palese che ti ama moltissimo. Mamma, quell'uomo è un tesoro, non devi perderlo…»

«Cosa ti ha detto esattamente?» Domandò Sharon curiosa.

«Che ti ama molto…_più della sua stessa vita, _testuali parole. Ah e che il tuo sorriso è _ciò che lo mantiene vivo_…»

«Ha detto questo? Veramente?»

«Sì…» rispose Emily.

Sharon sentì quel pizzichio nel naso che precede l'arrivo inevitabile delle lacrime che in qualche secondo arrivarono a bagnarle gli occhi appannandole la vista, non riusciva più a trattenerle e le rigarono il volto. Poi in fretta si mise a rovistare nella borsa e tirò fuori le chiavi dell'auto «Emily, voi tornate pure in auto, io ho bisogno di stare sola e pensare» disse porgendo le chiavi alla figlia.

«Sei sicura che sia conveniente che tu stia sola?»

«Sì…tranquilla…» rispose.

«Ok, come vuoi, ma se hai bisogno chiamami subito. Promettimelo.»

«Starò bene, tranquilla, ho solo bisogno di passeggiare e liberare la mente. Ci vediamo più tardi» disse prima di dirigersi verso gli ascensori.

Quando si trovò fuori dall'edificio si sentì libera, fece dei respiri profondi e l'aria ricca di ossigeno le fece girare la testa. Prese il cellulare e riguardò il messaggio di Andy. Le mancava anche lui, tantissimo. Avrebbe voluto precipitarsi da lui e abbandonarsi tra le sue braccia, lasciarsi amare e dimenticare tutto e tutti per qualche ora.

La gente camminava sicura intorno a lei, tutti sembravano essere realizzati, tutti avevano una meta, una destinazione.

Camminò per un paio di isolati e giunse fino ad un parco, si sedette su una panchina e osservò la gente cercando di immaginare le loro vite, chi fossero, dove andassero.

Vide una mamma con un passeggino fermarsi poco lontano da lei e osservò come quella giovane donna, esile e dalle movenze aggraziate, si occupava del suo figlioletto facendolo giocare e ridere sull'altalena. La sua mente tornò a quando i suoi figli avevano circa la stessa età di quel bambino sorridente. Appena il lavoro glielo consentiva utilizzava ogni minuto libero per passarlo con Ricky ed Emily, purtroppo però il tempo era sempre troppo poco. Ricordò quanto è stata dura la vita di una madre che si ritrovò sola a crescere due bambini. In alcuni momenti si chiese come sia riuscita a farcela. In quegli anni annullò completamente sé stessa e le sue necessità, per dedicarsi a loro. Senza rendersene conto si ritrovò a sorridere verso quella donna e il suo piccolino. Il suo sguardo si spostò poi verso altri passanti; un uomo di bella presenza ed elegante parlava al cellulare, _probabilmente si tratta di affari _pensò Sharon, poco più in là due ragazzini ascoltavano la musica e canticchiavano spensierati su una panchina mentre un ragazzo strimpellava con la chitarra vicino ad un locale per racimolare qualche moneta. E tante altre persone attiravano la sua curiosità.

In quel momento realizzò di non aver mai avuto tempo per fermarsi a fare una passeggiata, si rese conto di non essersi mai veramente occupata di sé stessa.

Continua…


	45. Ti prego, rispondimi

CAPITOLO 45

Sharon passeggiò senza meta per qualche ora, pranzò a metà pomeriggio con un hot-dog comprato all'angolo di una strada e quando poi la stanchezza iniziò a farsi sentire decise di prendere un taxi per tornare a casa.

Alla Crimini Maggiori la squadra era rientrata e stavano lavorando sul nuovo caso. Andy ogni tanto dava una controllata al cellulare sperando che Sharon gli avesse risposto. Ogni volta che guardava non trovava nuovi messaggi e si intristiva sempre di più. Decise così di tentare a scriverle ancora.

_Ti prego, rispondimi, ho bisogno di sapere se stai bene. A._

Sharon era appena rincasata. L'appartamento era vuoto e silenzioso, i suoi figli avevano deciso di passare fuori la giornata e Rusty era ancora in università. Decise di farsi una doccia calda sperando di potersi rilassare un pò e trovare sollievo. Sentiva l'acqua bollente scorrerle lungo la schiena. Quanto avrebbe voluto che Andy fosse lì con lei, lo desiderava tantissimo, le mancava tutto di lui. Uscì dalla doccia, si infilò l'accappatoio e si tamponò i capelli per poi racchiuderli nell'asciugamano avvolgendolo come un turbante.

Si lasciò cadere sul letto e chiuse gli occhi. Quando un paio d'ore dopo si svegliò sentendo le voci dei ragazzi che erano appena rincasati, prese il cellulare per guardare l'ora e vide il messaggio che Andy le aveva inviato qualche ora prima. Le si stringeva il cuore vedere con che dolcezza lui si preoccupava per lei e stava male a doverlo sempre allontanare o ignorare. Decise di rispondergli.

_Non sto bene, come non stai bene tu. Purtroppo però la situazione è questa…e potrà solo peggiorare… S._

Quando Andy vide sullo schermo del cellulare un nuovo messaggio proveniente da Sharon il volto gli si illuminò salvo poi tornare triste una volta letto. "_Potrà solo peggiorare" cosa vuol dire? Cosa ha in mente?_ Si chiese preoccupato. Doveva vederla, doveva parlarle. Si mise in auto.

Al condominio Ricky stava lavorando al pc mentre Sharon, Rusty ed Emily stavano preparando la cena. Ad un tratto suonò il cellulare di Rusty. Numero sconosciuto. Dopo qualche attimo di esitazione rispose.

«Pronto?»

«Ciao Rusty, sono Andy, se tua madre è lì con te non dirle che sono io. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, ti prego»

«Ehm…cosa posso fare per te, TJ?» Disse appartandosi un pò in modo che gli altri non potessero sentire.

«Grazie. Sapevo di poter contare su di te.»

«Tenente ma che succede? Perché ha bisogno del mio aiuto?» Bisbigliò.

«Devo vedere tua madre, sto per impazzire. Credevo di essere più forte e di poter aspettare e rispettare la sua volontà, la pausa di riflessione che mi ha chiesto ma che in realtà neanche lei vuole ma…la verità è che sono debole e sto crollando. Sono già diverse sere che dopo il lavoro vado agli Alcolisti Anonimi per…» si interruppe «…lascia stare…mi vergogno persino a dirlo»

«Capisco. Mi dica cosa posso fare e lo farò. Anche mamma sta malissimo, non vuole darlo a vedere ma è chiaro che soffre.»

«Sono qui sotto, nel parcheggio sotterraneo vicino alla sua auto. Falla scendere con una scusa, ma non dirle che sono qui sennò non verrà…»

«Ok…ci provo…»

«Grazie. Sono in debito.» Disse Andy prima di chiudere la chiamata.

Rusty lasciò trascorrere qualche minuto, poi, approfittando del fatto che Ricky stesse facendo una videochiamata di lavoro, fece l'occhiolino ad Emily per farle capire di stare al gioco.

«Mamma…ehm…c'è una cosa che devo dirti…» iniziò Rusty.

«Dimmi»

«Ecco…oggi ho avuto un piccolo incidentino mentre facevo manovra nel parcheggio dell'università.»

«Cosa!? E me lo dici solo adesso?»

«Temevo ti arrabbiassi…»

«E infatti sono arrabbiata! Dovevi dirmelo subito! Come stai? Ti sei fatto male?» Disse poi preoccupata.

«No, io no…ma…ecco…l'auto ha qualche problemino…» continuò Rusty cercando di stare serio mentre Emily stava per scoppiare a ridere. «forse è meglio se scendi a vedere…»

Sharon gli diede un'occhiataccia delle sue, prese la giacca ed uscì.

Continua…


	46. Sono io, non temere

_Grazie a tutti per le tantissime review che lasciate! Mi fa piacere che questa fanfic stia piacendo! Alcuni lamentano il fatto che i capitoli sono troppo corti, ebbene, lasciatemi dire qualcosa a riguardo. C'è una motivazione per cui li faccio così brevi e si tratta semplicemente di esperienza personale. Scrivo da pochi mesi ma leggo fanfic da molto tempo e spesso faccio fatica per motivi di tempo a leggere capitoli di 2000/2500 parole tutto in una volta e spesso devo leggerli in piu momenti diversi della giornata oppure capita che mi dimentico cosa è successo prima e devo tornare indietro a rileggere il capitolo antecedente per riallacciarmi alla storia. Così ho pensato che se scrivo capitoli brevi e facilmente leggibili in pochi minuti, si fa anche meno fatica a ricordarsi dove si era rimasti. Inoltre mi piace lasciare nel lettore la curiosità e la brama di leggere il prossimo capitolo. È una cosa che io provo spesso leggendo le fanfiction di colleghe/colleghi scrittrici/scrittori e trovo che sia una cosa fantastica, anzi, credo sia fondamentale per mantenere alto l'interesse del lettore._

_Per quanto riguarda invece la storia in sè, voglio rassicurarvi, presto tornerà il sereno anche se vi avviso che ci sono ancora diverse tempeste da affrontare! _

_Un bacio grande a tutti voi che mi leggete! Grazie :)_

* * *

CAPITOLO 46

Una volta scesa fino al parcheggio si avvicinò alla sua auto e vide che era tutto in perfetto ordine. Nella frazione di un secondo si ritrovò una mano di Andy che le tappava la bocca e con altro braccio la cingeva per la vita mentre lei si divincolava cercando di urlare.

«Mmmhhh!»

«Shhh…sono io, non temere» le disse lui con voce calda e vellutata.

Non appena sentì quella voce familiare la paura scomparve. Lui lentamente lasciò la presa e le diede modo di voltarsi. «Sei impazzito?!» gli diede una pacca sul petto «Vuoi farmi prendere un colpo?!» gli urlò a bassa voce mentre con una mano si toccava il petto all'altezza del cuore sentendo come batteva all'impazzata.

«Scusami ma non sono riuscito a trovare un altro modo per incontrarti. Mi eviti da giorni, non mi rispondi, non posso vederti, non posso parlarti. Sharon sto impazzendo, non ce la faccio a continuare così.» disse abbracciandola e iniziando a toccarla e baciarla con avidità.

«Aspetta, aspetta, può vederci qualcuno» disse lei allontanandolo. Aprì l'auto e si sedettero sui sedili posteriori.

Andy riprese affannosamente a baciarla sul collo mentre cercava di scoprire parte della sua spalla e del suo seno per poter baciare la sua pelle calda e profumata.

«Ti amo, Sharon, ti desidero…» disse totalmente preso da lei.

Sharon lo lasciò fare, non riusciva a dirgli di smettere, lo desiderava tanto. Le mani di Andy che vagavano lungo tutto il suo corpo le provocavano brividi ovunque. «Non è facile neanche per me…» ricambiò i baci.

«Troviamo una soluzione, ti prego» la supplicò come un bambino mentre non riusciva a staccarsi da lei.

«Non c'è soluzione. E andrà sempre peggio, te l'ho già detto.» Sharon cercò di riprendere il controllo, si allontanò da lui e tornò seria.

«Cosa vuoi dire?»

«Voglio dire che tra qualche giorno dimetteranno Jack.»

«Mi sembra una cosa positiva, così non dovrai più occuparti di lui»

«Ti sbagli. Avrà bisogno di un periodo di convalescenza e lo farà qui»

«Qui? Intendi a Los Angeles?»

Sharon restò in silenzio. Andy capì.

«A casa tua?!» Era irritato al sol pensiero.

«Non piace neanche a me l'idea, credimi, ma cosa posso fare? Dovrei dirgli di arrangiarsi e lasciarlo da solo, senza memoria?»

«Per esempio!» ribatté lui.

«Andy! Non si ricorda neanche dove abita!»

«Ma dannazione, Sharon! Dall'aiutarlo un po' ad accoglierlo in casa tua ce ne passa!»

«Andy, per favore…»

«Magari gli offrirai anche il tuo letto!» Andy era palesemente geloso.

Sharon gli stampò in viso un sonoro schiaffone.

Andy si portò una mano sulla guancia, gli pizzicava. Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio capì di aver esagerato. «Scusa, me lo sono meritato. Sono uno stupido geloso. Non avrei dovuto dirti quello che ho detto.»

Lei lo guardò e restò in silenzio.

«…è che…credevo di essere più forte, di poter aspettare ma non ne sono capace, non ci riesco, Sharon! Ti amo da morire, questa situazione mi consuma dentro. Non riesco a dormire, non riesco a lavorare, non faccio altro che pensare a te, a noi, a quello che c'è stato. A volte penso che vorrei rapirti e scappare con te lontano, solo tu ed io. Insieme.» Andy poi abbassò la testa mentre lei continuava a guardarlo lasciandolo parlare.

«Ho paura di toccare il fondo, Sharon. In questi giorni sono stato sul punto di farlo. Sono stato sul punto di mandare all'aria anni di sacrifici.»

Lei capì subito a cosa si stava riferendo e si sentì in colpa. Se lui avesse ripreso a bere per colpa sua non se lo sarebbe mai potuto perdonare. «Andy…»

«Sharon, risolviamo questa situazione, ti prego, lascia che parli io con tuo figlio…» la implorò stringendo le mani di Sharon nelle sue.

«No.» Rispose lei secca.

«Perché no?»

«Ho detto di no, Andy.»

«Parleremo da persone civili e chiariremo la situazione. Di cosa hai paura?»

«Di perdere mio figlio, te l'ho già detto.»

«Però non hai paura di perdere me, noi.»

Lei restò nuovamente in silenzio. Si guardarono negli occhi per alcuni lunghi secondi. Provavano le stesse emozioni, condividevano lo stesso dolore.

«Il tuo silenzio dice tutto, vedo che non abbiamo più niente da dirci…» disse Andy continuando a guardarla.

Sharon non riusciva a dire niente, le parole non riuscivano ad uscire dalla sua gola.

Andy aprì la portiera e scese dall'auto per poi salire sulla sua poco lontano e sfrecciare via sotto gli occhi di Sharon ormai colmi di lacrime.

Continua…


	47. Gliel'hai detto?

CAPITOLO 47

Sharon si asciugò le lacrime, fece un bel respiro profondo e tornò di sopra. Ricky era ancora sul divano, impegnato con la sua videochiamata di lavoro, Rusty ed Emily invece stavano finendo di preparare la tavola. Quando sentirono l'uscio aprirsi speravano che Sharon ed Andy si fossero finalmente chiariti ma così non fu. Capirono subito che era andata male, malissimo.

«Scusate, non ho fame, vado a letto» disse a testa bassa e con un filo di voce.

Rusty ed Emily si guardarono, erano dispiaciuti, vedere la madre costantemente infelice li faceva soffrire, sapevano bene però che si sarebbe infuriata se si fossero intromessi cercando di far ragionare il fratello.

Ricky concluse la videochiamata, chiuse il laptop e si diresse in cucina «Sono affamato, che c'è per cena?» Disse spiluccando un pò di pane.

«Insalata, tonno e uova sode» rispose Rusty.

«Mamma dov'è? Vado a chiamarla?» Chiese

«No, non mangia, è andata a letto, non si sente bene.» Rispose Emily

«Ah…» Ricky non sembrava convinto della risposta ottenuta «è successo qualcosa?»

«No…semplicemente non ha voglia di cenare, lasciala stare, le stai dando già fin troppi dispiaceri» La frecciatina di Emily colpì in pieno Ricky.

Durante la cena l'atmosfera era tesa, sarebbe bastata una sola scintilla per far esplodere la rabbia di tutti quanti.

Rusty si sentiva in parte colpevole del malessere di Sharon. Se lui non avesse aiutato Andy loro non si sarebbero incontrati, non avrebbero litigato e lei ora non starebbe male. Aveva bisogno di andare da lei. Mise su un vassoio una tisana calda e qualche biscotto, si avviò verso la sua camera e bussò piano alla porta. Appena sentì una debole risposta aprì la porta ed entrò. Se ne stava seduta rannicchiata sulla poltrona di spalle alla finestra. La stanza era quasi buia, entrava solo un pò di luce della luna attraverso le tende semiaperte.

«Ti ho portato una tisana calda e qualche biscotto…devi mangiare qualcosa…» Le disse Rusty appoggiando il vassoio sul tavolino accanto a lei.

«Grazie…» rispose lei.

«Come ti senti?» Chiese lui sedendosi sul letto.

«Non bene…»

«Avete litigato?»

«Sì…più o meno…» rispose Sharon pendendo la tisana e stringendo la tazza calda tra le mani.

Rusty non sapeva quanto sarebbe potuto spingersi con le domande, non voleva essere invasivo ma voleva aiutarla a stare meglio.

«Mamma…se avessi saputo che sarebbe andata così non mi sarei prestato ad aiutare il tenente a tenderti quella trappola…speravo che vi chiariste…non che…»

Sharon lo interruppe. «Non è colpa tua, tranquillo…siamo noi che…» sospirò «non funziona…è una situazione così snervante…»

«Lo ami?» Domandò Rusty a bruciapelo.

«Tantissimo» rispose d'istinto la madre. Aver risposto senza esitazione la sconvolgeva.

«E allora funziona e funzionerà perché anche lui ti ama tantissimo. Mi ha detto che sta molto male, teme di ricadere nel vizio dell'alcool…»

«Sì…lo so…e mi sento colpevole perché è a causa mia e delle mie paure se lui sta soffrendo, se entrambi stiamo soffrendo.»

«Mamma…» si avvicinò a lei e le prese una mano tra le sue «vedrai che supererete questa difficoltà e tra qualche settimana sarà solo un brutto ricordo»

«Non ne sarei così sicura…oltretutto tra qualche giorno verrà dimesso Jack…»

«Gliel'hai detto?»

«Sì…»

«E non l'ha presa bene immagino…»

«Già…»

«È geloso?»

«Sì…»

«E fa bene ad esserlo? Cosa provi per Jack?»

«Io…niente…io non…»

«Però gli lasci fare la riabilitazione qui a casa tua che, detto tra noi, sta iniziando a diventare un pò strettina per tutti…»

«Lo so…»

«Le due stanze oltre alla tua sono occupate da noi ragazzi, e ti confesso che non è facile condividere la stanza con Ricky, russa parecchio eh! Dove dormirà Jack?»

«Non lo so, vedremo…Rusty, mi stai innervosendo con le tue domande»

«Ok, scusa…è che…tutta questa tensione…la paura di dire qualcosa fuori posto…Sharon, evitare di parlarne non lo risolverà magicamente…credo che dovresti sederti ad un tavolo con Ricky e affrontare l'argomento. Sono passati molti giorni, ha avuto modo di ragionare e assimilare il fatto che ti sei innamorata di un uomo che non è suo padre. È un adulto, non un bambino»

Lei restò in silenzio.

«Mamma, dov'è finita quella donna forte e risoluta che sei sempre stata? Non ti riconosco più…certo, anche il fatto di essere stata sospesa ti ha dato una brutta botta però non sei il tipo da buttarti giù. Tu sei forte, energica, coraggiosa. Tira fuori le unghie e combatti per la tua felicità, te la meriti, e questo anche Ricky lo sa. Non ha niente da rimproverarti, sei stata una madre eccellente per lui ed Emily. Sai, li invidio perché hanno avuto te come madre, magari fossi stato io al loro posto!»

«Rusty…tu sei mio figlio esattamente come loro, ti amo quanto amo loro, indistintamente»

«Lo so, e per questo non finirò mai di ringraziarti.» Si sporse verso di lei e la abbracciò e poi le diede un bacio sulla guancia. «Ora vai a letto e riposati, domani voglio vederti in forma, come nuova, pronta a combattere!»

Sharon gli sorrise e con una mano gli scompigliò i capelli…

Continua…


	48. Frittelle, quelle frittelle

CAPITOLO 48

Il mattino seguente aveva tutto un altro sapore. Sharon si era svegliata presto e si era messa a cucinare le frittelle con cubetti di pere, gocce di cioccolato fondente e zucchero a velo. Tutto l'appartamento era avvolto da un dolce profumino invitante che inevitabilmente arrivò ai nasi dei suoi figli, svegliandoli piano piano. Ricky fu il primo a svegliarsi, andò in cucina e salutò la madre. «Buongiorno…»

«Buongiorno amore» lei ricambiò il saluto e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

Il ragazzo si guardò in giro, vide cosa stava preparando e capì subito le sue intenzioni. «È giunto il momento, eh?»

Lei lo guardò e non disse niente, solo gli sorrise dolcemente.

Anche Rusty ed Emily arrivarono in cucina affamati. «Mhh! Che profumino delizioso! Buongiorno a tutti!» disse Rusty salutando Sharon abbracciandola «Come stai oggi?» le sussurrò all'orecchio.

Lei gli fece un cenno con la testa e strizzando gli occhi per fargli capire che stava meglio.

«Buongiorno!» anche Emily la abbracciò.

«Wow, frittelle! Buone!» continuò Rusty.

«Ahi ahi ahi! Le frittelle…quelle frittelle…!» aggiunse Emily.

«Cosa intendi?» domandò Rusty perplesso.

«Quando eravamo piccoli mamma ce le preparava sempre quando voleva farci parlare di qualche argomento sgradevole…diceva che con una frittella anche l'argomento più difficile e amaro si sarebbe addolcito»

«Ah…» comprese Rusty.

«Già…ho pensato che…essendo passati un po' di giorni…forse potremmo affrontare l'argomento…»

Rusty ed Emily si guardarono ed entrambi erano convinti che sarebbe stato meglio lasciarli soli a chiarirsi. «Ehm…io mi sono appena ricordato che devo prepararmi perché devo andare a lezione tra poco…» disse Rusty mentre mise una frittella su un piattino.

«Si e io devo andare in palestra ad allenarmi un pò sennò quando tra poco riprenderemo la tournée sarò un tronco di legno!» aggiunse Emily prendendo la sua colazione e scappando via insieme a Rusty verso le rispettive stanze.

Ricky rise «Che bugiardi!»

Anche Sharon rise «Beh, sono contenta che i miei figli non sappiano mentire!»

«Già…»

Quel momento di spensieratezza aveva di nuovo lasciato che la tensione prendesse il sopravvento.

Sharon prese una frittella e la mise su un piattino che poi porse al figlio. Ne prese poi una per sé e si sedette di fronte a lui. Iniziarono a far colazione.

«Buona…» disse Ricky.

«Grazie» rispose lei.

Seguirono momenti di silenzio.

Continua…


	49. Mi piacerebbe che

CAPITOLO 49

«Allora? Come mai non mi interroghi?»

«Non voglio interrogarti, non sei un criminale. Vorrei parlare con te…mi piacerebbe che…»

«Che…?» la interruppe Ricky.

«Che comprendessi la mia situazione e accettassi i miei sentimenti…»

«Mamma…»

«Ricky…lo so che non ti fa piacere che io abbia iniziato una relazione con Andy…» si fermò e pensò a lui «…in realtà…non so neanche se esiste ancora una relazione…» le si inumidirono gli occhi ripensando a tutte le discussioni avute con Andy negli ultimi tempi.

Ricky rimase in silenzio e la lasciò continuare.

«L'ho ferito così tanto che non mi stupirei se mi odiasse con tutte le sue forze…» fece una pausa «mi sento miserabile per averlo trattato così male…credimi, non se lo merita…è un uomo buono, dolce, premuroso…mi rispetta…»

Seguirono altri momenti di silenzio.

«Ricky, il tuo rapporto con Jack non è mai stato dei migliori e sinceramente non capisco come mai ora tu ti sia legato così tanto a lui ma è tuo padre ed è tutto sommato normale la tua preoccupazione per lui, tutti hanno diritto ad una nuova possibilità, dunque anche lui e mi va bene…però…non vorrei che tu ti aspettassi che anche il rapporto tra me e lui migliori perché non sarà così. Io di possibilità gliene ho date tante, troppe, e lui le ha sempre disprezzate. Io sono disposta per amore tuo e di Emily ad occuparmi di lui ed aiutarlo finche ne avrà bisogno durante la sua riabilitazione ma poi finisce lì. Tra noi non ci potrà mai essere più niente altro, mai. Vorrei che questo ti sia chiaro. La presenza di Jack non cambierà quel che provo per Andy. Ci siamo innamorati…non so neanche spiegarmi come sia successo…un tempo addirittura ci detestavamo» rise ripensando a quei momenti ormai lontani «…però…è successo…senza volerlo, senza cercarlo…l'amore ci ha colpiti e travolti…ed è stato bellissimo…non mi sentivo felice da anni, non mi sentivo amata e protetta da così tanto tempo…ero rimasta così scottata dalla storia con Jack che non ho mai più permesso a nessuno di avvicinarsi…ma Andy è diverso…lui è speciale…»

«Mamma, aspetta, aspetta, frena. Io non penso che tu possa tornare con papà, non lo desidero neanche. So che sarebbe una follia, so quanto hai sofferto, mamma, io c'ero, mi ricordo quante volte ti ho vista piangere di nascosto a causa sua. Forse è proprio per questo che non riesco ad accettare una tua nuova relazione…però…»

Sharon era colpita dalle parole del figlio.

«…però penso che sia giusto aiutarlo, dopotutto siamo stati una famiglia.»

«Già…lo siamo stati…»

«Mamma, io non voglio che tu soffra di nuovo per un uomo…_come lui_…»

«Andy non è come Jack…» ribatté prontamente Sharon capendo a cosa il figlio si riferisse.

«Mamma, il tenente Flynn è un alcolista…proprio come papà.»

«No. Ti sbagli. Non sai quanto ti sbagli. Andy non tocca una goccia d'alcool da anni. Lui si impegna ogni giorno per resistere alla tentazione, per essere migliore ogni giorno un po' di più. Jack invece non ha mai neanche lontanamente pensato a farsi aiutare ad affrontare i suoi vizi, e non mi riferisco solo all'alcool. Andy ha toccato il fondo anni fa, ha perso la sua famiglia, i suoi affetti e per poco non ha perso anche il suo lavoro ma nonostante tutto ha compreso di dover fare qualcosa, si è rimboccato le maniche e con fatica si è impegnato senza mai mollare…e ora io…» si interruppe «…io gli sto facendo malissimo perché lo sto spingendo nella direzione opposta…».

«Davvero il tenente è pulito da anni?»

«Sì.»

«Non lo sapevo…»

«Ora lo sai»

Ricky rimase in silenzio, si sentiva uno stronzo per aver giudicato Andy senza neanche conoscere la sua storia.

Sharon guardò il figlio, lo conosceva così bene, per lei era un libro aperto e riusciva perfettamente a capire come lui si stesse sentendo in quel momento.

«Ricky…darai una possibilità ad Andy? Ti chiedo solo di provare a conoscerlo un po'…parlagli e vedrai che poi avrai tutta un'altra opinione su di lui…»

Il ragazzo non ebbe il tempo di rispondere alla richiesta perché i due vennero interrotti dal suono del cellulare della madre…

Continua…


	50. Non siamo in vacanza, noi

CAPITOLO 50

Sharon rispose alla chiamata. Il medico la informava che l'indomani avrebbero dimesso Jack. Dopo aver concluso la telefonata si rese conto che sì, sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo, era questione di giorni, ma il fatto che quel momento fosse così imminente, così reale, la sconvolgeva.

«Era l'ospedale?» domandò Ricky.

«Sì…» rispose la madre.

«Dimetteranno papà?»

«Sì…domani…» Sharon era così titubante, così timorosa, che il figlio non potè che rendersi conto che quella situazione la destabilizzava più di quanto già non fosse.

«Dobbiamo vedere come organizzarci, papà non può dormire sul divano, deve stare comodo…»

In quel momento Rusty ed Emily uscirono dalle rispettive camere e si avviarono verso il salone.

«Noi andiamo…accompagno Emily in palestra e vado in università. Ci vediamo stasera…» disse Rusty.

«A più tardi!» aggiunse Emily.

«Aspettate un attimo…» li fermò Sharon.

«Sì? Cosa c'è?» chiese Emily

«Domani Jack verrà dimesso e verrà qui per la convalescenza…Emily, se sei d'accordo pensavo che tu potresti dormire con me e lasciare la tua camera a tuo padre…» propose Sharon.

«Certo, non c'è problema, inoltre io resterò a Los Angeles ancora solo qualche giorno, mi hanno chiamato per tornare a New York per le prove del balletto che andrà in scena il mese prossimo.»

«Ah…» Sharon sembrava un po' delusa, contava sul supporto della figlia.

«Ora andiamo che sennò Rusty fa tardi a lezione…» disse Emily mentre si apprestava ad uscire col fratello.

«Sì…buona giornata ragazzi!» concluse Sharon.

«Ehm…» Sharon si schiarì la voce «riguardo a…»

«Mamma…» la interruppe «ne riparliamo in un altro momento, ora devo mettermi a lavorare»

«Sì…è che…mi piacerebbe dire ad Andy che abbiamo parlato e che la situazione sta…diciamo…evolvendo…»

«Mamma, aspetta a dirglielo. Lascia passare ancora qualche giorno, domani tornerà papà e vediamo come va, al momento la priorità è il suo recupero.»

«Ricky, una cosa non esclude l'altra…io…io _devo_ parlare con Andy…e…sai una cosa? Non sono più disposta a lasciar decidere altri per me. È la mia vita e ci sono state già fin troppe interferenze. Ti ho già detto che mi occuperò di Jack e manterrò la mia parola ma la mia relazione con Andy è tutto un altro discorso.» il suo tono era risoluto e deciso.

Non diede modo al figlio di controbattere. Andò a prepararsi ed uscì dopo una mezz'oretta per dirigersi alla Crimini Maggiori.

Quando arrivò alla Centrale, non avendo distintivo e badge per via della sua sospensione, dovette fermarsi a compilare i documenti per avere il pass di visitatore. Era un momento piuttosto imbarazzante, avvertiva come i colleghi la stessero osservando e giudicando. Le sembrò di tornare ai tempi in cui lavorava agli affari interni. Per fortuna la procedura non durò molto, passò i controlli e la perquisizione e potè salire.

Giunta alla Crimini Maggiori entrò piano e inizialmente non si fece notare vedendo che tutta la squadra era di fronte alla lavagna per analizzare un caso di duplice omicidio. Dopo un paio di minuti che era lì, Tao la notò.

«Capitano! È venuta a trovarci! Come sta?»

«Buongiorno a tutti, sì…sono passata per un saluto…» disse evitando di rispondere alla domanda «mi fa piacere rivedervi tutti…»

«Anche a noi…» continuò Julio.

«Abbiamo un duplice omicidio che sembra essere il delitto perfetto. Stiamo diventando matti su questo caso!» disse Provenza.

«Oh…ehm…non volevo disturbarvi…» si scusò lei.

Prima che Provenza potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, Andy intervenne.

«Però lo stai facendo.» disse stizzito e con una freddezza tale da raggelare Sharon e imbarazzare tutta la squadra «se non ti dispiace continuiamo a lavorare, non siamo _in vacanza_ noi.» il suo tono era ancor più spiacevole, quasi crudele.

Sharon comprese subito dal suo tono ostile che non sarebbe stato facile parlare con lui…

Continua…


	51. Ehi! Natalie!

CAPITOLO 51

«Flynn!» lo riprese Provenza «si parla così al capitano?!»

«Smettila Louie, che tu la pensi esattamente come me!» ribatté Andy.

«Andy…» cercò di parlargli lei con tono pacato nonostante l'affronto.

«Tenente Flynn per lei, _capitano_» la corresse lui e ogni parola arrivò a Sharon come una coltellata.

«Va bene, _Tenente Flynn_. Possiamo parlare un momento, per favore?» domandò gentilmente.

«No. Non ho niente da dirle.»

«Per favore, è importante…» cercò di convincerlo. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi e non lo riconosceva più, vedeva in lui solo odio e disprezzo nei suoi confronti.

«No. E ora se vuole farci il favore di lasciarci continuare a lavorare sarebbe una bella cosa.»

«Flynn, ora stai esagerando. Datti una calmata!» lo riprese nuovamente Provenza prendendolo per un braccio e strattonandolo.

«Ok, basta così…ho capito…» disse Sharon per interromperli «sarò nel mio ufficio, devo sistemare dei documenti…tenente, se cambia idea e accetta di ascoltarmi un momento…mi troverà lì…»

Andy rimase in silenzio e, imbronciato e nervoso, la osservò sparire nel suo ufficio.

Passarono un paio d'ore durante le quali Sharon si occupò delle faccende arretrate mentre Flynn e la squadra continuavano ad indagare sul difficile caso. Ogni tanto Andy non riusciva a resistere alla tentazione di dare un'occhiata verso l'ufficio del capitano e, attraverso le tende aperte, era capitato più volte che i loro sguardi si incrociassero.

Sharon concluse quel che doveva fare, in realtà aveva cercato di far tutto con estrema calma per dare ad Andy più tempo per cambiare idea e raggiungerla ma lui non l'aveva fatto. La donna comprese così che era il momento di andare via, aspettare oltre sarebbe stato inutile e fastidioso per Andy. Si infilò il trench nero che poi annodò stretto in vita, prese la borsa e uscì dall'ufficio.

Si schiarì la voce per attirare l'attenzione della squadra «torno a casa…sono _in vacanza_ dopotutto, no?» disse lanciando la frecciatina ad Andy che cogliendola si sentì miserabile. Immaginava quanto per lei doveva essere stato umiliante entrare alla centrale col cartellino da visitatore appeso al rever della giacca dopo essere stata sospesa in parte anche per colpa sua.

«Ci ha fatto piacere la sua visita, capitano» disse Emy in modo gentile attirando però un'occhiataccia di Provenza.

«Grazie…» rispose lei. Poi spostò il suo sguardo verso Andy. Voleva dirgli qualcosa ma le parole le morivano in gola. Fece un paio di passi verso di lui «Andy…» si trovava in difficoltà, tutti la stavano guardando.

In quel momento squillò il cellulare di Andy. Lui guardò lo schermo lampeggiante e rispose.

«Ehi! Natalie! Tesoro, come stai?» disse con tono gentile e felice al suo interlocutore fissando Sharon che rimase impietrita. Andy poi si allontanò un po' per continuare la chiamata con privacy.

Tutta la squadra aveva assistito imbarazzata allo spettacolo.

Sharon si portò una mano sul petto alla base del collo e poteva sentire il suo cuore battere all'impazzata. Sentiva la bocca asciutta, gli occhi le pizzicavano e iniziavano ad inumidirsi.

«Capitano…» Provenza le si avvicinò.

«Scusate…scusatemi tutti…io…devo andare…» riuscì a fatica a pronunciare quelle poche parole, poi si voltò e andò via a passo veloce.

Provenza raggiunse Flynn nella sala ristoro e vide che stava ancora parlando al telefono. Glielo strappò dalle mani e chiuse la chiamata.

«Ehi! Ma che fai!?» protestò Flynn.

«Cosa faccio io!? Cosa fai tu piuttosto!» gli rispose a tono Provenza.

«Non sono cose che ti riguardano, Louie, stanne fuori!»

«Ma hai visto come l'hai trattata? L'hai umiliata e offesa di fronte a tutti!» lo rimproverò «non avrei mai pensato di dirlo ma mi è dispiaciuto vederla così! Rispondere ad un'altra donna in quel modo di fronte a lei è stato un gesto veramente squallido e meschino da parte tua!»

«Provenza, non te lo dico più, stanne fuori.» Andy liquidò il collega e tornò alla sua scrivania. Durante il resto della giornata non si parlarono se non per questioni strettamente legate al lavoro. In tutto il dipartimento si era creato un clima di forte tensione…

Sharon si sentiva confusa, tornò velocemente a casa e rimase nel parcheggio del condominio, chiusa in macchina per un po' di tempo, cercando di calmarsi. Non voleva che vedendola in quello stato qualcuno capisse cosa le era successo. Dopo un po' si asciugò gli occhi arrossati, si guardò nello specchietto retrovisore e si sistemò il trucco. Quando si sentì pronta scese dall'auto e si diresse verso il suo appartamento.

Fu molto difficile ma riuscì a non far sospettare nulla ai suoi figli per tutta la serata. Andarono a dormire presto, l'indomani sarebbe stata una giornata difficile…

Continua…


	52. Colpita e affondata

CAPITOLO 52

Rusty uscì di buon mattino per andare in università come sempre, ultimamente era molto preso dallo studio, gli esami erano difficili e voleva impegnarsi al massimo. Sharon si sentiva molto orgogliosa di lui come dei suoi figli.

Ricky andò a prendere il padre in ospedale mentre Emily e la madre si occupavano di sistemare l'appartamento in modo che Jack si sentisse a suo agio durante i giorni di permanenza. La ragazza capì però che Sharon nascondeva qualcosa.

Le due erano sempre state molto unite, hanno sempre avuto un rapporto molto stretto e amichevole. Anche durante l'adolescenza, solitamente periodo conflittuale tra madre e figlia, loro si erano sempre capite, supportate e consigliate a vicenda.

«Mamma…»

«Sì, amore?»

«Va tutto bene?»

Sharon non si aspettava quella domanda e ci mise qualche secondo per rispondere.

«Ehm…sì…sono solo un po' nervosa per l'arrivo di Jack…»

«Sicura che è solo questo?»

«Sì…»

«Da ieri sei strana…è successo qualcosa?»

«No…» Sharon non riusciva sostenere lo sguardo e si mise a sistemare i cuscini del divano. «Che dici? Sono troppi? Forse è meglio se ne togliamo un paio…»

«Mamma…»

«…ecco» Sharon prese due cuscini e li spostò dal divano alla poltrona «sì, così è meglio, più ordinato…che ne dici, tesoro?»

«Dico che c'è qualcosa che non va e che ti fa soffrire ma di cui non vuoi parlarne.»

Sharon non rispose.

«Colpita e affondata…mamma…cosa c'è? Ci siamo sempre dette tutto, puoi fidarti di me…»

«Mi fido di te, è che…» Sharon si sedette.

«Si tratta ancora del tenente?»

«Sì…»

«Avete litigato ancora?»

Sharon si ritrovò a fissare il vuoto «È finita…» disse col nodo alla gola «stavolta è finita davvero…»

«Spiegati meglio, perché dici che è finita? Che ti ha detto?»

L'arrivo di Ricky e Jack interruppe il discorso.

«Eccoci!» urlò Ricky entrando.

«Ne riparliamo» sussurrò Emily alla madre prima di andare a salutare Jack. «Papà, ben arrivato! Finalmente fuori da quella fredda stanza d'ospedale!» lo abbracciò.

«Grazie, mi fa piacere essere a casa. Non ne potevo più di quel posto.» rispose Jack «ciao Sharon…» le sorrise.

«Ciao Jack» Sharon lo salutò con due baci sulle guance in modo piuttosto distaccato «prego, accomodati…»

«Grazie, sono stanchissimo…ho fatto solo pochi passi ma mi sento ancora molto debole…» disse sedendosi sul divano.

Ricky andò a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua per il padre e si sedette sul bracciolo del divano, vicino a lui.

«Bene, Jack…ehm…» continuò Sharon «fai come fossi a casa tua…» cercò di essere gentile.

«Grazie per avermi accolto qui…so che sei stata chiara circa la nostra situazione…resterò il minimo indispensabile, non voglio darti fastidio, Sharon» Jack allungò il braccio fino a prendere la mano di Sharon, seduta sulla poltrona accanto a lui.

Lei annuì e si ritrasse un poco.

«Non vedo l'ora di recuperare la memoria, non sapere chi sono e chi sono stato mi tormenta giorno e notte…qui con voi avrò modo di ascoltare dalle vostre labbra aneddoti e racconti del nostro passato…»

Sharon ed i ragazzi si diedero una rapida occhiata. «Ehm…sì…poco a poco però…ok? poco a poco…» concluse lei.

«Papà, ti abbiamo preparato la tua stanza, se vuoi andare a riposarti dopo pranzo. È in fondo al corridoio a destra.» gli fece sapere Emily.

«La mia stanza?» Jack guardò Sharon

«Sì. La tua stanza.» puntualizzò lei.

«Grazie…sì, più tardi dovrò stendermi un po' perché inizia a farmi male la schiena…»

«Preparo il pranzo così possiamo mangiare un po' prima così vai presto a riposarti, ok?»

«Grazie, Ricky» rispose.

Col passare delle ore la convivenza inizialmente un poco tesa, andava via via sempre meglio. Sharon però continuava a sentire un peso sul cuore, un malessere che le rodeva l'anima. Quella stessa sera, mentre stava caricando la lavastoviglie con Emily, vide improvvisamente tutto nero ed ebbe un mancamento.

Continua…


	53. Al posto tuo

CAPITOLO 53

«Mamma!» la sorresse prontamente Emily vedendola appoggiarsi al lavello. «Ricky! Aiutami!» urlò per allertare il fratello seduto sul divano a chiacchierare con Jack e Rusty.

I due ragazzi si precipitarono immediatamente in cucina mentre Jack li seguiva con un poco più di lentezza viste le sue condizioni.

Aiutarono Sharon a stendersi sul divano con le gambe in alto per favorire la circolazione. Lentamente la donna riprese conoscenza.

Si sentiva confusa e le mancava l'aria, si sentiva soffocata dagli sguardi preoccupati di tutti i presenti.

«Cosa è successo?» disse confusa.

«Mamma! Sei svenuta!» le spiegò Emily preoccupata.

«Non è niente…ora sto meglio…mi sento bene…tranquilli…» rispose lei cercando di alzarsi.

«No, resta lì, ora chiamiamo l'ambulanza» le disse Rusty.

«Cosa? L'ambulanza? Ma sto bene, non c'è bisogno è stato solo un mancamento, non è nulla…»

«Sharon, resta lì, per favore…» aggiunse Jack «lascia che il medico ti visiti, saremo tutti più tranquilli…»

«Ho detto che non ho bisogno di nessun medico e di nessuna ambulanza!» rispose iniziando ad innervosirsi. «sono giorni difficili, ho solo bisogno di riposarmi un po'. Ora vado a letto e domani starò meglio»

«Mamma…» insistette Emily.

«Emily, per favore, non insistere, sto bene» le disse per farla smettere. Poi si alzò piano dal divano «buonanotte a tutti» e si diresse verso la sua camera.

«Sharon, sei sicura di stare bene? Siamo preoccupati, non è normale uno svenimento così dal nulla» disse Jack preoccupato.

«Sto bene, come devo dirvelo?!» il suo tono fu più sgarbato di quanto volesse, dopotutto Jack non le aveva fatto niente, solo si preoccupava per lei.

«Ok, scusa…non volevo essere invadente…è solo che…siamo preoccupati per te, ti vogliamo bene, è normale»

«Grazie, ma non so più come dirvi che sto bene, è stato solo un momento di stanchezza, domani starò meglio» in realtà lei stessa sentiva paura, ultimamente quel genere di disturbi si erano presentati già in alcune occasioni ma mai fino al punto di perdere conoscenza. Aveva dato colpa sempre alla stanchezza e allo stress ma temeva che ci fosse sotto qualcosa di più.

«Forse è meglio se andiamo tutti a dormire, è stata una giornata lunga per tutti…» propose Emily «mamma, tanto io dormirò con te, era già deciso, quindi meglio se vengo con te subito così non rischio di svegliarti più tardi…»

«Hai ragione, siamo tutti stanchi» aggiunse Jack «e in parte è anche colpa mia e il trambusto che vi sto causando»

Quella frase di Jack aveva lasciato tutti un attimo imbarazzati. Vederlo così tranquillo e gentile sembrava strano per tutti conoscendo il suo temperamento spavaldo di sempre.

«Tranquillo, non è colpa tua…però hai ragione, siamo tutti stanchi…domani andrà meglio…buonanotte» concluse Sharon prima di sparire in camera.

Emily la raggiunse pochi minuti dopo mentre anche gli uomini si erano diretti nelle camere. Aprì piano la porta temendo che la madre stesse già dormendo. La vide ancora sveglia intenta a leggere un libro. La ragazza si mise il pigiama e si infilò nel letto accanto alla madre.

«Sicura di stare bene? Mamma, a me puoi dirlo…cosa ti succede?»

«Sto bene, l'ho già detto cento volte.» rispose senza neanche alzare la testa dalla sua lettura.

«Oggi siamo state interrotte, mi stavi raccontando ciò che è successo col tenente. Perché dicevi che _è finita_?»

«Perché è così…» Sharon ripensò alla telefonata che Andy ricevette e si intristì. _Ho tirato troppo la corda, l'ho allontanato troppe volte, è normale che si sia stancato. _Pensò.

«Senti…è chiaro che non vuoi parlarne e va bene così, sono cose vostre è giusto così. Però…qualsiasi cosa sia successa…provate a risolverla…il tenente ti ama tantissimo, mamma, ne sono sicura»

«Certo…come no…talmente tanto che…» si interruppe.

Emily restò in silenzio qualche secondo. «Ok, senti, sai cosa farei io nella tua situazione?»

«Cosa?»

«Mi farei bella, mi metterei il vestito più sexy che ho, un profumo ammaliante e mi presenterei a casa del mio lui per riprendermelo. Ecco cosa farei»

«Ehi! Signorina! Ti sembrano cose da raccontare a tua madre?» la riprese scherzosamente. «forza, su, ora dormiamo!»

Mentre Emily si era addormentata quasi subito, Sharon fece fatica a prendere sonno, pensava e ripensava tutti gli eventi degli ultimi giorni, ad Andy, al lavoro, a Jack, ai ragazzi e infine al consiglio che la figlia le aveva dispensato poco prima…

Continua…


	54. Sogni infranti

CAPITOLO 54

I giorni seguenti furono abbastanza tranquilli, tutti iniziavano ad abituarsi alla nuova convivenza. Emily era tornata a New York per le prove del balletto che sarebbe andato in scena il mese seguente, Ricky aveva ottenuto dall'azienda un permesso per poter continuare a lavorare da lì e Rusty era costantemente concentrato a studiare in preparazione ad un esame all'università.

Sharon e Jack avevano avuto modo di passare tanto tempo insieme, facevano passeggiate e lunghe chiacchierate ricordando alcuni periodi felici ormai lontani anni luce. Sharon cercava di tenere la mente più occupata possibile durante la giornata per evitare di pensare ad Andy ma era quasi impossibile riuscirci. La settimana seguente sarebbe rientrata in servizio e la convivenza alla centrale sarebbe stata inevitabile. Doveva fare qualcosa.

Le tornarono in mente le parole della figlia "_Mi farei bella, mi metterei il vestito più sexy che ho, un profumo ammaliante e mi presenterei a casa del mio lui per riprendermelo. Ecco cosa farei"_ .

Una sera indossò il tubino color crema e la giacca corallo. Infine si spruzzò il profumo Dolce Vita e intorno al collo indossò il foulard a fiori su toni del rosa, due dettagli che era sicura Andy avrebbe riconosciuto, li aveva messi infatti anche durante il loro primo appuntamento. Aveva bisogno di colori, aveva bisogno di uscire da quel senso di depressione che l'aveva avvolta per troppi troppi giorni. Voleva essere positiva.

Quando uscì dalla camera bella come non mai Jack, Ricky e Rusty non poterono evitare di notare il suo cambiamento rispetto agli ultimi giorni.

«Wow, sei bellissima!» le disse Rusty.

«Sì, stai proprio bene…» aggiunse Ricky.

«Grazie» rispose lei sorridendo.

Jack non poteva toglierle gli occhi di dosso «vai da qualche parte a quest'ora?» nel suo sguardo un alone di gelosia.

«Sì…esco…» rispose lei.

«E dove vai?»

«Jack, ti ricordo che siamo divorziati, dove vado, cosa faccio e con chi non è più affar tuo…» puntualizzò Sharon.

«Era per…per sapere…» si giustificò lui.

«Vado a cena con la Hobbs, una serata tra amiche…» mentì e guardò Rusty che immediatamente capì le sue intenzioni: sarebbe andata da Andy.

A Jack non sfuggì il loro sguardo d'intesa.

Sharon parcheggiò l'auto sul ciglio della strada, scese e si avviò verso casa di Andy. Si sistemò nervosamente la giacca e i capelli. Prese coraggio, fece un bel respiro e suonò il campanello. I sogni di Sharon si infransero non appena la porta si aprì.

«Ciao! Hai fatto prestissimo! Non ti aspettavamo prima delle 20» disse una voce femminile mentre la porta si apriva. Non l'aveva neanche guardata, era intenta a cercare delle banconote nel portafogli. Era una ragazza giovane, sui vent'anni, incredibilmente bella, dai lunghi capelli biondi, mossi, aveva lineamenti fini e il corpo esile e slanciato.

«Ops, scusi, pensavo fosse il ragazzo delle pizze.» si scusò.

Sharon rimase interdetta, non riusciva a far uscire una parola dalla sua bocca.

«Signora? Ehm...posso esserle utile?»

«Ehm…io...cercavo Andy…ma…»

«È sotto la doccia, vado ad avvisarlo»

«No, non importa…ehm…» si sentiva terribilmente in imbarazzo.

«Devo dirgli qualcosa?»

«No, non era niente di importante...tornerò in un altro momento»

Sharon si voltò per tornare a passo svelto verso l'auto.

«Signora? È sicura?»

La ragazza non ricevette risposta e, perplessa, richiuse la porta.

«Ho sentito il campanello, sono già arrivate le pizze?» disse Andy una manciata di minuti dopo, uscendo dal bagno .

«No, era una signora…»

«Una signora? Che signora?»

«Non lo so, non mi ha detto il nome...mi ha guardato in modo strano e quando le ho detto che eri sotto la doccia e che sarei venuta ad avvisarti è corsa via dicendo che non era niente di importante»

Andy temeva il peggio. «Com'era questa signora?»

«Ehm... elegante…»

«Sì, e poi? Natalie, cerca di ricordare! Era rossa? Occhi verdi? Con gli occhiali?»

«Sì…la conosci?»

«Santo cielo!» Andy si portò le mani sul volto come a volersi nascondere «chissà cosa avrà pensato...dopo la telefonata poi...accidenti! Sono un cogli*ne!»

Natalie non capiva cosa stesse succedendo. «Perché dici così? Chi era quella donna, zio?»

Continua…


	55. Devi ascoltarmi

CAPITOLO 55

Sharon tornò di corsa al condominio. Entrò in casa mentre Jack, Rusty e Ricky stavano cenando.

«Ehi, già di ritorno?» le disse Ricky sorpreso di vederla già a casa.

«Sharon, è successo qualcosa?» aggiunse Jack.

«No, non è successo niente…scusate» Disse tra i singhiozzi del pianto mentre a passo veloce si diresse verso la sua camera.

Con una falcata Ricky la raggiunse prima che potesse rintanarsi nella stanza «Mamma, ehi! Stai piangendo, cosa è successo?!» alzò la voce «vieni, siediti e racconta…» la abbracciò e la invitò a sedersi sul divano.

«Niente, davvero, sono solo stanca…»

Rusty sapeva che il suo stato d'animo era nuovamente dovuto ad Andy. Vederla stare così male da settimane era uno strazio, la vecchia Sharon forte e risoluta era scomparsa per lasciar spazio ad una donna addolorata, triste e senza più il suo bel sorriso.

«Sharon, dicci la verità…così potremo aiutarti…» disse Jack.

«Sì, mamma, raccontaci e vedrai che ti sentirai meglio….» aggiunse Ricky.

Sharon cedette.

«Ho mentito, non stavo andando a cena con Andrea ma da Andy…volevo fargli una sorpresa, volevo che ci chiarissimo…» si interruppe «e lui…» il pianto le impediva di proseguire «non era solo…»

«Un'altra donna…» mormorò Ricky.

Sharon abbassò la testa «sì…ma non una donna…una ragazzina! Avrà avuto al massimo vent'anni, bellissima…»

«E li hai sorpresi insieme?» chiese Rusty.

«No…lui non mi ha visto, era sotto la doccia. Aspettavano le pizze e mi ha aperto lei la porta, credeva fosse il fattorino» spiegò tra i singhiozzi «mi sono sentita così stupida…così fuori luogo…ma dovevo capirlo subito…da quella telefonata…»

«Che telefonata?» chiese Ricky.

«Qualche giorno fa quando sono andata in centrale ho cercato un chiarimento con lui ma non voleva neanche ascoltarmi…poi ha ricevuto una telefonata da una certa Natalie alla quale lui ha risposto con tono estremamente gentile chiamandola addirittura _tesoro_» Sharon stava sfogando tutte le cose che da giorni e giorni si teneva dentro. Forse non era il modo giusto, forse non erano le persone giuste a cui raccontare le sue vicende personali ma la rabbia prese il sopravvento e quando raccontò tutto si sentì meglio, libera da un peso che da troppo tempo non le dava pace.

Jack ascoltava attento «Scusate ma credo di essermi perso una parte fondamentale della storia…chi sarebbe Andy?»

«Andy è il mio…» non sapeva come chiamarlo _fidanzato? compagno? amico? ex? _

«È un tenente della Crimini Maggiori, sottoposto di mamma. Si stanno frequentando da qualche settimana…» disse Rusty aiutando Sharon ad uscire dall'impasse.

«Capisco…» concluse Jack.

Qualche secondo dopo Andy si presentò al condominio e iniziò a bussare alla porta. «Sharon! Sharon, apri per favore!» urlò dal corridoio continuando a bussare insistentemente.

Tutti si alzarono e mentre Jack e Rusty stavano accanto a Sharon, Ricky andò ad aprire.

«Sharon!» Andy si stava precipitando nell'appartamento ma venne immediatamente bloccato da Ricky.

«Bastardo!» gli urlò un attimo prima di tirargli un violento pugno in pieno volto.

«Aaaah!» urlò Andy cadendo a terra.

«Ricky, no!» gridò al figlio…ma ormai era troppo tardi.

Sharon non credeva a ciò che aveva appena visto. Non sapeva se sentirsi più sorpresa della reazione del figlio o più addolorata per Andy.

Flynn si accasciò per terra e si portò le mani al naso che sanguinava copiosamente. Lei gli si avvicinò e lo aiutò ad alzarsi. Faticò molto, si appoggiò alla parete «Sha…» non riusciva a parlare tanto era forte il dolore che sentiva «devi ascoltarmi…» disse a fatica tra i lamenti.

«Dopo, ora siediti» lo aiutò ad entrare in casa e lo fece sedere sul divano «Rusty, prendi del ghiaccio, presto!». Lui obbedì e tornò col ghiaccio qualche secondo dopo.

«Sha…» Andy tentò di parlare ma in quel momento lei gli appoggiò la borsa del ghiaccio sul viso «aaah!» Andy urlò nuovamente dal dolore.

«Si sta gonfiando spaventosamente…Ricky ma cosa hai fatto!?» Lo rimproverò.

«È uno stronzo! Con le ragazzine! Santo cielo! Se la fa con le ragazzine!» Ricky era furioso.

«Io non…» Andy tentò di spiegarsi «lei è…» faceva moltissima fatica «…Natalie…è mia nipote…»

Continua…


	56. È una storia lunga

CAPITOLO 56

«Cosa?!» Sharon era sbalordita «tua nipote?»

«Sì…» rispose a fatica Andy.

«Non…non sapevo avessi una nipote, non me l'hai mai detto»

«Tu non me l'hai mai chiesto»

«E la telefonata…?»

«Ero arrabbiato…volevo…volevo farti ingelosire…»

«Andy…quindi lei non…oddio…» Sharon era mortificata. «allora è stato tutto un malinteso…»

«Aaah!…sì…» Andy soffriva molto e gli si stavano gonfiando gli occhi.

«Lasciatemi controllare…me ne intendo di botte…» disse Rusty avvicinandosi, spostò la borsa del ghiaccio.

«Aaah!» urlò Andy.

«È rotto. Ne sono quasi certo…» sentenziò il ragazzo.

«Dobbiamo andare in ospedale, deve vederti un medico.» disse Sharon.

«Sì, mi fa troppo male…e sì che di botte ne ho prese in passato…» rispose Andy.

«Andy…mi dispiace tantissimo…non sai quanto…» gli accarezzò una guancia.

Jack, in disparte, seguiva tutta la vicenda con molto interesse e tantissima gelosia. Odiava quell'uomo.

«Tranquilla, non è colpa tua…non dovevo farti sospettare di avere un'altra…» disse Andy.

«No, la colpa è mia che ho lasciato che si arrivasse fino a questo punto» si scusò nuovamente lei «ora andiamo in ospedale, è importante che un medico ti visiti immediatamente.» lo aiutò ad alzarsi.

«Vengo con voi» disse Ricky prendendo la giacca.

«Mi sembra che tu abbia già fatto abbastanza» Sharon lo rimproverò «dovremo vedere se oltretutto ci saranno conseguenze»

«_Conseguenze_?» ripetè lui «Che tipo di conseguenze?»

«Legali, figliolo. Quell'uomo potrebbe denunciarti per aggressione, percosse e lesioni a pubblico ufficiale. Ma tranquillo, hai dalla tua il miglior avvocato, non temere» Jack diede un paio di pacche sulla spalla al figlio.

«Tenente, vuole denunciarmi?» chiese il ragazzo a Flynn.

«Ci penseremo poi, ora non è il momento» rispose.

Poco dopo Sharon e Andy arrivarono al pronto soccorso. Il naso non aveva mai smesso di sanguinare e gli faceva malissimo. Il viso gli si era gonfiato parecchio ed era uscita una grandissima botta bluastra tutto intorno al naso.

Dopo aver atteso un po' in sala d'aspetto per lasciar passare casi più gravi, venne il suo turno.

«Il signor Andrew Flynn» lo chiamò la dottoressa.

«Sono io» si alzò dalla seggiola. Sharon, accanto a lui, fece lo stesso e lo accompagnò.

«Prego, venite, seguitemi.» la dottoressa li invitò ad entrare nell'ambulatorio.

«prego, si accomodi sul lettino.»

Andy seguì le indicazioni della dottoressa. Gli occhi erano così gonfi che faceva fatica a tenerli aperti, così Sharon lo aiutò a salire sul lettino.

«Allora…vediamo un po'…» la dottoressa si avvicinò e cominciò la visita. Andy era molto dolorante.

«Come è successo?» domandò lei.

«Ecco…io…» Andy guardò Sharon. Sapeva che se avesse raccontato come erano andate le cose sarebbero inevitabilmente andati incontro ad una denuncia ai danni di Ricky «io…sono inciampato e ho sbattuto contro la porta» disse infine.

«Mhh…contro una porta dice?» la dottoressa continuò la visita «e questa porta aveva cinque dita ben chiuse?»

«Ehm…» Andy non seppe cosa rispondere.

«Ok, signor Flynn, ho capito che non vuole dare maggiori spiegazioni e lo comprendo…però deve sapere che quando arrivano dei pazienti con evidenti segni di percosse o ferite da armi da fuoco o da taglio, noi medici siamo obbligati a far denuncia. Capisce?»

«Sì, capisco molto bene, riceviamo un'infinità di denunce al giorno in centrale e comprendo che sia vostro dovere ma…in questo caso…non è necessario…»

«_In centrale_? Lei è un poliziotto?»

«Sì, tenente Flynn. Lei è il capitano Raydor, Crimini Maggiori.» disse presentandole Sharon.

«Oh…ehm…in questo caso se…dite che non è necessario…»

«Infatti, non è necessario, gliel'assicuro. Si è trattato di un malinteso, un grande malinteso che ora è stato risolto.»

«Capisco…ehm…va bene…» la dottoressa concluse poi la visita signor Flynn, anzi, tenente, ho una bella notizia e una cattiva» disse la dottoressa «la cattiva è che il naso è rotto. La buona è che per fortuna è una frattura composta e dunque non ci sarà bisogno di interventi chirurgici. Basterà indossare uno scudo nasale per una decina di giorni per far in modo che la zona sia protetta da ulteriori urti e dovrà seguire una terapia farmacologica che ora le prescrivo, inoltre le faccio subito una piccola puntura di anestetico in modo che in queste prime ore il dolore sia attenuato.»

«Grazie, dottoressa.» rispose lui.

La donna lo medicò, successivamente si mise alla scrivania e iniziò a scrivere il referto e le indicazioni per la terapia. «Dunque, dovrà tenere la medicazione per 10 giorni durante i quali dovrà prendere del paracetamolo due volte al giorno, mattino e sera a stomaco pieno. Questo l'aiuterà ad alleviare il dolore. Per il gonfiore invece prosegua col ghiaccio 20 minuti quattro volte al giorno per almeno i prossimi 2-3 giorni, poi metta questa crema che le prescrivo, servirà per lenire le ecchimosi. Tutto chiaro?»

«Ehm…si ma…temo di non poter seguire la terapia farmacologica col paracetamolo.» disse Andy.

«Perchè? è allergico?»

«No, sono un ex alcolista.» confessò lui.

«Capisco, non vuole assumere farmaci, però, in questo caso temo che dovrà farlo o non riuscirà a sopportare il dolore. Il naso è una zona sensibilissima, ricca di terminazioni nervose, dopo una frattura ci vuole del tempo affinché si riesca ad alleviare il dolore…e per sopportarlo sono fondamentali i medicinali.»

«Lo so, però non posso e soprattutto non voglio prenderli…» rispose lui.

«Andy, dai retta alla dottoressa, qualche giorno di antidolorifico non ti creerà dipendenza.» cercò di convincerlo Sharon.

«Ascolti sua moglie, ha ragione. Inoltre le dosi che le ho prescritto non sono altissime»

«Oh…ehm…ecco io non…» Sharon era imbarazzata.

«Non è mia moglie…» puntualizzò Andy «lei è…ecco…è una storia lunga…»

«Oh…scusate…credevo che…»

«Non c'è problema.» concluse lui.

«Tenente Flynn, tornando alla terapia, io non posso costringerla a seguirla, posso solo consigliarle di farlo per poter sopportare meglio il dolore e accelerare la guarigione. Detto questo, poi sta a lei decidere.»

«Certo, la ringrazio.»

I tre si congedarono e Sharon riaccompagnò Andy a casa.

Continua…


	57. Piacere di conoscerti

CAPITOLO 57

Parcheggiarono sul ciglio della strada e scesero dall'auto. Durante il viaggio fino a casa rimasero zitti praticamente tutto il tempo. Prima di arrivare sull'uscio Sharon ruppe il silenzio.

«Andy…» iniziò per bloccarsi subito.

«Dimmi…»

«Ecco…io…volevo prima di tutto scusarmi per il comportamento di mio figlio e ti assicuro che lui stesso ti porgerà le sue sincere scuse…e poi…volevo ringraziarti per non averlo denunciato…»

«Ti pare che avrei potuto denunciarlo? Non ci ho pensato neanche un secondo, Sharon» le diede una carezza «non avrei mai potuto. È tuo figlio ed era furioso in parte anche a causa mia. È andata così…consoliamoci perché poteva anche andare peggio!» rise.

Anche Sharon riuscì a fare un sorriso dopo molti giorni di tristezza e angoscia. Andy la guardava, adorava il suo sorriso così perfetto e brillante.

«Sei bellissima…mi è mancato il tuo sorriso…» le accarezzò il mento delicatamente.

«A me sei mancato tu.» si guardarono occhi negli occhi, Andy le prese le mani e si avvicinò un po' a lei che fece lo stesso. Non appena labbra si sfiorarono Andy sentì un forte dolore.

«Aaah!» Andy si ritrasse immediatamente.

«Oddio, scusami…»

Da dentro casa Natalie sentì delle voci e aprì la porta.

«Zio! Oddio! Cosa ti è successo?» Natalie gridava «Sei corso fuori come una furia! Ti ho chiamato decine di volte!»

«Facci entrare e ti spiegherò tutto…» rispose lui entrando senza mai lasciare la mano di Sharon.

«Sono tutta orecchi» la ragazza chiuse la porta, incrociò le braccia e lo guardò in attesa di spiegazioni.

«Dunque, per prima cosa, Natalie, lei è Sharon, il capitano Sharon Raydor» disse Andy.

«Piacere, signora.» disse Natalie porgendole la mano.

«Piacere di conoscerti, Natalie, chiamami pure Sharon» le sorrise.

«Va bene, Sharon»

«Scusami per prima, ho frainteso la situazione e sono scappata come una stupida» si scusò Sharon.

«Non dire così, amore, io ti avevo fatto credere qualcosa che non era perché ero arrabbiato…»

«Scusate…fatemi capire perché…la situazione è un po' confusa…»

«Sì, hai ragione, ti spiego brevemente. Sharon ed io avevamo litigato, l'altro giorno quando mi hai chiamato le ho fatto credere di essere al telefono con una donna, oggi lei voleva venire a parlarmi e ha trovato te qui e ha pensato che…»

«Oddio, che situazione, zio…e in tutto questa faccenda come ti sei fatto male?»

«Suo figlio ha reagito male all'idea che io potessi avere un'amante…»

«Ah! Ora è tutto chiaro…più o meno…»

«Natalie, adesso lascia che vada a stendermi che ho dolori assurdi» disse iniziando ad avviarsi verso la camera.

«Ti porto la borsa del ghiaccio, tu vai a letto» disse Sharon andando verso la cucina a prendere il ghiaccio ma Natalie la fermò.

«Lasci, vado io, lei lo aiuti a mettersi a letto» si offrì la ragazza.

«Grazie»

Andy stava cercando di svestirsi e mettersi il pigiama, Sharon lo aiutò. Era in piedi di fronte a lui e mentre lei gli sbottonava uno ad uno tutti i bottoni della camicia lui la guardava intensamente e distese le braccia verso di lei accarezzandola sui fianchi e salendo poi verso la schiena. Faceva scivolare le mani sopra al tessuto rigido del vestito aderente, su e giù in modo così sensuale ed intimo che la situazione stava diventando pericolosa…

«Mi è mancato il tuo corpo…non sai quanto…» disse lui continuando ad accarezzarla cercando piano di tirarla a sé.

«Andy…da un momento all'altro arriverà tua nipote col ghiaccio…» Sharon si spostò e lo aiutò a sfilare la camicia. Gli passò la t-shirt e lui la indossò.

«Credo che avrò bisogno di molto ghiaccio per placare i miei bollenti spiriti…» disse ridendo.

«Andy! Shhh!» lo riprese lei seria.

Continua…


	58. Amore

CAPITOLO 58

Natalie bussò allo stipite della porta aperta, poi, entrò. «Eccomi col ghiaccio»

«Grazie» disse lui mettendoselo sul viso.

«Zio, vuoi qualcos'altro? Non hai cenato, vero? Ti preparo qualcosa?»

«No, grazie, sono così stanco che non ho neanche voglia di mangiare, voglio solo dormire e domani andrà meglio»

«Lei, Sharon? Vuole qualcosa da mangiare?»

«No, grazie, sono stanchissima anche io…ora vado a casa»

«Come _vai a casa_? Credevo saresti rimasta a prenderti cura di me» disse Andy con voce lamentosa come un bambino deluso.

Natalie si mise a ridere per il loro scambio di battute. «Non state insieme da molto, vero?»

«Ehm…no…in realtà no…» rispose Sharon.

«Come l'hai capito?» chiese lo zio.

«Beh…tanto per cominciare la casa ha un arredamento minimal, il frigo è quasi vuoto e in giro o in bagno non ci sono oggetti personali femminili…la presenza di una donna in una casa si nota anche da questi piccoli dettagli. Però avevo intuito che fossi sentimentalmente impegnato»

«E da cosa?» chiese curioso.

«Dal fatto che ci sono due spazzolini in bagno»

«Ma tu guarda…hai un futuro da detective, lo sai?»

«Ahaha beh non ci è voluto molto a capire, una donna le nota queste cose…poi voi due avete una tensione sessuale altissima, tipica dei rapporti appena iniziati…che dopo mesi o anni di relazione va scemando» rispose la ragazzina atteggiandosi a donna vissuta.

«Accidenti, mi fai paura, piccola mia…»

«Zio, ormai sono una donna, faccio 19 anni il mese prossimo»

«Per me sarai sempre la mia piccola nipotina» disse allungando le braccia verso di lei «vieni qui, dammi un abbraccio»

La ragazza lo abbracciò «E tu sarai sempre il mio eroe, zio».

Sharon si emozionò, non conosceva quel lato di Andy, non conosceva molto del suo passato e della sua famiglia. Intuiva che i due fossero legati da qualcosa di più profondo che una normale relazione familiare ma non voleva rovinare quel momento così bello.

Decise di restare per la notte e scrisse un sms a Rusty per avvisarlo.

_Il naso è rotto come avevi intuito tu. Ho portato Andy a casa sua e rimango qui per la notte nel caso avesse bisogno di aiuto. Dì a Ricky che poi dovremo parlare. Buonanotte._

Rusty lesse il messaggio a Ricky e Jack che rimasero in silenzio. In realtà entrambi mascheravano i propri sentimenti, se Ricky si sentiva in colpa e temeva rappresaglie, Jack ribolliva di rabbia e di gelosia…

Decisero di andare tutti a dormire, l'indomani avrebbero ragionato a mente fresca.

A casa di Andy intanto Natalie era andata a dormire e lui si era messo comodo a letto aspettando che Sharon lo raggiungesse. Quando lei uscì dal bagno con indosso i suoi boxer e la t-shirt dei Dodgers Andy pensava di sognare. Spostò il lenzuolo e le sorrise picchiettando la mano sul materasso per invitarla a prendere posto accanto a lui. Quando lei si allungò e si accoccolò sul suo petto, lui la abbracciò stretta.

«Dimmi che sei reale, che sei qui veramente…ancora non ci credo…mi sembra tutto così strano…se qualcuno stamattina mi avesse detto che stanotte l'avremmo passata insieme, gli avrei dato del pazzo»

«Sono qui veramente…_amore_…» rispose lei.

«_Amore» _ripetè lentamente quella parola «mi piace…non mi hai mai chiamato amore prima d'ora»

«Neanche tu…fino a stasera…»

«Non me ne sono neanche accorto, sai? Mi è uscito così, senza pensarci, credevo non ci avessi fatto caso»

«L'ho notato invece…e mi ha emozionato…»

Seguirono alcuni momenti di silenzio, in questi casi non servivano parole, per stare bene a loro bastava sentire il contatto dei loro corpi.

«Sharon…»

«Sì?»

«Ecco…io mi vergogno un po' però…»

«Dimmi, tranquillo, qualsiasi cosa sia…»

«Ecco…credimi, io avrei veramente moltissima voglia di…_recuperare il tempo perduto_, diciamo così…però in questo momento non so se sarei all'altezza della situazione, non riesco neanche a baciarti senza vedere le stelle dai dolori»

Sharon rise, alzò la testa e lo accarezzò piano sulla guancia facendo attenzione a non fargli male «Ehi…tranquillo…avremo tempo per…_recuperare_ tutto quello che dobbiamo recuperare…a partire da quella famosa_ pausa pranzo _sul tuo divano…»

Risero e si addormentarono poco dopo. Abbracciati. Finalmente insieme.

Continua…


	59. Non lo sapevo

CAPITOLO 59

Durante la notte Andy si svegliò varie volte per via dei dolori, l'anestetico aveva ormai perso tutto il suo effetto e lui si girava e rigirava nel letto non trovando una posizione comoda. Sentendolo irrequieto anche Sharon si svegliò.

«Ehi…» si girò verso di lui accarezzandolo.

«Scusami non volevo svegliarti»

«Fa niente…» sbadigliò «Cosa c'è? Non riesci a dormire?»

«Già…» sbuffò «l'anestetico è svanito e mi fa male tutto…»

«Vado di là a prenderti il paracetamolo che ti ha prescritto la dottoressa» disse Sharon iniziando ad alzarsi.

«No, no…» Andy la fermò «non prenderò quelle medicine»

«Andy…non ostinarti, vedrai che senza dolori riuscirai a riposare»

«No, Sharon, non riuscirai a convincermi, non prenderò quelle medicine, punto.»

«Andy…»

«No. Sharon, tu non sai cosa significa…» si agitò «tu…tu non lo sai…»

«Ok…ok…senti…» gli prese le mani tra le sue «facciamo così…»

«Capitano, conosco quello sguardo, mi sta proponendo un accordo?»

«Sì, tenente, sa che sono la mia specialità…» rispose lei ammiccando.

Risero complici.

«Ascolta…io ora ti vado a prendere ancora il ghiaccio e poi preparo una camomilla che ti aiuterà a rilassarti, se però poi col ghiaccio non sentirai sollievo al dolore, prenderai almeno mezza pastiglia, mezza non ti creerà alcun problema, l'ha detto anche la dottoressa»

«Sharon…»

Lo interruppe «È un ordine, tenente.»

«Ok…ma solo se non sentirò sollievo col ghiaccio»

«Solo se non sentirai sollievo col ghiaccio» ripetè lei prima di alzarsi dal letto per poi andare in cucina a preparare la camomilla.

Tornò qualche minuto dopo col vassoio, Andy bevve la camomilla e si rimise il ghiaccio sul viso. Dopo una mezz'ora i dolori non accennavano a diminuire.

«Come ti senti?»

«Meglio…» mentì.

«Sicuro? A me non sembra…» Sharon lo conosceva ormai, non sapeva mentirle. Capiva da come lui corrucciava la fronte che doveva soffrire ancora molto.

«Sto meglio, veramente…»

«Ok…allora proviamo a rimetterci a dormire…è notte fonda…»

«Sì…proviamo…»

«Vieni qui…» Sharon allungò le braccia e lui si accoccolò sul suo seno come un bambino.

«Grazie, Sharon»

«E di che?»

«Di prenderti cura di me nonostante tutto…a proposito…senti…riguardo a tuo figlio…»

«Domani mi sentirà, eccome se mi sentirà!»

«No, non è necessario essere dura con lui…ha reagito d'istinto in base agli elementi che conosceva, non poteva sapere che si trattava di un grosso equivoco…e poi…credo che io avrei reagito nello stesso modo…»

«Beh…domani vedremo…sta di fatto che ha sbagliato. Io non gli ho insegnato ad essere violento.»

«In ogni caso è adulto, non è un bambino che puoi mettere in punizione, ha passato i trent'anni ormai, vedrai che lui stesso avrà già capito di aver sbagliato. Ti chiedo solo di non essere troppo dura con lui, credo che in queste settimane sia già stato abbastanza colpito dalla nostra relazione, forse è quello che ne ha sofferto di più.»

«Tu credi?»

«Sì. Credo che sia un po' geloso di me e allo stesso tempo anche disorientato dal fatto che sua madre abbia una relazione. Dopo suo padre non ti ha mai visto con un altro uomo, giusto?»

«Giusto»

«Mi piacerebbe parlare con lui, forse se mi conoscesse un po' magari si farebbe un'altra opinione di me»

«Sì, è quello che gli ho già proposto»

«Ah sì? Ne avete parlato?»

«Sì»

«Non lo sapevo, non me l'hai detto»

«Era ciò di cui volevo parlarti l'altro giorno quando sono venuta in centrale…»

«Ah…accidenti, sono proprio un idiota, Provenza me lo dice sempre e ha più che ragione! Se solo ti avessi ascoltata ci saremmo risparmiati un sacco di malintesi e tensioni…»

«Già…e tu ti saresti risparmiato di prenderti un pugno…ma ormai è andata così…non pensarci più»

«Già…riposiamo…»

«Sì…» rispose lei ormai già assopita.

«Sharon?»

«Mhh?»

«Ti amo.»

«Anche io…ora dormi però…»

Andy si sentiva finalmente meglio, riuscirono a riaddormentarsi e riposare fino al mattino.

Continua…


	60. Prima o poi dovrai dirmelo

CAPITOLO 60

Andy si svegliò e non trovò Sharon accanto a lui, si alzò, seguì l'aroma di caffè che proveniva dalla cucina e la trovò lì intenta a preparare la colazione.

La sorprese e la abbracciò.

«Buongiorno amore…» disse poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla e chiudendo gli occhi.

«Buongiorno…come stai oggi?» gli chiese versando con difficoltà il caffè nelle tazzine mentre le mani di lui vagavano curiose sul suo corpo.

«Adesso benissimo»

«Andy, ricordati che devi chiamare Provenza per dirgli che ti hanno dato cinque giorni di malattia»

«Sì capitano…dopo lo chiamo» farfugliò mentre fingeva di dormire appoggiato alla sua spalla.

«Andy, non dimenticarti…è tardi, se non ti vede arrivare in centrale si preoccuperà e ti chiamerà lui…»

«Sì…sì…dopo…prima dammi un bacio» ancora assonnato le diede modo di girarsi, le diede un bacio poco romantico per via della medicazione al naso e la abbracciò. Restarono così, stretti, ad occhi chiusi per svariati secondi approfittando di quel contatto per accarezzarsi reciprocamente con dolcezza e desiderio.

«Ehm ehm…disturbo?» disse Natalie alle loro spalle.

Sciolsero l'abbraccio e si ricomposero. «No, figurati…buongiorno! Sei arrivata giusto in tempo per il caffè»

«Buongiorno Natalie»

«Buongiorno Sharon» le sorrise.

Quella ragazzina era proprio adorabile, Sharon si sentiva una sciocca per averla giudicata male quando non la conosceva ancora.

Si sedettero e iniziarono a fare colazione. Andy ogni tanto sfiorava la mano di Sharon, un semplice gesto che però per loro significava moltissimo e la cosa non sfuggì alla sveglia Natalie.

«Scusatemi, non volevo disturbavi prima…eravate così belli, siete una bella coppia, veramente.»

Sharon ed Andy si guardarono e sorrisero.

«Grazie» risposero quasi contemporaneamente.

«Non vedo l'ora che vi sposiate così lei, Sharon, diventerà mia zia»

«Oh…ehm…ecco diciamo che…non avevamo ancora pensato a questa cosa» rispose lei.

«Beh, io in realtà ci avevo già pensato e ti ho detto più volte che ero già pronto a sposarti» aggiunse Andy.

«Andy, dai, dicevi tanto per dire…»

Flynn non potè replicare perché il suo cellulare squillò. «Accidenti! Ho dimenticato di chiamare Provenza!»

«Non dire che non te l'avevo detto eh!» Sharon lo rimproverò scherzando.

Tutti si ritrovarono a ridere.

«Eppure a giudicare dai vostri battibecchi sembrate una coppia che sta insieme da molti anni» concluse Natalie provocando la risata di Sharon.

Andy intanto era andato a recuperare il cellulare per rispondere.

«Provenza, ciao!»

«Flynn! Dannazione! Dove diavolo di sei cacciato?!» tuonò il collega.

«Stavo proprio per chiamarti…ho avuto un piccolo incidentino e mi hanno dato alcuni giorni di malattia.»

«Che tipo di incidentino?»

«Eh…diciamo che ho avuto un acceso diverbio con una persona e alla fine mi sono ritrovato col naso rotto»

«Cosa!? Flynn! Con chi hai fatto a botte?!»

«Tecnicamente non ho fatto a botte, le ho solo prese» puntualizzò facendo indispettire ancor di più l'amico.

«Con chi!? Rispondi!»

«Provenza, non è importante chi sia stato…ora sto bene ed è tutto chiarito»

«Prima o poi dovrai dirmelo.»

«Vedremo…»

«Stasera dopo il lavoro passo a trovarti»

«Ok…come vuoi, comunque sto bene»

«Tu non me la racconti giusta. Scommetto che c'è di mezzo la Raydor, vero?»

«La Raydor?» Andy guardò Sharon «ehm…scusa Louie ora devo andare, la dottoressa mi ha prescritto riposo…» disse prima di riagganciare.

Continua…


	61. Testone!

CAPITOLO 61

«Fammi indovinare, Provenza mi manda i suoi saluti» scherzò Sharon.

Andy rise «Più o meno…»

«Ragazzi, io vado a cambiarmi e poi esco» disse Natalie.

«Dove vai?» domandò premuroso lo zio.

«A cercare lavoro»

«Natalie, ti ricordo che tu ed io abbiamo un discorso in sospeso» disse Andy.

«Zio, poi ne parleremo anche se sai già come la penso. Non tornerò a Fresno» disse la ragazza avviandosi verso la camera.

«Vedremo…vedremo…» concluse Andy.

Sharon non capiva a cosa si riferissero.

«C'è qualche problema?» chiese.

«No è che ultimamente è costantemente in conflitto con sua madre e ora si è messa in testa di voler lasciare l'università per venire a vivere qui a Los Angeles.»

«Capisco…»

«Credo che chiederò a Nicole di farle provare quanto sia duro il mondo del lavoro e spero che così facendo torni sui suoi passi e riprenda l'università…»

«Sì, potrebbe essere una mossa giusta, è un peccato che una ragazza così brillante lasci gli studi. Ha un grande potenziale»

«Sono d'accordo con te» concluse lui.

Seguirono momenti di silenzio, Sharon si era messa a lavare le tazze della colazione e Andy se ne stava seduto ad osservarla incantato.

Natalie tornò dopo una manciata di minuti.

«Sono pronta, vado, ci vediamo più tardi» disse velocemente abbracciando lo zio.

«Stai attenta»

«Sì, zio, sto attenta, tranquillo…e non accetterò caramelle dagli sconosciuti, promesso!» lo prese in giro e infine gli diede un bacino sulla guancia «buona giornata a tutti e due»

«Grazie» risposero contemporaneamente.

Andy si alzò e andò vicino a Sharon ancora indaffarata a rassettare la cucina.

«Che sei bellissima te l'ho già detto?»

«Mmmh…fammi pensare…no, oggi ancora no…» rispose lei.

«Sei bellissima» le disse abbracciandola.

Amavano poter stare vicini, era come se si trasmettessero energia e calore.

«Cosa hai in programma per oggi?» domandò Andy.

«Finisco di sistemare qui poi vado a casa, voglio farmi una doccia e poi parlare con Ricky»

«Mhh…senti…la doccia puoi farla anche qui…con me magari…»

«Andy…» lo riprese.

«In quanto a Ricky invece non c'è bisogno che gli dici niente, facciamo finta che non sia successo niente…»

«No e no.» rispose Sharon risoluta e mettendosi le mani sui fianchi.

«Attenzione attenzione!» Andy camuffò la voce «modalità capitano Raydor attivata. Ripeto. Modalità capitano Raydor attivata. Prepararsi all'impatto.» la scherzò.

«Ahahah scemo!» rise lei dandogli un leggero spintone sul petto, poi tornò seria «dai, no, scherzi a parte, voglio davvero andare a casa, devo assolutamente parlare con Ricky, non mi è piaciuto come si è comportato, non è mai stato un ragazzo violento»

«Temi gli stia succedendo qualcosa?»

«Non lo so…forse…è che…ultimamente è così intrattabile, scatta per un nonnulla…»

«Capisco…»

«Senti, casomai tu e Natalie potreste venire stasera a cena da me, così Ricky avrà modo di scusarsi e conoscerti meglio»

«Credi che sia una buona idea? Non credo che abbia molta voglia di vedermi…e neanche il tuo ex marito…»

«Sì, credo sia una buona idea, in quanto a Jack invece non mi interessa di cosa abbia voglia e di cosa no, lui è un ospite e si adeguerà»

«Ok…allora vada per la cena…»

«Bene…allora ci vediamo stasera, tu ora riposati, stenditi sul divano e ricordati di mettere il ghiaccio. Ti fa ancora molto male?» chiese accarezzando il viso a Andy.

«Un po'…»

«Se prendessi il paracetamolo, come dovresti fare, ti risparmieresti un po' di sofferenze, testone!»

«Sharon, sai già quel che penso, non voglio discutere…»

«Ok, ok…come vuoi…ma se il dolore si fa insopportabile, ti prego, valuta la possibilità di prendere la pastiglia»

«Vedremo…» disse Andy fingendo di volerla accontentare.

Continua…


	62. Non voglio parlarne

CAPITOLO 62

Sharon ed Andy si salutarono e lei tornò al condominio. Quando entrò in casa trovò Jack, Ricky e Rusty che facevano colazione.

«Buongiorno a tutti» esordì.

«Buongiorno» risposero ricambiando il saluto.

«Come sta il tenente Flynn?» domandò Rusty.

«Dice di sentirsi meglio ma gli credo poco, non vuole prendere i farmaci che gli sono stati prescritti»

«Capisco…»

Sharon poi rivolse la sua attenzione verso Ricky «Dobbiamo parlare» non aveva perso tempo ed era andata subito al dunque.

«Mi denuncerà?»

«No, non ti denuncerà» lo guardò severa, era veramente arrabbiata per come si è comportato. «Vieni di là, voglio parlarti in privato» concluse andando verso la sua camera. Il figlio la seguì.

«Ricky, voglio che mi racconti cosa ti sta succedendo»

«Niente»

«No, non rispondermi "niente" perché è chiaro che qualcosa ti sta succedendo. Sei chiuso, introverso e covi una rabbia dentro che dev'essere scatenata da qualcosa» si interruppe e placò un po' il tono «amore, non sei mai stato un ragazzo violento o scontroso, dimmi cosa ti sta succedendo, fatti aiutare»

«Mamma, davvero, non è niente, ho capito la lezione e mi calmerò»

«Ricky, ti prego, fidati di me, guardami» alzò il viso del figlio e lo costrinse a guardarla negli occhi «Ricky, non vorrei chiedertelo ma…stai facendo uso di stupefacenti?»

«Mamma!? Ma che dici? Come ti salta in mente? Ma ti pare che mi drogo?!»

«Allora dimmi che ti succede! Hai problemi di denaro? Al lavoro? Con una ragazza? Io non so più cosa pensare, voglio capire» Sharon notò che il figlio aveva cambiato espressione «Una ragazza? È per questo che stai male? Giusto?»

«Mamma, non voglio parlarne»

«Invece dovresti, ti sentirai meglio»

«Tanto non c'è più niente da dire, è una storia finita ed irrecuperabile» abbassò la testa.

«Ti ha lasciato?»

«Sì.» Ricky era ferito.

«Per un altro…» azzardò lei.

«Sì…»

Sharon fece un sospiro. L'idea che si trattasse solo di una relazione finita la sollevava.

«È per questo che fatichi ad accettare Andy? Nella tua mente lo vedi come l'elemento che interferisce tra me e Jack, giusto?»

«Non lo so…sì…più o meno…»

«Ma non è così. Jack ed io eravamo separati da anni, tesoro, da anni. Il fatto che ora nella mia vita sia arrivato Andy non ha niente a che vedere con il mio matrimonio con tuo padre. L'ho amato tantissimo, forse troppo, ma non ha funzionato.»

«Lo so e con la ragione lo capisco ma…non lo so, c'è qualcosa che mi impedisce di vedere le cose in modo obiettivo»

«Temi che possa farmi soffrire come ha fatto Jack?»

«Non lo so…forse…»

«Se conoscessi meglio Andy sono certa che riusciresti ad essere obiettivo. Potrai iniziare da subito. Stasera verrà qui a cena con sua nipote così potrai prima di tutto scusarti per avergli rotto il naso e poi potrete parlare e iniziare a conoscervi meglio»

«Stasera?»

«Sì, stasera.»

«Ma…»

«Niente "ma".»

«Ok…» acconsentì Ricky ormai rassegnato «posso andare _capitano_? è finito l'interrogatorio?»

«No.»

«Che altro c'è?»

Sharon prese le mani del figlio «Amore, quando vorrai, quando ti sentirai pronto, io sarò disponibile ad ascoltarti se vorrai confidarti. Voglio che tu lo sappia. Potrai sempre contare su di me, sempre, ricordatelo.»

Ricky annuì.

«E…stasera…per favore comportati bene, ti prego»

«Sì…» disse appena prima di tornare in salotto dove da lì a poco si sarebbe messo a lavorare al pc.

Anche Sharon tornò in salotto e informò anche Jack e Rusty della cena.

«Stasera avremo ospiti»

«Ah si? Chi?» domandò Rusty curioso.

«Vengono Andy e sua nipote Natalie.»

«Ah, ok…» rispose il ragazzo.

Jack invece rimase in silenzio. La notizia non gli piaceva affatto ma non voleva darlo troppo a vedere.

«Bene anche per te, Jack?»

«Certo…» rispose enigmatico.

«Bene, allora vado a farmi una doccia e cambiarmi che poi devo uscire di nuovo, devo passare in centrale per ritirare pistola e distintivo dato che da domani potrò tornare al lavoro e poi vado a far la spesa per la cena di stasera.» disse Sharon.

«Ehm…mamma…posso parlarti un momento?» chiese Rusty.

«È una cosa urgente? Possiamo parlarne dopo?» rispose in fretta.

«Ehm…sì…sì, tranquilla…non è urgente…» Rusty mentì. Quello che aveva da dirle era molto importante…

Continua…


	63. Sei geloso, zio

CAPITOLO 63

La giornata passò velocemente, Sharon aveva comprato tutti gli ingredienti per preparare una cenetta squisita e si era messa in cucina a spignattare, Andy invece, a casa sua, aveva passato gran parte della giornata steso sul divano con il ghiaccio sul viso. Il naso gli doleva moltissimo ma non voleva ammetterlo, era ostinato: piuttosto che farsi aiutare dai farmaci che gli erano stati prescritti avrebbe preferito farsi amputare un braccio.

Nel pomeriggio Natalie tornò a casa.

«Ciao, zio, sono tornata!» esordì entrando.

«Ciao! Com'è andata?» rispose lui.

«Male…» disse la ragazza lasciandosi cadere sul divano accanto allo zio. Era delusa e sconfortata.

«Mi dispiace…non abbatterti, vedrai che qualcosa troverai»

«Spero…»

«In alternativa puoi sempre tornare da tua madre, sai che dispiacere le hai dato lasciando la scuola.»

«Zio…per favore…sai come la penso…»

Dopo qualche istante di silenzio Andy riprese la parola.

«Ah, quasi dimenticavo, stasera siamo fuori a cena, Sharon ci ha invitati da lei.»

«Bene! Mi fa piacere.» rispose Natalie prima di accorgersi che forse suo zio non era poi così entusiasta di quella cena «che c'è? Non ti va di andare a cena da lei? O sono io il problema? Certo, magari preferivate stare soli…se vuoi posso sempre dire che non mi sento bene…» La ragazza aveva iniziato a parlare ininterrottamente.

«No, no, ferma, ferma» disse lui interrompendola «non si tratta di te»

«E di cosa si tratta allora?»

«Alla cena ci saranno anche due dei suoi tre figli e…il suo ex marito»

«Aaaah!» Natalie capì tutto. Era geloso.

«Che vorresti dire con quel _aaaah_?»

«Che sei geloso, zio, è chiaro!»

«Ma no…loro sono separati da anni»

«E perché lo invita a cena?»

«Non lo invita è che al momento abita da lei»

«Il suo ex marito abita da lei?» la ragazza era piuttosto perplessa.

«Sì…è una storia lunga»

«Sono tutta orecchi»

«No, signorina curiosona» scherzò Andy «ho bisogno che tu mi faccia un grande favore»

«Sarebbe?»

«Dovresti andare a comprare un bel mazzo di fiori per Sharon» le chiese «non voglio presentarmi a mani vuote»

«Certo zio, esco subito» rispose entusiasta «rose rosse, immagino»

«In realtà pensavo ad un mazzo di peonie, tulipani rosa e ranuncoli bianchi…sono i fiori preferiti di Sharon…» disse ripensando a quando glieli regalò per il loro primo appuntamento.

«Ok, vedo cosa posso fare»

«Se non li trovi o non ti sembrano belli allora prendi una dozzina di rose rosse»

«Solo una dozzina?» disse Natalie arricciando il naso.

«È poco, eh?» chiese Andy dubbioso «hai ragione, fai due allora»

«Zio! Stavo scherzando!» gli diede un paio di pacche sulla spalla «sei proprio cotto a puntino, zietto mio!» disse la giovane prima di uscire nuovamente di casa.

Ormai rimasto solo, Andy si mise a ridere «eh sì…sono proprio cotto…» disse pensando a Sharon. Sentiva ancora molto dolore al viso e per un momento fu tentato dal prendere la medicina ma alla fine desistette decidendo di sopportare il dolore. Poi, iniziò a farsi bello in vista della cena che si sarebbe tenuta qualche ora più tardi. Si fece una doccia rilassante, si rasò accuratamente la barba che iniziava a farsi notare sul suo viso e infine decise di indossare il completo blu con il panciotto in coordinato, camicia bianca e cravatta e pochette color acquamarina.

Nel frattempo Natalie era tornata dalla commissione e aveva lasciato sul tavolo della cucina uno splendido mazzo di peonie, ranuncoli e tulipani, proprio come le aveva chiesto lo zio, poi, anche lei si era chiusa in camera per prepararsi.

«Sei pronta?» chiese Andy a voce alta in corridoio.

«Quasi, zio!» rispose Natalie dalla sua camera.

«Ok, fai in fretta, non voglio arrivare tardi» Andy era super nervoso e continuava a passeggiare su e giù per la casa.

«Sì, ho quasi fatto…io fiori vanno bene?»

«Sì, tesoro, sono splendidi, hai scelto proprio bene, grazie»

«Di niente, zio! Finisco di truccarmi e arrivo» gridò la ragazza dall'altro lato della porta.

Dopo qualche minuto Andy la aspettava sbuffando davanti alla porta di casa con in mano i fiori e le chiavi dell'auto che faceva nervosamente saltellare nella sua mano.

«Natalie! Dai che facciamo tardi!» le gridò nuovamente.

«Arrivo, arrivo!» disse la ragazza uscendo dalla camera mentre saltellando su una gamba si infilava la seconda scarpa.

«Come sto?» chiese allo zio. Lui la guardò e quasi non riusciva a riconoscere la sua nipotina, la bimba che fino a qualche anno prima teneva a cavalcioni sulle sue spalle.

«Sei meravigliosa!»

«Grazie zio! Voglio fare una bella impressione a Sharon e la sua famiglia dato che abbiamo iniziato col piede sbagliato»

«Sharon ti apprezza già moltissimo, le piaci tanto, sai?»

«Ah si? Anche lei mi piace, si vede che è una donna forte, determinata»

«Sì…lo è…» Andy si fermò a fantasticare «ed è anche molto bella…dolce…intelligente…attraente…sexy…»

«Ok, ok, zio…basta così, ho capito…andiamo dai!» disse la ragazza facendolo trasalire dai suoi pensieri e spingendolo fuori di casa…

Continua…


	64. Mi dispiace per quel che è successo

CAPITOLO 64

Sharon aveva cucinato tutto il pomeriggio, era molto nervosa e voleva che tutto fosse in perfetto ordine. Era la prima volta che cucinava per Andy e questa cosa la metteva piuttosto in ansia. Sapeva che prediligeva la cucina vegetariana e i cibi sani così decise di preparare una pasta al forno con le verdure, una torta salata con ricotta e spinaci e per dolce un semifreddo alla pesca e amaretti.

Dopo aver preparato tutte le pietanze e rassettato la cucina era andata a prepararsi per la cena. Si sentiva emozionata quasi quanto il primo appuntamento con Andy ma questa volta provava anche un pizzico di timore dovuto al fatto che non sarebbero stati soli. Ricky e Rusty erano stati incaricati di apparecchiare la tavola mentre Jack, ancora in convalescenza, si limitava a passeggiare nervosamente qua e là per la cucina e il salotto.

Sharon uscì dalla sua camera. Era bella come non mai, avvolta in un aderente vestito grigio scuro smanicato impreziosito da una lunga collana di perle, doppia, col nodo. I capelli erano raccolti in uno chignon morbido dal quale aveva lasciato cadere alcune ciocche. Il trucco leggermente più marcato del solito.

«Wow mamma! Sei incantevole!» le disse Rusty non appena la vide.

Sharon arrossì. «Grazie»

Anche Jack e Ricky erano rimasti abbagliati ma non riuscivano ad essere felici perché sapevano che si era fatta bella solo per Andy e, chi in un modo chi in un altro, entrambi erano gelosi.

«Già…sei…molto bella» disse Ricky fingendo felicità.

«Molto…» aggiunse Jack.

«Grazie…ah…ehm…Rusty, c'era qualcosa di cui volevi parlarmi stamattina»

«Sì…ehm…» Rusty si guardò intorno, quello che voleva comunicare alla madre era una questione delicata «ma ora non è il momento migliore…»

«Sicuro?»

«Sì…tranquilla…ne parliamo domani»

«Ok…» non era molto convinta ma effettivamente si accorse di quanto fosse tardi, gli ospiti sarebbero arrivati a momenti «ah…spero che questa sera fili tutto liscio e che non ci siano _colpi di scena_» disse guardando Ricky e Jack in particolare modo. In quel momento il campanello suonò.

«Eccoli, sono arrivati» Sharon si sentiva nervosa ed emozionata «è tutto pronto?»

«Sì, mamma, tranquilla, è tutto in perfetto ordine» la rassicurò Rusty.

Lei si controllò il vestito e si guardò nello specchio vicino all'ingresso sistemandosi i capelli «Come sto? Sono in ordine?»

«Sei perfetta! Forza, apri la porta, e stai tranquilla, andrà tutto bene» continuò Rusty.

Sharon aprì e sul suo volto, dapprima preoccupato, si fece largo un sorriso sincero appena vide Andy.

«Ehi» disse lui estasiato.

«Ciao» riuscì solo a pronunciare lei.

Si scambiarono casto un bacio sulla guancia.

«Sei meravigliosa» Andy non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso.

«Zio, i fiori…» gli sussurrò Natalie.

«Ah…sì…ecco…per te» disse porgendole il mazzo di fiori.

«Sono bellissimi, grazie»

Andy si avvicinò e le sussurrò all'orecchio «Mai quanto te…»

Sharon rise. Jack scrutava la scena con attenzione e sentiva la gelosia corroderlo dentro.

«Buonasera Sharon» la salutò Natalie.

«Ciao cara» rispose la padrona di casa «…prego…entrate…» disse loro invitandoli dentro.

«Come stai Andy?» domandò preoccupata «hai ancora molto dolore?» gli accarezzò il viso ancora gonfio e bluastro in alcune zone e gli controllò la medicazione.

«Sto bene, tranquilla…» le sorrise «godiamoci la serata…»

Sharon annuì poi proseguì con fare le presentazioni «Natalie, loro sono Ricky e Rusty, due dei miei tre figli, Emily in questo momento è a New York impegnata con una tournée…e…lui è il mio ex marito, Jack…»

«Buonasera a tutti» salutò educatamente la ragazza che era rimasta colpita in particolare modo da Ricky.

«Buonasera» anche Andy salutò i presenti e loro contraccambiarono.

«Bene…ehm…fatte le presentazioni possiamo metterci a tavola…che ne dite?» disse Rusty affamato.

«Sì…ma prima…» rispose Sharon «Ricky, c'è qualcosa che volevi dire ad Andy, vero?»

«Sharon, non è necessario, per me possiamo considerare chiusa la questione, consideriamolo un incidente» intervenne Andy.

«Non se ne parla neanche.» ribadì seria «Ricky, avanti!» ordinò al figlio trattandolo quasi come un bambino.

«Tenente…ehm…ecco… mi dispiace per quello che è successo» disse il ragazzo.

«Tutto qui?» lo riprese Sharon.

«Amore, va bene così, dai, il ragazzo si è scusato ed è tutto a posto così, davvero…»

«No, non si è scusato, ha solo detto che gli dispiace»

«Le chiedo scusa, tenente, per averla aggredita» disse a denti stretti Ricky.

«Scuse accettate, figliolo, tranquillo è stato un malinteso e ormai è risolto…» disse Andy dando una pacca sulla spalla a Ricky.

Dopo qualche momento di imbarazzo, si misero a tavola…

Continua…


	65. 28 anni, 7 mesi e 23 giorni

CAPITOLO 65

«Spero che sia tutto di vostro gradimento, non sono una gran cuoca, ho cercato di fare del mio meglio ma diciamo che me la cavo meglio a prendere criminali ed assassini» esordì Sharon.

«Sono sicuro che sarà tutto ottimo» le disse Andy accarezzandole la schiena facendo scorrere la mano fino al fianco. Sharon sentì un brivido e gli sorrise, mentre iniziava a servire le pietanze.

Jack si schiarì la voce per attirare la loro attenzione.

«Allora…sergente…quando pensa di tornare operativo?» disse con tono provocatorio.

«Tenente. Sono tenente, non sergente» puntualizzò Andy «e dammi pure del tu, ci conosciamo da tanti anni, Jack»

«Ah…già già…è che faccio un po' di fatica a ricordare le cose…per fortuna ho la mia famiglia che si occupa e si preoccupa di e per me. Non so cosa farei senza mia moglie e i miei figli…sono un tesoro.»

«Ex moglie, Jack, non dimenticarlo» chiarì Sharon lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.

Andy riprese la parola per spezzare la tensione creatasi «Tra qualche giorno tornerò al lavoro, ho ancora un po' di dolori ma si fanno via via sempre più sopportabili»

«Ah…bene, sono felice per te…evidentemente ti hanno prescritto medicine più efficaci di quelle che hanno prescritto a me, io ho ancora spesso molti dolori…»

«Non prendo medicine» rispose Andy.

«Ah no?» Jack sapeva bene dove andare a parare per umiliarlo, aveva saputo dal figlio dei problemi di Andy con l'alcool «come mai?»

Rusty si scambiò una rapida occhiata con Sharon, vedeva che era sul punto di esplodere.

Andy tardò a rispondere ma infine decise che la verità è sempre la cosa migliore «Sono un alcolista, per questo non prendo farmaci né niente altro che possa creare dipendenza» disse serio.

«Ora basta!» Sharon si alzò e guardò minacciosa Jack «dove vuoi arrivare, Jack? Vuoi rovinare tutto come al tuo solito? Vuoi umiliare Andy?»

Lui si mostrò sorpreso.

Andy prese la mano di Sharon e la invitò a risedersi. «Amore, non c'è nessun problema, va tutto bene» le disse tranquillo. Lei però non riusciva a smettere di guardare in cagnesco Jack.

«Scusate, scusate…non volevo creare questo polverone…» Jack alzò le mani e si finse innocente.

«La dipendenza dall'alcool, Raydor, è qualcosa che condividiamo» continuò Andy «se non sbaglio ci conoscemmo anni fa proprio in una riunione agli Alcolisti Anonimi»

«Non ricordo di aver mai partecipato a quelle pagliacciate…io non sono un alcolista, guardami, non bevo niente da quando è successo l'incidente, è un mesetto ormai, e sto benissimo, se fossi un alcolista sentirei bisogno di bere e invece non lo sento, e tu, _tenente_?»

«Io? Io non bevo da 28 anni, 7 mesi e 23 giorni e ogni giorno lotto per restare pulito.»

L'affermazione di Andy aveva fatto calare il gelo. «Scusate, non volevo creare imbarazzo» disse rivolto a Sharon e i ragazzi.

«Non devi scusarti, non sei tu che hai creato imbarazzo.» disse Sharon ad Andy ma guardando Jack con rabbia.

Seguirono momenti di silenzio. Andy aveva assaggiato appena ciò che gli era stato servito, era tutto di suo gusto ma gli si era chiuso lo stomaco e faticava a mandar giù altri bocconi. Sharon comprese il suo stato d'animo e le venne in mente qualcosa per aiutarlo.

«Hai avvisato Provenza per dirgli che non saresti stato a casa stasera? Voleva venire a trovarti dopo il lavoro, giusto?»

«Ah già, mi sono totalmente dimenticato» rispose lui.

«Vai pure a chiamarlo prima che faccia un viaggio a vuoto…» gli suggerì facendogli capire che poteva andare in camera sua per telefonare.

«Sì…vado…scusatemi solo un momento…» si alzò e si diresse verso la camera.

Sharon aspettò qualche secondo e poi decise di raggiungerlo. «Torno subito» disse dirigendo lo sguardo principalmente verso Rusty come a volergli lasciare _il comando_…

Continua…


	66. Un uomo meraviglioso

CAPITOLO 66

Entrò piano in camera e vide che Andy, affacciato alla finestra, stava ancora parlando al telefono con Provenza.

«Sì, dai, ci sentiamo domani»

«Ok» rispose l'anziano collega «non fare cazzate, mi raccomando»

«Tranquillo…mi sono calmato…a domani» disse concludendo la telefonata.

Fece un paio di grossi respiri profondi, non si accorse che Sharon era dietro di lui. Lei si avvicinò e lo abbracciò appoggiando il viso contro la sua schiena.

«Mi dispiace Andy…organizzare questa cena è stata una idea stupida…»

Lui mise le sue mani su quelle di lei e gliele accarezzò.

«Tranquilla, non è colpa tua…è che purtroppo stai con un alcolista ed è una cosa che non si può nascondere.»

«Io sto con un uomo meraviglioso che in passato ha commesso uno sbaglio e si impegna ogni giorno per non commetterlo più, io preferisco vederla in questo modo.»

«Anche tu all'inizio ti vergognavi»

«No, mai. Il tuo passato non è mai stato un problema per me, l'hai sempre pensato solo tu che lo fosse, non io.»

«Sai…sono situazioni come questa che mi spingono al limite, se fossi da solo ora mi troverei di fronte ad una bottiglia invogliato a scolarmela»

«Non sei solo, Andy» lo strinse ancora di più «non sei solo…»

«Lo so, è per questo che non mi trovo di fronte ad una bottiglia ma tra le tue braccia…» disse voltandosi «sono così grato al destino per avermi fatto trovare te…» si sentiva emozionato «sei ciò che ho di più prezioso al mondo…» si abbracciarono forte restando immobili per qualche secondo, poi Andy prese il viso di Sharon tra le mani e, piano piano, facendo attenzione alla medicazione, la baciò delicatamente. Per entrambi quel momento fu magico, come un balsamo calmante per le loro ferite. Si staccarono poco dopo, consci del fatto che non avrebbero potuto intrattenersi oltre.

«Quando potremo stare un po' soli?» domandò Andy.

«Non lo so…ci inventeremo qualcosa…»

Andy sospirò rassegnato.

«Torniamo di là…altrimenti chissà cosa penseranno…» disse Sharon.

«Sì…andiamo» rispose lui.

Sharon si avviò verso la porta, poi, improvvisamente Andy la prese per un braccio facendola girare verso di lui e le diede un ultimo intenso bacio che le tolse il fiato.

«Ecco…ora possiamo andare» concluse Andy ridendo.

Sharon ricambiò il sorriso e mano nella mano tornarono in salone dagli altri.

«Eccoci…» esordì Sharon.

La cena riprese seppur con un altissimo tasso di tensione nell'aria. Rusty e Natalie avevano stretto amicizia molto facilmente e non era difficile per loro chiacchierare del più e del meno, Ricky invece se ne stava un po' in disparte, taciturno. La ragazza aveva cercato -con la sua allegria e spensieratezza- di coinvolgerlo nella chiacchiera ma lui era come se non la vedesse, non mostrava alcun interesse verso di lei e i suoi argomenti.

«Richard, per favore, mi aiuteresti un momento in cucina?» chiese Sharon. L'aveva chiamato col suo nome per esteso, questo non era un buon segno e lui lo sapeva. Senza discutere si alzò e seguì la madre in cucina.

«Per favore, mostra un po' più di vitalità, un po' di rispetto per i nostri ospiti, non vedi come Natalie si sforza di coinvolgerti nei suoi discorsi?» gli disse a bassa voce.

«Mamma…ho le cose mie a cui pensare» rispose lui scocciato.

«Beh, puoi pensarci più tardi o domani, possibile che devo dirti come comportarti? Non sei più un bambino!»

Ricky sbuffò. Forse non era più un bambino ma spesso si comportava come tale. Tornarono in sala da pranzo e una volta rimessi a tavola Ricky si impegnò un po' di più nel far sentire Natalie a suo agio.

«Mamma, allora? Sei pronta a riprendere il comando domani?» domandò Rusty cercando di intavolare una conversazione anche con gli altri commensali.

«Sì…più o meno…» rispose lei.

«Perché? Qualcosa non va?» chiese Andy preoccupato.

«No…no…» lo rassicurò lei accarezzandogli il dorso della mano «è che…non lo so…mi sento un po' agitata…come il primo giorno di scuola»

«Ma no dai…vedrai che andrà alla grande» lui le prese la mano e gliela baciò.

Jack osservò tutti quei movimenti provando una forte rabbia e una gelosia così intensa di cui anche lui stesso si sorprese.

Continua…


	67. Sono cambiato!

CAPITOLO 67

La serata proseguì e un paio d'ore dopo giunse il momento di salutarsi.

«Si è fatto tardi, è meglio se noi ora ce ne andiamo» disse Andy «sarai stanchissima e devi riposarti per domani»

«Sarebbe anche ora…» borbottò Jack sottovoce.

«Come?» chiese Andy anche se aveva sentito benissimo.

«No, dico, accidenti che ora si è fatta…il tempo vola quando si è in buona compagnia…» Jack si salvò in corner solo perché Andy non aveva voglia di discutere nuovamente.

«Sarà una lunga giornata, sì…» rispose Sharon riprendendo il discorso interrotto «mi dispiace solo che non ci sarai…»

«Anche a me dispiace ma tra un paio di giorni tornerò operativo anche io e tornerò a far guai…» disse sorridendole.

Lei ricambiò.

«Rusty, Ricky, mi ha fatto piacere conoscervi…» disse Natalie.

«Anche a me ha fatto piacere conoscerti» rispose Rusty.

«Sì…anche a me» aggiunse Ricky.

«Ragazzi, dato che Natalie è nuova in città magari uno di questi giorni potreste andare a fare un giro insieme o al cinema…» suggerì Sharon.

«Sarebbe bellissimo» rispose la ragazza.

«Sì…va bene…ci sentiamo allora» disse Rusty «vero Ricky?»

«Sì…certo…sì…» rispose lui con poco brio.

«Dai andiamo…è tardissimo…» disse Andy alla nipote «grazie per la cena, era tutto delizioso…» disse poi rivolto a Sharon.

«Più o meno…» rispose lei poco convinta.

«Dai…guarda il lato positivo, almeno non ci siamo picchiati» disse dando una pacca sulla spalla a Ricky per sdrammatizzare «andiamo…buonanotte a tutti» disse infine.

«Buonanotte…ci sentiamo domani…» gli disse Sharon dandogli un bacio sulla guancia prima di lasciarlo uscire. Non appena chiuse la porta si voltò verso Jack e i ragazzi e mise le mani sui fianchi. Era furiosa.

«Mi vergogno molto di come è andata questa serata, e mi vergogno sopratutto di te, Jack!» i suo tono era molto serio, ogni parola era scandita in modo che arrivasse nitida e diretta.

«Cosa dovevo fare? Stare a guardare mentre quel tipo ti corteggiava?!» gridò lui.

«Jack non so se la situazione ti è chiara ma io e te non abbiamo più niente da spartire. Siamo divorziati. Di-vor-zia-ti.» scandì picchiettandogli l'indice sul petto ad ogni sillaba «Mettitelo bene in testa. Io amo Andy e lui ama me. Fattene una ragione! Fatevene tutti una ragione!» disse rivolgendo le ultime parole verso il primogenito.

«No! Non posso!» rispose Jack.

«Tu sei solo geloso perché lui è migliore di te. Perché lui lotta e tu invece sei un debole e ti lasci vincere dai tuoi vizi. Perché lui è capace di farsi amare, al contrario di te!»

«Figurati! Quell'alcolista migliore di me! Ma non farmi ridere! Io volevo solo una possibilità per recuperare il nostro matrimonio per tentare di ricominciare ma tu hai occhi solo per lui e non vedi niente altro.»

«Tu hai avuto un'infinità di possibilità, Jack e le hai sprecate tutte, tutte! Una ad una!» urlò lei agitandosi «Sei come un bambino che accantona un giocattolo ma improvvisamente si accorge volerlo nel momento in cui un altro bambino lo prende in mano!» Sharon si sentì improvvisamente stanca, si era agitata molto e le mancava il fiato.

«Non è così, sono cambiato!»

«Credi di essere cambiato perché non ricordi chi eri, non ricordi tutto quello che hai fatto. Tu hai distrutto il nostro matrimonio! Tu hai rovinato il rapporto coi tuoi figli! Tu hai abbandonato la tua famiglia, non venire ora a reclamare qualcosa perché non ne hai alcun diritto!» sentiva i brividi, per alcuni secondi le si annebbiò la vista e con la mano cercò il muro per appoggiarsi. Ai ragazzi non sfuggì il suo malessere.

«Mamma? Stai bene?» chiese Ricky.

«Sì…sì sto bene…» rispose mentendo. In realtà quei sintomi che ogni tanto improvvisamente si presentavano la preoccupavano. Jack, noncurante, continuò la sua arringa.

«Non ricordo chi sono stato ma so chi sono adesso! Sono cosciente del fatto che ho sbagliato in passato, me l'avete detto e fatto capire in tutti i modi ma ora sono cambiato. Sono un uomo innamorato e sì, sono geloso, geloso di vedere la mia donna tra le braccia di un altro!» gridò lui quasi con le lacrime agli occhi.

Le parole di Jack sembravano sincere, parole di un uomo ferito e sofferente. Sharon ne rimase sorpresa.

«Ok, basta così…» rispose «siamo tutti stanchi, smettiamo o rischieremo di dirci cose di cui probabilmente domani ci pentiremo» intervenne Rusty per placare la discussione…

Continua…


	68. Poi dovremo risolvere quella questione

CAPITOLO 68

Il mattino seguente Sharon si alzò prestissimo, tra l'agitazione per il rientro al lavoro e ciò che successe la sera precedente non era quasi riuscita a chiudere occhio e si sentiva ancor più stanca di quando si mise a letto.

Si fece una bella doccia fresca tonificante e poi si diresse in cucina per prepararsi il caffè, il sacro caffè.

La sua intenzione era quella di uscire il prima possibile per evitare di incontrarsi, o meglio scontrarsi, con chiunque in casa. Era ancora molto presto , il sole aveva appena fatto capolino tra le colline di Los Angeles ma lei decise comunque di dirigersi in ufficio per non girovagare senza meta per la città.

Arrivò alla Crimini Maggiori e trovò la sala vuota, buia e silenziosa. Si diresse verso il suo ufficio e aprì la porta. Le sembrò di ritornare a casa, quel luogo, quella stanza, la faceva sentire protetta, come un guscio nel quale rifugiarsi. Posò la borsetta sulla scrivania e si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona stringendo i braccioli tra le mani. Si sentiva di nuovo qualcuno, si sentiva potente e al comando. Accese il portatile e si mise a controllare le mail e i vari aggiornamenti sui casi in corso. Trovò nella posta la convocazione per presenziare l'indomani al processo di Dwight Darnell, un serial killer neonazista poco più che ventenne. Sharon ricordava bene quel complicato caso e ora si sarebbe di nuovo dovuta trovare a ripercorrere gli eventi riguardanti quel caso e tutte le vittime che Darnell si era lasciato sulla sua strada. Ebbe una brutta sensazione, sentì un brivido e un dolore allo stomaco come se sentisse che qualcosa di terribile stava per travolgerla. I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dalle voci di Provenza e Julio arrivati in sala seguiti da Amy e Buzz. Si alzò e si fermò sulla porta aperta aspettando che notassero la sua presenza.

«Capitano! È tornata! Che bello vederla!» Le disse Amy correndole incontro per abbracciarla.

«Buongiorno capitano, bentornata» le disse anche Julio.

«Buongiorno, bentornata» anche Provenza la salutò.

«Ci è mancata molto!» aggiunse Buzz ricevendo una occhiataccia da parte di Provenza.

«Buongiorno a tutti e grazie per questa accoglienza calorosa. Vi ringrazio» disse «e…il tenente Tao?»

«Ha avvisato che arriverà un po' in ritardo, deve accompagnare il figlio in ospedale per un esame» la informò Provenza.

«Un esame?» ripetè «spero nulla di grave»

«No, routine…qualche anno fa ha avuto un problema e ha subìto un trapianto di midollo…e deve fare dei controlli periodici…» le spiegò il tenente.

«Ah…non sapevo nulla…» disse stupita.

«Beh non sono cose che si raccontano ai quattro venti tipo…_buongiorno capitano, vuole un caffè? Ah sa che mio figlio ha avuto un trapianto di midollo? _Non è un discorso che salta fuori così per caso…capisce?»

«Certo…ehm…allora…mettiamoci al lavoro…tenente Provenza, c'è qualcosa di cui dovrei essere informata?»

«Sì, vengo subito nel suo ufficio per gli aggiornamenti.»

«La aspetto. Buon lavoro a tutti» disse Sharon tornando nel suo ufficio. Dopo qualche minuto Provenza andò da lei come accordato e la mise al corrente dei casi di cui si stavano occupando.

«Bene, grazie Tenente, ha fatto un ottimo lavoro in queste settimane prendendo il comando della squadra. Sono orgogliosa di averla nella squadra, lei è un elemento fondamentale.»

«Dovere, capitano…» rispose lui. Effettivamente aveva una sensazione strana, mai si sarebbe aspettato che lei si dicesse orgogliosa di lui dopo tutti i battibecchi che avevano avuto in passato e anche recentemente.

«Grazie, può andare»

«Sì.» Provenza giunse fino alla porta, mise la mano sulla maniglia e si fermò. Si voltò di nuovo verso di lei «Ehm…capitano…»

«Sì?»

«Un'ultima cosa…ha sentito Flynn oggi?»

«No, non ancora…»

«Ecco…ieri l'ho sentito un pò abbattuto e nervoso…sa…siamo amici e ci tengo a lui»

«Certo…anche io ci tengo…non sa quanto, tenente, non sa quanto…»

«È che…se mi permette, lo conosco bene, meglio di lei, e questo genere di situazioni so che lo abbattono molto e…temo che possa lasciarsi andare»

«La cena di ieri è stata un fiasco…io volevo provare a trovare un punto di dialogo tra Andy e mio figlio ma si è messo di mezzo Jack e ha mandato all'aria tutte le mie intenzioni»

«Sì…Andy mi ha detto tutto…dopo lo chiamo e sento come sta…»

«Grazie, tenente, la sua amicizia è molto importante per Andy»

«Lo stesso vale per me…»

In quel momento il capo Taylor bussò alla porta.

«Avanti!»

«Capitano, Tenente…» li salutò.

«Capo» lo ricambiarono.

«Scusate…io vado» disse Provenza prima di lasciare la stanza chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.»

«Capitano, bentornata»

«Grazie.» rispose fredda.

«Ha ricevuto la convocazione a presenziare domani al processo di Darnell?»

«Sì…»

«Bene, non si dimentichi»

«Non lo farò»

«Bene. Ah…ehm…il tenente Flynn come sta? Mi hanno riferito che si è infortunato cadendo»

«Ehm…sì…si è rotto il naso…sta meglio però…tra un paio di giorni potrà tornare al lavoro»

«Poi dovremo risolvere _quella_ questione»

«Sì…» rispose Sharon con tono sommesso.

«Capitano non faccia così, sa bene che non posso permettere che vi troviate più sul campo insieme, non posso permettere si ripeta un errore del genere da parte sua, anzi, vostra, dato che Flynn da uomo innamorato quale è potrebbe compiere atti di eroismo sconvenienti sul campo magari per proteggerla da qualche pericolo. »

«Certo…»

«Per ora accantoniamo la questione, ne riparleremo al rientro del tenente.»

«Sì, capo.»

«Buon lavoro» disse Taylor uscendo senza neanche aspettare la risposta.

Sharon sbuffò. Quell'uomo riusciva sempre a metterla di cattivo umore…

Continua…


	69. Domani sarà tutto finito

CAPITOLO 69

_Buongiorno amore, come è andato il rientro? _

_Mi manchi. Un bacio._

_A._

Sharon sorrise leggendo il messaggio appena ricevuto da Andy. L'unica nota positiva in quella giornata difficile. Decise di rispondergli immediatamente.

_Buongiorno…è andato così così…mi manchi anche tu, tantissimo. S._

Andy se ne stava sdraiato sul divano e quando lesse il messaggio di Sharon avvertì immediatamente che doveva essere di cattivo umore. Aveva bisogno di sentirsi utile e far qualcosa per lei.

_Ci vediamo più tardi? A._

Sharon stava rileggendo alcuni documenti del caso Darnell quando la sua attenzione venne catturata dal cellulare dove arrivò la risposta di Andy, così, rispose a sua volta.

_Non lo so, se riesco cerco di passare da te stasera dopo il lavoro. Buona giornata. S._

Andy capì dalle sue parole che era il caso di smettere di scriverle e lasciarla lavorare.

Sharon temeva di essere stata troppo brusca, le dispiaceva che dovesse sempre essere Andy a pagare le conseguenze dei suoi malumori ma in quel momento non aveva tempo di occuparsene. Tornò al lavoro e, mentre la squadra era impegnata su un caso, lei tornò a ripassare tutti i documenti del caso Darnell.

Le ore passarono in fretta e senza neanche accorgersene arrivò pomeriggio. Si tolse gli occhiali e si stropicciò gli occhi, era stanchissima e non aveva neanche pranzato.

Si alzò per fare quattro passi e arrivò fino ad aprire la porta quando improvvisamente sentì la testa girare e le si appannò la vista qualche istante. Si appoggiò allo stipite e il suo malessere non passò inosservato ai colleghi.

«Capitano?!» Julio corse a sorreggerla «ehi, tutto bene, signora?»

«Ehm…sì Julio…mi è solo girata un attimo la testa»

«È sicura?» intervenne anche Amy.

«Sì…non è niente…sarà che sono stata tutto il giorno china sui documenti del caso Darnell e non ho neanche pranzato…sarà per quello…»

«Vado a prenderle qualcosa di dolce in sala ristoro?» si offrì Amy.

«Grazie Amy, è molto gentile ma ce la faccio, grazie» rispose.

Provenza era rimasto alla scrivania perché era impegnato in una telefonata ma aveva visto e sentito tutto e avvertiva che c'era qualcosa che non andava…non era la prima volta che vedeva Sharon avere un mancamento nell'ultimo periodo e se due indizi fanno una coincidenza, tre fanno una prova. Raggiunse Sharon in sala ristoro e la vide seduta al tavolino a sorseggiare un the con dei biscottini.

«Si sente meglio, capitano?» chiese.

«Sì, sì, molto meglio…non ho pranzato oggi e avrò avuto un calo di zuccheri…» disse prontamente lei.

«Sicura sia solo questo? Non per farmi gli affari suoi ma…l'ho vista avere quel tipo di mancamento già varie volte nelle ultime settimane…ha fatto dei controlli?»

«_Dei_…_controlli_? Ehm…no ma…davvero, non è nulla di cui preoccuparsi, sto già molto meglio, avevo solo fame…e forse sono un po' stressata…sono preoccupata per domani, dovrò presenziare in tribunale al processo di Dwight Darnell»

«Oh caz*o!» esclamò Provenza «…scusi l'espressione capitano…» cercò immediatamente di rimediare.

«Tranquillo tenente, ho pensato anche io la stessa cosa quando ho ricevuto la convocazione»

«Quel pazzo nazista…quello sguardo…» ricordò Provenza.

«Da brividi…sì…» concluse Sharon.

Seguirono momenti di silenzio durante i quali entrambi ripercorrevano con la mente tutte le morti che si era lasciato sulla sua strada quel folle ragazzino megalomane.

«Capitano, domani sarà tutto finito e quel ragazzo verrà sicuramente condannato alla iniezione letale. Non ha scampo.»

«Sì…lo spero…» sospirò lei.

«Capitano, vada a casa, è stanca…»

«Sì ora vado…ho promesso ad Andy che sarei passata da lui dopo il lavoro…a casa non farei che stressarmi ancora di più…»

Provenza ascoltava le confidenze come un amico ma sentiva un po' di imbarazzo.

«Scusi tenente…non volevo tediarla con le mie lamentele…» disse alzandosi «vado, a domani…» disse salutandolo.

«A domani capitano.» concluse Provenza.

Continua…


	70. Un altro?

CAPITOLO 70

Sharon arrivò a casa di Andy e suonò al campanello. Lui era in cucina a preparare il tiramisù, sapeva quanto lei ne andasse pazza. Corse ad aprire la porta impaziente di vederla.

«Eccoti!» disse felice prima di darle un dolce bacio a stampo sulle labbra «mi sei mancata! Vieni, entra…»

«Ciao Andy…» disse ricambiando il bacio e entrando in casa «come stai?».

«Bene, bene…ma tu? Dimmi, come è andata la giornata? Sei stanca?» le chiese premuroso.

«Credo non sarebbe potuta andare peggio…» rispose lei sconsolata togliendosi la borsa e il trench.

«Perché? Che è successo?»

«Sono stata convocata ad assistere al processo di Dwight Darnell domani»

«Oh merda! Quel pazzo! Mi fa venire il vomito solo sentire il suo nome!» disse Andy molto spontaneamente.

«Ecco…allora sai come mi sento» disse Sharon lasciandosi cadere stanca sul divano e si disfò delle scarpe con soddisfazione.

Andy prese posto accanto a lei e le circondò le spalle col suo braccio, poi le diede un bacio sulla tempia. Sharon sospirò, si sentiva finalmente al sicuro tra le braccia dell'uomo che amava e chiuse gli occhi per godersi appieno quel momento di rilassamento.

«Sarai distrutta amore mio…vado a prenderti qualcosa che ti tirerà su un po' il morale…aspetta qui eh…non sbirciare» disse lui alzandosi e sparendo in cucina per poi tornare qualche minuto dopo con un mano un piattino con il tiramisù.

«Eccomi, vedrai che adesso ti sentirai megl…» non fece in tempo a terminare la frase che la vide addormentata. Era così bella, Andy sarebbe potuto restare a fissarla dormire per ore ed ore senza stancarsi mai, venne però distratto dal suono del suo cellulare rimasto sul bancone della cucina. Corse a rispondere prima che quel rumore potesse svegliarla.

«Pronto!» disse bisbigliando.

«Flynn sono io!» disse Provenza dall'altro capo del telefono.

«Ciao Louie» rispose Andy sempre sussurrando.

«Volevo sapere come stai oggi»

«Bene…grazie…»

«Sei sicuro? Perché parli così piano?» chiese Provenza incuriosito.

«Sharon è passata dopo il lavoro e si è addormentata»

«Ah è questo l'effetto che fai alle donne eh?!» disse schernendo l'amico.

«Smettila non è successo niente…anche se in effetti ci speravo…avevamo anche casa libera…ho preparato il tiramisù…e invece…»

«E invece ti ha dato picche…»

«Si ma non fa niente…ho notato subito che era stanca…ha detto che domani dovrà presenziare al processo di quel pezzo di merda di Darnell»

«Sì…un'idea di Taylor…» aggiunse Provenza.

«Certo, e di chi sennò? Quello stronzo!»

«Senti ma…a parte questo…ti ha detto altro?»

«_Altro_? Che _altro_ doveva dirmi?»

«No è che…non dovrei essere io a dirtelo ma…oggi prima di lasciare la centrale ha avuto un altro lieve mancamento…non te l'ha detto, vero?»

«Un altro? No non me l'ha detto e inizio seriamente a preoccuparmi»

«Ha detto che non aveva pranzato e che ha avuto un calo di zuccheri ma…mi sembrano un po' troppo frequenti questi malesseri»

«Già, anche a me» disse Andy guardandola da lontano.

«Magari non è niente…alla mia seconda moglie succedevano perché aveva una leggera anemia… o era la terza? Beh, comunque con una cura di ferro e acido folico i valori sono tornati normali e non ha più avuto svenimenti»

«Capisco…gliene parlerò e la convincerò a fare degli esami»

«Gliel'ho detto anche io ma sai com'è quella donna, ha sempre una risposta pronta a tutto…»

«Sì…è un peperino…»

«Bell'articolo ti sei scelto, amico mio!» disse Provenza scherzando.

«Il migliore…» rispose Andy continuando a guardarla dormire «lei è la cosa migliore che mi sia capitata in tutta la mia vita…la amo da morire…» pronunciava quelle parole guardandola come se in qualche modo quella dichiarazione d'amore potesse arrivarle.

«Lo so, idiota, lo so! Ci sentiamo domani! Ciao!» lo salutò Provenza prima di riagganciare.

Dopo la telefonata Andy delicatamente tolse gli occhiali a Sharon e la fece allungare un po' per stare più comoda, poi, si sedette accanto a lei, le prese le gambe, le posò sulle sue ginocchia e gliele accarezzò per vari minuti mentre continuava ad osservarla riposare. Sharon si svegliò circa un'oretta più tardi.

«Ehi…ben svegliata principessa» le disse lui.

«Oddio…per quanto tempo ho dormito?» domandò lei ancora assonnata.

«Un'oretta o poco più…sei crollata…stai meglio?»

«Sì mi sento riposata…ho dormito meglio in quest'ora che nelle ultime tre notti» disse tirandosi su e mettendosi seduta vicino a Andy «scusami…non era così che immaginavi questa serata, vero?»

«No, tranquilla…l'importante è che tu stia bene»

«Sì, Andy, sì, sto bene, sto bene, ma che hai? Perché me lo chiedi ogni tre minuti?»

«Ho saputo che oggi hai avuto un altro mancamento»

Sharon sbuffò «Provenza!»

«Sì, me l'ha detto lui ma non è questo il punto. Sharon, è preoccupato e lo sono anche io. Vorrei sapere cosa ti sta succedendo, non è normale avere mancamenti ogni tre per due…Provenza ha detto che succedeva anche ad una delle sue ex mogli e si trattava di anemia, con una cura di ferro si è risolta»

«Ma non è niente, l'ho detto anche a lui, non avevo pranzato ed ero stanca, tutto qui»

«Credo sia meglio che tu faccia delle analisi…così per stare tranquilli»

«Sì, sì…le farò…contento?»

«No Sharon, dici così per darmi il contentino…»

«Non ti do il contentino, le farò appena trovo un momento di tempo, promesso…ora però…vorrei dimostrarti che sto bene…» disse avvicinandosi a lui e mettendosi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe «che sto…molto bene…» iniziando a baciarlo appassionatamente…

Continua…


	71. Senza fretta

CAPITOLO 71

Continuarono a baciarsi intensamente finche ad un tratto Sharon si staccò da Andy improvvisamente.

«Aspetta! Natalie?»

«Non c'è, è con mia figlia Nicole…volevano andare a fare shopping insieme per recuperare il tempo perduto e poi andrà a cena da lei per conoscere i bambini» rispose Andy tutto d'un fiato.

Si guardarono per alcuni secondi. «Conosco quello sguardo…» disse Andy «e mi piace da impazzire…»

Sharon gli sorrise, poi si alzò, gli prese le mani, lo fece alzare dal divano e mano nella mano si diressero in camera. Finalmente poterono lasciarsi andare alla passione come avrebbero desiderato fare da settimane, quella stessa passione che il destino e gli eventi aveva negato loro da ormai troppo tempo.

Dopo aver fatto l'amore rimasero sdraiati a letto, immobili, fissando il soffitto per alcuni secondi, respirando affannosamente.

«Mi ricordavo fosse bellissimo far l'amore con te ma non ricordavo lo fosse così tanto…e così impegnativo!» disse Andy girandosi un po' verso Sharon e avvolgendola tra le sue braccia.

«Scemo!» rise lei solleticandolo.

«Grazie, capitano, anche io la stimo moltissimo» rispose lui scherzando.

Sharon rise di nuovo sistemandosi meglio tra le sue braccia. Gli accarezzava dolcemente il petto villoso, adorava il suo corpo sebbene non fosse perfetto, adorava la sua pelle, il suo profumo.

«Tra poco dovrò tornare a casa o si preoccuperanno» disse Sharon.

«Oh no…io speravo che restassi qui stanotte»

«Non posso…veramente…stamattina sono uscita prestissimo per evitare tutti, specialmente Jack»

«Sharon, posso chiederti un favore grande?»

«Certo»

«Quando sei abbracciata a me, qui in questo letto, fammi la cortesia di non nominare il tuo ex marito, è già abbastanza difficile sopportare l'idea che lui viva a casa tua.»

«Hai ragione, scusami» disse lei dandogli un bacio «è che…al momento la situazione è questa ma vedrai che presto potrà tornare a casa sua e farsi la sua vita di sempre…ha ancora dei vuoti di memoria ma fisicamente sta bene»

Andy rimase in silenzio a pensare.

«Ehi, conosco quel broncio, cosa ti sta passando per quella testolina?» chiese Sharon.

«Niente è che…»

«È che?»

Andy sbuffò «È che mi manda in bestia il fatto che lui condivida con te momenti che spetterebbero a noi»

«Che vuoi dire?»

«Voglio dire che è lui la ultima persona che ti vede la sera e la prima la mattina mentre dovrei essere io. Ceni con lui, passi tempo con lui, convivete come se foste ancora sposati. Sono io il tuo uomo e invece devo stare a distanza e posso stare con te solo ogni tanto, facendo i salti mortali per vederci, ci nascondiamo per far l'amore come degli squallidi amanti!»

«Hai ragione Andy, è una situazione difficile…è difficile anche per me, so bene cosa provi»

«Lo so…non volevo fartene una colpa, scusami» la strinse di più «stavo pensando che…se avessimo una casetta tutta nostra potrebbero cambiare molte cose…»

«Una casa…_nostra_?» ripetè Sharon incredula.

«Sì…io potrei vendere questa casa e tu il tuo appartamento e col ricavato potremmo acquistarne una insieme…immagina…magari una villetta con giardino e piscina dove fare feste con i ragazzi e i nostri colleghi ogni fine settimana…»

«Ehm…» Sharon cercò di interromperlo ma era impossibile, Andy era un fiume in piena, sognava ad occhi aperti ed era inarrestabile.

«…una casetta tutta nostra dove potremmo vivere e amarci senza domandare mai niente a nessuno, senza doverci nascondere…potremo addormentarci ogni notte l'uno accanto all'altra e svegliarci insieme, abbracciati…fare colazione in giardino a bordo piscina…e…»

«Andy…Andy aspetta…frena, frena!» riuscì a fermarlo lei «…quello che immagini è tutto molto bello, molto, veramente…»

«Ma?» la interruppe lui.

«Ma…credo sia un progetto un po' difficile da realizzare…quantomeno nell'immediato futuro…»

«No, vedrai, basterà metterci nelle mani di un buon agente immobiliare e…»

«Ehm…sì ma…credo sia ancora troppo presto per pensare ad una convivenza, non trovi? Stiamo insieme da poco…abbiamo avuto tanti problemi…alti e bassi…ne dovremmo riparlare quando la situazione sarà un po' più tranquilla…»

«Non vuoi vivere con me?»

«Andy non è che "non voglio vivere con te", è che mi sembra una decisione un po' precipitata…è una scelta da valutare con calma…»

«_Con calma_…» Andy ripetè le ultime parole con delusione.

«Sì, con calma» Sharon notò la delusione nello sguardo di Andy «non essere offeso…non ti ho detto di no, è una idea bellissima e dolcissima ma non credo che al momento sia vantaggioso lanciarsi in questa avventura…»

«Quindi è solo una questione di _momento sbagliato_?»

«Sì, certo. Andy vivere con te sarebbe una cosa meravigliosa, come puoi pensare che non mi farebbe piacere?»

«È che ti ho vista così restia»

«Sì ma lo sai come sono…io devo valutare le situazioni con calma prima di prendere una decisione, non sono capace di lanciarmi senza paracadute come sei solito fare tu»

«Lo so…e…hai ragione…aspettiamo a lanciarci in questa avventura…però…potremmo anche solo…così…guardarci in giro, fare valutazioni insieme…così per avere un'idea sul da farsi…»

«Sì…potremmo…sì…senza fretta però…» puntualizzò lei.

«Ok…senza fretta…»

Continua…


	72. Ti amo, Tanto, Davvero

CAPITOLO 72

Sharon si stava rivestendo in silenzio mentre Andy se ne stava ancora allungato a letto con le braccia incrociate dietro la nuca. La guardava mentre con grazia si abbottonava la camicetta e si infilava la gonna chiudendo la zip sul fianco, gesti semplici ma così spontanei e femminili, fatti con l'eleganza e raffinatezza che la contraddistinguevano. Nella sua mente si facevano strada una quantità infinita di domande. _Non vuole impegnarsi? Perché? Sono io il problema? Forse non le piaccio abbastanza? Non vuole convivere? Perché non vuole che tutto il mondo sappia di noi? Perché vuole privarsi di così tante possibilità? Perché non si lascia semplicemente amare senza paura? Cosa ha subito in passato? Quanto ha sofferto? Che cosa…_

«Andy?» Sharon lo chiamò ma lui era così assorto nei suoi pensieri che non le fece caso «Andy!» disse più forte facendolo sobbalzare.

«Eh?» lui tornò improvvisamente alla realtà.

«Allora?»

«Allora cosa?»

«Ti ho chiesto se sapevi che il figlio di Mike ha avuto un trapianto di midollo qualche anno fa…ma mi stavi ascoltando?»

«Scusa…stavo pensando…»

«Eh, l'ho notato e quando pensi in quel modo c'è da aver paura»

«Comunque sì…lo sapevo…del figlio di Mike…perché me ne parli? È successo qualcosa?» rispose Andy.

«No, Mike oggi è venuto al lavoro qualche ora più tardi perché doveva accompagnare il figlio a fare degli esami di routine e così ho saputo questa cosa da Provenza»

«Ah…e scommetto che quel lingualunga ti ha detto anche di me»

«Di te? Cosa avrebbe dovuto dirmi di te?»

«No, niente…è una cosa di molti anni fa…quando Natalie aveva due anni le hanno diagnosticato una forma di leucemia e io le ho donato il midollo»

Sharon era sorpresa «Davvero?»

«Sì…»

«È per questo allora che siete così uniti? Cioè è normale che siate uniti essendo zio e nipote però l'ho notato subito che c'è un legame più forte, più profondo tra voi»

«Sì…credo sia per questo…»

«Hai fatto un gesto bellissimo donandole il midollo, le hai salvato la vita» Sharon si risedette sul letto.

«Sì ma non vado in giro a raccontarlo a destra e a manca, è una cosa successa e basta…non voglio farne un vanto»

«Sì ma ciò non toglie che sia stato un gesto bello e altruista…ora conosco un altro pezzettino di Andrew Flynn…sei come un puzzle da completare…ogni giorno scopro un tassello che mi fa capire sempre di più quanto tu sia un uomo meraviglioso» allungò un braccio e gli fece una carezza sul viso.

«Mhh…» mormorò lui annuendo a testa bassa.

Sharon sapeva che era triste e deluso perché lei gli aveva stroncato sul nascere la sua idea di convivenza.

«Sei arrabbiato con me, vero?»

«No, non sono arrabbiato però…sono deluso, questo sì, non posso negarlo.»

«Capisco»

«Sharon, non siamo due ragazzini con tutta la vita davanti, facciamo un lavoro nel quale rischiamo la vita ogni giorno, non credo che voler vivere appieno il tempo che abbiamo a disposizione sia un sogno così difficile da realizzare.»

Era innegabile, lui aveva ragione da vendere e Sharon ne era più che cosciente.

«Hai ragione Andy…ti prometto che parleremo seriamente di questo progetto il prima possibile»

«Ok…»

«Ora vado a casa…»

«Ok. Ci sentiamo domani?»

«Sì, certo» rispose lei sporgendosi in avanti per dargli un bacio che Andy ricambiò con dolcezza «vado…a domani» Sharon si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso la porta della stanza.

«Sharon!» la chiamò lui facendola girare.

«Sì?»

«Ti amo»

Quelle due semplici parole, così brevi ma così ricche di sentimento, sorpresero Sharon che si emozionò e sorrise dolcemente ad Andy.

«Anche io ti amo. Tanto. Davvero. Anche se…forse faccio un po' fatica a dimostrartelo.»

«Tranquilla, lo so» le rispose sorridendole.

Si guardarono ancora qualche istante come a voleri imprimere nelle rispettive menti il reciproco ricordo…

Continua…


	73. Non c'è nessun noi

CAPITOLO 73

Sharon aprì la porta del suo appartamento, posò la borsa e la giacca, si diresse verso il salotto e si guardò intorno. Vide Jack che, in cucina, era indaffarato a preparare la cena.

«Dove sono tutti?» chiese.

«Ciao Sharon! Bentornata» rispose lui.

«Ciao Jack. Di nuovo, dove sono i ragazzi?» chiese ancora.

«Rusty non è ancora rientrato e Ricky è dovuto partire con urgenza per Palo Alto, c'è stato un problema di sicurezza nella società e doveva rientrare per risolverlo.»

«Come è partito? Senza neanche avvisarmi?»

«Ha detto che ti ha mandato un messaggio, non è arrivato?»

«No» disse convinta andando a cercare il cellulare nella borsa «ah, eccolo, effettivamente sì, c'è un sms non letto…non l'avevo visto»

«Cose che capitano» rispose lui tranquillo «comunque ha detto che probabilmente è questione di qualche giorno se le cose non si complicano, poi sarà di ritorno…casomai chiamalo…»

«Mhh…» mormorò lei guardandosi in giro. In quel momento realizzò di essere sola in casa con Jack e che lui fosse intento a cucinare, cosa che non ha mai fatto quando erano sposati. Mai.

«Cosa stai facendo?» gli chiese.

«Sto preparando la cena per noi…beh, oddio "cena" forse è un termine un po' azzardato, ho fatto solo un risotto, non è che sappia destreggiarmi bene in cucina…»

«_Per noi_?» ripetè lei «Jack, non c'è nessun _noi_» puntualizzò guardandolo duramente.

«Intendo…ehm…dovremo pur cenare, no?»

«Sì ma…non vorrei ti facessi strane idee, ti conosco» disse con tono serio e gelido.

«No…nessuna strana idea, stai tranquilla. Non ti salterò addosso come un animale se è questo che ti preoccupa. Per chi mi hai preso?»

«Non intendevo questo» forse aveva esagerato ad accusarlo sulla base del nulla.

«Beh, qualsiasi cosa intendessi non succederà, tu non mi vuoi, non ho nessuna possibilità, lo so…e poi stai tranquilla, Rusty tornerà a momenti. Non saremo soli» Jack si sedette al tavolo e allontanò il piatto verso il centro della tavola in segno di rifiuto «Io…volevo solo farti una gentilezza per chiederti perdono per come mi sono comportato ieri sera…ma vedo che il mio gesto è stato mal interpretato, dopotutto cosa ci si può aspettare da uno come me, eh?»

Lei lo guardò in silenzio e lo vide seriamente ferito e dispiaciuto.

«Scusa…ti ho aggredito senza nessun motivo…» Sharon si sedette accanto a lui «è che…è stata una lunga giornata e sono molto stanca…»

«Però non tanto da rinunciare ad andare da _lui_ dopo il lavoro, vero?»

«Come lo sai che sono stata da Andy?»

«Si vede»

«_Si vede?_ Da cosa?»

«Ti brillano gli occhi, hai il volto disteso, la pelle luminosa e sulle guance quel leggero rossore di chi ha appena fatto sesso»

Sharon si irrigidì. _Davvero si notava così tanto? _Si chiese portando le mani alle guance che si stavano arrossendo ancor di più, stavolta per vergogna. Raddrizzò la schiena per assumere una postura più seria e imponente, poi si schiarì la voce «Ammesso e non concesso che tu abbia ragione, qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto, non è affar tuo.»

«Già…non fai che ripetermelo…» Jack si alzò da tavola e prese il piatto, vi posò sopra le posate ancora pulite e brillanti e portò tutto verso la cucina.

«Cosa fai?» domandò Sharon.

«Mi è passato l'appetito. Buonanotte.» disse freddo.

«Jack!» Sharon lo chiamò ma lui proseguì la sua strada attraversando il salone e andando verso la sua camera.

«Jack!»

In quel momento Rusty rincasò, vide Jack sfrecciargli davanti grigio in volto. «Ehi Jack, buonasera» lo salutò senza ricevere risposta. Poi, si voltò verso Sharon. «Che succede?» disse posando lo zaino e avvicinandosi alla cucina.

«Succede che Jack aveva preparato la cena per scusarsi di come si è comportato ieri e io l'ho accusato di avere un secondo fine»

«Ah…»

«E si è offeso» continuò lei.

«Mhh…capisco…» disse non prestando troppa attenzione alla madre.

Lei lo guardò attentamente e capì che c'era qualcosa si strano nel ragazzo.

«Tu che hai?»

«Io? Ehm…ecco…in realtà dovrei parlarti di una cosa»

«Dimmi…»

«Volevo già parlartene l'altro giorno ma poi non c'è stato tempo…»

«Dimmi, non farmi preoccupare»

«Beh, in realtà è una cosa abbastanza preoccupante…credevo inizialmente si trattasse di una mia immaginazione ma ora mi accorgo che è una cosa seria…»

«Rusty, avanti, parla!»

«Sì…l'altra sera tornando a casa ho avuto la sensazione che qualcuno mi stesse seguendo»

«Era una sensazione o hai visto veramente qualcuno?»

«No, non ho visto nessuno però…non so spiegartelo Sharon, mi sentivo gli occhi addosso, ho avuto paura»

«Ok, tranquillo, chiamerò Cooper e farò organizzare una nuova scorta»

«Non è finita qui…»

Sharon lo guardò e attese che lui continuasse a raccontare.

«Stasera ho trovato _questa_ sul parabrezza» disse lui estraendo dalla tasca dei jeans una busta bianca immacolata, senza scritte, senza alcun segno, con all'interno solo un proiettile.

Continua…


	74. Mi ucciderà, vero?

CAPITOLO 74

Sharon spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore. Sapeva benissimo cosa significava quel proiettile.

«Oh mio Dio!» sussurrò «Ok, ascolta» gli disse in seguito, dopo aver ripreso il controllo delle proprie emozioni «come avrai capito è chiaramente una minaccia di Stroh per via della testimonianza che dovrai fare il mese prossimo. Ora ciò che abbiamo fare è prima di tutto avvisare la centrale e mettere agli atti queste minacce, e avvisare Cooper e i suoi per garantire la tua sicurezza. Stai tranquillo.»

«Ok…» disse timoroso.

Sharon gli strinse una mano «Tranquillo, ci penso io, però dovrai obbedire e tornare sotto scorta senza controbattere. Promettimelo.»

«Te lo prometto, sì.»

«Bene. Ora chiamo Provenza per avvisarlo, domani porterò con me la busta per farla analizzare, magari c'è qualche impronta, qualche appiglio che possa ricondurre a Stroh»

«Mi ucciderà, vero?»

«No…amore, stai tranquillo, nessuno ti ucciderà. Stroh è in carcere, sorvegliato giorno e notte.»

«Sì ma evidentemente ha qualcuno fuori che opera per lui»

«Può essere, sì, ma noi lo troveremo. Te lo prometto Rusty. Anche fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio, ti proteggerò fino alla fine.»

Si abbracciarono forte.

«Ora…chiamo Provenza» disse lei prendendo il cellulare.

Rusty annuì e si sedette sul divano mentre Sharon componeva il numero.

«Capitano!»

«Tenente Provenza, mi scusi se la chiamo a quest'ora ma è una questione urgente…»

«Mi dica»

«Rusty ha ricevuto delle minacce. In questi giorni si è sentito osservato e oggi ha trovato sul parabrezza una busta con un proiettile. Penso sia chiaro che dietro ci sia Philip Stroh»

«Oh diavolo! Quella mente perversa! Anche dal carcere riesce a sputare veleno» esclamò il tenente «informo subito la squadra e Cooper»

«A Cooper ci penso io, voglio assicurarmi che si occupi della vicenda come dico io»

«D'accordo. Domani ci faccia avere la busta per analizzarla, magari se non è stato Stroh troveremo qualche indizio per arrivare al suo galoppino»

«Sì, è quello che ho pensato anche io. Grazie tenente, a domani»

«A domani, capitano.» rispose gentile prima di riagganciare.

Sharon si sentì improvvisamente affannata, come se avesse appena fatto una corsa, le mancava il respiro e le girava la testa.

«Ehi…stai bene?» Rusty si accorse del suo malessere.

«Sì…è che mi sono un po' agitata»

«Dillo a me! Vogliono ammazzarmi!» esclamò Rusty per sdrammatizzare.

«Ora chiamo Cooper e faccio inviare immediatamente due agenti a piantonare l'appartamento. E domani mi sentirei più sicura se restassi a casa.»

«Ok…»

Sharon chiamò Cooper e nel giro di pochi minuti arrivarono degli agenti della scorta. Ora si sentivano più tranquilli.

Jack uscì dalla sua stanza perché sentiva del trambusto e vide Sharon sulla porta mentre parlava con degli agenti.

«Cosa sta succedendo?» disse rivolto a Rusty.

«Sono qui per me…c'è qualcuno che vuole farmi la pelle»

«Che vuoi dire?»

«Che devo testimoniare tra qualche settimana contro un serial killer che mi sta mandando delle minacce per intimorirmi…e loro sono gli agenti che probabilmente avrò attaccati al culo per le prossime settimane»

Jack rimase perplesso. «Ah…»

Non appena Andy venne informato da Provenza riguardo alla nuova situazione si precipitò a casa di Sharon. Lei stava ancora dando istruzioni alle guardie quando lo vide avanzare lungo il corridoio.

«Andy?» credeva di avere un'allucinazione «Che ci fai qui?»

«Provenza mi ha informato della minaccia a Rusty e sono venuto a offrire il mio aiuto.»

«Grazie ma…non era necessario» rispose lei.

«Vuoi che me ne vada?» domandò Flynn.

«Ehm…no, non ho detto questo…»

«Bene, perché non ne ho nessuna intenzione» concluse lui passandole accanto ed entrando in casa.

«Ciao Rusty» disse entrando.

«Tenente» rispose il ragazzo.

«Jack…ciao» Andy non aveva notato subito la presenza di Raydor.

«Flynn…» ricambiò il saluto.

Sharon dietro di lui entrò e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.

«Ehm…anche Andy ha saputo da Provenza delle minacce ed è venuto in supporto alla scorta»

«Non ce n'era bisogno, tenente» disse Jack col suo solito tono arrogante «posso benissimo proteggere io Sharon e il ragazzo»

«Jack, se permetti, la mia donna e suo figlio li proteggo io» Andy raddrizzò la schiena per apparire più imponente «poi mi risulta che tu non abbia uno di questi giocattolini» aggiunse mostrando la pistola.

«Ok, basta!» gridò Sharon mettendosi in mezzo tra i due rivali. «Smettetela di comportarvi come bambini invidiosi!» li riprese. «Ora dobbiamo pensare alla sicurezza di Rusty che è molto più importante che le vostre stupide liti puerili! Sono stata chiara?!»

I due annuirono in silenzio…

Continua…


	75. Ogni giorno potrebbe essere l'ultimo

CAPITOLO 75

La serata proseguì tranquillamente anche se la tensione nell'aria era percepibile. Rusty si ritirò nella sua stanza, aveva bisogno di riordinare le idee dopo gli ultimi avvenimenti che lo riguardavano. Avvertiva la presenza di un pericolo reale ma si sentiva anche protetto da Sharon, da Andy e da tutti gli agenti che stavano rischiando le loro vite per proteggerlo. Tra i pensieri si addormentò.

Sharon, Andy e Jack erano ancora in salotto nonostante l'ora tarda.

«Amore, vai a dormire, io resto qui di guardia» le disse Andy amorevolmente attirando a sé una inevitabile occhiataccia di Jack.

«Sì…ora vado…ma vieni anche tu, è inutile che resti qui, se succede qualcosa ci avvertiranno»

«Vengo più tardi, resto qui un po' per sicurezza…» ribadì Andy.

«Ok…come vuoi…» gli rispose lei. «Jack, tu non vai a dormire?» domandò all'ex marito.

«Tra poco…faccio un po' compagnia al mio vecchio amico Flynn» disse lasciando presagire nulla di buono.

«Jack….» Sharon lo richiamò facendogli capire che non era il momento di cercarsi guai, avevano già fin troppi problemi.

«Tranquilla…non ci picchieremo…vero tenente?»

«Dipende da te…» lo avvisò.

«Per favore, abbiamo già abbastanza guai.» li riprese Sharon prima di sparire in camera.

Si spogliò, mise la camicia da notte e si rannicchiò sotto le lenzuola cercando di provare a dormire. Una mezz'ora dopo anche Andy la raggiunse. Entrò piano nella stanza facendo attenzione a non fare rumore, appoggiò la pistola sul comodino, poi fece scivolare le bretelle lungo i fianchi, si sfilò le scarpe e i calzini, si tolse la camicia e i pantaloni, infine si sdraiò accanto a lei.

«Jack ti ha dato molto fastidio?» disse lei ancora con gli occhi chiusi.

Andy non si aspettava fosse ancora sveglia «Tranquilla…almeno non ci siamo picchiati» disse avvicinandosi a lei per abbracciarla «ti ho svegliata?»

«No, provavo a dormire ma non ci riesco» disse lei voltandosi sulla schiena e si sistemandosi meglio tra le sue braccia.

«Stai tranquilla, a Rusty non succederà niente» cercò di rassicurarla e le diede dei piccoli baci sulla tempia e vicino all'orecchio.

«Grazie Andy» sussurrò lei.

«E per cosa?» rispose lui sorridendo.

«Lo sai…» si guardarono molto intensamente e le parole erano superflue.

«Ora cerca di dormire, domani sarà una giornata lunga»

«Non dirmelo…il processo Darnell, mi mancava solo quello!»

«Shhh…» le disse dolcemente «adesso non pensarci, chiudi gli occhi e rilassati, respira profondamente»

Lei seguì i suoi _ordini._

«Brava, ora trattieni…» le mise una mano sulla pancia per controllare il respiro «ed espira…ottimo…bene così, ancora…respira…trattieni…ed espira…brava…»

Sharon non sapeva se fosse un qualche trucco di magia o la sua presenza a calmarla ma l'esercizio di respirazione che le stava facendo fare Andy stava funzionando, si stava rilassando e entro pochi minuti si addormentò seguita a ruota da lui.

La calma durò poco. Nel mezzo della notte Sharon si svegliò, guardò l'orologio e vide che erano solo le tre. Non riusciva più a stare a letto, si sentiva nervosa e inquieta. Guardò Andy che dormiva tranquillo accanto a lei e lentamente, senza far rumore, si alzò dal letto e andò in soggiorno. Aprì poi l'uscio di casa per controllare che tutto fosse in ordine, e così effettivamente era. Le due guardie, Carter e O'Malley, le confermarono che la notte stava passando tranquilla e senza sorprese. Sharon si tranquillizzò un pochino anche se dentro di sé continuava a sentire una forte preoccupazione.

Andò a prepararsi un the caldo e si mise a sorseggiarlo rannicchiata sul divano mentre il suo sguardo ammirava il cielo limpido e scuro della notte pieno di stelle così nitide e luminose che emozionavano per la loro bellezza. Rimase incantata per qualche minuto poi sentì dei passi, si voltò e vide Andy venirle incontro.

«Ehi…» le disse assonnato prendendo posto accanto a lei sul divano.

«Scusa, ti ho svegliato?»

«No…mi sono girato e tu non c'eri…» rispose prendendole la mano e baciandole il dorso.

«Non riuscivo più a dormire…»

«È normale che tu sia preoccupata per Rusty, ma ho la sensazione che tu sia inquieta non solo per lui…mi sbaglio?»

«No. Non sbagli. Sento una strana sensazione, come…un presagio…non saprei come spiegarlo…sento che sta per succedere qualcosa di brutto…» si appoggiò a Andy e lo strinse per cercare sicurezza. Lui la accolse tra le sue braccia e le accarezzò la schiena dolcemente.

«Capisco. Sai…per un poliziotto è diciamo, normale, avere questa sensazione costante…facciamo un lavoro pericoloso…ogni giorno potrebbe essere l'ultimo…»

«Sì, lo so ma…stavolta è diverso…non so come descriverlo…» sospirò «senti…lascia stare…forse è solo un periodo un po' così…sarà solo stress…» sollevò il volto per guardare Andy.

«Sì…è possibile…vieni qui…» lui le diede un bacio a stampo, poi un altro ed un altro ancora.

«Vediamo se così riesco a farti passare questi brutti pensieri…» continuò a baciarla stavolta con più intensità.

«Credo che stia funzionando» rispose lei tra i baci «mi sento già un po' meglio…» Sharon sentì una scarica di adrenalina addosso.

«Solo un po'?»

«Molto…» Sharon prese il comando, spinse piano Andy e gli si sedette sopra a cavalcioni iniziando a muoversi in modo molto audace sopra di lui svegliando il suo desiderio.

«Ora credo di essere io quello che sta per sentirsi male…» affermò lui ridendo mentre le accarezzava le cosce sollevando lentamente la camicia da notte ampia e morbida, era chiaramente eccitato e lei riusciva a percepirlo…

Continua…


	76. Stiamo rischiando troppo

CAPITOLO 76

Si baciarono ancora audacemente, mordicchiandosi le labbra a vicenda. Si desideravano ardentemente, non potevano più reprimere quell'impulso quasi animalesco che li stava pervadendo per la seconda volta in poche ore.

Senza mai staccare gli occhi da quelli di lui, Sharon si spostò leggermente per accarezzare Andy da sopra i boxer.

«Vedo che non siamo gli unici svegli in questa notte di luna piena…» disse lei maliziosa.

Andy rise piano «Spero che non si svegli nessun altro o non sarà facile spiegare questa situazione…» le sussurrò.

Sharon scoppiò in una fragorosa risata che Andy cercò di soffocare tappandole la bocca con una mano «Shhhh o veramente ci scopriranno» le disse a bassa voce. Lei annuì riuscendo a controllare quella risata.

«Andiamo…non resisto più…» suggerì lui tentando di alzarsi dal divano ma lei lo fermò.

«Voglio farlo qui…» rispose lei ormai impaziente.

«Qui? Sei matta? E se ci vede qualcuno?» domandò Andy perplesso.

«Non mi importa» Sharon prese a baciarlo con passione lasciandolo senza fiato. Fu lui poi a staccarsi qualche secondo dopo.

«Sharon…veramente…» si guardò intorno «non credo che sia il posto adatto… la paura di essere scoperti rende la cosa davvero molto eccitante ma…stiamo rischiando troppo…»

«Hai ragione…scusa…mi sono lasciata trasportare ma.. hai ragione…questa casa è diventata un porto di mare…» si alzarono e fecero per andare verso la camera quando videro Rusty uscire dalla camera e avanzare in corridoio stropicciandosi gli occhi e spostandosi il ciuffo che gli copriva parte della vista. Andy riuscì a coprirsi prendendo un cuscino dalla poltrona poco lontano. Sharon sentì improvvisamente una fitta al petto ma cercò di non farsi notare.

«Tenente cosa ci fa qui, in piena notte, in mutande e t-shirt?» pensò di avere le allucinazioni «È successo qualcosa?»

«Ciao Rusty» rispose Andy «no, non è successo niente…sono venuto qui in rinforzo alla scorta»

«Ah…sembra quasi che la scorta la stia facendo a mia madre…» rispose Rusty facendo arrossire Sharon.

«Rusty!» lo riprese lei sottovoce dandogli una pacca sul petto.

«Ecco…al momento non c'è una situazione allarmante, dobbiamo comportarci normalmente perché vivere costantemente in allerta equivale a non vivere. Bisogna stare attenti ai pericoli ma cercando di vivere normalmente il più possibile, soprattutto tu, ragazzo.»

«Ci proverò»

«Rusty e tu cosa ci fai in piedi?» gli domandò Sharon.

«Avevo sete»

«Ok, vai a bere e poi torna a letto che è notte fonda» gli ordinò lei.

«Agli ordini, capitano» la scherzò Rusty dirigendosi in cucina «voi, piuttosto, non fate troppo baccano che i muri sono di carta velina, si sente tutto…vi avviso…»

Sharon ed Andy rimasero immobili, si sentivano stanati. «Ehm…ma noi…ehm…ecco…anche noi ci siamo alzati per bere qualcosa…fa caldissimo…» la donna temeva di non essere stata troppo convincente nella sua spiegazione.

«Sì, sì, certo…come no…buonanotte…» concluse Rusty passando loro davanti per tornare in camera sua.

Andy aprí la porta e lasciò entrare prima Sharon guardandola camminare davanti a lui. Entrò anche lui e richiuse la porta alle sue spalle. Avvolse Sharon per la vita e la strinse a sé. «Dove eravamo rimasti?» le disse dolcemente mentre riprese a baciarla sul collo mordicchiandole il lobo dell'orecchio.

«Andy...» lei lo allontanò leggermente.

«Mhh? Cosa c'è?»

Sharon lo guardava dispiaciuta «Non mi va più... ». Gli mentì, non poteva dirgli la verità. Non poteva dirgli di essersi spaventata per la fitta al petto avuta qualche minuto prima, lo avrebbe allarmato per nulla, era convinta si trattasse solo di stress.

«Come _non ti va più_?»

«Non ne ho più voglia...è semplice»

Andy la lasciò e fece un passo indietro «Si, _è semplice…_ insomma…per te è semplice, per me un po' meno ma…perché? Non capisco...ho sbagliato qualcosa?»

«No Andy è solo che... mi è passata la voglia»

«Così? In due minuti?»

«Sì, così, in due minuti!» Sharon, spazientita, alzò un poco la voce.

«No, aspetta, non capisco. Sharon, qualche minuto fa eri disposta a far sesso sul divano del tuo salotto con due guardie fuori dalla porta, tuo figlio e il tuo ex nelle altre camere, e ora di punto in bianco dici che non ne hai più voglia? Cosa è successo? È perché Rusty ci ha quasi scoperti? È per questo? Puoi dirmelo…»

«Non lo so…può darsi…»

«Ok…» lui la guardava perplesso «ok…non c'è problema…»

«Scusami…davvero, ti desideravo tantissimo…» proseguì lei.

«Già…» Andy era un po' deluso « vado un attimo a…ehm…a rinfrescarmi…»

«Scusa Andy…»

Lui annuì senza neanche guardarla e sparì in bagno mentre Sharon provò a stendersi per provare a riposare ancora qualche ora. Lui la raggiunse poco dopo, si sedette sul bordo del letto e iniziò a rimettersi i pantaloni.

«Perché ti rivesti? Vieni a riposarti ancora un po' è presto per alzarsi…»

«Non riuscirei a dormire, lo so già…» Andy le voltava le spalle e si abbottonava la camicia in fretta «devo prendere un po' d'aria…vado di là…»

Andy non le lasciò il tempo per controbattere ed uscì dalla stanza. Si mise sul balcone ad ammirare la città e da lontano, ad est, il cielo iniziava a tingersi di chiaro. Si sedette sulla poltroncina e socchiuse gli occhi lasciando che la brezza fresca gli accarezzasse il viso. Senza che neanche se ne accorgesse si fece mattino.

Sharon, in camera sua, non era più riuscita a chiudere occhio, si diresse verso il salone e vide Andy appisolato sul balcone. Decise di non fare rumore e andò in cucina per preparare il caffè. Riempì due tazze e si avvicinò a lui che, sentendosi osservato, aprì gli occhi.

«Caffè?» chiese lei sorridendogli mentre gli allungava la tazza.

«Grazie» rispose lui gentile.

Sorseggiarono il caffè in silenzio, un silenzio quasi imbarazzante.

«Ehm…si sta bene qui fuori» esordì lei per cercare di rompere il ghiaccio.

«Sì…si sta bene…» lui era di poche parole.

«Andy…per prima…io…»

«Tranquilla, è tutto a posto» la interruppe.

«Sicuro?» domandò Sharon «ti ho visto molto deluso»

«Sì, ero deluso ma mi è passata…» distese un braccio per invitarla ad avvicinarsi e quando lei lo abbracciò la strinse a se e le diede un bacio sulla fronte «avremo altre occasioni per…recuperare…»

«Sì…avremo altre occasioni…» ripetè lei guardando il panorama e sospirando.

Continua…


	77. Una brutta sensazione

CAPITOLO 77

Rimasero abbracciati vari minuti. La piccola bufera che li aveva fatti barcollare qualche ora prima sembrava ormai lontana.

«Vado a prepararmi per andare in centrale…mi aspetta una giornatina mica male…» disse Sharon con eufemismo.

«Ti accompagno?» si offrì lui.

«No, ho bisogno di restare sola per liberare la mente e concentrarmi sul processo Darnell, preferirei che tu stessi qui a controllare Rusty…»

«Sì…ok…devo solo passare un momento da casa per darmi una docciata e cambiarmi, poi avviso Natalie che è rimasta da Nicole e poi torno qui…»

«Grazie, se ci sei tu con lui mi sento più sicura»

«Tranquilla, non succederà nulla a Rusty, siamo i detective migliori di LA, ricordi? Prenderemo chi lo sta minacciando e lo sbatteremo in gatta buia con Stroh che è chiaramente il mandante»

«Ma non abbiamo prove»

«Oggi analizzeranno la busta e il proiettile, sii fiduciosa, magari trovano qualche impronta, un appiglio…»

«Lo spero…»

«Io stamattina invece ho la visita per togliere finalmente questo tutore al naso, se tutto va bene domani potrò rientrare in servizio»

«Ottimo, mi fa piacere» disse lei dandogli un bacio.

«Dai, vai a prepararti o farai tardi…» le disse dandole una leggera pacca sul sedere. Lei rise e andò in camera a prepararsi.

Jack si svegliò e, ancora assonnato, si diresse verso la cucina desideroso di caffè. In salotto vide Andy e non perse occasione per punzecchiarlo.

«Il mondo è ancora tutto intero, Flynn?»

«Ah ah molto divertente» rispose lui scocciato.

«Eh su, era una battuta, meno male che c'eri tu stanotte a vigilare altrimenti chissà quale disgrazia sarebbe potuta succedere…» continuò Raydor.

«Senti Jack, dato che dovremo condividere molto tempo e spazio oggi, fammi il favore di non iniziare a rompermi le palle, ok?»

«Calma, calma! Che caratterino! Che ti succede? Perché tutto questo nervosismo? Hai fatto cilecca?» lo stuzzicò ancora Jack.

«No, anzi, al contrario…» rispose lui con lo stesso tono.

In quel momento arrivò Sharon che, avvolta in un tailleur blu brillante, era più bella che mai.

«Cominciate voi due?» li riprese come fossero bambini.

«Scusa mammina…non lo faccio più…» rispose Jack con tono infantile ed estremamente fastidioso.

«Vedo che sei in forma oggi, Jack, ogni giorno ti vedo sempre meglio…tra poco potrai tornare a casa tua, vero?» Sharon approfittò di quel momento di spavalderia del suo ex marito per fargli capire che la sua presenza era ormai diventata ingombrante in casa sua.

«Già, ti vedo bene anche io…» aggiunse Andy avendo in risposta una smorfia da parte di Jack.

«Sentite, fatemi il favore di non guardarvi oggi, non parlatevi, statevi lontani, ho già abbastanza problemi» rispose affannata mettendosi una mano sul petto.

«Ehi…stai bene?» chiese preoccupato Andy tornando serio.

«Sì…sì…è che sono un po' agitata…» cercò di rassicurarlo «vado che sono già in ritardo.» disse dando ad Andy un bacio a stampo «Ci sentiamo dopo. Ti amo.» gli sussurrò.

«Ti amo anch'io. Buona giornata» rispose lui ricambiando il bacio.

«Ciao» aggiunse anche Jack.

Appena Sharon giunse alla centrale venne bloccata da Taylor subito dopo essere scesa dall'ascensore.

«Capitano!»

«Capo, buongiorno»

«Buongiorno capitano, si ricorda che oggi dovrà assistere con me al processo Darnell, vero?»

«Certo.»

«Bene, allora ci vediamo in tribunale tra…» guardò l'orologio «…due ore.»

«Sì, capo.» rispose Sharon.

Lui se ne andò verso il suo ufficio e lei entrò alla Crimini Maggiori sbuffando.

«Buongiorno capitano» la salutò Amy seguita a ruota dagli altri della squadra.

«Buongiorno a tutti…speriamo lo sia…» rispose Sharon.

«Ehm…capitano, potrei parlarle un momento?» le chiese Provenza.

«Sì tenente, un attimo solo» lo fermò mentre estraeva dalla borsa un sacchetto di plastica contenente la busta e il proiettile inviati a Rusty «Mike, per favore, analizzi immediatamente questo materiale»

«Sì, capitano.» rispose Tao prendendo il sacchettino.

«Andiamo nel mio ufficio, tenente» concluse poi rivolgendo di nuovo l'attenzione a Provenza rimasto in attesa.

Sharon aprì la porta ed entrarono.

«Mi dica tenente…in fretta però che ho i minuti contati» era agitata e si muoveva in fretta. Lasciò cadere la borsa sul pavimento sotto la scrivania e si sbottonò la giacca perché iniziava a sentire caldo.

«Sì, faccio in fretta» iniziò Provenza «si tratta solo di un…possiamo chiamarlo…avvertimento»

«Un avvertimento?» ripetè lei perplessa.

«Sì…ecco…lei è il nostro capitano, è un elemento fondamentale della squadra, inoltre è la donna del mio migliore amico» abbassò un po' la voce.

«E con questo?»

«Mi preoccupo. Conosciamo bene Darnell, sappiamo di che pasta è fatto e conosciamo la gente che lo circonda. Io non mi fido. Faccia attenzione al processo»

«Non può farci nulla in un'aula di tribunale, stia tranquillo tenente»

«No, non sto tranquillo, ho una brutta sensazione»

«Anche lei?» chiese Sharon.

«Perchè? Anche lei, capitano?» ribattè Provenza.

«Se devo essere sincera…sì…non so a cosa si deve ma mi sento strana, sono nervosa, ho dormito poco e male, mi sento come una stretta allo stomaco e mi manca l'aria. Mi sento come se dovessi esplodere da un momento all'altro»

«Vuole che vada io al processo al posto suo?» offrì Provenza.

«No, non potrei neanche…ho appena visto Taylor e mi aspetta tra due ore in tribunale.»

«Capisco…ma…faccia attenzione, a qualsiasi dettaglio, una mossa, uno sguardo, una frase…quel ragazzo è un folle ed è pericoloso…anche da dietro le sbarre»

«Starò attenta, tenente, grazie per la sua preoccupazione»

Continua…


	78. Edizione straordinaria

CAPITOLO 78

Andy era appena stato a far la visita dal medico che gli rimosse il tutore al naso. Era praticamente guarito, era ancora solo un poco violacea la pelle del volto ma si trattava solo una botta che sarebbe guarita nel giro di qualche giorno. Tornò al condominio e si mise sul divano a sfogliare dei giornali con annunci immobiliari. Rusty era poco lontano da lui, sulla scrivania in soggiorno a studiare mentre Jack stava guardando un film alla TV. Sembrava tutto tranquillo quando ad un tratto la loro attenzione fu catturata dalla sigla del telegiornale.

_Edizione straordinaria. Interrompiamo le trasmissioni per informarvi di un gravissimo evento di cronaca successo qualche minuto fa a Los Angeles. _

Tutti e tre si trovarono a fissare il televisore.

_Poco fa, nelle aule di tribunale all'interno del Dipartimento di Polizia di Los Angeles è avvenuto quello che si potrebbe classificare come massacro. _

Il tono del giornalista era allarmante. Andy sentì sgretolarsi la terra sotto i piedi.

_Il giovane Dwight Darnell, incriminato per pluriomicidio, istigazione al razzismo, spaccio di droga e prostituzione, ha aperto il fuoco sui presenti in aula durante il processo e ha fatto numerose vittime e diversi feriti. Almeno cinque infatti le vittime accertate due donne e tre uomini ma al momento non sono state rilasciate dichiarazioni con le loro identità. Una decina i feriti trasportati in ospedale. Non è ancora chiaro come sia stato possibile che Darnell abbia trovato un'arma carica per compiere tale barbarie premeditata, a quanto pare, in ogni minimo particolare. Secondo alcune fonti sembrerebbe che anche l'omicida sia morto, freddato dagli agenti. Al momento le notizie che arrivano in redazione sono ancora piuttosto confuse, vi aggiorneremo nella prossima edizione del telegiornale. _

«Accidenti, brutta storia…» disse Rusty.

Erano rimasti tutti e tre in silenzio, pietrificati dopo aver ascoltato quelle parole.

«Che cosa orribile…» aggiunse Jack.

Lui e Rusty non sapevano che Sharon si trovava proprio in quel tribunale, proprio ad assistere a quel processo.

Andy prese in fretta il cellulare e compose il numero di Sharon.

«_Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Sharon Raydor, lasciate un mess…_» riagganciò furioso. «Caz*o!» urlò. Si alzò in piedi e iniziò a passeggiare freneticamente avanti e indietro. Richiamò.

«_Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Sha…_»

«Ancora spento! Caz*o!» Lanciò il cellulare sul divano. Andy era nel panico più totale. L'idea che lei potesse essere una delle vittime lo terrorizzava.

«Tenente, Andy…si sieda e si calmi» Rusty lo aiutò a sedersi di nuovo «Conosceva quel tizio?»

«Certo! Quella merda di Darnell! Ti giuro che se è successo qualcosa a Sharon, se non è già morto, lo ucciderò con le mie stesse mani! Lo giuro!» urlò furente.

«Cosa centra Sharon?» si allarmò Jack.

«Lei era lì oggi! Al processo!»

«Come era lì?» Jack spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore. Era seriamente preoccupato e spaventato come del resto anche Rusty.

Andy prese di nuovo il telefono e provò a richiamarla ancora.

«_Risponde la segreteria telefo…»_

«Merda!» gridò.

«Tenente! Tenente, se mia madre era davvero a quel processo potrebbe essere tra i feriti o potrebbe aver perso il cellulare nel trambusto, non pensi subito al peggio»

«Come faccio a non pensare al peggio!? Se Darnell ha aperto il fuoco lo avrà fatto per prima cosa contro chi riteneva responsabile della sua incarcerazione, ovvero tua madre!»

Rusty era senza parole e per la prima volta anche Jack.

«Devo andare là, devo andare da lei!»

«Tenente, aspetti, è troppo agitato, chiami prima Provenza, magari ha novità»

«Sì…sì, giusto…chiamo Provenza…» ad Andy tremavano le mani e a fatica riuscì a comporre il numero. Era in stato di shock.

Provenza rispose «Flynn!»

«Louie, come sta Sharon, dov'è? Non riesco a rintracciarla al cellulare! Dimmi che sta bene!» gridò.

«Flynn, non lo so…non so niente…qui c'è un casino assurdo, sono salito fino al tribunale ma non sono riuscito ad entrare, hanno bloccato tutto dopo aver portato via i feriti» rispose affannato l'anziano collega.

«E…i…»

«I morti…sono ancora dentro. I corpi sono sono sequestro.»

Andy era senza parole.

«Flynn…non pensiamo al peggio…non ho visto neanche Taylor, era con lei, magari sono ancora dentro con la scientifica.»

«Arrivo subito»

«No, Flynn, non posso permettere che ti metti alla guida in quello stato, ti mando una pattuglia a prenderti»

«Grazie»

Continua…


	79. Sciacalli!

CAPITOLO 79

La pattuglia arrivò al condominio a sirene spiegate dopo neanche tre minuti da quando Provenza li inviò a prendere Andy. Lui salì in auto e con gli agenti tornarono alla centrale. Una volta arrivati al piano dove si trovano le aule del tribunale Andy fece fatica a muoversi tra la gente, tra i colleghi, i giornalisti e i curiosi che affollavano il corridoio. Riuscì a farsi largo fino ad arrivare a intravedere Provenza poco più avanti.

«Ehi! Si sa qualcosa?!» gli gridò.

«Flynn…sì…ho avuto novità…la Raydor è dentro…»

«Lei è…?»

«No, no, no, no…è viva…lei è viva…»

«Andy tirò un sospiro di sollievo e istintivamente abbracciò l'amico di sempre»

«Oh Signore grazie! Grazie!» disse rivolto al cielo. «E Taylor? Era con lei, doveva proteggerla! Quel figlio di puttana l'ha esposta ad un pericolo inutile! Mi sentirà! Eccome se mi sentirà!» disse agitato mentre si muoveva per andare verso le porte del tribunale.

«Flynn…Flynn…fermati» lo fermò Provenza «Temo che non potrai…come dire…porgere le tue rimostranze a Taylor…è una delle vittime»

«Caz*o!» Andy si sentiva una merda. Aveva appena insultato un collega, un superiore che, sebbene non stimasse, ora era morto. «Devo vedere Sharon, sto per impazzire. Voglio vederla, voglio toccarla, voglio assicurarmi che stia bene!»

«Sì…ti porto da lei, vieni, per di qua» si fece strada in un corridoio secondario che aggirava l'aula. Entrarono da una porta laterale. Lo spettacolo che Andy si trovò davanti era raccapricciante. C'era sangue ovunque, corpi ancora stesi al suolo coperti da lenzuoli macchiati di sangue. Poco più lontano finalmente la vide. Sharon era seduta vicino al giudice, miracolosamente illeso, e stava parlando con alcuni agenti degli Affari Interni.

«Che diavolo vogliono quegli sciacalli?» chiese a Provenza.

«Devono prendere la sua deposizione, lei ha sparato a Darnell uccidendolo. Cinque colpi in pieno petto, la tua donna ha passato tante ore al tiro a segno eh!?»

«La mia donna. La mia piccola grande donna.» concluse Flynn.

Fece qualche passo e si avvicinò a lei che avendo i colleghi davanti non lo aveva visto arrivare.

«Capitano!» le corse incontro.

«Tenente!» lei si alzò e lo abbracciò.

«Stai bene? Sei ferita?» le sussurrò all'orecchio.

«Sto bene…posso ritenermi fortunata…a Taylor è andata peggio» rispose sciogliendo l'abbraccio. Dopotutto erano sul lavoro, in presenza di colleghi.

«Lo so, me l'ha detto Provenza»

Diceva di stare bene ma dentro di sé era sconvolta.

«Potete continuare la deposizione più tardi? Non vedete che il capitano Raydor è sotto shock? Sciacalli!»

«Flynn!» lo riprese Provenza accanto a lui.

«Dobbiamo fare il nostro lavoro, il capitano lo sa bene, o non si ricorda che era uno sciacallo anche _la sua fidanzata_, Tenente Flynn?» gli rispose l'agente Dunbar, colui che aveva la nomea di essere il più odioso all'FID da quando se n'era andata la Raydor.

Flynn fece per reagire e scagliarsi addosso a lui «Bastardo!Come ti permetti?!» ma Provenza lo trattenne.

«Tenente Flynn!» anche Sharon lo riprese «torni alla Crimini Maggiori e mi aspetti nel mio ufficio, qui ho quasi finito» gli disse con tono severo «è un ordine!»

Lui la guardò e non rispose, si voltò e se ne andò offeso e amareggiato.

Si fece di nuovo largo tra la gente per arrivare agli ascensori, Provenza lo seguì come la sua ombra.

«Ehi! Non correre così!»

«Voglio andare via!»

«No, ha detto di aspettarla nel suo ufficio»

«Non me l'ha detto, me l'ha ordinato!»

«Non puoi andartene»

«Posso eccome. Vuoi vedere?!» Andy schiacciava freneticamente il pulsante per chiamare l'ascensore.

«Flynn! Non fare l'idiota! Non capisci che ha dovuto comportasi così per forza?»

«A me sembra che ci provi gusto a disprezzarmi e umiliarmi di fronte a tutti»

«Ma smettila! Figurati!»

Finalmente l'ascensore arrivò al piano e loro entrarono. Andy stava per premere il tasto per scendere nel parcheggio quando Provenza si mise davanti alla pulsantiera.

«Fai quello che ti ha detto, dammi retta. Era scossa, agitata, si è lasciata prendere dal momento»

«Quando fa così io…! Argh!» Andy diede un pugno alla parete dell'ascensore.

Provenza premette il pulsante per arrivare al piano della Crimini Maggiori. Uscirono e si incamminarono verso l'ufficio.

«Vai di là, aspettala e cerca di calmarti» gli ordinò l'amico.

Andy sbuffò, accennò un saluto agli altri della squadra e si chiuse nell'ufficio di Sharon…

Continua…


	80. Ironia della sorte

CAPITOLO 80

Mentre Andy aspettava si mise a telefonare a Rusty per informarlo che la madre era salva, poi, finita la telefonata, passeggiò avanti e indietro nervosamente per l'ufficio.

Dopo una mezz'ora Sharon entrò e sbattè la porta.

«Come ti viene in mente di comportarti così per di più di fronte a quelli degli Affari Interni?! Mi hai messa in una situazione scomoda!» gridò.

«_In una situazione scomoda_?! Beh scusa tanto se ero preoccupato per te!» urlò lui «per tua informazione ho fatto tutto il viaggio pregando che tu non fossi tra le vittime! Sharon ho avuto il terrore di perderti e tu sai solo riprendermi e darmi ordini usando il tuo grado per sottomettermi!» Andy era veramente furioso.

«Cosa dovevo fare? Baciarti di fronte a tutti?» gridò lei.

«Credo che in certe situazioni si sarebbe potuta fare una eccezione!»

«Non faccio eccezioni per nessuno e lo sai!» ribattè lei.

«Certo, tu sempre perfettina! La maestrina perfetta che non sbaglia mai! Eh!?»

«Sei ingiusto, Andy!»

«Ingiusto io!? Sharon ho temuto che entrando in quella stanza ti avrei trovata morta! Morta! Capisci!? Hai idea di quel che ho passato?! Hai idea di ciò che ho provato!?» gridò ancora Andy furioso.

Le loro grida erano così forti e acute che era impossibile che la squadra non sentisse.

«Posso immaginarlo e mi dispiace ma non potevo comportarmi diversamente! Quelli degli Affari Interni dovevano…»

Andy la interruppe. «Quelli degli Affari Interni potevano lasciarti un momento di calma prima di prendere la tua dichiarazione!»

«No! Io capisco il loro lavoro e lo rispetto! Ho fatto io le regole e non posso tirarmi indietro quando bisogna rispettarle! Ho ucciso un uomo in quel tribunale, dovevo rilasciare la mia dichiarazione immediatamente! Sono le regole!»

«Certo…le regole! Sempre le regole! Le tue regole del caz*o!» Andy picchiò i pugni sulla scrivania.

«Non ti permetto di parlarmi in questo modo! Chiaro!?» Sharon si agitò molto.

«Mi scusi _capitano_!» Andy si inchinò.

«Sei impossibile Andy.»

«Io?! Io sono impossibile!?» la prese per braccia e si avvicinò al suo viso «Sharon, lo capisci che cosa ho passato?» la scosse «Lo capisci che mi sono sentito malissimo al sol pensiero che ti fosse successo qualcosa? Lo capisci!?» la scosse di nuovo.

Si fissavano negli occhi a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altra. Sentivano un tumulto di sentimenti contrastanti affollare le loro menti e i loro cuori. Nella frazione di un secondo le loro bocche si unirono in un intenso ed irrefrenabile momento di passione. Si baciarono come a volersi strappare l'anima l'un l'altro, come a volersi assorbire fino all'ultima cellula. Faticavano a respirare tanto era l'ardore impiegato.

La squadra, fuori dall'ufficio aveva osservato la scena. Provenza fece irruzione nell'ufficio del capitano. Loro interruppero il bacio e si voltarono pietrificati, respirando affannosamente.

«Ehi! Chiudete almeno le tende! Ne abbiamo viste abbastanza di cose sconvolgenti per oggi!» borbottò e richiuse la porta.

Sharon ed Andy si ritrovarono a ridere abbracciati.

Andy tornò serio «Scusami, ti ho trattato male e avevi ragione ad arrabbiarti»

«No, scusami tu, ero nervosa…ho avuto una brutta sensazione tutta la notte e oggi succede questa disgrazia…io…ho perso le staffe…non so cosa mi sia successo, scusami…»

«Sharon, è stata la paura a parlare per me…ho avuto così tanta paura di perderti…sai…tu sei così importante per me...»

Lei lo interruppe «Lo so, Andy, me lo dici spesso»

«Aspetta, fammi finire...» era emozionato, guardava le mani di Sharon che stringeva tra le sue «te lo dico spesso, sì, ma mai abbastanza. Oggi ho avuto il terrore di perderti, tu sei la cosa migliore che mi sia capitata in tutta la vita...io so di non meritarti, lo so, e a volte mi chiedo come tu riesca a sopportarmi, come tu sia riuscita ad innamorarti di me.»

Lei lo guardava emozionata, in silenzio.

«Io non sono un uomo facile, non sono perfetto, anzi, tutt'altro. Devo combattere ogni giorno con i miei fantasmi...vorrei essere migliore per te, vorrei che tu ti sentissi orgogliosa di me...» Andy non riusciva a guardarla, aveva fatto tutto il discorso fissando le loro mani unite.

«Amore mio...tu mi hai fatta innamorare proprio perché sei diverso da tutti gli altri uomini, sei spontaneo, mi fai ridere, mi fai stare bene. E non stavo bene da molto tempo...se c'è qualcuno che non è perfetto sono io invece, sfogo la mia frustrazione comportandomi da strega sul lavoro, ho sempre dovuto farlo. Quando vieni sopraffatto e sottomesso in una relazione tendi a sopraffare e sottomettere gli altri a tua volta e io l'ho fatto per anni usando il mio ruolo al lavoro come valvola di sfogo. So che è sbagliato, ma è inevitabile. Quindi quando sento che qualcuno vuole prevaricarmi esce "la Raydor strega"…»

«Vorrà dire che imparerò ad amare anche lei…basta che poi tu non mi faccia scenate di gelosia» disse tra il serio e il faceto.

Scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere e a piangere allo stesso tempo. La tragedia che aveva dato uno scossone a tutto il dipartimento, ironia della sorte, li aveva uniti ancor più di prima…

Continua…


	81. Cherchez la femme

CAPITOLO 81

«Andy…forse è meglio se torniamo seri…abbiamo perso di vista la gravità della situazione…»

«Sì, hai ragione. Ora cosa succederà con gli Affari Interni?» domandò Andy.

«Avendo ucciso Darnell non potrò tornare in campo finche non vedrò gli analisti del comportamento ma so già che cosa mi domanderanno…»

«Lo credo, hai scritto tu le domande»

«E anche le risposte! Mi hanno dato appuntamento per domani mattina…ma non è questo ora che mi preoccupa»

«E cosa allora?»

«Andy abbiamo perso un membro della squadra»

«Beh…non proprio della squadra…»

«Era comunque un nostro collega, non dimenticartelo»

«Che ci ha causato parecchi problemi, _non dimenticartelo_» aggiunse lui imitandola.

«Andy! Seriamente! Taylor ci dava dei problemi ma almeno lo conoscevamo…ora chi verrà al suo posto? Sai come si dice…cambiando la strada vecchia per la nuova, si sa quello che si perde ma non quello che si trova…»

«Vorresti diventare tu capo?»

«Io? Ma per carità! No, no, no, no…» rispose Sharon agitando le mani.

«Allora non ci resta che aspettare…e incrociare le dita…e poi, chiunque verrà, basterà informarlo subito che stiamo insieme, così da non iniziare male…»

«Sì…» rispose pensierosa ricordando quando Taylor le disse che lei ed Andy non avrebbero più dovuto trovarsi insieme sul campo.

«Ehi? Tutto ok?» Andy le toccò un braccio e la scosse piano.

«Eh? Sì…sì…ora…torno al lavoro…ho molto da fare…tu torni a casa?» gli domandò.

«Più tardi…vorrei restare qui un po' se c'è bisogno di qualcosa…»rispose Andy.

«Ok…ah ehm…una cosa…»

«Dimmi»

«Sai cosa sta succedendo a Provenza?» domandò Sharon.

«Ultimamente è spesso assorto, l'ho visto fare delle telefonate…come dire…misteriose…»

«Cherchez la femme!» esclamò Andy.

«Dai! Seriamente!»

«Te l'ho detto, _cherchez la femme_, sicuramente c'è di mezzo una donna se si comporta così…»

«Tu dici?» chiese Sharon perplessa.

«Ne sono sicuro come il fatto che sei qui di fronte a me adesso. Sai, noi maschietti siamo esserini così semplici che basta un niente per confonderci…e voi femminucce sapete bene come mandarci totalmente in tilt!» disse avvicinandosi a lei e stringendole i fianchi facendola sentire desiderata «preparati…se conosco bene il mio amico Louie…presto spunterà all'orizzonte la nuova signora Provenza! La quinta!»

In quel momento Mike bussò alla porta ed Andy fece un passo indietro allontanandosi un po' da Sharon.

«Avanti!»

«Capitano, abbiamo analizzato busta e proiettile, è tutto immacolato, niente impronte, niente tracce…mi dispiace…»

«Dannazione!» esclamò Sharon sottovoce stringendo i pugni mentre Andy le posava una mano sulla spalla in segno di conforto.

«Un'altra cosa, capitano…» proseguì Tao «dalla sicurezza ci hanno inviato i filmati della sparatoria in tribunale»

«Arrivo subito» rispose lei.

«Vengo anche io…voglio aggiornarmi, domani tornerò attivo»

«Ok, andiamo…» concluse lei prima di dirigersi verso la sala multimediale.

Sharon e la squadra analizzarono dettagliatamente i filmati delle videocamere di sicurezza del tribunale e hanno capito che quella di Darnell è stata una vera cospirazione alla quale hanno inconsapevolmente preso parte che persone che poi sono rimaste vittime. Era un caso complesso che li tenne occupati tutta la giornata.

Alla sera erano tutti stanchissimi e molto provati dalla orribile giornata vissuta.

«Signori, andiamo a riposarci, non possiamo più fare nulla qui per oggi» disse Sharon.

«Sì, capitano…è stata una giornata orribile» aggiunse Tao.

«Per una volta sono d'accordo» aggiunse Provenza.

«Julio, per che ora è fissato il funerale domani?» domandò Andy.

«Per le 14.00, signore» rispose Sanchez.

«Seppur Taylor ci abbia dato diversi problemi col suo caratteraccio, era un buon collega e un buon capo. Io sono il primo ad aver avuto diverbi con lui e a non essergli stato particolarmente amico ma…devo riconoscere che era una persona buona. Mi spiace non averglielo potuto dire» Andy aveva catturato l'attenzione di tutti che, ricordando il collega, si erano emozionati.

«Grazie Andy, hai detto delle bellissime parole» gli disse Sharon avvicinandosi e sfiorandogli la mano.

«Grazie, capitano»

«Forza, andiamo, dobbiamo mettere qualcosa sotto i denti e andare a dormire. Siamo tutti esausti, qualcuno straparla anche» disse Provenza riferendosi ad Andy. I loro battibecchi causavano sempre ilarità nella squadra.

Sharon ed Andy scesero nel parcheggio della centrale per dirigersi all'auto di lei.

«Temo di doverti chiedere un passaggio, la mia auto è rimasta da te»

«Resti da me stanotte?» propose lei.

«Tu vuoi che resti da te?»

«Sì…ho bisogno di averti vicino» gli confessò lei.

«Allora ti starò vicino.» rispose lui abbracciandola e dandole un bacio sulla guancia.

«Devi chiamare Natalie?»

«No, stamattina mi ha detto che Nicole le ha proposto di fare uno stage nella sua azienda e che per qualche giorno resterà da lei così dopo il lavoro le darà qualche dritta»

«Ah, allora andiamo…»

«Sì»

Continua…


	82. Osservati

CAPITOLO 82

Arrivarono al condominio una manciata di minuti più tardi. Salutarono le guardie in corridoio e chiesero se c'erano stati dei movimenti sospetti ma loro risposero che era tutto in perfetto ordine.

Entrarono a casa e Andy aiutò Sharon a togliere il trench. Jack era sul divano. Rusty invece era al computer a fare delle ricerche per un'esame. Nel vedere come i Sharon ed Andy erano complici in gesti così semplici ma così intimi Jack si sentì rodere di gelosia.

«Sharon!» si alzò e cercò di essere gentile «Ho visto in TV la sparatoria al tribunale. Come stai?»

«Sto bene» lo liquidò in poche parole senza neanche prestargli attenzione. Guardò verso Rusty «C'è qualche novità, tesoro?»

«No, nessuna…finché sto qui rinchiuso in gabbia cosa può succedermi?»

«Rusty, per favore. Sai che è per il tuo bene»

«Sì…lo so…» rispose il ragazzo «tu hai novità? Hanno analizzato la busta e il proiettile?»

«Sì…ma a parte le nostre impronte non è stato trovato nulla, niente di niente, al momento non abbiamo appigli per arrivare a Stroh ma stai tranquillo è in isolamento, sotto sorveglianza giorno e notte, non può mettersi in contatto con nessuno.» cercò di rassicurarlo la madre.

«Ok…» Rusty non sembrava molto convinto.

«Ehm…» Jack si intromise nella conversazione «in cucina c'è dell'insalata e la frittata, avrai fame» continuò premuroso l'ex marito.

«No, non ho appetito, vado a letto» disse rivolta a Jack. «Andiamo?» ora voltandosi verso Andy accanto a lei.

«Sì…come potrei dirti di no?» rispose stringendola per la vita.

«Sharon…un'ultima cosa…» la richiamò di nuovo Jack.

«Cosa c'è ancora?»

«Ho un appuntamento per la TAC di controllo in ospedale dopodomani alle 15. Tu potresti accompagnarmi?»

«Io? Perché io?» domandò lei seccata.

«Ecco…l'avevo chiesto a Ricky ma come sai è dovuto ripartire per lavoro»

Sharon sbuffò «Ok, ti porto io.»

Sentirsi dire un "Ok" in quel modo, come a dargli il contentino aveva fatto veramente male a Jack.

«Lascia stare, non importa, mi arrangio da solo in qualche modo» si sentiva ferito da come lei si stava comportando.

«Ti ho detto che ti porto io. Fine della discussione.» ribadì lei.

Jack rimase in silenzio guardandola andare via.

«Buonanotte, Rusty!» aggiunse Sharon prima di chiudersi in camera con Andy.

Jack si sentiva umiliato e rabbioso ma nascose i suoi sentimenti dietro una facciata di indifferenza.

«Non sarai stata troppo cattiva?» chiese Andy.

«Eh?» Sharon era assorta.

«Col tuo ex…» puntualizzò.

«Jack?»

«Ne hai altri per caso?»

«Per carità!» rispose lei scherzando «comunque no, non credo di essere stata troppo cattiva. Non ho più niente da spartire con lui»

«Non è che ti comporti così perché ci sono io?»

«No amore, tranquillo…»

«Boh…a me sembra che ci sia rimasto male»

«Se la farà passare!» concluse lei «Hai intenzione di parlare di Jack tutta la sera?»

«Ah no…assolutamente no…anzi…avrei altre idee per intrattenerci» disse Andy stringendola e avvicinandosi a lei.

«Andy…» lo fermò.

«Cosa c'è?»

«Sono stanca…è stata una giornata così piena che…sento di non avere forze per…intraprendere _attività extralavorative_…»

«Ok…sì, hai ragione in effetti…» concordò lui.

«Vado a fare una doccia veloce, torno subito» disse Sharon mentre iniziava a spogliarsi.

«Ok…ti aspetto…» anche Andy si spogliò e si mise a letto. Nell'attesa si addormentò.

Quando Sharon tornò avvolta nella sua camicia da notte di seta color cipria lo vide dormire come un bebè. Era così tenero e bello che si incantò a guardarlo. Poi, anche lei si posizionò sotto le lenzuola e gli si accoccolò accanto. Lui la sentì e nel sonno la abbracciò.

Era stata una giornata difficile, piena di tensione e di pericolo ma Sharon era felice di essere sana e salva, nel posto più sicuro del mondo, tra le braccia di Andy.

Il mattino seguente quando Sharon si svegliò, Andy non era accanto a lei. Uscì dalla camera per cercarlo e lo vide trafficare in cucina. Prima di andare da lui aprì l'uscio di casa per avere un aggiornamento dalle guardie. Era tutto sotto controllo. Più tranquilla andò da Andy che stava preparando la colazione. Lo abbracciò da dietro appoggiandosi alla sua schiena.

«Buongiorno amore» gli disse lei mentre faceva scorrere le sue mani sul petto di lui.

«Sei già sveglia? Accidenti! Volevo farti una sorpresa…» disse lui voltandosi e avvolgendola tra le sue braccia.

«Che sorpresa?» domandò lei curiosa sbirciando quel che lui stava preparando.

Sul piano della cucina c'era il vassoio quasi pronto. Due bicchieri di succhi di frutta, un piattino con pane, burro e marmellata e due caffè.

«Era quasi tutto pronto, stavo per portartelo»

«Amore, è tutto meraviglioso» lei gli mise una mano dietro la nuca per costringerlo ad abbassarsi un po' in modo da poterlo baciare.

«Sì ma doveva essere una sorpresa…» sbuffò Andy.

Sharon rise. «Sei bellissimo così imbronciato, lo sai?» gli prese il mento con la mano e, avvicinandosi, lo baciò ancora, stavolta con più trasporto.

I due non si accorsero di essere osservati…

Continua…


	83. Chiama il 911 !

CAPITOLO 83

Più Jack li guardava, più dentro di lui cresceva un senso di rabbia e odio viscerale verso quell'uomo che, secondo lui, stava _usando_ illecitamente materiale di sua proprietà. Lo odiava. Lo odiava con tutte le sue forze.

Sharon ed Andy si stavano ancora teneramente baciando non accorgendosi di Jack che, dal balcone, aveva assistito a tutto.

Entrò in casa e si schiarì la voce. «Ehm…ehm…»

Loro si interruppero immediatamente e Sharon si voltò quasi spaventata per essere stata sorpresa.

«Da quanto eri lì?» domandò.

«Il tempo sufficiente per farmi venire la nausea.» disse rovesciando nel lavandino il caffè che ormai non gli andava più.

«Non ti abbiamo sentito…se avessi saputo che eri lì…»

«Se avessi saputo che ero lì» la interruppe lui «avresti esagerato ancor di più solo per farmi del male» disse pungente Jack.

«Jack!» lo riprese Sharon.

«No. Sai benissimo che ho ragione. Fai apposta. Sai che ti amo! Sai che soffro a vederti con lui e non fai altro che portartelo a casa e sbaciucchiartelo in ogni angolo appena possibile!»

«Ehi amico! Non ti permetto di parlarle così!» Andy si mise davanti a Sharon come a volerla difendere.

«Tu non ti immischiare!» ribadì Jack fissandolo negli occhi con aria di sfida.

«Stai mancando di rispetto alla mia donna! Mi immischio eccome!» gli urlò Andy.

Sentendo gridare, Rusty uscì dalla sua camera.

«Non te lo ripeto più, Flynn. Stanne fuori!» il tono di Jack era ancora più minaccioso.

«Cosa mi vorresti fare, eh?» lo spintonò.

Jack non reagì e Andy rincarò la dose.

«Sei solo un fallito! Un ubriacone! Avevi tutto dalla vita! Tutto! Una famiglia, una donna meravigliosa, un lavoro, denaro! E hai mandato all'aria tutto, tutto! Guardati, non hai più niente, niente!»

Più Jack lo ascoltava e più cresceva il suo odio verso Andy.

«Avevi accanto una donna stupenda e l'hai persa per il tuo delirio di onnipotenza! L'hai tradita chissà quante volte! L'hai umiliata, disprezzata, calpestata! E ora hai ancora il coraggio di mettere bocca su quello che fa?! Devi solo ringraziarla per averti accolto ancora in casa sua dopo tutto quello che le hai fatto passare! Dovresti solo vergognarti! Miserabile! Sei sempre stato, sei e sempre sarai feccia, un fallito e un rifiuto della società!» gridò Andy sfogandosi.

«Andy, basta!» lo fermò Sharon.

Jack era sconvolto. Non immaginava di aver sottoposto Sharon a un dolore così forte. Un dolore che ora gli si stava ritorcendo contro con una forza disarmante e il fatto che fosse il suo rivale a dirgli tutto ciò che la moglie non gli aveva mai detto, lo sconvolgeva ancora di più. Si sentì sopraffatto. Iniziò a sentire un fastidiosissimo fischio acuto alle orecchie accompagnato da un mal di testa intenso e diffuso. Barcollò. Distese il braccio cercando il muro al quale appoggiarsi.

«Jack?!» Sharon si avvicinò e lo strattonò per attirare la sua attenzione ma lui era rigido, con gli occhi serrati e il capo chino. Si piegò tenendosi le mani sulle orecchie. Aveva paura. Sentiva che la testa gli sarebbe esplosa da un momento all'altro.

Sharon e Rusty lo sostennero e lo aiutarono a sedersi sul divano.

«Ottima interpretazione, Raydor, complimenti» gli disse Andy applaudendo con fare sarcastico.

«Andy! Smettila!» gli gridò Sharon.

«Rusty, chiama il 911!» ordinò al figlio che prontamente obbedì.

«Jack!?» Sharon gli prese la testa fra le mani costringendolo a guardarla «Jack? Cosa ti senti?»

«Mi fa male la testa» rispose affaticato.

«Ora arriva l'ambulanza, respira profondamente»

Lui la guardò con le lacrime agli occhi. «Davvero sono stato così? Davvero ti ho fatto così tanto male?» domandò.

Sharon rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. Se avesse confermato ciò che gli aveva appena gridato Andy, lo avrebbe devastato ancora di più.

«Ora non pensarci» lo aiutò a sdraiarsi «stenditi e respira profondamente».

Ancora una volta Sharon aveva anteposto il benessere di qualcun altro al proprio.

Vedendo il modo in cui lei si stava prendendo cura del suo ex, Andy non potè che sentire uno strano sentimento. Gelosia? Rabbia? Neanche lui riusciva a spiegarselo, l'unica cosa che gli parve chiara era che i due erano ancora legati da un filo, che seppur fosse sottilissimo era resistentissimo. Andò a vestirsi e uscì di casa senza neanche che Sharon se ne accorgesse…

Continua…


	84. Vuota il sacco!

CAPITOLO 84

I paramedici arrivarono nel giro di qualche minuto e visitarono Jack. Gli presero i parametri ed era evidente che si trovava in un forte stato di agitazione che, nelle sue condizioni ancora di convalescenza, non giovavano affatto alla sua salute. Gli fecero una fiala di calmante per aiutarlo a rilassarsi.

«Signor Raydor, nonostante i valori della pressione e del cuore siano tornati nella norma, sarebbe meglio andare in ospedale per delle analisi e una tac giusto per stare sicuri» suggerì il medico.

«Ha una tac di controllo proprio domani» lo informò Sharon.

«Mi sento meglio, dottore…mi sono solo agitato più del dovuto, non ho bisogno di andare in ospedale» disse Jack.

«Non posso costringerla ad andare in ospedale contro la su volontà dato che è vigile e capace di intendere e volere. Posso solo consigliarle ciò che sarebbe meglio…»

«Dottore, apprezzo il suo interessamento e la ringrazio, ma davvero, sto meglio, mi sento già rilassato e più tranquillo»

«Allora facciamo così, signor Raydor. Dato che ha una tac di controllo proprio domani, ora lei si rimette a letto e sta tranquillo tutto il giorno. Niente sforzi, niente scale e soprattutto niente discussioni che potrebbero alterarla. E domani andrà a fare il controllo. Nel frattempo se dovesse sentire qualche disturbo, qualsiasi cosa, anche minima, chiami il 911 immediatamente. È tutto chiaro?»

«Sì, dottore, grazie» rispose Jack.

Il medico e gli infermieri raccolsero i loro strumenti e dopo essere stati accompagnati all'uscita da Rusty, se ne andarono.

Sharon era ancora seduta accanto a Jack.

«Scusami…io…non volevo creare tutta questa confusione»

«Non devi scusarti, Jack. Sei stato male, non si possono prevedere queste cose»

«Ma evitarle sì. Se quel buzzurro non mi avesse aggredito in quel modo, forse non mi sarebbe successo nulla. A proposito, dov'è?» domandò Jack.

Sharon si guardò intorno. Andy se n'era andato.

«Ora non importa. Tu mettiti a letto e riposati. Mi raccomando, niente sforzi, hai sentito quel che ha detto il dottore!»

«Sì, mammina» rispose Jack strappandole un debole sorriso.

«Rusty…»

«Sì, tranquilla, ci penso io a lui. Tanto dove vuoi che vada? Sono rinchiuso in questa gabbia da giorni.» sbuffò «posso solo stare qui a studiare, studiare e studiare!»

«Lo so Rusty, anzi, poi dovremo parlare anche di questo, non posso tenerti qui chiuso per sempre nonostante sia il luogo più sicuro per te…la notizia positiva è che siamo vicini a prendere il complice di Stroh…» mentí. «Presto questo disagio finirà, te lo prometto» concluse dando un bacio sulla fronte a Rusty.

«Devo andare, è tardissimo» guardò l'orologio «se riesco passo a pranzo per vedere come stai» disse rivolta a Jack.

«Sharon!» la fermò Jack prima che lei uscisse.

«Sì?»

«Grazie» rispose lui sincero.

Lei annuì con la testa. Il suo comportamento la destabilizzava. Credeva di non provare più nulla per lui…e invece forse non era così. Si preoccupava per lui e vederlo stare male la colpiva più di quanto credeva fosse possibile. Non riusciva a spiegarsi cosa la tenesse ancora legata ad un uomo che le aveva causato tanta tristezza e dolore in passato.

Andy era già in centrale. Se ne stava alla sua scrivania con lo sguardo fisso sul computer. Provenza entrò tutto sorridente e salutò la squadra in un modo troppo felice, non da lui.

«Buongiorno buongiorno!» esclamò.

Tao, Amy, Julio e Buzz si diedero un rapido sguardo. Nessuno poteva credere alle proprie orecchie. Provenza che arrivava in ufficio felice e contento come un bambino la mattina di Natale.

«Tenente…» lo salutarono.

Andy non si era quasi accorto dell'entrata trionfale dell'amico. Era immerso nei suoi pensieri.

«È una bellissima giornata, non trovate?» continuò Louie.

«Beh…considerando che dobbiamo seppellire un collega…non direi…» rispose Buzz.

«Sei sempre il solito guastafeste!» gli rispose Provenza «e a _Romeo_ che succede? No aspettate, non rispondete, fatemi indovinare, ha litigato con la sua _Giulietta_…tanto per cambiare…»

«È arrivato poco fa e…sì sembra che sia piuttosto triste e arrabbiato» lo informò Julio.

Provenza sbuffò e si avvicinò ad Andy.

«Flynn, che ti prende? Non ti ho mai visto lavorare con così tanta passione» disse scherzando.

«E io non ti ho mai visto arrivare in ufficio sorridente e felice come un bambino» rispose Andy senza neanche voltarsi a guardarlo.

«Vieni, andiamo a farci un caffè» lo prese per un braccio costringendolo ad alzarsi.

Si diressero nella sala ristoro e Provenza prese alla macchinetta due caffè. Ne diede uno all'amico e infine lo incalzò.

«Allora, vuota il sacco, stavolta per cosa avete discusso?»

Continua…


	85. Ho conosciuto una donna

CAPITOLO 85

«Racconta prima tu…di sicuro almeno tu hai un motivo per essere di ottimo umore.»

«Ok…ecco…il fatto è che…ho conosciuto una donna»

«Fin lì c'ero arrivato da solo. Vai avanti…»

«Che vuoi dire che…? Ah che importa! Comunque…si chiama Patrice e a dir la verità ci stiamo frequentando già da qualche mese…»

«Qualche mese? E non mi dici niente?»

«Volevo andarci cauto prima di dirlo…»

«Capisco…anche se da te non me l'aspettavo, di solito non sai tenerti nulla per te»

«Oh andiamo! Falla finita e lascia che ti racconti di lei…lei…lei è…oh mamma mia, lei…è bellissima, intelligente, elegante, raffinata, con un bel caratterino ma sa essere anche dolce e premurosa…e…» Provenza era irriconoscibile, aveva veramente perso la testa per quella donna.

«Sì, ok, basta così, conosco il genere…» lo interruppe Andy.

«No, amico mio…quel genere di donna non lo conosci…è la donna della mia vita, lo sento, lo sento dentro, nello stomaco. Sento le farfalle!»

«Non sarà una colite?»

«Ahh! Al diavolo Flynn! Non capisci un accidente!» lo spinse in modo amichevole.

«L'ho capito, l'ho capito, ti sei innamorato. Hai trovato la quinta signora Provenza…»

«Sì…eccome se l'ho trovata…puoi dirlo forte!» sorrise felice pensando a Patrice. Poi, tornò coi piedi per terra notando lo sconforto dell'amico.

«E tu? Cos'è successo? Hai una faccia…avanti, per cosa avete discusso?»

«Non abbiamo discusso…o meglio…non proprio»

«Ti vuoi spiegare meglio, accidenti?!»

«La giornata era iniziata benissimo, stavamo per fare colazione e ci…ecco…ci stavamo scambiando tenerezze…»

«Oddio…cosa mi tocca sentire» Provenza alzò gli occhi al cielo «senti, risparmiami i particolari, ok? Sennò ti racconto i miei!»

«Nessun particolare, tranquillo, non ce n'è stato il tempo…» sospirò Andy «il suo ex ci stava osservando»

«Vi stava osservando?» domandò curioso.

«Sì. Sei sordo?» rispose Andy in malo modo.

«E…?»

«E niente…come al solito ha iniziato ad infastidirci e ho reagito»

«Come hai reagito? Non avrete fatto a botte, vero?»

«No ma gliele avrei date volentieri di santa ragione! Non sai quanta voglia avrei di spaccargli quella faccia da sbruffone arrogante!» Andy strinse i pugni, gli prudevano le mani a ricordare.

«Ehi! Calmo _Rocky_! E poi? Su avanti! Parla! Come hai reagito?»

«Gli ho urlato contro dicendogli la verità su come si è comportato durante il suo matrimonio, di quanto abbia fatto soffrire Sharon e quanto lui sia stato, sia e sempre sarà una merda, un fallito e un rifiuto della società!»

«Ecco, lo sapevo» Provenza sbuffò di nuovo «e lui? Di certo Raydor non è uno che sta zitto ad ascoltare senza controbattere».

«Lui ha iniziato _a sentirsi male_.» fece il verso a Jack «Sono sicuro che stava fingendo…»

«Flynn ma come puoi dire che stava fingendo?! Ha avuto una emorragia cerebrale solo qualche settimana fa, ha bisogno di assoluto riposo e tu che fai? Gli racconti quanto è stato stronzo in tutta la sua vita?! Ma sei idiota o cosa?!»

«Ti ci metti pure tu adesso?»

«Certe volte non ti capisco, Flynn! Sembra che tu ti vada a cercare i guai col lanternino! Ora lei sarà furiosa con te per aver fatto star male suo marito»

«Ex marito, dannazione, ex!» puntualizzò Andy «E no, non so se è furiosa perché non si è neanche accorta che me ne sono andato tanto era concentrata a preoccuparsi per lui. Dovevi vederla come lo assisteva, con che premura l'ha aiutata a stendersi…io non esistevo per lei.» rodeva di gelosia e diede un calcio al distributore di merendine «Non so se è furiosa, se mi vuole ancora, non so niente, niente!»

Provenza notò al di là della vetrata che il capitano era arrivata «Beh, ora lo scopriremo…»

«Che vuoi dire?» domandò Andy.

Provenza la indicò e Flynn si girò e la vide.

Continua…


	86. Tregua

CAPITOLO 86

«Buongiorno» disse non appena entrata nella sala della Crimini Maggiori.

«Buongiorno capitano…» rispose la squadra.

Sharon fece per dirigersi nel suo ufficio quando venne fermata da Mike che, dopo aver appena riagganciato il telefono, la informò sulla novità. «Capitano, abbiamo un caso.»

«Di che si tratta?»

«È stato rinvenuto il cadavere di una ragazza tra dei cespugli a Griffith Park. L'hanno appena trovato due ragazzi che stavano facendo jogging»

«Mike, per favore, riunisca la squadra» disse indicando Flynn e Provenza che vedeva dalle vetrate della sala ristoro .

«Sì, capitano» disse prima di andare a chiamarli.

Tornarono dopo pochi secondi.

«Tenenti» li salutò Sharon.

«Capitano» rispose Provenza.

Flynn invece fece solo un leggero accenno col capo.

«Mike, prego» gli cedette la parola.

«Sì, ci hanno appena informato del ritrovamento del cadavere di una ragazza tra dei cespugli a Griffith Park. Niente documenti, da un primo sopralluogo potrebbe trattarsi di una prostituta»

«Julio, Amy, restate ad occuparvi dell'indagine su Stroh. Tutti gli altri sul luogo del ritrovamento»

Scesero nel parcheggio sotterraneo per andare alle loro auto.

Erano tutti silenziosi, si percepiva tensione.

«Andy posso parlarti un momento? Voi andate pure avanti» ordinò agli altri che si allontanarono.

Flynn sbuffò ma acconsentì ad ascoltarla.

«Te ne sei andato in fretta e furia prima…»iniziò appena rimasero soli.

«Tanto non avevi bisogno di me, avevi il tuo maritino da curare. A proposito, ha lucidato il suo Oscar stamattina?»

«Andy, per favore»

«_Per favore_ cosa?! Ma non l'hai visto che ha finto tutto?» alzò la voce, arrabbiato.

«Come puoi dire così? Se avesse finto i paramedici se ne sarebbero accorti invece aveva i valori alterati, era chiaramente agitato. E non gli fa bene agitarsi»

«Oh, poverino, sto per commuovermi!»

«Andy…» cercò di prendergli l'avambraccio ma lui si scostò bruscamente.

«Senti, lasciami perdere, ok? Non ho tempo di stare a chiacchierare del tuo maritino, devo lavorare. Al lavoro dobbiamo comportarci in modo professionale, no? Ecco allora andiamo.» disse freddo arrivando all'auto di Andy.

Salirono sul mezzo e si avviarono verso il luogo del delitto.

Il viaggio in auto fu un momento silenzioso e teso. Sharon lo guardava ma lui non le rivolgeva neanche uno sguardo tenendo gli occhi incollati alla strada dietro ai suoi occhiali da sole. All'angolo della bocca il suo fedele stuzzicadenti. Ne mordicchiava uno nei momenti di tensione e nervosismo. Era una sorta di antistress. Lei cercò una tregua, allungò il braccio e gli accarezzò dolcemente la testa dall'orecchio alla nuca, soffermandosi a giocherellare coi suoi capelli.

«Era iniziata così bene questa giornata…perché riusciamo sempre a rovinare tutto?» disse Sharon quando ormai erano arrivati a destinazione.

«Non sono stato io ad aver rovinato tutto» Andy fermò bruscamente l'auto e scese raggiungendo i colleghi non aspettando Sharon che rimase qualche passo dietro di lui.

La mattinata passò veloce tra rilievi, analisi e congetture. Tornarono tutti alla centrale e ormai era quasi ora di pranzo. Nel primo pomeriggio avrebbero poi dovuto presenziare tutti al funerale del capo Taylor.

Sharon uscì dal suo ufficio con la giacca in braccio e la borsa in spalla.

«Faccio un salto a casa, tornerò tra circa un'ora» avvisò.

«È successo qualcosa? Rusty?» chiese preoccupata Amy.

«No, no, va tutto bene, ci sono le guardie di Cooper a vigilare su mio figlio. Si tratta del mio ex marito…stamattina è stato male e devo andare a controllare se è tutto in ordine»

«Non basta una chiamata, no?» Andy, pungente, si intromise nella conversazione.

«Sì, basterebbe, ma voglio anche rinfrescarmi e cambiarmi prima del funerale»

«Certo, certo…» mormorò Andy senza degnarla di uno sguardo.

«Capitano, vada pure, tranquilla, ci penso io a questo malmostoso!» aggiunse Provenza indicando Flynn.

«Grazie, a dopo.» concluse lei uscendo.

Continua…


	87. Stupore

CAPITOLO 87

«Flynn ma perché devi sempre fare così?! Non lo vedi che ti comporti come un bambino capriccioso?» lo riprese Provenza.

«Sta andando da lui! Dovrei essere contento?!» sbottò Andy.

«Ma mica ci sta andando a letto! Sta solo andando a casa a cambiarsi e intanto controlla che lui stia bene dopo il malore di stamattina, mi sembra una cosa più che normale»

«Sì, certo, normale! Come no! Ti sembrerebbe normale se dopo che siete divorziati da anni, una delle tue mogli si stabilisse a casa tua? A me non sembra normale!»

«Sì, beh…in effetti non hai tutti i torti…ma è una situazione transitoria, lo sai»

«Una situazione transitoria che sta durando anche troppo!» concluse prima di rimettersi alla sua scrivania.

Sharon tornò a casa e, entrando, vide Jack addormentato sul divano. Lo fissava e si domandava se magari Andy non avesse ragione. _E se Jack avesse finto il malore per allontanarli? Per farli litigare ancora? Dopotutto non sarebbe la prima volta. No, si disse. Non era possibile, l'hanno visitato dei medici, non si può fingere di avere un mezzo collasso. No, Andy si sbagliava, pensò._

«Ti piaccio così tanto che non puoi far a meno di fissarmi così?» domandò Jack svegliatosi.

«Vedo che stai meglio, hai anche voglia di dire le tue solite idiozie» rispose Sharon evitando di rispondere alla sua domanda.

«Sì, grazie, mi sento bene…» le sorrise «sei tornata per me?» chiese.

«No» rispose lei per non illuderlo «sono tornata per cambiarmi per il funerale del mio capo e per vedere se qui con Rusty era tutto a posto…e poi anche per te, tanto che c'ero»

Jack abbassò la testa rassegnato. «Certo…che stupido sono…»

«Credevi fossi tornata solo per te?»

«Diciamo che…mi faceva piacere pensarlo…ma è una sciocchezza, lo so…dopotutto cosa sarebbe dovuto cambiare da ieri? Che imbecille sono!» prese il telecomando e iniziò a fare zapping per non dover sostenere il suo sguardo.

«Cosa vuoi dire con "_cosa sarebbe dovuto cambiare da ieri„?_

«Ieri mi hai trattato come l'ultimo dei criminali di fronte al tuo tenente. Più io cerco di essere gentile con te, più tu ti impegni a trattarmi con sufficienza, con distacco» rispose ricordandole il modo freddo e scostante in cui l'ha trattato la sera precedente.

«Ero nervosa. Ieri è stata una brutta giornata»

«Lo so. Non è stata facile neanche per me dato che temevo potessi essere stata ferita in tribunale ma non per questo aggredisco la gente a parole»

Sharon rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, effettivamente comprendeva di essersi comportata in modo troppo duro con lui, senza motivo. «Ti chiedo scusa per ieri, Jack»

Lui annuì con la testa accettando le sue scuse.

«Rusty dov'è?»

«Sono qui» rispose il ragazzo rientrando dal balcone «ero fuori a chiamare Gus»

«Va tutto bene?»

«Domanda di riserva?»

«Avete litigato?»

«No è che…questa situazione è opprimente anche per lui…non possiamo mai vederci, uscire, ho sempre quei due cani da guardia appresso…mi ha fatto capire che ne ha abbastanza di uno così complicato»

«Beh, se non ha pazienza e non ti comprende allora lascialo andare, vuol dire che non ci tiene abbastanza a te»

«Fosse facile…a me piace e stavamo bene finché non è ricomparso Stroh con le sue minacce!»

«Vedrai che presto si sistemerà tutto…» disse scompigliando il ciuffo biondo al figlio.

«Ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare?»

«No, grazie Rusty, ho lo stomaco chiuso, tra poco più di un'ora c'è il funerale di Taylor…prenderò un caffè prima di uscire, per tirarmi su…ora vado a rinfrescarmi e a cambiarmi»

«Ok…»

Mentre Sharon andò a prepararsi, Rusty si chiuse in camera per studiare. Jack invece si alzò dal divano per andare verso la cucina.

Quando pochi minuti dopo Sharon tornò, avvolta in un elegantissimo tubino nero con giacca tono su tono in coordinato, vide Jack trafficare in cucina. «Tu dovresti stare a riposo, perché ti sei alzato?» lo riprese.

Lui si voltò con una tazza di caffè fumante appena fatto.

«Due cucchiaini di zucchero e un goccio di latte caldo» esclamò l'uomo mentre le porgeva la tazza.

«Ti ricordi come prendo il caffè?» domandò lei.

«Ecco…vedo che lo prendi così ogni mattina…ho sbagliato?»

«No, anzi» ne bevve un sorso «è perfetto, grazie». Sharon rimase stupita dal fatto che lui facesse così attenzione e avesse più spirito d'osservazione rispetto ad un tempo. Il vecchio Jack non notava mai niente, non un abito nuovo, non un cambio di colore ai capelli, niente, mai.

«Perché mi guardi così?» domandò lui sentendosi osservato.

«Niente, è che…sei molto cambiato rispetto a tanti anni fa»

«Ah sì?»

«Sì…anni fa non osservavi nulla, tutto ciò che facevo era invisibile, _io_ ero invisibile per te. Non sapevi che taglia portassi o che numero di scarpe avessi, non ti accorgevi quando cambiavo colore di capelli o qualcosa nell'arredamento di casa…tu non notavi mai nulla…per questo mi stupiva il fatto che avessi osservato come sono solita prendere il caffè, è una piccolezza ma...mi ha stupito...»

«Mi dispiace…» si intristì «io…devo essere stato un essere spregevole come mi ha fatto capire il tuo tenente stamattina…»

Sharon sospirò e restò in silenzio, colpita dalla reale tristezza negli occhi dell'ex marito.

«Mi domando cosa ti abbia spinta a sposarmi se ero un mostro…» proseguì Jack.

«All'inizio eri diverso, probabilmente lo ero anche io…eravamo giovani ed innamorati…in seguito poi qualcosa è cambiato…non dico che tu sia stato sempre un mostro ma hai commesso molti errori, non posso negarlo, molte cose che mi hanno ferita moltissimo.»

«Già…capisco…» lui abbassò la testa «Sharon…io…» si emozionò.

«Dimmi…» lo spronò lei.

«Sento di aver paura di sforzarmi a ricordare chi ero…chi sono…» confessò con gli occhi lucidi.

Continua…


	88. Quella volta, a Natale

CAPITOLO 88

«Dici così perché hai iniziato a ricordare qualcosa?» domandò Sharon.

«No…no…io…ecco…è solo una sensazione» rispose Jack.

«Capisco…»

«Io…inizialmente ero motivato a ricordare, capire chi ero, chi sono…ma ora…tutti mi dite che sono stato uno stronzo, un uomo indegno di essere chiamato così, un fallito…io…non sono sicuro di voler ricordare…ho paura Sharon…e se ricordassi qualcosa di spaventoso? » le prese le mani tra le sue.

«Ehm…» lei si ritrasse «Jack…io credo che dovresti rilassarti ed essere positivo…quando la tua testa sarà pronta a ricordare, lo sarai anche tu per accettare il tuo passato…ora…scusami, devo proprio andare…» terminò il caffè, prese la borsa e uscì di casa senza lasciar a lui il tempo di rispondere.

Quando Sharon arrivò in chiesa per il funerale di Taylor vide la squadra che stava per entrare e si avvicinò a loro a passo svelto.

«Scusate il ritardo, sono stata trattenuta…» esordì.

Andy non rispose. Era ancora nervoso.

«Nessun problema, capitano, non è ancora arrivata l'auto col feretro. Andiamo, prendiamo posto» rispose Provenza indicando delle panche libere tra le prime file. _Casualmente_ lei e Flynn capitarono vicini.

«Se vuoi mi sposto…» gli disse.

Lui si voltò e finalmente la guardò negli occhi. Li fissava ipnotizzato, adorava quegli occhi, quella forma, quel colore, quella luce che emanavano.

«No, resta pure…» rispose senza mai smettere di guardarla. Si soffermò poi sulla sua bocca, così naturalmente sensuale e carnosa, leggermente lucida e colorata appena. Sentì il bisogno di baciare quelle labbra ma di certo non era il momento opportuno, così sospirò e si trattenne.

«Sicuro?»

«Sì»

Quel frangente ricordò a Sharon un momento ormai lontano anni luce, quando le cose non andarono esattamente nello stesso modo...

—_Flashback—_

Era la vigilia di Natale. Tutta la squadra della Crimini Maggiori, alcuni agenti dell'FBI e degli Affari Interni avevano dovuto annullare i rispettivi piani per le vacanze natalizie per restare al lavoro, bloccati su un caso difficile. Erano stati giorni duri, estenuanti ma finalmente il caso era concluso.

I genitori della Johnson avevano organizzato una cena natalizia alla centrale. C'erano cibo e dolci in abbondanza e quasi tutti i commensali affamati avevano preso posto alla tavolata. Accanto a Flynn c'era un posto ancora libero.

Sharon si trovava all'ingresso a parlare col capo Pope del caso concluso quando si avvicinò a loro Willie Rae, la madre di Brenda.

«Sharon, cara, vieni, siediti con noi a tavola, tesoro»

«Ehm…» lei non ebbe il tempo di rispondere che Willie Rae l'aveva letteralmente trascinata vicino alla tavola.

«Grazie ma io non credo che…» fece appena in tempo a dire lei.

«Ti prego, dimmi che non si metterà qui accanto a me. Non ce la posso fare a sopportarla anche a Natale, ti avviso» disse Andy all'amico Provenza che rise alla sua preghiera.

«Ecco, vieni, qui c'è un posto, accomodati cara» continuò l'anziana donna invitando Sharon a sedersi. Lei però aveva sentito nitidamente le parole che Flynn aveva appena pronunciato. Quella frase le provocò un brivido. Aveva notato che la sua presenza aveva raggelato l'ambiente, i commensali che fino ad un attimo prima chiacchieravano in modo piuttosto chiassoso improvvisamente si zittirono. Non si aspettava di essere così mal voluta anche a Natale.

«La ringrazio tanto per l'invito, Willie Rae, ma…io devo andare…» si alzò immediatamente.

«Come _devi andare_, cara? Ma è tutto pronto» insistette l'anziana.

«Mi sono ricordata di dover…ehm…fare una cosa importante» mentì «inoltre non voglio che i miei colleghi siano costretti a _sopportarmi anche a Natale_» utilizzò le esatte parole pronunciate appena qualche secondo prima da Andy. Lui ovviamente capì immediatamente che lei aveva sentito tutto e che le sue parole l'avevano colpita, offesa e ferita. I loro occhi si incontrarono per un momento che seppur brevissimo era bastato ad Andy per capire di essersi comportato come un perfetto idiota.

«Buona serata a tutti…e buon Natale» augurò prima di lasciare la Centrale.

Un paio d'ore dopo, Andy bussò alla porta di Sharon che, non aspettando visite, si preoccupò.

«Chi è?» chiese prima di aprire.

«Sono il tenente Flynn» rispose lui.

Sharon attese qualche secondo prima di aprire la porta. Era a piedi nudi e si era messa comoda indossando una semplice tuta da casa, niente di particolarmente trasandato ma che non poteva certo competere con il suo solito stile impeccabile.

«Ehm…tenente? È successo qualcosa?» cercò di prendere tempo mentre cercava di darsi una sistemata guardandosi allo specchio all'ingresso.

«No, è che…volevo parlarle un momento…»

Sharon infine, seppur un po' imbarazzata, aprì la porta.

«Scusi, non aspettavo visite» si scusò indicando il suo abbigliamento.

«No, mi scusi lei per l'ora…» disse guardando l'orologio. Mancava solo un quarto a mezzanotte.

«Tenente, come mai è qui? E come ha saputo il mio indirizzo? Non lo sa nessuno»

«Posso entrare?» domandò lui ancora sulla soglia.

Attese un paio di secondi e lo squadrò cercando di capire che intenzioni potesse avere. «Prego…» lo lasciò passare lei.

Continua…


	89. Proprio come lei

CAPITOLO 89

Andy si guardò intorno. L'appartamento di Sharon era proprio come lui se l'era immaginato. Era come lei, rispecchiava il suo modo di essere, perfetta e ordinata, sui colori caldi e cupi, certamente molto raffinato, sì, ma un po' triste, malinconico, proprio come lei.

«Complimenti capitano, ha un appartamento molto bello» disse.

«È stupito di vedere che non abito in un castello fatiscente infestato da fantasmi e pipistrelli come ogni strega che si rispetti?»

Andy comprese perfettamente quella frecciatina. Dopo tutte le cattiverie che lui le aveva riservato di fronte e alle spalle, quello era il minimo che lei potesse dire per prendersi una rivincita seppur minima. «Comunque non ha risposto alla mia domanda. Come mai è qui? E come ha saputo il mio indirizzo?» era fredda e nervosa.

«L'ho avuto dai ragazzi della sicurezza. So che non avrei dovuto chiederlo e che loro non avrebbero dovuto darmi questa informazione ma…era importante.»

«Mi sentiranno» rispose dura.

«No, no, per favore…o mi metterà nei guai…ho dovuto mentire per farmi dare questa informazione, loro non volevano.»

Lei lo ascoltava in silenzio e il suo sguardo si ammorbidì.

«Sono qui perché…volevo scusarmi con lei…stasera ho detto una cosa molto stupida e spiacevole che credo lei abbia sentito, anzi, ne sono certo»

Sharon annuì con la testa e ricordando quella frase venne pervasa dallo stesso brivido provato qualche ora prima.

«Sono stato un idiota, non avrei mai dovuto dire quella cosa. Mi dispiace»

Si guardarono. Sharon capì che lui era sincero e veramente dispiaciuto, questo però non toglieva il fatto che le avesse fatto davvero male e in modo totalmente gratuito.

«Posso farle una domanda, tenente?»

«Certo capitano»

«Si comporta così con tutte le donne o solo con me? Le ho forse fatto qualcosa di particolare che giustifichi la sua aggressività nei miei confronti? Si tratta di pura e semplice misoginia o di frustrazione perché è circondato da donne che hanno gradi più alti di lei e si sente sottomesso?»

«Ehm…ecco…io…non ci ho mai pensato ma…credo che si tratti solo di stupidità. Io non sono affatto misogino, anzi, io amo le donne…eccome se le amo»

«Sì, la sua fama di playboy la precede»

«Quello che voglio dire è che…non ce l'ho con lei in particolare…è che spesso mi comporto da idiota e non so neanche io perché. Posso farmi perdonare?» disse alzando un sacchettino di carta.

«Cosa ha lì?»

Andy trafficò col sacchettino e tirò fuori un piatto con una grande fetta di dolce che si è fatto dare quando ha lasciato la festa alla centrale con la scusa che si sentiva stanchissimo e che il dolce l'avrebbe mangiato l'indomani a colazione.

«Ha un bell'aspetto» constatò Sharon.

«Ce la dividiamo?» propose lui sorridendole.

Lei annuì ricambiando il sorriso. Qualche minuto dopo si accorsero che la mezzanotte era passata.

«Buon Natale, capitano»

«Buon Natale, tenente…»

—_Fine flashback_—

«Sharon?» Andy la chiamò sottovoce senza ricevere risposta. Lei era assorta nei suoi pensieri. Lui le diede una leggerissima gomitata per attirare la sua attenzione.

«Sì?»

«Alzati, sta entrando il feretro» le disse.

Lei si guardò intorno e si accorse di essere l'unica ancora seduta, in tutta la chiesa. Di scatto si alzò e si concentrò.

«A cosa pensavi?» le sussurrò lui.

«A una cosa successa tempo fa…non ha importanza ora…»

La cerimonia proseguì e a tratti ci furono dei passaggi toccanti, ricchi di emozione e sentimento. La moglie di Taylor, con la voce rotta dal dolore, aveva tenuto un breve discorso. Le sue parole fecero capire a tutti i poliziotti e ai civili presenti in chiesa quanto dura e rischiosa sia la vita di un agente. Ogni giorno potrebbe essere l'ultimo. Ogni telefonata potrebbe essere l'ultima. Ogni bacio dato prima di uscire di casa la mattina, potrebbe essere l'ultimo che una moglie o un marito riceve. Quel toccante discorso arrivò al cuore di Sharon che non potè trattenere lacrime di commozione. Andy se ne accorse e le allungò un fazzoletto. Nel prenderlo le loro mani si sfiorarono e poi i loro occhi si incontrarono.

«Mi dispiace di essermi comportata così duramente con te» gli disse lei.

«Non pensiamoci più, lasciamoci da parte quella discussione e andiamo avanti più forti di prima» lui le prese una mano e le loro dita si incrociarono in modo perfetto e complementare.

«Sì…più forti di prima…»

Non si lasciarono per tutta la durata della cerimonia.

Continua…


	90. Martha Harrison

CAPITOLO 90

Una settimana dopo era stato assegnato alla Crimini Maggiori il nuovo Assistente Capo, Leo Mason. Era giovane e di bell'aspetto ma soprattutto ciò che Sharon apprezzava in quell'uomo era che, nonostante lui fosse il suo capo, rispettava le sue idee e spesso le condivideva. Era un sollievo per lei e per la squadra che Mason fosse riuscito a vincere la battaglia contro la odiosa Winnie Davis per occupare quell'ambito posto.

Era molto presto ma tutti erano già operativi. Pochi minuti prima erano stati avvisati del ritrovamento del cadavere di una giovane donna. Tutta la squadra si diresse al luogo del delitto, un vicolo sudicio dietro ad un locale poco raccomandabile frequentato fino a notte inoltrata.

«Dai documenti la vittima risulta essere Martha Harrison, 19 anni, studentessa della UCLA University» disse Tao analizzando il contenuto della borsetta della ragazza.

«19 anni, mio Dio…» sussurrò Sharon.

Morales iniziò ad analizzare il corpo. «Come potete vedere è stata sgozzata con una lama dai bordi seghettati. Non indossava biancheria intima. Direi che dal rigor mortis è morta da almeno 6 ore ma come sapete bene potrò essere più preciso dopo l'autopsia. Le è stata tagliata una ciocca di capelli, vedete, qui» indicò «in prossimità del taglio c'è del colorante rosso…lo analizzerò. C'è anche una sostanza biancastra sulla fronte, vicino all'attaccatura dei capelli. Inoltre, ci sono dei segni sull'addome e sui fianchi» disse sollevando leggermente la camicetta della giovane vittima. «Vedete? Sembrano dei segni recenti fatti a biro»

«Sono rituali delle confraternite.» intervenne Amy «i nuovi candidati devono spogliarsi e i membri segnano i cuscinetti di grasso con una penna» spiegò.

«E poi chissà perché la gente ha disturbi alimentari!» aggiunse Provenza.

«Capitano, nella borsa della ragazza c'è anche il cellulare, guardate» Tao lo prese e lo mostrò a Sharon e ai colleghi «nella galleria ci sono immagini di Martha mentre bacia decine di ragazzi, tutte le immagini sono risalenti a ieri sera.»

«Amy, Julio, andate alla UCLA e parlate con delle compagne di università.»

Un'ora dopo avevano di fronte Jasmine Right, colei che vari studenti avevano descritto come l'amica più vicina a Martha.

«Hai ma visto queste foto?» chiese Julio.

«Sì, le ho scattate io. Martha faceva la _caccia al bacio_.»

«Come?» chiese Julio.

«Devi baciare più ragazzi possibili in un'ora. È nonnismo.» gli spiegò Amy.

«È una tradizione, ci lega alla confraternita per sempre.» puntualizzò la ragazza.

«C'erano delle altre tradizioni che Martha stava osservando?» domandò Sanchez.

«Ha presente come si indossa il kilt?»

«Niente slip» spiegò Amy.

«Sì, l'avevo capito» rispose Julio.

«Martha è stata costretta anche a tagliarsi una ciocca di capelli?»

«No…sentite, lei mi era simpatica, era timida, ha avuto una vita difficile, ha perso entrambi i genitori…voleva socializzare, voleva appartenere a un gruppo, a una famiglia…»

«Una famiglia? L'hai lasciata in un locale!»

«Me l'ha chiesto lei!Voleva essere rimorchiata»

«Sì? Beh invece è stata assassinata in un vicolo.» la rimproverò Amy.

«Jasmine, guarda bene le foto» continuò Julio.

«Non conosco nessuno di questi ragazzi» disse riguardandole, poi si soffermò sull'ultima «un attimo, questa non l'ho scattata io. L'avrà fatta Martha dopo che me ne sono andata. Quello lo conosco.»

«Chi è?»

«Jackson Gordon. Seguiva il corso di biologia con Martha, si era fissato con lei, praticamente uno stalker.» concluse Jasmine.

Poco dopo Amy e Julio parlarono anche con lui.

«Abbiamo trovato 31 immagini di Martha che bacia 31 ragazzi diversi e sai qual è la cosa curiosa? Che tu sei l'ultimo. Sei l'ultimo ad averla baciata e probabilmente anche l'ultimo ad averla vista viva.» spiegò Julio

«Cosa? Martha è morta?»

«Uccisa.» puntualizzò Amy.

«Hai aspettato che Jasmine se ne andasse per vedere Martha da solo?»

«No, Martha mi ha baciato ed è uscita»

«Uscita dal retro? L'abbiamo trovata in un vicolo. L'hai messa con le spalle al muro, hai perso il controllo.» lo accusò Sanchez.

«Tutto torna. Jasmine ha detto che avevi una fissa per Martha. Che la seguivi dappertutto.»

«Jasmine è una stronza presuntuosa!» gridò il ragazzo scaldandosi.

«Però! Ti arrabbi facilmente…»

«Jackson, tu sapevi che Martha sarebbe andata in quel locale ieri, vero?»

«Sì, l'ha detto alle sue amiche»

«E tu volevi baciarla…»

«Ma certo, era la mia unica possibilità, non avevo scelta, lei non mi avrebbe mai baciato»

«Non me la bevo la storia del martire. Resta nei paraggi, ho la sensazione che ci rivedremo presto…» concluse Julio.

Era pomeriggio inoltrato quando tornarono alla centrale e riferirono le nuove informazioni al capitano e alla squadra. La giornata stava volgendo al termine e al momento con scarsi indizi. Bisognava aspettare che venisse conclusa l'autopsia. Gli esiti sarebbero arrivati l'indomani.

Andy, dalle tende aperte dell'ufficio, vide Sharon alla sua scrivania in una posa quasi disperata, era china sullo scrittoio e con le mani tra i capelli si sorreggeva la testa. Lui entrò senza bussare e piano si avvicinò a lei.

«Ehi…tutto bene?» le carezzò la schiena massaggiandola tra le scapole e salendo verso le spalle.

Lei sollevò il capo e lo guardò con uno sguardo triste, vuoto. «Ehi…sì…»

Quel caso l'aveva colpita e Andy sapeva bene che non stava affatto bene ma non voleva contraddirla. In quel momento voleva solo alleviare il suo malessere.

«Andiamo a casa? Resti da me stanotte?» le chiese.

«Grazie Andy ma…ho bisogno di stare un po' da sola e pensare…è stata una giornata orribile»

«Ok…come preferisci…ti accompagno a casa tua allora…» rimase un po' deluso ma infondo riusciva a comprenderla. Sapeva quanto ogni tanto lei avesse bisogno di restare sola, ritagliarsi i suoi spazi.

«Sì…grazie» gli rispose abbracciandolo.

Lui ricambiò l'abbraccio cercando di inspirare il più possibile il suo profumo, il suo calore.

Come previsto, il giorno dopo Sharon, Provenza e Flynn vennero convocati dal dottor Morales…

Continua…


	91. Niente

CAPITOLO 91

«Dottore, cosa ha scoperto?»

«Dunque, non c'è stata violenza sessuale, anzi, non c'è alcun segno di attività. La vittima era vergine.»

Questa prima notizia fece tirare un respiro di sollievo a Sharon e ai tenenti.

«La sostanza biancastra sulla fonte della ragazza è doxepina, per la pelle, serve per curare una dermatite cronica. Il colorante sulla ciocca di capelli tagliata, invece, è rosso Congo, un indicatore di ph.»

«Ci ha ha convocati tutti e tre e oltretutto con tale urgenza solo per questo?» domandò Sharon.

«No, certo che no»

«Allora cosa ha trovato di così importante su questo cadavere?» aggiunse Provenza.

«La domanda non è "cosa ho trovato" ma "cosa _non_ ho trovato"» rispose Morales.

«Si spieghi meglio, dottore, non stiamo capendo.» continuò Sharon, confusa.

«Sì, capitano, ecco…venite a vedere…» li invitò a seguirlo «non siete deboli di stomaco, vero?»

«Viste le premesse, andate pure avanti voi, poi me lo raccontate» scherzò Provenza indicando a Flynn e al capitano di andare avanti.

Il medico sollevò il telo dal cadavere scoprendo la testa, poi iniziò a spiegare. «L'osso frontale, l'etmoide e le cavità nasali sono frantumate»

«Sarà stata colpita dall'assassino, no?» ipotizzò Flynn.

«È quello che ho pensato inizialmente ma, se così fosse, ci sarebbe il segno di una frattura netta, invece è come se…come posso spiegarvelo? Come se qualcuno le avesse infilato un cacciavite su per il naso e avesse iniziato ad avvitarlo.» spiegò Morales mimando il gesto di fronte alle facce disgustate dei due tenenti «Insospettito da questa strana situazione ho deciso di aprire il cranio e…»

Sharon cambiò espressione. Le sue celluline grigie si erano attivate e immediatamente aveva capito quello che il medico le avrebbe detto qualche secondo dopo.

«E…?» domandò Flynn. «avanti dottore, non faccia il misterioso, non abbiamo tutto il giorno!»

«E niente, non c'era assolutamente niente»

«L'ha aperto per niente?» chiese Provenza.

«No, no, tenenti, non mi avete capito. Non c'era niente nel cranio. Qualcuno ha rimosso il cervello alla vittima.»

«Ma chi farebbe una cosa del genere? Santo cielo il mondo è pieno di folli e pervertiti!» sentenziò Provenza borbottando per la stanza.

«Wilson Polley» esclamò Sharon.

«Chi?» chiesero i tenenti.

«Wilson Polley, è stato uno dei miei primi casi alla Crimini Maggiori, non ricordate?»

«Esatto, capitano, proprio a lui volevo arrivare» aggiunse Morales «questa tecnica mi ricordava alcuni casi di qualche anno fa, tre donne uccise con lo stesso modus operandi.»

«Ah aspettate, mi ricordo! Quell'uomo era famoso. Creava videogames.» ricordò Provenza.

«Ah, quello dell'_invasione della piramide_» aggiunse Flynn ricordando anche lui.

«Wilson Polley, aveva descritto il suo modus operandi in un'intervista alla Tv.» disse Morales.

«L'ha fatto un anno prima del primo omicidio.» aggiunse Sharon.

«Che atteggiamento arrogante.» pensò Provenza ad alta voce.

«Si credeva più furbo della polizia. Brutto errore. Tutte le sue vittime erano membri dell'associazione genitori-insegnanti della scuola di sua figlia. Erano tutte donne che lui aveva frequentato. La causa scatenante degli omicidi era il rifiuto.»

«Esattamente, capitano. Mi lasci aggiungere solo che ora Polley è in carcere, scontando un ergastolo.»

«Ma se lui è in carcere, chi ha ucciso Martha Harrison?» chiese Provenza.

«Un emulatore…uno che conosce la dinamica degli omicidi» rispose Sharon.

«Di solito non riveliamo certi dettagli» disse Andy.

«Noi no, ma sapete chi può averlo fatto? Il primo sospettato di all'ora, cioè Daniel Groupstick. Ha scritto un libro-verità per riabilitarsi»

«Il primo sospettato…è di nuovo sospettato…» concluse Provenza.

Un'ora dopo tutti e tre erano a casa di Groupstick.

«Un emulatore, io? Scherzate?» il sospettato guardò i presenti ma le loro espressioni erano inequivocabili «non scherzate, no…» dedusse.

«Le dispiace dare un'occhiata alle foto della nuova vittima fatte sulla scena del crimine?» chiese Sharon.

«Perchè le avete portate a me?»

«Beh, è lei che si è autoproclamato esperto mondiale per il caso Wilson Polley. Magari noterà qualcosa che a noi è sfuggito»

«Con le lusinghe otterrà da me tutto quello che vuole ma credo che si tratti solo di un atto dovuto. Visto che prima ero un sospettato, adesso lo sono di nuovo, vero?»

«È perspicace…» esclamò Provenza.

«Sì, eccome.» rispose Groupstick che subito dopo si mise a guardare le immagini del delitto sul tablet che gli allungò Andy «Oh no! Ma questa è Martha»

«Un momento! Conosceva Martha Harrison?» domandò Provenza.

«Sì, ero il suo insegnante di lettere alle superiori. Ma il suo vero nome è Martha Marshall.»

«Aspetti! È la figlia di Jennifer Marshall?» chiese Sharon.

Flynn e Provenza la guardarono perplessi.

«È stata l'ultima vittima di Wilson.» disse lei fornendo loro un nuovo dettaglio «deve aver cambiato cognome per rifarsi una vita al college.»

«Non è stato un omicidio casuale, l'assassino sapeva chi era.» disse Andy.

Poco dopo i tre si congedarono dal sospettato ordinandogli di restare a disposizione.

Continua…


	92. Ricordi Jennifer Marshall?

CAPITOLO 92

Tornarono in centrale e misero al corrente i colleghi riguardo alla possibile pista di Wilson Polley. Qualche ora dopo Tao scoprì qualcosa di interessante.

«Sono andato online e ho trovato un sito. Si chiama "Gruppo Wilson". È qui che si ritrovano i suoi ammiratori, i fans scrivono ai propri idoli quindi perché non scopriamo chi ha scritto a Wilson Polley?»

«Credo che ora sia il caso di fare una visitina in prigione a quel pervertito» suggerì Andy.

«Sì. Andiamo.» concluse Sharon.

Poco dopo i due stavano entrando al Men's Central Jail, il carcere di massima sicurezza dove era detenuto Polley. Vennero scortati da due guardie fino al corridoio alla fine del quale si trovava la cella dell'uomo. Sharon si fermò una ventina di metri prima e di conseguenza anche Andy e le guardie.

«Cosa c'è?» domandò Flynn.

«Andy…voglio parlargli da sola.»

«Non se ne parla. Non ti lascio da sola con quel pazzo.»

«Andy. Non può succedermi nulla, avremo delle sbarre a dividerci e inoltre la cella e il corridoio sono sorvegliati. Stai tranquillo.»

«No, Sha…» Andy non fece in tempo a concludere la frase che Sharon lo aveva bloccato nuovamente.

«Ho detto che vado da sola. È un ordine, tenente!» concluse il discorso impedendo a Flynn di ribadire. Lui sbuffò. Non gli piaceva quando lei utilizzava la sua posizione per soggiogarlo. La seguì con lo sguardo e vide arrivare ad un passo dalla cella di Wilson.

«Capitano Raydor, Sharon, posso chiamarti Sharon, vero?» il tono dell'uomo la fece rabbrividire, si sentì improvvisamente piccola e indifesa. «Quale onore riceverti nella mia umile dimora» continuò il detenuto con tono sarcastico. «Cosa posso fare per te?»

Sharon prese coraggio, respirò a fondo e si vestì della sua corazza, pronta a rapportarsi con lui con il suo medesimo comportamento «Devo dire che l'arancione ti dona tantissimo.» rispose con lo stesso sarcasmo.

«Perchè sei venuta qui? Dimmi che cosa vuoi.» il tono dell'uomo ora era serio e mostrava tutto il suo fastidio.

«Ricordi Jennifer Marshall? Sua figlia è stata assassinata due sere fa.»

«Ma chi? Martha?»

«L'hanno sgozzata e le hanno rimosso il cervello. Ti dice niente?»

«Il vero assassino è ricomparso. Anche se ormai è un po' tardi. Ora sono proprio stanco di pagare per i suoi crimini.»

Sharon si mise a ridere. «Che fai? Ricominci con la solita vecchia storiella?»

«Ti ricordo che tu sei venuta da me. Non il contrario.»

«Che mi dici del "Gruppo Wilson"? È possibile che uno dei tuoi tanti ammiratori abbia ucciso Martha per far colpo su di te, il suo grande idolo?»

«Non approvo quel genere di adorazione, anzi mi disgusta. Loro mi idolatrano soltanto perché mi credono colpevole degli omicidi di quattro anni fa. Credono che vada di moda adorare un mostro ed è solo colpa tua se il mondo intero ha questa immagine di me.»

«Bene, allora vogliamo la stessa cosa. Se tu sei davvero innocente, aiutami a trovare l'assassino e aiuterai te stesso.»

«Anche se questo dimostrerà che hai sbagliato, _capitano_?»

«Certo. Per me sono solo le prove che contano.»

«Però le prove possono mentire…alcune volte.»

«Il tuo DNA si trovava sul corpo di Jennifer, è un fatto.»

«Le ho leccato l'orecchio ma non vuol dire che l'abbia uccisa.»

«Sappiamo bene che sei stato tu.»

«Sul serio? Guarda. Ecco il prezzo che mi sta costando il tuo sbaglio.» disse mostrando al capitano una fotografia con l'immagine di una bambina.

«Quella è tua figlia, Sofia.»

«Riesci ad immaginare quanto abbia sofferto per questa storia? Sai, a me non importa che il mondo pensi che io sia il male, il diavolo in carne e ossa, ma non voglio che lo pensi mia figlia.»

«Vuoi aiutarmi o no?»

«Ci devo pensare…»

«Pensaci in fretta» lo esortò lei con tono fermo.

Wilson si avvicinò alla sua branda e da sotto il cuscino estrasse una decina di lettere tenute insieme da un grosso elastico. Poi, si avvicinò alle sbarre, allungò il braccio fuori da esse e le porse a Sharon che d'istinto fece un passo indietro «Da parte dei miei ammiratori…»

Quando lei stava per prenderle lui le ritrasse. «No! Devi prima promettermi una cosa. Quando capirai che sono innocente, voglio che tu mi chieda scusa per avermi rubato quattro anni della mia vita» infine allungò le lettere e lei le prese.

«Vedremo. Se devo essere sincera, non è nella mia natura chiedere scusa» concluse voltandogli le spalle e ripercorrendo il corridoio andando verso Flynn.

«Che ti ha detto?»

«Niente di rilevante. Continua a proclamarsi innocente. Mi ritiene la causa della sua reclusione. Andiamo via, mi sento soffocare qui dentro.» rispose lei in fretta.

Il giorno dopo, alla centrale, insieme alla squadra si misero ad analizzare le lettere che Polley aveva fornito.

Ad un tratto Tao scoprì qualcosa di rilevante…

Continua…


	93. Corrispondenza perfetta

CAPITOLO 93

«Ragazzi, sentite qui!» disse attirando l'attenzione dei colleghi. Poi iniziò a leggere un passaggio tratto dalla lettera. _«Wilson, sei la mia fonte d'ispirazione. Non ti sei mai giustificato di fronte alle greggi di pecore che popolano questo mondo ma più la gente ti giudica, più ti rende libero…firmato Gordon J._»

«Gordon J.» ripetè Provenza «dove l'ho già sentito?» disse guardando la lavagna.

«Il ragazzo all'università, lo stalker. Jackson Gordon» esclamò Julio.

«Andate a prenderlo!» ordinò Sharon.

Julio ed Amy scattarono immediatamente e uscirono dalla stanza.

Poco dopo, Jackson Gordon era seduto nella sala interrogatori. Da solo. Era nervoso e sudava. Sharon e la squadra l'avevano lasciato lì un po' per mettergli pressione. La loro esperienza insegnava che un sospettato sotto pressione cede più in fretta.

Tao e Julio si occuparono di interrogarlo e il ragazzo ammise di aver scritto quella lettera a Wilson. Notarono che sulle dita Gordon aveva del colorante rosso.

«Tu ti stai specializzando in chimica organica, giusto?» chiese Tao.

«Esatto» rispose il ragazzo.

«Perché stai facendo uso di rosso Congo?»

«Ho usato le cartine al rosso Congo per discriminare gli acidi dalle basi. E allora?»

«L'assassino ha tagliato un ciuffo di capelli di Martha e sulla parte restante c'erano delle tracce di quel colorante.» lo informò Tao.

«Ti sei preso un souvenir?» lo incalzò Julio alterandosi.

«Sì…» disse soddisfatto il sospettato sorridendo ricordando quel momento. Lentamente tirò fuori dalla tasca del giacchino una ciocca di capelli che si mise ad annusare estasiato «Martha aveva un profumo così buono. Non le sarei più stato così vicino, quindi le ho tagliato un ciuffo di capelli quando mi ha baciato…per potermi ricordare di lei…ma io non l'avrei mai uccisa»

«D'accordo, pazzo furioso, sei in arresto.» concluse Julio.

In sala multimedia la squadra aveva assistito all'interrogatorio. Tutti gli indizi portavano quel ragazzo ad essere il candidato ideale per quell'omicidio ma nessuno ne era veramente convinto. Decisero di trattenerlo in custodia per 72 ore.

Durante la pausa pranzo, Sharon decise di tornare a casa per rinfrescarsi e riposarsi un po', quelle giornate così calde e intense la stavano mettendo a dura prova. In sua assenza, alla centrale arrivò una chiamata di Morales che invitava Sharon, Flynn e Provenza di nuovo giù in obitorio per dei nuovi interessanti sviluppi sul caso. Andy e Provenza decisero di scendere nonostante l'assenza del capitano, le avrebbero riportato le informazioni una volta rientrata.

«Venite, entrate…» li invitò Morales.

«Cosa ha scoperto, dottore?» domandò Andy.

«Guardate…ho fatto il calco delle impronte delle lesioni sulla teca cranica per confrontarle con quelli delle prime vittime» mostrò loro i calchi più vecchi «questi calchi avevano tutti le stesse impronte, un unico solco da punta dovuto al gancio, sono collegati allo stesso assassino, Polley. E questo invece è il calco del cranio di Martha. Notate qualcosa?» disse consegnando loro i calchi e una lente d'ingrandimento.

I tenenti osservarono attentamente e in qualche secondo giunsero alla stessa conclusione.

«Sono uguali…» azzardarono.

«Esatto. Corrispondenza perfetta. Sapete cosa significa, vero?»

«Sì…che questo non farà piacere al capitano…» rispose Flynn sbuffando.

Continua…


	94. Capita a tutti di sbagliare

CAPITOLO 94

I tenenti tornarono al piano della Crimini Maggiori e, appena entrati, videro che Sharon era tornata e stava parlando con Julio in ufficio.

«Vorrei invitarla ad una piccola festa per il compleanno di Marc, è il primo avvenimento importante che passiamo insieme da quando ho ottenuto l'affidamento, vorrei che veniste tutti, lui vi adora, dice sempre che da grande vorrà fare anche lui il poliziotto»

«Che tenero, mi fa molto piacere che le cose stiano andando bene. Verrò molto volentieri, grazie»

«La festa sarà domani sera in una sala del municipio, proprio qui di fronte.»

«Perfetto, ottima idea»

«Grazie, capitano» concluse Julio prima di lasciare l'ufficio.

«Ora tocca a te, Flynn…buona fortuna» gli disse Provenza dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

Andy bussò all'ufficio di Sharon ed entrò.

«Ehi…sei tornata…stai meglio?»

«Sì, grazie…rinfrescarmi e stendermi una mezz'oretta mi ha fatto bene.»

«Che voleva Julio?» Andy cercava di prendere tempo, non sapeva come darle la brutta notizia, era certo che si sarebbe arrabbiata.

«Mi ha invitato alla festa di domani per il compleanno di Marc»

«Ah…»

«Andy c'è qualcosa che devi dirmi?»

«Ehm…» Andy era nervoso e si guardava in giro come se cercasse aiuto.

«Amy mi ha detto che tu e Provenza eravate giù da Morales, ci sono novità?»

«Sì…a dir la verità sì…»

«Avanti, parla»

«Morales ha fatto il calco della teca cranica di Martha e l'ha confrontato coi calchi delle altre vittime…»

«E…?»

«Sono identici. È chiaro che chi ha ucciso Jennifer Marshall, le altre due donne e Martha, è lo stesso assassino.» le spiegò Flynn.

«Non può essere.» rispose convinta lei.

«Alle quattro vittime hanno rimosso il cervello con lo stesso gancio, Sharon. L'assassino è uno solo e visto che Wilson Polley era in prigione quando Martha è stata uccisa, forse non ha ucciso neanche le altre tre donne.» cercò di farla ragionare Andy.

«Non starai parlando sul serio?!»

«Dobbiamo considerare la possibilità che sia innocente.»

«No.» Sharon era irremovibile.

«Ehi, ascolta…» la voce di Andy era pacata, come se volesse fare una tregua «Sharon, capisco, sul serio, era uno dei tuoi primi casi, volevi dimostrare la tua bravura, capita di sbagliare»

«Non a me!» esclamò Sharon «ho capito qual è il piano di Wilson, è davvero brillante, e tu, mio caro, ci sei cascato in pieno.»

Uscì dall'ufficio per parlare anche con il resto della squadra e dare nuove disposizioni. «Amy, Mike, tornate sul luogo del delitto e analizzate tutto di nuovo. Dev'esserci per forza qualcosa che possa esserci utile. Buzz, Provenza, e Flynn, ricontrollate tutto il filmato che è stato fatto quando siamo stati lì la prima volta. Sanchez, analizzi il fascicolo dei casi precedenti. Io torno in carcere da Wilson Polley.»

«Capitano…» la richiamò Andy contrariato. Non voleva che andasse da sola.

«Tenente, cosa non è chiaro della disposizione dei compiti?» lo freddò.

«Niente. Tutto chiaro…» Andy aveva capito che non ci sarebbe stato margine, era stata chiara.

Poco piu tardi, Tao e Sykes si trovavano nel vicolo dove venne rinvenuto il cadavere della giovane Martha.

«Ehi, guarda là» disse Mike alla collega «un ratto morto».

«Bleah» rispose inorridita lei.

Tao poi ne indicò un altro e un altro ancora. «Uno è selezione naturale ma tre sono un indizio! Preleviamoli» disse chinandosi raccogliendo i ratti e mettendoli nei sacchettini per le prove.

«Guarda quella pozzanghera, Mike» gli indicò Amy «Cosa sarà quella patina iridescente in superficie?»

«Forse è veleno che i ratti hanno ingerito» ipotizzò Tao «Forse era sulle scarpe dell'assassino…»

«Stai pensando a Jackson Gordon, lo studente di chimica?» chiese Amy.

«Ipotesi azzardata ma, che abbiamo da perdere? Preleviamo anche dei campioni di acqua»

I due successivamente portarono il materiale a Morales per analizzarlo e poi tornarono alla Crimini Maggiori.

Continua…


	95. Cosa ho fatto per meritarti?

CAPITOLO 95

Nel tardo pomeriggio Sharon andò in carcere da Polley.

«Hai convinto Jackson Gordon a uccidere Martha al tuo posto.» esordì appena arrivata di fronte alla cella di Wilson.

«Ti ho aiutata, capitano, è così che mi dimostri la tua gratitudine?» rispose l'uomo senza neanche degnarsi di guardarla. Se ne stava tranquillamente allungato sulla sua branda, con le braccia incrociate dietro la nuca, contemplando il soffitto.

«Gli hai detto dove trovare il gancio.»

«Non riesci a concepire di aver sbagliato valutazione, vero?»

«Se Jackson l'avesse usato per uccidere Martha si sarebbe pensato ad un assassino per tutte e quattro le donne e tu saresti uscito da qui»

«Che ti prende, capitano? Sei frustrata perché hai sbagliato? Quella prova dimostra la mia innocenza»

«Aspetta ad esserne sicuro.»

«Sei molto arrogante, sai? Ma io so perché. La verità è che in questo caso i tuoi colleghi non ti appoggiano, dev'essere molto avvilente.»

«Loro ti sottovalutano, io invece no.»

«Sei arrogante, te lo ripeto.»

«Ok, bravo. Parliamo delle tue vittime adesso, Wilson. Tutte quelle donne, morte solo perché hanno osato punzecchiare il tuo fragile e piccolo ego di uomo. Cos'ha detto la sorella di Jennifer quando ha testimoniato in tribunale? Aspetta, sì, mi ricordo. "_non ci sa fare come amante_". Jennifer ti aveva detto così, e ti eri infuriato, vero? Ecco perché hai ucciso tutte quelle donne. Sapevano che come uomo non vali niente.» gli gridò Sharon.

«È meglio che tu te ne vada, capitano.»

Sharon comprese che era meglio fare come lui aveva consigliato, l'aveva già stuzzicato a sufficienza, non avrebbe potuto sapere nulla di più da lui in quel momento. Mentre si stava allontanando ricevette una chiamata da Julio.

«Sanchez, mi dica, scoperto qualcosa?»

«Ho fatto il controllo incrociato delle prove sul corpo di Martha con i sospettati del caso originario»

«E quindi?»

«Si ricorda la doxepina in crema trovata sulla fronte della vittima? Ho scoperto che Groupstick aveva la prescrizione.»

«Ottimo, Sanchez. dica a Provenza di richiedere il mandato per procedere con la perquisizione della casa di Groupstick.»

Tornati alla centrale, Andy notò che Sharon era stanca, quel caso la stava assorbendo completamente.

«Ehi…vai a casa, è tardi» le sussurrò alle spalle mettendole una mano sul fianco.

«Dobbiamo ancora interrogare Groupstick, aspettare le analisi di Morales…»

«Shhh…ci sarà tempo per tutto questo domani. Ora è tardi, anche Morales sarà già andato a casa. Di sicuro non avremo gli esiti prima di domattina. Vai a casa…anzi…vieni da me…»

«Da te?»

Lui si guardò in giro e vide che tutti erano occupati e non li guardavano, la abbracciò e le sussurrò all'orecchio.

«È da un po' che non ci ritagliamo un po' di spazio per noi, siamo stressati, discutiamo continuamente…vorrei firmare la pace…mi manchi…»

«Sono stanca, Andy…»

«Ascolta il programma, poi decidi» la guardava e le cingeva la vita dondolando lentamente «andiamo a casa, mentre ti fai una bella doccia rinfrescante io ti preparo una cena deliziosa, poi ci mettiamo in pigiama sul divano a vedere un bel film dell'orrore, così ti stringerai forte a me quando avrai paura»

Lei rise «Bel programmino…»

«Era un sì?» chiese Andy.

Sharon ci pensò un po' facendolo stare sulle spine «Mhh…sembra allettante…» in fondo non aveva alcuna voglia di tornare a casa sua data la presenza ancora ingombrante di Jack «ma niente film dell'orrore…ho già visto abbastanza cose orribili in questi ultimi giorni»

«Hai ragione. Vedremo quello che vorrai tu. A me basta solo averti vicino, non mi importa niente altro.»

«Cosa ho fatto per meritarti? Eh?» chiese lei.

«Eeeh…certe volte me lo chiedo anche io…sono così speciale e perfetto…»

«E modesto! Soprattutto modesto!» continuò lei ridendo «hai vinto, tenente… andiamo a casa…»

«Tenente Provenza, procediamo nel solito modo, teniamo Groupstick a _cuocere_ fino a domattina.»

«Sì, capitano» rispose lui «sta andando a casa?» disse vedendo che Flynn la stava raggiungendo portandole la borsa e il cellulare lasciati in ufficio.

«Sì » rispose Andy al posto suo «la porto via da qui altrimenti sarebbe capace di interrogare Groupstick in piena notte»

Lei gli diede una piccola pacca sulla spalla come a sgridarlo «Sei il solito esagerato! Comunque, tenente, voglio esserci anche io durante l'interrogatorio.»

«Sì, certo capitano. Forza ora andate…tra poco andiamo anche noi.»

Sharon e Andy tornarono a casa rispettando alla lettera il programma che si erano prefissati, tranne la scelta del film perché non ce ne fu il tempo. Dopo aver cenato finirono per far l'amore e si addormentarono poco dopo dormendo profondamente fino alle prime luci dell'alba.

Continua…


	96. Questo posto è magico

CAPITOLO 96

Di buon mattino, Daniel Groupstick stava per essere nuovamente interrogato. Sharon e Provenza se ne occuparono, come previsto.

«Ci spiega perché a casa sua abbiamo trovato il gancio usato per rimuovere il cervello alle quattro vittime?» chiese il capitano mettendo sul tavolo una fotografia dell'arma del delitto.

«Tre giorni fa ho trovato una scatola davanti alla porta, dentro c'era quel gancio.» rispose il sospettato.

«Che casualità, lo stesso giorno in cui è morta Martha.» aggiunse Provenza.

«Cosa che io in quel momento non sapevo!» puntualizzò il sospettato, alterandosi.

«Si calmi e vada avanti.»

«Io ho scritto il libro sugli omicidi di Wilson Polley e i fans continuano a mandarmi spazzatura convinti che…»

«Devo fermarla, voglio farle una domanda.» disse Sharon con voce pacata «Perché non ci ha parlato del gancio la prima volta che ci siamo visti?!» Scandì urlando e alzandosi in piedi, picchiando le mani sul tavolo.

L'uomo si spaventò. «Volevo essere sicuro che fosse l'oggetto usato dall'assassino.»

«In laboratorio hanno trovato una corrispondenza con tutte e quattro le vittime. Questo vuol dire che lei è nei guai.» gli disse Provenza.

«Piano ingegnoso, signor Groupstick» Sharon si calmò e si rimise a sedere «uccide tre donne, incastra Polley, scrive un libro e diventa ricco.» dedusse.

«Ammesso che sia vero, e non lo è, perché avrei dovuto uccidere Martha?»

«Per avere i suoi quindici minuti di fama» rispose Provenza.

«Perché fa uso di doxepina in crema, signor Groupstick?» Sharon destabilizzò il sospettato cambiando argomento improvvisamente.

Groupstick rimase perplesso di fronte a tale domanda «Ehm…io…ho un eczema»

«Ha sentito, capitano? _Lui_ ha un eczema» ripetè Provenza.

«Già…beh, Martha non l'aveva, però aveva della doxepina sulla fronte.» aggiunse Sharon.

«Questo dettaglio e l'arma del delitto la collegano a tutti e quattro gli omicidi» Provenza lasciò interdetto il sospettato «le converrà iniziare a cercarsi un avvocato. Lei è in arresto per l'omicidio di Martha Harrison. Qualunque cosa dirà potrà essere usata contro di lei in tribunale. Ha diritto ad un avvocato, se non se ne può permettere uno gliene verrà assegnato uno d'ufficio. Ha compreso i suoi diritti?»

«Sì ma vi state sbagliando! Non sono stato io!» continuò Groupstick mentre veniva portato via da due guardie.

Sharon e Provenza tornarono nella sala della Crimini Maggiori e si confrontarono coi colleghi circa l'interrogatorio appena avvenuto.

«Che ne pensate di Groupstick?» chiese Provenza

«Tutte le prove sono contro di lui ma…non lo so…non mi sembra un assassino» rispose Andy.

Squillò il telefono alla scrivania di Provenza. «Scusate»

«Che sia lui o no, non abbiamo abbastanza prove per confermare la sua colpevolezza» disse Sharon sospirando guardando la lavagna.

«Capitano» la chiamò Povenza.

«Cosa succede, tenente?» chiese allarmata.

«Era la scientifica. Hanno trovato un'impronta parziale sul gancio. C'è una corrispondenza.»

«Daniel Groupstick?» chiese Sharon.

«No. Sofia Polley, la figlia di Wilson!» la informò l'anziano tenente.

Amy, Julio, andate a prendere Sofia» ordinò il capitano «tenente Provenza, se ne occupa lei dell'interrogatorio?» chiese sospirando affaticata.

«Con piacere, capitano.» rispose lui.

Andy si avvicinò a Sharon e le poggiò la mano sulla schiena.

«Ehi? Stai bene?»

«Sì…mi sono solo un po' alterata. Questo caso è un rebus» si passò una mano tra i capelli»

«Andiamo a prendere una boccata d'aria?» propose Andy.

«Sì…»

Salirono sull'ascensore che, qualche minuto dopo, li portò sul tetto dell'edificio.

Sharon respirò a pieni polmoni l'aria tiepida del mattino. Il sole era quasi arrivato ad occupare il punto più alto in cielo e si rifletteva sulle ampie vetrate a specchio dei palazzi adiacenti.

«Questo posto è magico» disse lei avanzando fino a raggiungere il parapetto.

«Già…ti è sempre piaciuto venire quassù…»

«Sì…quando vengo qui riesco a concentrarmi a fondo…questo luogo mi rilassa e tranquillizza»

«Ricordo quando ti trovai qui la prima volta…»

Sharon abbozzò un sorriso. «Il mio primo giorno alla Crimini Maggiori»

«Sì…»

«È stato un disastro, forse uno dei giorni più brutti della mia vita» ricordò lei.

«Mi dispiace, te ne abbiamo fatte passare di tutti i colori quel giorno…» aggiunse Andy dandole un leggero bacio sulla tempia sinistra.

«Non me ne avete risparmiata una…non che quando ero agli Affari Interni foste più gentili, eh!» puntualizzò.

«Già ma quando sei diventata il nostro capo la situazione è precipitata»

«Tu e Provenza mi odiavate, non perdevate occasione per farmi sentire a disagio, sbagliata. Mi facevate notare ogni errore che commettevo in un ruolo che per me era totalmente nuovo. Ricordo quanto sono stata male quel giorno…per il nervoso, vomitai due volte nel bagno delle signore…»

«Oh…amore…non lo sapevo» Andy la strinse a sé.

«Non importa…» Sharon fece spallucce «il passato è passato…l'importante è che siamo riusciti a trovare un equilibrio e, devo confessarti che…ultimamente Provenza è molto gentile con me»

«Devo essere geloso?»

Sharon rise «Ahaha no, tranquillo! Però sono contenta che la situazione sia cambiata rispetto a qualche anno fa, ora si potrebbe dire che siamo quasi diventati amici…»

«Anche a me fa piacere…Provenza è un burbero ma in fondo è un pezzo di pane...è un buon amico, senza di lui...forse non sarei chi sono oggi...gli devo molto, moltissimo...» rispose Andy.

Rimasero abbracciati alcuni minuti godendo della reciproca compagnia lontani da occhi indiscreti…

Continua…


	97. Sofia

CAPITOLO 97

Provenza si occupò di interrogare Sofia Polley.

«Quindi il vero assassino colpisce ancora e non ammettete di aver sbagliato e non rilasciate mio padre?»

«Io e te la pensiamo allo stesso modo» disse Provenza alla ragazza «Wilson è innocente, ci siamo sbagliati, mi spiace.»

«Non mi prenda in giro!»

«Per niente. Quattro donne sono state uccise dalla stessa mano. Wilson era in carcere quando è morta Martha, quindi non è più un sospettato»

«No, certo, ora è solo un genio che lavora nella lavanderia della prigione perché vi siete sbagliati!»

«Non ci resterà ancora per molto. La nuova prova lo scagionerà»

«Quale nuova prova?»

«L'arma del delitto. Quella che ha sopra le tue impronte.» disse fissando la ragazza.

«C'è una spiegazione» rispose lei con voce tremante.

«Sentiamola»

«Daniel Groupstick è venuto a casa mia tre giorni fa, senza preavviso. Sta scrivendo un libro per dimostrare che mio padre è innocente.»

«Strano, perché lui non crede che sia innocente» ribatté Provenza.

«Infatti. Ho capito che mentiva quando mi ha mostrato il gancio. Lui voleva sapere se quella era l'arma del delitto»

«Lo era?» chiese il tenente.

«Come faccio a saperlo?» rispose la ragazza agitandosi.

«Sofia…Sofia…» le disse Provenza con tono pacato «quel gancio è sempre stato tuo. L'hai usato per uccidere quattro persone.»

«Quale motivo avevo per far loro del male? Erano le mamme di alcune mie compagne di scuola e io e Martha eravamo amiche» domandò Sofia evidentemente nel panico.

«Un motivo lo avevi, Sofia. Tuo padre si sentiva solo dopo la morte di tua madre e tutte quelle donne l'hanno rifiutato. Quindi tu hai pensato "ma come hanno osato?" e allora le hai uccise e Wilson si è preso la colpa al posto tuo però la tua vita è diventata vuota da quando tuo padre se n'è andato, quindi hai assassinato Martha per farlo scagionare e hai lasciato il gancio davanti alla porta di Groupstick per incastrarlo, senza pensare che c'era rimasta una tua impronta.»

«Io non ho ucciso nessuno!» gridò la ragazza.

Provenza si alzò e continuando a guardarla retrocesse fino alla porta. La aprì ed uscì lasciando la ragazza lì senza sapere che ne sarebbe stato di lei.

Dopo aver assistito all'interrogatorio dalla sala multimedia, Sharon tornò nel suo ufficio, aveva bisogno di stare sola e pensare. C'era qualcosa in tutto il caso che non la convinceva.

Ad un tratto il suo cellulare squillò.

«Capitano Raydor» rispose.

«Ehi, non provare a mettere nei guai mia figlia, sono stato chiaro?» la voce di Polley la fece spaventare.

«Se le prove mi conducono a lei dovrò farlo.» rispose mascherando il suo timore.

«Fin ora l'unica cosa che le prove hanno dimostrato è la mia innocenza» continuò convinto Wilson.

«Adesso metto giù.» rispose lei.

«Chissà come ti sentiresti se qualcuno se la prendesse con il tuo nuovo figlioletto adorato, Rusty, si chiama così vero?»

«Non osare minacciarmi!» rispose lei a denti stretti.

«No, no, no, certo che no…spero solo che i miei ammiratori esaltati non cerchino di impressionarmi sul serio. Sarebbe un vero peccato per quel bel biondino…» disse l'uomo prima di riagganciare.

Finita la telefonata, Sharon compose immediatamente il numero di Rusty.

«Pronto, mamma?» rispose lui.

«Amore, ciao…ehm…va…tutto bene?» chiese.

«Sì…che succede? Ti sento strana…»

«No è che…niente…volevo solo sentirti…»

«Ehm…ok…» rispose Rusty perplesso «sei sicura che sia tutto a posto?»

«Sì…tranquillo, è tutto a posto. Ci vediamo stasera.»

«Ok, a dopo»

Si ricordò che qualche ora prima era stata avvisata per scendere all'obitorio. Morales aveva i risultati delle autopsie sui topi.

Uscì dall'ufficio e si rivolse alla squadra.

«Scendo da Morales. Flynn, con me.» Lui scattò immediatamente in piedi e la seguì. Salirono sull'ascensore e iniziarono la discesa fino al seminterrato.

«Andy, posso chiederti una cosa?»

«Sì, certo»

«Abbracciami.»

«Ci sono le telecamere, sei sicura?»

«Non mi interessa delle telecamere. Voglio un abbraccio e lo voglio ora. Ne ho bisogno.»

«È successo qualcosa che dovrei sapere?»

Lei non rispose subito facendo insospettire Andy.

«No…è…tutto a posto»

«Sicura?»

«Sì. Allora? Mi abbracci o no?»

«Agli ordini capitano!» Andy spalancò le braccia, per la seconda volta in quella giornata la avvolse in un dolcissimo abbraccio e le baciò la fronte. Lei si sentì al sicuro, protetta e amata. Era come se potesse ricaricare le energie. La vicinanza dell'uomo che amava le dava la forza di cui aveva bisogno.

Arrivarono all'obitorio dal dottor Morales…

Continua…


	98. Prova a prendermi se ci riesci

CAPITOLO 98

«Allora, dottore, che novità ci sono?» chiese il capitano.

«Dunque, il tubo digerente di tutti e tre i ratti risulta lesionato da caustici, questo, insieme all'assenza di emorragia interna ci suggerisce l'assunzione del veleno.»

«Quali tossine potrebbero avere ingerito da quella pozzanghera?» Domandò Sharon.

«Dei tensioattivi chimici ovvero, solfato di sodio, sbiancante ottico e ipoclorito di sodio.» spiegò il medico.

«Candeggina» ipotizzò Sharon.

«Sì, pero di tipo industriale. Non venduta nei negozi. Non usata dai bar. I maggiori acquirenti sono gli hotel, gli ospedali e i penitenziari.»

«Wilson lavora in lavanderia in prigione.» disse Andy.

«Oh mio Dio! È stato proprio lui a uccidere Martha» esclamò Sharon.

«Io non vorrei smontare la tua teoria ma…Wilson è in prigione.» continuò Andy.

«Esatto, è l'alibi perfetto per l'omicidio perfetto» concluse la Raydor.

Successivamente, Sharon e la squadra andarono alla prigione per parlare col direttore.

«Quattro giorni fa, qualcuno ha fatto uscire Polley per uccidere Martha Marshall e poi l'ha fatto rientrare.» spiegò Sharon all'uomo.

«Capitano Raydor, per esperienza le dico che i detenuti evasi non sono soliti ritornare.»

«Lo fanno se cercano un alibi per un omicidio.» rispose lei secca.

«Lei sa chi era la guardia carceraria di turno venerdì sera?» chiese Provenza.

«Sì, Evan Arnold. Gli ho appena chiesto di portare Wilson Polley nel mio ufficio» rispose il direttore.

Il capitano e la squadra si diedero una rapida occhiata. Tutti stavano pensando alla stessa cosa.

«Direttore, stia indietro.» gli intimò Flynn mentre lui e tutti gli altri estraevano le proprie armi e con circospezione si avvicinavano all'ufficio del direttore.

«Ma che diavolo…?»

«Stia indietro!» lo tirò di lato Julio.

Si preparano a entrare nell'ufficio. Aprirono la porta e trovarono la guardia a terra, in mutande, in un lago di sangue.

«Direttore! Faccia immediatamente chiudere tutte le uscite!» gli ordinò Sharon.

L'uomo prontamente obbedì e diede l'allarme tramite la ricetrasmittente con la quale comunicava con la sicurezza. «Codice rosso. Chiudere tutte le uscite»

Lei intanto si occupò di allertare le altre unità d'appoggio.

«A tutte le unità. Il detenuto Wilson Polley è fuggito dal Men's Central Jail. Diramate l'allerta. L'evaso indossa una divisa della guardia penitenziaria.

Ad un tratto il cellulare di Sharon squillò.

«Raydor!» rispose stizzita.

«Prendimi se ci riesci, capitano.» disse Polley prima di riagganciare.

La voce di Wilson dall'altro capo del telefono le fece venire i brividi.

Provenza e Flynn la videro sbiancare. «Sharon?»

«Era lui» riuscì solo a dire.

«Wilson?» chiese Provenza.

«Sì» rispose.

Provenza strappò di mano al capitano il cellulare e lo allungò verso Tao «Mike, rintraccia la chiamata, non può essere tanto lontano!»

Tornarono alla centrale e in serata Tao riuscì a scoprire da dove chiamava Polley. Riferì tutto ad Andy che si occupò di informare a sua volta Sharon.

Aprì la porta dell'ufficio «Toc toc…ehi…»

«Andy…vieni pure… ci sono novità?»

«Sì…Wilson ha chiamato con un cellulare nuovo, Mike è riuscito a rintracciarlo, era già oltre il confine del Messico.»

«Fuori dalla nostra giurisdizione.» rispose Sharon.

«Sì, da adesso se ne occupa l'FBI.»

«Avete trovato qualcosa a casa di Evan Arnold?»

«50 mila dollari in contanti sotto il letto.»

«Un'evasione costa parecchio.»

«Già…»

Sharon si voltò e guardò fuori dalla finestra. Il buio si era già impossessato della città. Seguirono momenti di silenzio. Andy guardò oltre la vetrata dell'ufficio.

«Sono andati tutti…c'è la festicciola per Marc, ti ricordi?»

«Ah già…me l'ero scordato…»

«Andiamo? O preferisci andare a casa a riposarti?» le prese le mani «sei stanchissima, si vede a un miglio» lasciò le mani per poterle accarezzare dolcemente il viso e i capelli.

«No, andiamo alla festa, ho bisogno di svagarmi, a casa non farei che pensare a questa sconfitta» rispose lei.

«Ok, andiamo allora…» Andy si avvicinò alla porta.

«Vai avanti tu, io arrivo tra poco, devo finire di scrivere il rapporto, un quarto d'ora e arrivo…»

«Ti aspetto, dai»

«Non è necessario, vai pure…devo solo attraversare la strada, ce la posso fare sai?» Risero.

«Ok…come vuoi, testona» le baciò forte la fronte tenendole il viso tra le mani e successivamente uscì.

Sharon si rimise seduta alla sua scrivania e continuò il rapporto.

Continua…


	99. Resisti!

CAPITOLO 99

Passarono una decina di minuti da quando Andy se n'era andato e Sharon stava scrivendo il rapporto. Ad un tratto il telefono sulla sua scrivania squillò. Lei rispose pensando fosse lui.

«Andy, tra poco arrivo, ho quasi finito di scrivere il rapporto!»

«I miei complimenti, capitano» la voce dall'altro capo del filo la fece sobbalzare «Sei riuscita a smascherare il mio piano, ti avevo sottovalutata, sai?»

«Dove ti trovi?» chiese Sharon.

«In un posto sicuro. Ma non preoccuparti, non ti darò la caccia. Ti sei meritata tutto il mio rispetto.» rispose Polley.

«Non ci sono mai cascata, Wilson.» disse risoluta.

«Ci sei andata vicino, vero?»

«Sai cosa penso? Che questa sia la prima conversazione onesta che facciamo.» confessò lei.

«Sono d'accordo e non voglio che finisca qui.» disse lui con voce enigmatica.

Sharon provò un brivido di paura e, spaventata, si guardò intorno. Ad un tratto lo vide in fondo alla sala della Crimini Maggiori. Riagganciò.

Corse a chiudere a chiave la porta e si precipitò di nuovo verso il telefono per chiamare aiuto. In quegli attimi concitati sentiva il cuore galopparle nella gola. Polley prese una sedia da una scrivania e la scagliò contro la vetrata infrangendola. Raggiunse Sharon afferrandola per un braccio e le impedì di telefonare dandole poi un fortissimo schiaffo in pieno viso che la fece cadere a terra tramortita.

«Ho paura che questo sarà un lungo addio.» disse infine l'uomo con sguardo minaccioso guardandola mentre lei giaceva immobile sul pavimento.

Quando una manciata di minuti dopo Sharon riprese i sensi era legata alla sedia.

Si sentiva stordita. Polley era alle sue spalle, lei poteva percepirne la presenza, il respiro affannato di un animale feroce che, sapendo di aver messo all'angolo la propria preda, si appresta a giocare un pò con lei prima di ucciderla.

«Bentornata principessa, guarda cosa ho trovato tra le prove in laboratorio» lui si chinò su di lei e iniziò a far scorrere il gancio uncinato sulla sua guancia violacea e gonfia per poi scendere verso il collo e ancora più giù.

«Mi verranno a cercare.» disse lei con un filo di voce.

«Parli di quello stupido di Flynn? State insieme eh? Dovevo immaginarlo vedendo come ci fissava quando sei venuta a trovarmi in carcere la prima volta. Comunque gli ho scritto che sei stata trattenuta quindi…io e te abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo…» le rispose mostrandole il messaggio che aveva appena inviato ad Andy dal suo cellulare. Sharon sentì di essere spacciata.

«Io non ti supplicherò.» gli disse risoluta.

«Non credo che sarai in grado di farlo.» il fiato caldo dell'uomo, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, le faceva venire il voltastomaco. Le ricordava quando Jack tornava a casa ubriaco nel cuore della notte e la costringeva a _comportarsi da brava moglie_, come diceva lui. «D'ora in poi sarò solamente io a parlare.» le disse lui tappandole la bocca con dello scotch. «Lo sai? Sei molto più interessante delle altre» iniziò ad accarezzarle il viso mentre lei cercava di spostarsi «avresti dovuto sentire come piangevano e mi supplicavano di lasciarle andare.» le mostrava a pochi centimetri dagli occhi il gancio uncinato lucido ed affilato «Erano tutte troppo sciocche per rendersi conto che ormai erano spacciate. Ma tu, sei diversa ed è per questo che è un momento importante per me. Per questi tre lunghi anni ho desiderato, ogni giorno e ogni notte, strapparti via il cervello da quella tua bella testolina» puntava il gancio verso il naso di Sharon che si trovò costretta a mandare indietro la testa «Per te, trattamento speciale. A te lo farò adesso, mentre sei ancora viva.» rise in modo perverso mentre bramava di compiere la sua vendetta. Poi, sentirono suono dell'ascensore giunto al piano. Si aprì ed uscì Andy che, sospettoso dopo aver ricevuto il messaggio, voleva accertarsi che fosse tutto in ordine.

Vide la parete di vetro dell'ufficio completamente frantumata e Sharon legata alla sedia e con la bocca tappata dallo scotch. Impugnò la pistola d'ordinanza e si diresse verso l'ufficio. Sharon cercò di fargli capire che Polley si era nascosto dietro la porta spalancata ma appena Andy entrò venne aggredito dall'uomo che gli si scagliò contro e lo disarmò. I due iniziarono a lottare mentre Sharon cercava di liberarsi le mani. Dopo alcuni minuti, mentre i due continuavano a picchiarsi ferocemente, Sharon riuscì a liberarsi, prese la pistola e sparò un colpo dritto nella schiena di Polley che in quel momento aveva sopraffatto Andy.

Tutti erano pietrificati. La pistola le tremava tra le mani. Wilson Polley cadde esanime addosso a Flynn e anche lui era immobile a terra. Sharon corse da lui, spostò a fatica il corpo di Polley e si avvicinò ad Andy.

«Andy! Ehi!» lo chiamò urlando.

Lui era semi incosciente, faticava a respirare e si teneva le mani sull'addome. Sharon vide che Wilson, nella lotta, lo aveva pugnalato col gancio uncinato.

«Sha…» Flynn faticava a parlare, aveva anche battuto la testa e del sangue gli aveva bagnato la nuca.

«Shhh tranquillo…andrà tutto bene, ora chiamo aiuto…» gli disse lei mentre in un istante raggiunse il telefono sulla scrivania. Chiamò i soccorsi e subito dopo Provenza. Poi, tornò da Andy. Si inginocchiò accanto a lui e cercò do sollevarlo un po' facendolo appoggiare sulle sue gambe mentre lo abbracciava e teneva il suo viso tra le mani.

«Resisti Andy, i soccorsi arriveranno subito» gli diceva mentre gli baciava la fronte sudata e fredda. «Amore, resisti… ti prego…»

Provenza e la squadra arrivarono quasi contemporaneamente ai paramedici. Stabilizzarono Flynn e lo caricarono sulla barella e poi sull'ambulanza, diretti a sirene spiegate verso l'ospedale.

«Capitano! Ma che è successo?!» gridò Provenza.

«Le spiegherò strada facendo, ora mi accompagni in ospedale per favore» gli chiese quasi implorandolo.

Continua…


	100. Sharon

_Ultimo capitolo del 2019 ma questa storia proseguirà naturalmente per buona parte del 2020! Inoltre, impegni permettendo, sto anche iniziando a scrivere una nuova storia! Approfitto di questo spazio per augurarvi un buon anno nuovo e ringraziare tutti coloro che mi hanno dedicato parte del loro tempo leggendomi, scrivendomi in privato e lasciando le recensioni. Buon 2020 a tutti!_

* * *

CAPITOLO 100

Provenza guidava velocemente seguendo l'ambulanza. «Allora? Mi vuole spiegare?» chiese in modo piuttosto sgarbato senza neanche rendersi conto di quanto.

«Stavo concludendo il rapporto e poi sarei venuta alla festa del figlio di Julio. Ad un tratto è squillato il telefono ed era Polley. Credevo fosse lontano, ormai soddisfatto di essere riuscito ad ingannarci tutti e non so come ma…nel giro di qualche secondo me lo sono trovato davanti. Ho cercato di chiamare aiuto ma lui ha rotto la parete di vetro e mi ha raggiunta e mi ha aggredita. Ho perso i sensi e quando mi sono ripresa ero legata alla sedia.» Sharon stava raccontando tutto piangendo e con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto di fronte a sé ma cercando di essere il più lucida possibile «poi…» era molto agitata e i singhiozzi la sopraffarono.

«Calma, con calma…» la tranquillizzò il tenente parlandole stavolta con tono pacato.

«Sì…poi mi ha minacciata con il gancio e voleva uccidermi come tutte le sue altre vittime. Mi disse che aveva pensato a quel momento ogni giorno negli ultimi tre anni. Era me che voleva. Voleva uccidermi.»

«E poi è arrivato Andy» continuò Provenza.

«Sì…Polley l'ha aggredito e hanno iniziato a lottare» le lacrime sgorgavano copiose ricordando quei frangenti «io intanto cercai di liberarmi…e quando finalmente ci sono riuscita ho sparato.» disse quasi come una liberazione.

«E ha ucciso quel verme»

«Sì…ma Andy…»

«Capitano…» si interruppe un attimo «Sharon» per la prima volta Provenza si stava rivolgendo a lei chiamandola per nome «Flynn è forte, è un testone, ha la pellaccia dura, vedrà che si rimetterà prima di quanto pensa.» Provenza cercò di consolarla nonostante lui stesso facesse fatica a credere a ciò che aveva appena detto. Temeva seriamente per la vita del suo migliore amico dopo averlo visto incosciente e sanguinante con un pugnale conficcato nell'addome.

Giunsero finalmente al pronto soccorso ed Andy venne portato via per essere visitato. Gli infermieri non permisero a nessuno di entrare e Sharon e Provenza dovettero rimanere in sala d'attesa.

«Capitano, dovrebbe farsi visitare anche lei.» disse guardandola e indicandole il livido che aveva sulla guancia.

«Sto bene» rispose lei incurante «purtroppo sto bene…»

«Che dice? Perché "_purtroppo_"?»

«Dovrei esserci io al posto di Andy. È me che voleva quel bastardo! Dovrei esserci io…» Sharon si piegò su se stessa nascondendo il viso in lacrime tra le mani. Provenza, seduto accanto a lei, si sporse e la abbracciò. Lei si lasciò andare ad un pianto ormai impossibile da governare. Neanche lui poteva spiegarsi come gli era venuto in mente di abbracciarla ma era quello che sentiva fosse giusto fare in quel momento. Era la donna del suo migliore amico e doveva darle supporto in quel momento difficile. Andy avrebbe voluto così. Andy avrebbe fatto lo stesso al suo posto.

«Mi scusi, tenente…ho preso il controllo…» disse lei ricomponendosi.

«Non si deve scusare…è normale cedere in queste situazioni…ehm…senta…chiamo Rusty, si starà preoccupando non vedendola tornare»

«Sì…Rusty, sì…» era confusa.

«Non si preoccupi, ci penso io» Provenza si alzò e andò in corridoio a telefonare. Raccontò al ragazzo cosa fosse successo e nel giro di una mezz'oretta lui, le sue due guardie e Jack arrivarono in ospedale.

«Cosa ci fate qui?» domandò Sharon vedendoli avanzare verso di lei.

«Mamma!» Rusty la abbracciò «Come stai?»

«Sto bene…chi è in pericolo è Andy» disse lei.

«Lo stanno visitando?»

«Sì…» Sharon si voltò verso la porta da dove l'aveva visto entrare ma dalla quale non era ancora uscito nessuno ad informarla.

«È grave?» chiese Rusty guardando Provenza.

«Non lo sappiamo…non sono ancora venuti a dirci niente…mi sembra di impazzire qui!» Sharon si alzò e si diresse verso le finestre e guardò fuori. Jack si avvicinò a lei e le mise una mano sulla spalla. «Stai tranquilla, vedrai che non sarà niente…»

«Niente?!» Sharon si voltò «aveva un gancio nell'addome e una ferita alla nuca! Ha perso conoscenza e mi dici che non sarà niente?!» gridò lei verso Jack.

«Io volevo solo…» Jack tentò di scusarsi ma venne interrotto da Rusty.

«Mamma, non prendertela con lui, voleva solo essere gentile…» Rusty la abbracciò e la riportò a sedersi.

Ad un tratto la porta si aprì e uscì un medico col camice sporco di sangue...

Continua…


	101. Sconvolta

CAPITOLO 101

«Dottore!» Sharon si precipitò da lui e anche gli altri si avvicinarono.

«Siete parenti del signor Flynn?»

«Sì! Sono la moglie» rispose Sharon. Jack non potè che rimanere colpito dalla affermazione della donna. Una scarica di rabbia lo pervase.

«E io sono il suo diretto supervisore.» aggiunse Provenza.

«Dunque, signora…abbiamo estratto l'arma e il paziente ha perso molto sangue. Dobbiamo operarlo immediatamente, la tac rivela che ci sono delle lesioni interne e un forte trauma cranico.»

«Lesioni interne…?» ripetè confusa.

«Sì, a carico del fegato. Dobbiamo fare un intervento esplorativo per accertarci delle condizioni effettive e rimediare. Sarà una operazione lunga, signora, vada a casa a riposarsi, se ci sono cambiamenti la avviseremo.»

«No, resto qui con lui, non lo lascio solo» scoppiò a piangere. Rusty la abbracciò per sostenerla. «Mamma, vai a casa, resto qui io»

«Non posso lasciarlo, devo stare qui»

«Ma non puoi fare nulla qui, sei stanchissima e poi Andy domani non vorrà vederti con le occhiaie.» Rusty prese il viso della madre tra le mani e le asciugò le lacrime.

«Capitano, suo figlio ha ragione, vada a casa, restiamo noi qui per qualsiasi cosa. Le prometto che la chiamerò immediatamente se cambiasse qualcosa.» cercò di farla ragionare anche Provenza.

«A casa non riuscirei neanche a dormire, sono sicura che non farei che pensare e pensare…»

«Per questo posso aiutarla io, posso prescriverle un blando tranquillante che la aiuterà a riposare qualche ora serenamente.» disse il medico.

«Mamma, ascolta il consiglio del medico, dopo una bella dormita domani sarai in forze. Scommetto che Andy non vorrebbe saperti qui esausta.»

«Ok…avete vinto, farò come dite…» effettivamente Sharon si sentiva demolita. Seguì il medico nel suo studio e accettò di prendere il medicinale datole.

«Tra un'oretta vedrà che si sentirà già più rilassata e riuscirà a riposarsi» le disse.

«Grazie dottore»

«Vieni, Sharon, ti accompagno a casa. Il taxi ci aspetta di sotto» disse Jack gentilmente.

«Jack, non perderla di vista un secondo. È sconvolta.» disse Rusty sottovoce.

«Tranquillo…»

Rusty non si fidava molto ma non c'era altra opzione.

«Tenente, per qualsiasi cosa mi chiami…me lo prometta»

«Glielo prometto, capitano. Vada tranquilla…» rispose Provenza.

Era ormai notte fonda quando Sharon e Jack arrivarono a casa. Lei sembrava un automa, si muoveva lentamente e il suo sguardo era vuoto. Il suo pensiero fisso era Andy e cosa stesse passando a causa sua.

Appena entrata a casa si diresse in cucina, aveva bisogno di bere qualcosa. Aprì il frigo e invece che prendere la caraffa d'acqua decise di prendere la bottiglia di vino bianco già aperta dalla sera prima. Era solita rilassarsi dopo il lavoro, con mezzo bicchiere di vino bianco e ora ne sentiva il bisogno.

«Sharon, non credi sia meglio bere acqua?» le suggerì Jack.

«Proprio tu me lo dici?» lo zittì lei versandosi un po' più del solito mezzo bicchiere. Il liquido freddo e leggermente dorato fece immediatamente appannare il vetro del bicchiere. Era così invitante. Sharon lo trangugiò tutto d'un fiato e non sorseggiandolo come era solita fare ogni sera.

Sentì il vino freddo scenderle per la gola e darle una sensazione di bruciore caldo solo un paio di secondi dopo. Fece un gran respiro e improvvisamente si sentì più rilassata.

«Basta Sharon, non ti fa bene bere così» Jack le prese il bicchiere e lo mise nel lavandino.

«Non voglio mica ubriacarmi, avevo solo bisogno di scaldarmi un po'»

«Vai a stenderti e cerca di dormire qualche ora, è tardissimo»

Jack la vide con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto e rodeva immaginando che lei stesse pensando ad Andy.

«Andiamo, ti accompagno» la prese per il braccio in modo premuroso ma deciso.

La fece sedere sul letto.

«Si salverà?» chiese lei sottovoce mentre sentiva una nuova ondata di pianto sopraggiungere.

«Certo. Si salverà» rispose Jack mentre si chinava per toglierle le scarpe. Vide i suoi piedi nudi e lo sguardo salì poi sulle lunghe gambe perfette. Desiderava toccarle, desiderava tutto di lei. Le si sedette accanto e la abbracciò. «Vedrai che andrà tutto bene al tuo tenente» le disse nonostante a lui non importasse nulla di Andy.

Sharon sentì le lacrime riempirle gli occhi. Si appoggiò a Jack trovando in lui un rifugio che inspiegabilmente le stava dando sollievo. Chiuse gli occhi e iniziò a lasciarsi andare e a piangere lacrime calde e incontenibili. Lui la strinse tra le sue braccia accarezzandola con desiderio…

Continua…


	102. Carpe Diem

CAPITOLO 102

Il cielo all'alba era limpido e sereno, le nuvole erano scomparse lasciando spazio ad un cielo di color arancione caldo e il sole stava iniziando lentamente a prendere il suo consueto posto come ogni mattina. L'aria fresca entrava dalle finestre aperte della camera facendo muovere come vele le tende sottili e chiare. Loro due, ancora addormentati e nudi, stavano distesi nel letto, abbracciati.

Jack aprì gli occhi e gli parve di sognare. Aveva tra le sue braccia la donna che amava. I suoi capelli scuri e profumati erano sciolti sul cuscino, lui si avvicinò piano alla sua nuca per annusare quel profumo inebriante. Iniziò ad accarezzarle piano la testa per poi spostarsi alla spalla e percorrere con tocchi delicati tutto il suo braccio fino alla mano intrecciando poi le loro dita. Lei iniziò a svegliarsi piano.

Era confusa ma si sentiva bene, benissimo, soddisfatta e rilassata. Tutte quelle piacevoli sensazioni fecero sì che le si dipingesse in volto un lieve sorriso mentre piano piano, ad occhi ancora chiusi, si voltava verso colui che lei riteneva essere l'artefice del suo stato d'animo.

«Buongiorno...» disse lui dandole un bacio sulla spalla nuda.

Quando Sharon sentì la sua voce l'incantesimo si ruppe.

«Jack?!» esclamò con stupore spalancando gli occhi e coprendosi il più possibile col lenzuolo.

Si sentì improvvisamente catapultata in un'altra dimensione. Si sentì smarrita. Quelle meravigliose sensazioni che aveva provato solo qualche istante prima svanirono lasciando spazio ad altre che erano tutto fuorché piacevoli.

«Cos'è successo?»

«Veramente devo spiegartelo?» rispose lui continuando ad accarezzarle dolcemente il braccio. Lei si scansò disgustata dal contatto. Tirò tutto il lenzuolo e si alzò velocemente avvolgendoselo intorno mentre Jack prese un cuscino per coprirsi le nudità.

«Jack! Che diavolo è successo!?» Sharon era visibilmente alterata e spaventata. La situazione non lasciava spazio a fraintendimenti ma lei sapeva che non poteva essere vero, non poteva essere successo davvero.

«Abbiamo fatto l'amore» rispose lui come se fosse stata la cosa più normale del mondo.

«No! No! No! Non è possibile!» gridò lei agitandosi «Non può essere…no…non verrei a letto con te nemmeno se fossi l'ultimo uomo sulla terra! Men che meno mi verrebbe in mente di _far l'amore_ con te!» Sharon si lasciò andare a questo pensiero ad alta voce non pensando a quanto le sue parole potessero essere taglienti per lui.

«Mi spiace che ora tu dica così…solo un paio d'ore fa eri di tutt'altra opinione»

Lei restò in silenzio continuando a negare con la testa cercando di ricordare cosa fosse successo.

«Sharon ora non vorrai accusarmi di averti violentata, vero? Tu eri consenziente, eccome se lo eri! Continuavi a chiedermi di non fermarmi, mi stringevi a te e mi baciavi mentre tremavi di piacere tra le mie braccia…»

«Smettila! Sta zitto!» gli gridò.

Mentre lui parlava, lei era riuscita a ricordare. Erano brevi flash ma significativi. Ricordò che il medico le aveva dato delle gocce per calmarsi dopo lo spavento per Andy, ricordò di essere tornata a casa con Jack e di aver bevuto tutto d'un fiato quel bicchiere di vino. Le braccia di Jack che la avvolgevano, le lacrime, la paura di perdere Andy e la sensazione di rilassamento. Era tutto vero. Si era lasciata andare con Jack ma nella sua mente c'era Andy. Era con lui che stava facendo l'amore. Era a lui che chiedeva di non fermarsi. Era tra le sue di braccia che tremò per il piacere che la stava pervadendo.

«Ero sconvolta e tu te ne sei approfittato.» gli disse una volta messi insieme tutti i pezzi del puzzle.

«L'occasione fa l'uomo ladro, mia cara» rispose Jack con la sua solita arroganza «era la mia occasione, non potevo lasciarmela scappare, sai come si dice…_carpe diem_…»

Lei lo guardava inorridita.

«Ti assicuro che anche tu volevi, Sharon. Ti pare che potrei farti qualcosa contro la tua volontà? Mi credi così stupido?» continuò lui «sei un poliziotto, hai una pistola nella borsa e soprattutto sei la madre dei miei figli. Non avrei mai potuto farti del male».

Il telefono di Sharon iniziò a squillare sul comodino, distraendola. Lei si avvicinò velocemente per rispondere.

«Rusty!»

«Mamma come stai?» chiese il ragazzo.

«Non importa, dimmi di Andy» rispose lei agitata.

«È uscito ora dalla sala operatoria, il medico ha detto che è andato tutto bene, tranquilla»

A quella notizia Sharon sentì il cuore batterle all'impazzata e le gambe cederle, così si sedette sul bordo del letto.

«Ora lo portano in camera ma ci vorranno ancora un paio d'ore prima che si svegli…»

«Arrivo subito» disse lei.

«Fai con calma, lui ha ancora in corso gli effetti dell'anestesia»

«Ok…ci vediamo dopo» concluse lei terminando la chiamata.

«Allora?» domandò Jack.

Al sentire la sua voce Sharon trasalì dai suoi pensieri.

«È andato tutto bene.» rispose secca lei.

«Visto? Lo sapevo, per questo dovevo approfittare della mia occasione»

«Mi fai schifo Jack!» gli urlò lei alzandosi dal letto.

«Stai tranquilla, nessuno saprà mai quel che è successo. Da me non lo saprà nessuno, te lo prometto.»

«Non so che farmene delle tue promesse. Mi sono fidata di te, ho abbassato la guardia e tu hai approfittato. Sei un essere viscido e meschino»

«Quando ti sarai calmata e penserai con lucidità a quel che abbiamo fatto, ti renderai conto anche tu che è stato un momento bello. Non roviniamolo. Succede spesso di finire a letto coi propri ex, non siamo ne i primi ne gli ultimi…è successo e basta…se tu non lo racconti e io neppure, sarà come se non fosse mai successo…»

Continua…


	103. Ho avuto quello che volevo

CAPITOLO 103

«_Come se non fosse mai successo?_ Già, come se non ti conoscessi! Attenderai il momento migliore per dirlo ad Andy e separarci.» rispose lei.

«No. Non lo farò. Ho avuto quello che volevo, mi accontento così.»

«_Hai avuto quello che volevi_…hai approfittato di una mia debolezza! Non ero in me! Ero sconvolta!»

«Se fossi stata in te non ti saresti mai lasciata andare in quel modo…» ribatté lui «è successo e basta, Sharon. È una cosa che sappiamo solo tu ed io. Non uscirà da questa stanza se non sarai tu a lo ripeto, se non lo dirai tu, da me non lo saprà nessuno. Te lo giuro sui nostri figli.»

Sembrava parlasse sul serio ma ormai Sharon non riusciva più a credere ad una sola parola che fosse uscita dalla bocca di quell'uomo. Senza dire più nulla si rifugiò in bagno chiudendo la porta a chiave. Aprì l'acqua della doccia e andò sotto al getto. Nella sua mente ripercorse in modo più lucido quel che successe. Non riusciva a spiegarsi come fosse riuscita a concedersi a Jack, l'ultimo uomo al mondo con cui sarebbe voluta finire a letto. O forse no? Infondo Jack aveva un fortissimo ascendente su di lei. Nella sua mente, in un remoto angolo della sua mente, lui era suo marito. C'erano stati tempi in cui avrebbe pagato oro per essere amata da Jack. In passato gli aveva sempre concesso un'altra possibilità perché in fondo lei non voleva ammettere il fallimento del suo matrimonio. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenerlo vivo. Ma ora era tutto cambiato. Ora c'era Andy. Lui, così perfetto, amorevole, dolce, sensibile…lui che c'era sempre, lui che era il suo amico, il suo amante, il suo collega. Lui, a cui avrebbe affidato la sua vita.

L'acqua che cadeva sulla sua pelle lavava via la schiuma del sapone ma non riusciva a portarsi via anche l'odore di Jack, il tocco delle sue mani. Sharon si sentiva miserabile, sporca. Senza rendersi conto aveva tradito Andy e per di più nel momento in cui lui aveva più bisogno di lei. Forse non l'avrebbe mai perdonata per un atto simile. Non c'era rimedio, non c'era soluzione.

Uscì dalla doccia e si avvolse nell'accappatoio morbido, si asciugò i capelli senza badare troppo alla piega. Faticava a guardarsi allo specchio, non riconosceva l'immagine di quella donna riflessa.

Voleva andare da Andy il più presto possibile. Aprì la porta e vide che Jack non era più nella stanza. Scelse un paio di jeans scuri dall'armadio, una canotta rossa e una giacca blu. Quando finì di vestirsi si mise le scarpe e uscì dalla stanza.

Vide Jack già pronto vicino all'uscio.

«Eccoti»

«Vado da sola.» disse lei capendo che lui era intenzionato ad accompagnarla.

«Ho promesso a Rusty che avrei badato a te, non posso farti uscire da sola» ribatté lui.

«Ho detto che vado da sola. Cosa non ti è chiaro?»

«Sharon, non comportarti da bambina capricciosa. Sei ancora agitata, non posso lasciare che tu ti metta in auto in queste condizioni.»

«Però non ti sei fatto scrupoli quando si è trattato di approfittare delle mie condizioni!»

«Sharon…»

Lo bloccò. «Prenderò un taxi, contento?!» gridò lei uscendo di casa e sbattendo la porta.

Giunse in ospedale e man mano che si avvicinava al reparto dove era ricoverato Andy si sentiva sempre più colpevole. Il suo cuore aveva iniziato a galoppare mentre percorreva l'ultimo corridoio che la separava da Andy. Si fermò un attimo e si appoggiò alla parete, respirò per cercare di calmarsi ma era davvero difficile. Sentiva come se si potesse leggerle in faccia cosa aveva fatto. Vide Rusty in fondo al corridoio e quando anche lui la notò e le fece un cenno con la mano Sharon riprese a camminare verso di lui fingendo che fosse tutto in ordine.

«Mamma!» Rusty le andò in contro e la abbracciò. «Come stai? Hai una faccia…»

«Ehm…che…che faccia ho?»

«No, voglio dire… sei ancora molto turbata»

«Sì…» lei non voleva parlare, temeva che lui potesse accorgersi di qualcosa «posso andare da Andy?»

«Sì» le indicò la camera poco distante «c'è già Provenza con lui…non si è ancora svegliato»

«Grazie…» lei fece una carezza a Rusty e si avviò verso la camera.

Entrò piano, la stanza era semi buia. Quando vide Andy giacere placidamente in quel letto le prese una morsa allo stomaco. La sua coscienza non voleva darle tregua. Provenza, accanto al letto la vide entrare e si alzò dalla sedia.

«Capitano, ha riposato un po'?»

«Sì…diciamo di si…» non riusciva a togliere gli occhi da Andy «il medico ha detto qualcosa?»

«Ecco…sì…in realtà sì…»

Sharon capì immediatamente che qualcosa non stava andando come avrebbe dovuto. «Avanti, parli»

«Sarà meglio che si faccia spiegare tutto per bene dal dottore, non vorrei riportarle informazioni sbagliate, sa, potrei non aver capito bene…vado a chiamarlo…»

«Sì…grazie…»

Sharon rimase sola, si voltò verso Andy e si avvicinò a lui, si sedette sulla sedia accanto al letto e gli prese la mano stringendola tra le sue.

Si sporse un poco in avanti e si appoggiò coi gomiti al materasso, avvicinò la mano di Andy al suo viso e la baciò piano. La sua coscienza tornava a tormentarla, lacrime calde iniziarono a sgorgarle dagli occhi, sul viso e sulle loro mani intrecciate…

Continua…


	104. Ti devo la vita

CAPITOLO 104

Provenza e il medico entrarono nella stanza.

«Dottore» Sharon posò delicatamente la mano di Andy e si alzò per avvicinarsi al medico.

«Dunque, l'operazione è andata bene, è durata anche meno del previsto ma…quello che ora ci preoccupa è la presenza di un coagulo nell'arteria carotidea.»

«Cosa?» Sharon non capiva cosa il medico volesse arrivare a dirle.

«Ecco…le spiego in parole semplici, in seguito al trauma cranico si è formato questo grumo di sangue che al momento è fermo in un posto piuttosto pericoloso»

«Mi sta dicendo che ha superato l'operazione all'addome ma è ancora in pericolo di vita per quel coagulo?»

«Sì, non posso negarle che è una situazione piuttosto pericolosa. Il coagulo potrebbe restare lì e quindi potremmo tentare di scioglierlo nel giro di qualche settimana con del warfarin, un anticoagulante, che però potrebbe d'altra parte rallentare la guarigione della ferita all'addome con conseguente possibilità di infezioni. Oppure il coagulo potrebbe decidere di spostarsi improvvisamente e andare a bloccare zone ancor più pericolose come cervello, cuore o polmoni. E a quel punto un intervento sarebbe molto più rischioso, sempre ammesso che lo spostamento non provochi un'embolia, un ictus o un infarto che potrebbero essere fatali.»

Sharon guardò Andy che sembrava dormire placidamente. «Cosa si può fare?»

«Io personalmente, se si trattasse si un mio parente, sceglierei l'operazione. Si tratta di inserire una canula e aspirare il coagulo ristabilendo un giusto afflusso di sangue al cervello. È una operazione pericolosa come tutte le operazioni, se vogliamo vedere, anche una banale appendicite può risultare pericolosa in taluni soggetti, si tratta sempre di operazioni. Quello che posso dirle con certezza è che aspirare il coagulo è il modo più veloce e meno rischioso per liberarsi del problema, mi spiego meglio: se noi decidessimo di non fare l'operazione e iniziare una terapia di anticoagulanti non è detto che il coagulo si dissolva in modo omogeneo, potrebbe frammentarsi in tanti piccoli grumi che potrebbero più facilmente raggiungere comunque i vari organi. Per questa ragione io da medico mi sento di consigliare l'operazione. Poi, chiaramente l'ultima parola spetta a suo marito.»

«_A mio marito» _ripetè incerta «…sì…» Sharon rimase un attimo assorta guardando Andy.

«Ora scusatemi, devo tornare al giro visite, chiamatemi pure quando si sarà svegliato, non ci vorrà ancora molto»

«Sì, grazie dottore…» rispose vedendolo oltrepassare la porta, poi lo rincorse un attimo «dottore! Scusi, un'ultima cosa…» si avvicinò a lui senza che Provenza potesse sentire «ehm…si tratta delle gocce che mi ha dato ieri»

«Mi dica, ha riposato bene?»

«Ehm…sì, ecco…però volevo chiederle se è normale che creino dei momenti di…diciamo…poca lucidità»

«Beh, ecco…solitamente no…il principio attivo di quel medicinale serve per lo più per inibire le emozioni e riuscire a vedere il mondo con un po' di distacco, inoltre per aiutare con problemi di insonnia. Perché me lo chiede? Ha riscontrato qualche disturbo particolare?»

«Ehm…ecco…ehm…ho fatto fatica al risveglio a ricordare cosa fosse accaduto…come se avessi avuto un vuoto di memoria»

«Mmh…generalmente potrebbe succedere se si associa quel medicinale con altri che ne alterino l'effetto o con dell'alcool. In quel caso possono verificarsi diversi effetti come per esempio allucinazioni e vuoti di memoria»

«Ah…capisco…ehm…grazie…» Sharon lo ringraziò e lo lasciò andare a terminare le visite. Ritornò pensierosa verso la camera di Andy.

«Tutto bene, capitano?»

«Sì…tenente, la ringrazio per tutto quel che sta facendo per noi»

«Si figuri capitano, sono sicuro che lei e Flynn fareste lo stesso per me»

Lei gli sorrise annuendo, poi, tornò a sedersi accanto ad Andy riprendendogli la mano.

«Vi lascio soli, scendo a prendere un caffè con Rusty» disse Provenza.

«Tenente!» lo richiamò lei prima che lui si allontanasse.

«Sì?»

«Nel trambusto di ieri non ho chiamato Natalie e Nicole»

«Tranquilla, ci ho pensato io, ho detto loro di aspettare a venire qui finche Flynn non si sarà svegliato e che le avremmo avvisate se ci fossero stati cambiamenti»

«Grazie…ehm…un'ultima cosa…sarà stanchissimo, se vuole vada pure a casa a riposarsi, resto io qui ora…»

«Andrò più tardi, per il momento mi basta un caffè…ho avvisato la squadra, mi chiameranno se ci saranno nuovi casi, intanto tutti mandano i loro auguri»

«Grazie…»

Provenza uscì e scese al bar dell'ospedale.

Sharon era rimasta sola con Andy e la sua coscienza. Dopo una decina di minuti che era accanto a lui tenendogli la mano lui iniziò a muoversi e lentamente aprì gli occhi.

«Ehi…» gli sussurrò lei avvicinandosi dandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

«Sharon…» lui le sorrise ancora molto intontito dall'anestesia «dove siamo? cosa è successo?»

«Siamo al , sei stato operato…eri ferito…Polley ti ha accoltellato all'addome col gancio uncinato…» gli spiegò lentamente lei.

«Quel bastardo…figlio di…» farfugliò lui iniziando a ricordare qualche breve flash.

«Non preoccuparti ora di lui, non può più farci del male…»

Andy mise a fuoco il volto di Sharon e notò il rossore del livido che aveva sulla guancia. Poi allungò il braccio per accarezzarla.

«Guarda che ti ha fatto…»

«Non è niente…» si chinò a dargli un altro bacio «Se non fossi arrivato tu mi avrebbe uccisa…ti devo la vita Andy…»

«Per te farei questo e molto di più…» continuò lui.

«Ora chiamo il medico così viene a visitarti…c'è qualcosa che devi sapere…»

Continua…


	105. Problemino

CAPITOLO 105

«Che cosa devo sapere?»

«È meglio che te lo dica lui…io non sono brava coi termini medici…» gli disse prima di andare a cercare il dottore e tornare con lui qualche minuto dopo.

«Signor Flynn, buongiorno, sono il » gli disse il medico avvicinandosi e porgendogli la mano.

«Salve dottore…» Andy lo salutò a sua volta.

«Come si sente?» il medico iniziò a visitarlo guardandogli gli occhi con la luce, poi controllò la ferita sull'addome.

«Starei meglio se non mi schiacciasse le ferite…»

«Andy!» lo riprese Sharon «lascia che il dottore ti controlli».

Il medico rise. «Ha ragione signor Flynn, ho quasi finito» qualche minuto dopo, concluse la visita «dunque…» sospirò.

«È tutto a posto, dottore?» domandò Sharon preoccupata.

«Sì…direi di sì…anche se abbiamo ancora quel problemino da risolvere…» disse il medico.

«Quale "_problemino_"? chiese Andy.

«Signor Flynn, per quando riguarda la ferita all'addome, nonostante ci fossero lesioni interne, siamo riusciti a sistemare la situazione al meglio. Dalla Tac però è emerso che c'è un coagulo nella carotide.»

«E…?» Andy faceva fatica a capire.

«…e dovremo in qualche modo liberarci di quello sgradito ospite. Le opzioni sono due, ora le spiego come ho già spiegato poco fa a sua moglie»

Andy e Sharon si guardarono mentre il medico continuava a spiegare.

«Potremmo tentare di scioglierlo con una terapia farmacologica a base di warfarin, un potente anticoagulante ma il coagulo sciogliendosi potrebbe frammentarsi e andare verso organi importanti o arterie. Se invece scegliamo la via chirurgica dovremmo entrare con una sonda nella sua carotide e aspirare il coagulo. Sono entrambe opzioni mediamente rischiose ma io personalmente, come ho già accennato alla signora, vi consiglierei la via chirurgica.»

«Capisco…» Andy aveva sentito e appreso tutto ma era un po' frastornato.

«Non deve decidere adesso, ci pensi un paio di giorni»

«Grazie dottore.»

«Per qualsiasi cosa fatemi pure chiamare» concluse il medico prima di sparire oltre la porta.

Andy si voltò verso Sharon. Erano rimasti soli. Le sorrise. «E quindi…adesso sei mia moglie…non c'era bisogno di anestetizzarmi per sposarmi, lo sai che ti avrei detto di sì…»

«Oh…ehm…ecco…è stato un disguido…» iniziò a farfugliare lei «quando siamo arrivati qui eri in condizioni gravi e hanno pensato fossi tua moglie…non ho voluto specificare che non lo ero per paura che magari non mi tenessero aggiornata sulle tue condizioni» si affannò a spiegare.

«Ehi…» lui distese il braccio cercando la mano di lei «non devi scusarti, mi piace che pensino che siamo sposati…mi piace che la gente pensi che la mia è la donna più bella del mondo…la più intelligente…la più dolce…la più sexy…anche se…è anche un po' avara…»

«Avara io?»

«Sì, di baci. Non me ne hai ancora dato uno come si deve»

Sharon rise e si chinò su di lui baciandolo delicatamente e lui ricambiò. «Adesso va molto meglio…»

«Chiamo Provenza, è sceso un attimo con Rusty in caffetteria.» disse Sharon mentre cercava il telefono nella borsa appesa alla sedia. Fece la telefonata e riagganciò. Andy picchiettò sul materasso per invitarla a sedersi accanto a lui, lei con un po' di timore si sedette. «Va tutto bene, Sharon?» la notava nervosa, fingeva di essere calma ma si muoveva nervosamente ed era distratta.

«Sì…»

«Non sai mentire» le disse toccandole il naso con la punta dell'indice.

«È che…» in quel momento fu come se il tempo si fosse fermato. Nella mente di Sharon si facevano largo una miriade di pensieri, emozioni, paure, dubbi. Dirglielo o non dirglielo? Dirglielo o non dirglielo? Dirglielo o non dirglielo?

Le girava la testa.

«Ehi?» la voce di Andy la fece trasalire dai suoi pensieri mentre gli occhi già l'avevano tradita inumidendosi. «Sharon, cosa c'è?»

«Io…io…» si bloccò «ti amo»

Andy tirò un sospiro di sollievo e la guardò con tenerezza «Amore…anche io ti amo» lui tentò di mettersi seduto e si abbracciarono.

«Ho pensato di perderti» gli disse lei tra le lacrime.

«Ehi, guarda che non è mica facile liberarsi di Andrew Flynn!» rispose lui sciogliendo l'abbraccio e prendendole il viso tra le mani.

«Mi hai salvato la vita, non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza.»

«Non devi ringraziarmi, Sharon» la baciò di nuovo «anzi, se vogliamo ben guardare, sei stata tu a salvare me, se tu non avessi sparato a quel bastardo probabilmente io ora sarei sul lettino del dottor Morales.»

«Non dirlo neanche per scherzo!» rabbrividì all'idea e si avvicinò ancora ad Andy per baciarlo ancora.

«Toc toc?» disse Provenza sulla porta «Disturbiamo?» aggiunse Rusty.

Andy interruppe il bacio, si voltò verso di loro e rise. «Beh…in effetti…» scherzò facendo l'occhiolino a Sharon.

«Vecchia volpe, hai la pellaccia dura eh! Lo sapevo che ce l'avresti fatta!» continuò Provenza avvicinandosi e abbracciando l'amico.

«Amico mio! Ci vuole ben più di un coltellino per togliermi dai piedi!» rispose Andy sorridendogli. Poi, salutò anche Rusty. «Ehi!»

«Mi fa piacere che sia andato tutto bene, Andy»

«Anche a me, credimi» rispose lui.

«Ho avvisato Nicole e Natalie che ti sei svegliato, tra poco arriveranno» gli comunicò Provenza.

«Oh, saranno preoccupate, hai detto loro che sto bene e che è solo un graffio?»

«Beh, proprio un graffio non è…» aggiunse Sharon.

«Ma così si preoccuperanno per niente!»

«Ecco che è tornato il solito rompiscatole» sentenziò Provenza rivolto al capitano che sorrise distrattamente…

Continua…


	106. Fatto

CAPITOLO 106

«Flynn, ti lasciamo riposare ora…» gli disse Provenza «capitano, non me lo faccia stancare subito eh» aggiunse poi scherzando.

«Grazie Louie, grazie a tutti voi per essermi stati accanto…» Andy si rivolse all'amico, a Rusty e a Sharon.

Quando Sharon e Andy rimasero nuovamente soli poterono parlare seriamente del nuovo intervento.

«Hai pensato a cosa fare?» gli chiese lei.

«Sì, ma volevo prima sentire la tua opinione»

«Il medico consiglia l'intervento…la terapia…non so…mi spaventa un po'…» gli confessò Sharon.

«Già…»

«Andy, prenditi un po' di tempo per pensarci…»

«Non ho bisogno di pensarci. Farò l'intervento e vada come vada»

«Non dire così ti prego…»

«Sharon…ti assicuro che non è nei miei progetti morire sotto i ferri…dovrai sopportarmi ancora per un bel po'…abbiamo ancora tanta strada da fare insieme…» quelle parole emozionarono Sharon che lo abbracciò commossa.

Pochi istanti dopo sciolse l'abbraccio e gli diede un bacio delicato sulle labbra.

«Andy, ora riposa un po'…hai subito un intervento difficile, hai perso molto sangue…devi riposarti»

«Sì mamma…» la scherzò lui «però tu stai qui…»

«Sì…resto qui…» Sharon si sistemò accanto a lui e gli accarezzò la testa sentendosi immensamente in colpa «più tardi dovrò passare in centrale…devo ancora lasciare la mia deposizione»

Andy non l'ascoltava più, si era già addormentato sotto al tocco delicato delle sue dita che gli accarezzavano la fronte.

Intanto Rusty tornò al condominio scortato dai suoi angeli custodi. Appena entrato vide Jack sul divano mentre leggeva il giornale.

«Ehi Jack» lo salutò.

«Ciao. Tua madre?»

«È rimasta in ospedale, Andy ha superato l'intervento ma dovrà probabilmente essere operato di nuovo per un altro problema»

Jack drizzò le antenne e si fece curioso «Che tipo di problema?» cercò di indagare.

«Non ho ben capito, sembra che ci sia qualcosa che ostruisce una vena…»

«Mhh…e…è pericoloso?»

«Beh, se non fosse pericoloso non lo opererebbero, tu che dici?»

«Già…»

«Sharon? Ha detto qualcosa?»

«Cosa doveva dire?»

«No… niente…»

«È successo qualcosa? Avete discusso?»

«No…al contrario…»

«Che vuoi dire?»

«Niente, ragazzo, lascia stare…è tutto a posto…»

«Mhh…ok…vado a riposarmi un po', mi si chiudono gli occhi…» concluse Rusty prima di andare in camera sua.

Sharon approfittò del sonno profondo di Andy per scendere nella cappella dell'ospedale. Aveva bisogno di trovare conforto e allevio nella fede.

Entrò e si sedette tra le ultime panche, si inginocchiò e a mani giunte si mise a pregare. Padre Simon, un anziano prete che da anni si dedicava a dare conforto ai malati in ospedale, aveva appena finito di far visita ai degenti quando rientrando nella cappella, vide la donna. Decise di non disturbare le sue preghiere e si mise a preparare l'altare per la messa che avrebbe celebrato da lì a poco. Spesso però il suo sguardo finiva verso Sharon e quando la vide piangere decise di avvicinarsi a lei. Le si sedette accanto, lei sentì la sua presenza e si voltò.

«Padre…»

«Figliola, non volevo interrompere le tue preghiere ma ti ho vista piangere…hai bisogno di confidarti? Il signore ti ascolta e accoglierà le tue preghiere…»

«Grazie, Padre ma purtroppo quello che mi attanaglia non ha soluzione»

«Tutto ha una soluzione figliola, bisogna solo guardarla dalla prospettiva giusta…»

Sharon non rispose e abbassò lo sguardo.

«Sei in pena per un caro?»

«Anche…» rispose lei enigmatica «è che io…ho fatto una cosa irrimediabile che potrebbe fare molto male ad una persona che amo»

«San Paolo ci insegna che _l'amore è paziente, è benigno l'amore; non è invidioso l'amore, non si vanta, non si gonfia, non manca di rispetto, non cerca il suo interesse, non si adira, non tiene conto del male ricevuto, non gode dell'ingiustizia, ma si compiace della verità. Tutto copre, tutto crede, tutto spera, tutto sopporta_.»

Quelle parole colpirono molto Sharon. «L'amore sopporta anche un tradimento?»

«È di questo che si tratta? Hai tradito?»

«Io non volevo. Non sapevo cosa stavo facendo, ero confusa…l'uomo che amo ieri mi ha salvato la vita ma è stato ferito da un malvivente. È stato operato questa notte e per fortuna è andato tutto bene…ma…io ero così confusa, così agitata, nel panico…il medico mi ha dato un calmante e io stupidamente quando sono tornata a casa, per l'agitazione, ho bevuto un bicchiere di vino. Probabilmente l'alcool ha alterato l'effetto del medicinale e io ho perso il controllo di me stessa e…sono finita a letto col mio ex marito»

Fatto. L'aveva detto. C'era riuscita. Si era liberata di quel peso così opprimente anche se solo in parte…

Continua...


	107. Ostacoli

CAPITOLO 107

«Figliola, tutti noi riceviamo delle pietre sul nostro cammino, sono ostacoli, prove alle quali il Signore ci mette di fronte.» Le parole dell'anziano prete le sembrarono sincere, non c'era rimprovero, non c'era giudizio.

«È un macigno per me. Io…non so cosa fare…vorrei continuare ad essere sincera con l'uomo che amo e costruire con lui un futuro…sento di non poter far crescere il nostro amore su una menzogna»

«Certo… comprendo…»

«D'altra parte però…ho paura di perderlo confessandogli quel che è successo…lo amo più della mia vita. Darei qualunque cosa pur di tornare indietro e cambiare il corso degli eventi. Lo conosco, lui è impulsivo, potrebbe reagire con rabbia, con aggressività.»

«Temi che ti possa fare del male? O farne a se stesso?»

«Andy non mi farebbe mai del male, ne sono più che certa però potrebbe riversare la sua rabbia su se stesso o sul mio ex marito. Tra noi c'è una situazione di tensione da mesi, ci sono diversi problemi.»

«Capisco…non è una situazione facile…ma le vie del Signore sono imperscrutabili, abbi fede e Lui ti indicherà la via giusta»

«Grazie Padre…» gli rispose alzandosi «ora devo proprio andare…grazie per le sue parole»

«Vai, figliola» la salutò «sia lodato il Signore»

«Sempre sia lodato» concluse Sharon allontanandosi.

Tornando verso la camera di Andy, Sharon vide Nicole e Natalie.

«Ragazze!» le chiamò facendole fermare e voltare mentre lei si avvicinò «Ciao».

«Sharon!» la salutarono a loro volta «Ciao, come sta mio padre?» domandò Nicole.

«Meglio, un po' affaticato ma l'operazione è andata bene. Poco fa stava riposando, ho approfittato per scendere nella cappella dell'ospedale…»

«Capisco. Possiamo andare da lui?»

«Sì, certo, vi faccio strada.» disse iniziando a percorrere il corridoio per raggiungere la stanza «ehm..ragazze, c'è una cosa che dovete sapere.»

«Dicci, Sharon» disse Nicole.

Sharon si fermò. «Ehm…l'operazione è andata bene, sì, ma c'è ancora un problema.»

«Di cosa si tratta?» chiese Natalie preoccupata.

«Ecco, si tratta di un coagulo che ostruisce l'arteria carotide di Andy.»

«È grave?»

«Sì, abbastanza.»

«Dovrà essere operato di nuovo?»

«Sì, lui vuole essere operato. Dovranno entrare nella vena e aspirare il coagulo.»

«Dici che "lui vuole essere operato" per caso ci sono altre vie percorribili?» chiese Nicole.

«Il medico ha detto che si potrebbe iniziare una terapia anticoagulante per sciogliere il coagulo ma potrebbe frammentarsi ed essere comunque pericoloso perché i frammenti potrebbero dirigersi verso gli organi»

«Ed è per questo, immagino, che ha deciso per l'operazione…»

«Sì.» le confermò Sharon.

«Tu cosa pensi?» domandò a bruciapelo Nicole.

«Io…ecco…entrambe le opzioni mi spaventano. Hanno tutte e due dei pro e dei contro. Andy ha deciso da solo e voglio rispettare la sua decisione e condividerla.»

«Capisco…»

«Ora andiamo da lui…» concluse Sharon facendo loro segno di seguirla.

Arrivarono da Andy ma stava ancora riposando. Sharon si sedette accanto a lui mentre le due ragazze restarono in piedi al lato del letto.

Nonostante avessero fatto attenzione a non fare rumore, Andy si svegliò e aprì gli occhi.

«Non posso crederci…le mie tre donne tutte qui per me…credo che mi ammalerò più spesso in futuro…» disse scherzando non appena le vide.

«Non scherzare papà! Ci hai fatto spaventare!» rispose Nicole abbassandosi per dargli un bacio sulla guancia.

«È vero, zio! Ci hai fatto prendere un colpo!» anche Natalie si chinò a salutarlo.

«Vi assicuro che ne è valsa la pena…» rispose Andy prendendo la mano di Sharon. I due si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa. Lui le aveva salvato la vita.

«Non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza per avermi salvato la vita, te l'ho già detto.»

«E io ti ho già detto che non devi ringraziarmi. Lo rifarei altre mille volte.»

«Oh Andy…»

«Papà, mi spieghi esattamente cosa è successo? Il tenente Provenza non me l'ha voluto spiegare» domandò Nicole.

«È la stessa cosa che vorremmo sapere noi, tenente Flynn.» La voce dell'agente Stewart attirò l'attenzione di tutti i presenti. L'uomo era in piedi sulla porta accanto al collega, l'agente Parker.

Continua…


	108. Sono le regole

CAPITOLO 108

«Agente Stewart, agente Parker, che piacere vedervi!» Sharon si avvicinò e strinse loro la mano.

«Capitano Raydor, anche per noi è un piacere, ci manca moltissimo all'FID»

Lei sorrise «Mi mancate molto anche voi».

Andy era sollevato che gli Affari Interni avessero inviato loro e non altri agenti. Sapeva che Sharon aveva molta stima di quei due uomini, li aveva forgiati lei, lavoravano bene e amavano il loro lavoro come lo faceva lei. In qualche modo erano i suoi pupilli quando lavorava all'FID. Andy, di conseguenza si fidava, sapeva che loro non avrebbero manipolato la sua deposizione per creargli guai come avrebbe potuto fare qualche altro funzionario corrotto e presuntuoso.

«Avanti, agenti, sono pronto a spiegarvi tutto quello che volete sapere.»

«Andy, sei ancora debole, forse si potrebbe rimandare la tua deposizione» rispose Sharon avvicinandosi a lui e prendendogli la mano.

«Capitano…non vorremmo contrariarla ma…sa meglio di noi che siamo tenuti a raccogliere le deposizioni entro 24 ore dai fatti. Sono le regole…»

«Ahahah le regole! Li hai sentiti? Parlano come te ahaha!» Andy rise -con non poca fatica viste le sue condizioni- rivolgendosi a Sharon e trascinando nelle risate anche gli agenti oltre che Nicole e Natalie che erano rimaste in disparte nella stanza.

«Già, le regole…dunque devo lasciarlo nelle vostre mani…» disse Sharon.

«Glielo restituiremo tutto intero, capitano» rispose l'agente Stewart sorridendole.

«Vai, am…ehm» si corresse «…Sharon…sopravvivrò…» la esortò Andy.

Lei lo guardò e poi si rivolse agli agenti «Non fatelo stancare. Deve riposarsi, ha appena subito una difficile operazione» ordinò premurosa lei.

«Non lo faremo, stia tranquilla. Poi dovremo prendere anche la sua deposizione, capitano.»

«Sì…» rispose lei cosciente che avrebbe dovuto rivivere l'orribile momento di quando è stata impotente tra le mani di Polley. «Passate da me in ufficio più tardi»

«Sì, capitano.» rispose Stewart mentre Parker fece solo un accenno di assenso col capo.

«Torno nel pomeriggio a vedere come stai, ok?» si rivolse poi ad Andy «ciao, ragazze» salutò poi anche Nicole e Natalie che ricambiarono.

«Ok…a dopo…» lui la guardò. In una condizione "normale" in quel momento lei si sarebbe avvicinata per baciarlo prima di andare via. Ma quella non era una condizione "normale". C'erano dei colleghi e dunque lavoro. E la regola era non mischiare mai amore e lavoro. Niente bacio. Andy lo sapeva. Allungò la mano cercando quella di Sharon e la strinse delicatamente strofinandole il dorso col suo pollice mentre la guardava dritta in quegli occhi verdi che lo facevano andare in tilt. Quel contatto fu più bello, più dolce e più intimo di qualunque bacio si fossero mai dati. Con uno sguardo riuscivano a dirsi tutto. Solitamente uno sguardo non mente mai. Quello di Sharon però sì; ed era riuscita a nascondere ad Andy il suo vero stato d'animo.

«A dopo…» concluse lei mentre lentamente le loro mani si lasciavano «agenti, a più tardi»

«A più tardi, capitano»

Mentre Andy raccontava l'accaduto agli agendi dell'FID, Sharon era tornata alla Crimini Maggiori. Entrando vide che il suo ufficio era ancora un disastro. La vetrata ancora in frantumi sul pavimento, la scrivania in disordine e sul pavimento era ancora ben visibile una grande chiazza di sangue. Tutto intorno, nastri gialli.

«Capitano, tra poco verranno a sistemare tutto, vedrà che domani il suo ufficio sarà in perfetto ordine.» le disse Provenza che si era avvicinato vedendola impietrita.

«Sì…lo spero…voglio dimenticare questo orribile episodio il prima possibile.»

«Come mai è qui? Credevo sarebbe rimasta con Flynn oggi»

«Torno più tardi da lui, ora ha compagnia…Stewart e Parker dell'FID»

«Immagino che Flynn sarà felice come un ratto in gabbia…» scherzò l'anziano tenente.

«Per fortuna sono loro ad occuparsi del caso, mi fido.»

«Ci credo, li ha plasmati lei a sua immagine e somiglianza»

«Sì e ne sono soddisfatta, sono due elementi eccellenti, lavorano bene e sono onesti ed affidabili. Più tardi passeranno a prendere anche la mia deposizione» disse lei.

«Capitano…una cosa…potrei assentarmi per un paio d'ore? Avrei una commissione importante da fare» domandò Provenza.

«Qualcosa di grave?» chiese lei preoccupata.

«No, cioè sì…ehm…ecco…è una faccenda…personale»

«Capisco…va bene tenente, vada pure»

«Grazie…» rispose lui.

Dato che il suo ufficio era ancora momentaneamente inagibile, Sharon si sedette alla scrivania di Andy.

Provenza intanto uscì con premura e dopo aver terminato la sua commissione passò in ospedale dall'amico Flynn.

«Provenza, che ci fai di nuovo qui?» si sorprese di vederlo «Sharon sta bene?» domandò preoccupato.

«Sì, tranquillo, sono qui perché devo parlarti di una cosa personale.»

«_Personale_?»

«Sì, sta zitto e guarda!»

Andy rimase stupefatto da ciò che vide tra le mani dell'amico.

Continua…


	109. Aiuto

CAPITOLO 109

«Santo Cielo! Non hai badato a spese eh?!» Andy era ancora sbalordito.

«Già…è bello eh?» chiese Provenza soddisfatto. L'anello che aveva appena comprato per Patrice brillava tra le sue mani dentro una scatolina quadrata di velluto blu.

«È veramente bellissimo…ma…sei sicuro? Vi conoscete da pochissimo» Andy era un po' scettico riguardo a questa nuova storia d'amore dell'amico però non poteva non essere felice per lui vedendolo così innamorato.

«Mai stato più sicuro. Lei è quella giusta.» rispose convinto l'anziano tenente.

«Ti ricordo che dicevi così anche delle altre quattro _signore Provenza_»

«Sì ma lei è diversa»

«Capisco amico mio…io provo lo stesso per Sharon. Non aspettavo l'amore, non lo cercavo, anzi, ne stavo ben alla larga, mi bastava divertirmi ogni tanto qua e là e poi all'improvviso…un uragano mi ha travolto.»

«Già…è proprio così…per me è stata la stessa cosa…stasera le chiederò di sposarmi e se tutto va bene presto dovrai comprarti uno smoking nuovo perché voglio che tu sia il mio testimone di nozze»

«Accidenti, Provenza! Vuoi farmi spendere tremila dollari per un completo e poi magari tra un anno divorzi come fai sempre? Scherzi a parte, ti auguro il meglio, amico mio e…spero anche che me la farai conoscere prima di arrivare all'altare»

«Sei il solito spilorcio!» lo schernì l'amico «affittalo se proprio ci tieni, basta che tu sia lì accanto a me quel giorno e sì, tranquillo che te la farò conoscere presto…ora vado, devo tornare in centrale. La Raydor mi ha dato un permesso di due ore e le ho già sforate…» disse prima di sparire oltre la porta.

Andy rimase qualche secondo a fissare la stanza vuota. Tutto si aspettava da quella giornata tranne che Provenza venisse a portargli una tale notizia. Si ritrovò a sorridere sinceramente felice per l'amico.

Quando Provenza rientrò al lavoro, Sharon si stava congedando dagli agenti Stewart e Parker.

«Tenente Provenza, potrei parlarle un momento?» chiese lei accompagnando alla porta i due agenti.

«Sì capitano, lo so, ho tardato un po' ma è stato per una cosa veramente molto importante.»

«Andiamo in sala ristoro» gli ordinò lei.

Una volta giunti nella stanza si sedettero a un tavolino.

«Tenente Provenza, va tutto bene? C'è qualcosa che la preoccupa?»

«Ehm…no…ecco…in realtà è una questione personale di cui per il momento, per scaramanzia non dovrei parlarne ma…dato che siamo qui…forse il suo aiuto mi può essere utile»

«_Il mio aiuto_?»

«Beh, sì ecco…lei è una donna raffinata, elegante, sensibile…»

«Tenente? Dove vuole arrivare?» chiese lei perplessa dal fatto che lui le stesse facendo così tanti complimenti.

«Oh…no…non fraintenda…è che…vorrei un suo parere da donna»

«Un mio parere riguardo a cosa?»

Provenza si guardò intorno controllando che nessuno li stesse vedendo, poi estrasse dalla tasca la scatolina di velluto blu. «Riguardo a questo» Aprì la scatolina lasciando Sharon tra l'esterrefatto e lo sconvolto.

«Ehm…tenente? Che significa?» Chiese.

«Che gliene pare?»

«Ecco…è bellissimo…però credo di non capire…»

«No, non sono impazzito…o forse sì…insomma…mi spiego meglio» era emozionato «da qualche settimana sto frequentando una donna meravigliosa…»

A Sharon finalmente la situazione sembrò più chiara. Per un momento ha temuto che Provenza ci stesse provando con lei.

«Si chiama Patrice lei è…tutto ciò che ho sempre aspettato dalla vita e non voglio più aspettare, so che ci conosciamo da poco ma non mi sono mai sentito così sicuro in vita mia, lei è quella giusta, lei è la donna con la quale arriverò alla fine dei miei giorni e…stasera le chiederò di sposarmi»

Sharon si commosse. Mai si sarebbe aspettata che dietro a quell'aspetto così burbero e in apparenza severo, si nascondesse un uomo dolce e innamorato.

«Capitano, dica qualcosa per favore»

«Tenente…mi sorprende sentirle dire queste cose ma sono molto felice per lei, mi fa piacere che stia vivendo questo momento importante nella sua vita. Le faccio i miei migliori auguri»

«Grazie…» rispose sincero «Ehm…capitano, so che spesso abbiamo avuto problemi io e lei ma, voglio che sappia che ho imparato ad apprezzarla e la ammiro. Flynn è un uomo fortunato e io sono sinceramente felice per voi, davvero, nonostante gli alti e bassi»

Il sorriso che Sharon aveva dipinto in volto per un attimo si spense. La sua coscienza era sempre lì, in agguato, pronta a tormentarla. Sospirò.

«Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?» domandò Provenza. Sharon non rispose. «Ma certo, che stupido sono…in questo momento così delicato lei sarà preoccupata per l'operazione ma mi creda, conosco Flynn, non l'ha fermato un matrimonio, un infarto, qualche sparatoria, una coltellata e di certo non lo fermerà un piccolo grumo di sangue. In men che non si dica ce lo ritroveremo qui a sparare cazzate come suo solito.»

Le parole di Provenza strapparono un sorriso a Sharon. «Sì…andrà tutto bene» tentò di convincersi lei.

Continua…


	110. In trappola

CAPITOLO 110

La giornata lavorativa era ormai giunta al termine, Sharon passò in ospedale a trovare Andy prima di ritornare a casa. Lui la informò di ciò che gli disse il medico durante l'ultima visita del pomeriggio, la situazione era stabile, si stava riprendendo bene dall'operazione all'addome e il medico aveva deciso che l'indomani si sarebbe sottoposto al nuovo intervento per rimuovere il coagulo.

«Torno a trovarti domani, prima che ti portino in sala operatoria, ok?»

«Va bene…» Andy le prese la mano e la massaggiò tra le sue «quanto vorrei poter tornare a casa con te ora…»

Sharon si irrigidì e sospirò. «Tra qualche giorno, quando sarà tutto finito, potrai tornare a casa, vedrai…»

«Sharon…vieni qui…» la tirò leggermente a se e le indicò di sedersi sul lato del letto «amore, dimmi cosa ti succede…ti vedo triste…»

«Non ho niente…è che non riesco a non essere preoccupata»

«Capisco, ma il medico è esperto, mi fido di lui, andrà tutto bene.» cercò di rassicurarla Andy.

Sharon annuì a testa bassa.

«Ehi» le sollevò il mento costringendola a guardarlo «ora mi fai un bel sorriso? Ne ho bisogno…» continuò lui.

Lei esaudì la sua richiesta e gli sorrise dolcemente.

«Ecco, così sì che va bene…» rispose Andy soddisfatto.

Sharon si sporse verso di lui lasciandosi accogliere tra le sue braccia.

«Dai, ora vai a casa, sarai stanchissima, devi riposarti» le disse lui premuroso abbracciandola e massaggiandole la schiena.

«Sì…sono distrutta…a domani» gli diede un ultimo bacio «ti amo, ricordalo sempre» continuò malinconica.

«Anche io ti amo, buonanotte» rispose Andy rimanendo leggermente perplesso dalle sue parole. Non ci fece troppo caso però, attribuiva tutta la malinconia di Sharon e la sua tristezza alla difficile situazione.

Si salutarono e Sharon tornò a casa.

Prima di entrare nell'appartamento si fermò come di consueto a parlare con le guardie di protezione di Rusty per avere gli ultimi aggiornamenti. Era tutto tranquillo da giorni, troppo tranquillo. L'attenzione doveva continuare a rimanere alta. Il fatto che il ragazzo non avesse più ricevuto segnali di minaccia, contrariamente a quel che si potrebbe pensare, non lasciava presagire nulla di buono.

Sharon fece un paio di grossi respiri prima di entrare in casa, sapeva che non avrebbe potuto evitare Jack all'infinito.

«Ciao cara» esordì lui vedendola varcare la soglia.

Lei non rispose, si limitò a lanciargli un'occhiataccia.

«Noto che sei piuttosto nervosa…vuoi un bicchiere di vino per...rilassarti?» continuò lui alludendo alla sera precedente.

«Jack, domani mattina dovrai essere fuori di qui. Non voglio più vederti in casa mia.»

«Casa nostra…» la corresse lui.

«Casa mia! Ho lavorato anni per riuscire ad estinguere il mutuo che tu avevi acceso! Non azzardarti a reclamare nulla! Ti voglio fuori di qui, hai capito?!» urlò lei.

«Shhh…» le fece segno col dito indice davanti alla bocca «Rusty potrebbe sentirti…»

«Che senta!»

«E non credi che vorrà sapere perché dall'oggi al domani mi cacci via? Davvero gli vuoi dire cosa hai fatto mentre il tuo fidanzatino era sotto i ferri?»

«Non ti azzardare a minacciarmi!» rispose lei a denti stretti guardandolo con aria minacciosa.

«Tranquilla…rilassati, cara…» Jack prese posto sul divano, allungò le gambe e poggiò i piedi sul tavolino «Nessuno lo saprà se non sarai tu a dirlo…te l'ho già detto…tranquilla…» continuò a bassa voce.

Il modo di fare di Jack, così calmo e sicuro di sé era insopportabile e Sharon era arrivata al limite.

«Jack, ti ho detto che…» continuò urlando Sharon.

«Mamma, ma che succede? Perché urli in questo modo?!» la interruppe Rusty arrivando dalla sua camera.

Sharon rimase immobile. _Cosa avrà sentito? Da quanto tempo era lì? _Si domandò. Inspiegabilmente Jack la tolse dall'empasse.

«Tua madre mi stava ricordando che non devo mettere i piedi sul tavolino…sai…le regole…» disse Jack cambiando posizione «Scusa Sharon…» disse guardandola soddisfatto.

Lei non rispose. Si sentiva come in trappola. Per quanto le pesasse ammetterlo, Jack aveva ragione: se lei l'avesse cacciato di casa in quel modo dalla sera alla mattina, tutti si sarebbero chiesti il motivo di tale repentino gesto.

«Vado a letto, sono stanca.»

«Mamma, tutto ok?» le chiese Rusty.

«Sì, più o meno. Domani opereranno ancora Andy per il coagulo, uscirò presto. Buonanotte.»

«Domani? Di già? Non è presto sottoporlo ad una nuova operazione?»

«Sì ma è una operazione di breve durata, non resterà sedato per molto ed è piuttosto urgente secondo il medico»

«Capisco…vuoi che venga con te?»

«No…grazie…probabilmente ci sarà già Provenza o Nicole…o entrambi, non lo so…»

«Ok, se hai bisogno chiamami» si offrì Rusty.

«Sì, grazie…» lei gli scompigliò affettuosamente il ciuffo e gli baciò la guancia.

Jack aveva ascoltato tutto e quando rimase solo si sentì soddisfatto ed iniziò ad immaginare la sua prossima mossa per riprendersi Sharon…

Continua…


	111. Perché?

CAPITOLO 111

Sharon stava percorrendo il lungo corridoio dell'ospedale per andare alla stanza di Andy. Camminava e camminava, il ticchettio dei suoi tacchi scandiva il percorso che sembrava infinito. La stanchezza e l'affanno aumentavano sempre di più. Faticava a camminare come se i suoi piedi fossero ancorati al pavimento. Ogni passo le costava fatica. I pazienti, gli infermieri e i medici camminavano a passo svelto accanto a lei. Tutti la guardavano e parlottavano tra loro per il suo modo goffo di camminare. Sharon sentì improvvisamente le guance pizzicare di vergogna, sudava e le voci intorno a lei si facevano sempre più insistenti. Il rumore del suo respiro affannato era l'unica cosa che riusciva a sentire in modo chiaro.

Riuscì ad arrivare alla camera di Andy, entrò e vide che il letto era appena stato rifatto dall'infermiera.

«Buongiorno, scusi, sto cercando il paziente Andrew Flynn…» chiese.

«È stato dimesso poco fa, è venuta sua moglie a prenderlo» rispose la giovane infermiera.

«_Sua moglie?_» Sharon non capì. Uscì dalla stanza e il corridoio improvvisamente era vuoto, l'ospedale era diventato un luogo freddo e buio, un edificio visibilmente in disuso da parecchio tempo. Non riusciva a capire cosa stesse succedendo. A fatica riuscì ad arrivare agli ascensori, le porte si aprirono e lei salì. Le porte si chiusero e il mezzo iniziò a salire senza che lei avesse avuto il tempo di selezionare il piano sulla pulsantiera. Tutti i tasti sembravano non rispondere ai comandi. Finalmente le porte si riaprirono e quando scese si trovò alla Crimini Maggiori. _Ma che diavolo?_ Si guardò intorno e vide in lontananza, nel suo ufficio, Andy e Jack, faccia a faccia. Le tremarono le gambe e le si fermò il cuore per un istante. Entrò nella sala principale e notò che la squadra la guardava con ribrezzo, con disappunto e disgusto.

«Come ha potuto?» le disse Provenza schifato.

«Non me lo sarei mai aspettato da lei…che aberrazione!» aggiunse Tao.

«Cosa?» Sharon cercava di domandare a cosa si riferissero ma nessuno la ascoltava, si limitavano a fissarla e schernirla.

«Bleah!» aggiunse Julio schifato.

«Cosa succede?! Volete spiegarmelo?!» Sharon si agitava ma nessuno le prestava attenzione. Le mancava il fiato. Decise di andare nel suo ufficio.

«Andy!» gli corse incontro e lo abbracciò. Lui la rifiutò allontanandola con una spinta. «Andy? Che ti prende? Come stai?» domandò preoccupata.

«Mi fai schifo!» le disse lui guardandola con disprezzo. «Jack mi ha detto tutto»

«_Tutto…?_» il suo respiro affannato tornava ad aggredirla quasi volesse assordarla. «Andy, lasciami spiegare, non è come sembra»

«Mi hai tradito! Cosa vuoi spiegare? Nel momento in cui io avevo più bisogno di te, tu mi hai tradito! Ti sei fatta scopare da un altro! Puttana!»

«No!» urlò lei.

Jack li guardava litigare e sghignazzava in modo malefico.

«Jack…perchè? Perchè!?»

«Perchè sei mia…e lo sarai per sempre…» rispose lui spavaldo.

«No!» l'attenzione di Sharon tornò su Andy «ti prego, lasciami spiegare…ho sbagliato ma…non è come sembra!»

«Mi hai tradito! Sei solo una puttana. Una lurida puttana!» Andy scandì le parole con una rabbia e un odio indescrivibili. Infine le diede uno schiaffo così forte che lei finì piegata sulla scrivania.

«Questo non è vero!» si difese lei cercando di rialzarsi mentre sentiva il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca.

«Non è vero?! Non è vero?!» la prese per i polsi strattonandola «Guardati! Mi fai schifo!» la lasciò spingendola lontano da lui.

Sharon si guardò ed era coperta solo dal lenzuolo avvolto intorno al suo corpo.

«Io non…no…» non capiva.

«Mi fai schifo…mi fai schifo…» la voce di Andy riecheggiava in modo sempre più cupo mentre intorno a lei, Jack, tutta la squadra, il prete dell'ospedale, i suoi figli e i colleghi la accerchiavano sempre di più guardandola con fare minaccioso e strattonandola.

«No…andate via…no…io non volevo…» Sharon si dimenava per allontanarli.

«Mi fai schifo! Lurida puttana!» Lo sguardo di Andy, carico d'odio, era ciò che le doleva maggiormente, più delle male parole, più dello schiaffo, più del giudizio della gente.

«No…no…no!» gridò.

«Mamma!? Mamma!» Rusty la scosse tenendola per le braccia. Sharon si dimenava cercando di divincolarsi della presa, infine si svegliò in un bagno di sudore e lacrime, agitandosi sentendo le mani del ragazzo intorno ai suoi avambracci. «Mamma!»

Accese la luce in fretta. Respirava affannosamente mentre il cuore le batteva all'impazzata. Non riusciva a parlare, lo guardava spaventata, con gli occhi spalancati e carichi di lacrime.

«Ehi! Hai avuto un incubo» le disse piano cercando di rassicurarla.

Lei lo abbracciò forte, fortissimo, iniziando a piangere e singhiozzare. Le lacrime calde e salate rigavano il suo volto, erano inarrestabili.

«È tutto finito, era un incubo…shhh tranquilla…»

Sharon sapeva bene che non era stato solo un incubo, era la sua coscienza che le presentava il conto.

Continua…


	112. Fa rumore?

CAPITOLO 112

Sharon rimase abbracciata a Rusty per vari secondi.

«Mamma, bevi un goccio d'acqua» le consigliò il ragazzo allungando il braccio per prendere il bicchiere sul comodino. Lei si staccò da lui e bevve.

Era tutta sudata, quell'incubo l'aveva devastata.

«Stai meglio?»

«Sì» rispose Sharon insicura riprendendo a respirare con più calma.

«Vuoi parlarne? Cosa hai sognato?»

«No, Rusty, non voglio ricordare…» rispose evasiva.

«Ok come vuoi…ora prova a riposare ancora un po', è notte fonda…» le disse il figlio.

«Sì…ci proverò…» rispose lei.

«Vuoi che resto un po' qui con te?»

«No, tranquillo…sto meglio…» Sharon gli accarezzò la testa.

«Se hai bisogno chiamami…ok?»

«Grazie tesoro». Sharon lo abbracciò di nuovo prima che lui andò via.

Quando rimase di nuovo sola si alzò per andare in bagno a rinfrescarsi il viso. L'acqua fresca sulla pelle le dava sollievo. Sollevò il volto ancora grondante di acqua e si ritrovò a fissare la sua immagine allo specchio. Vedeva una donna colpevole e bugiarda. Non riusciva a riconoscersi in quel riflesso. Lei non era così, non era mai stata così.

Tornò a letto e si rannicchiò, rimase a fissare la parete senza riuscire a conciliare il sonno. Iniziò a ripensare al suo incubo e ai segnali che la sua mente le stava inviando. Passarono un paio d'ore durante le quali ogni tanto si assopiva ma di certo non si poteva dire stesse dormendo.

Quando suonò la sveglia aprì gli occhi, aveva mal di testa e si sentì tutta indolenzita come se avesse appena corso la maratona senza nessun tipo di preparazione fisica. Si fece forza e si alzò. Dopo una doccia rigenerante il mondo sembrava migliore ma ancor di più lo sarebbe stato dopo una buona tazza di caffè.

Quella mattina uscì di casa molto presto e si diresse alla Crimini Maggiori, era ancora troppo presto per andare in ospedale da Andy. Entrando vide che il suo ufficio era stato sistemato, tutto era pulito e in ordine come se quella notte maledetta non fosse mai accaduta. Purtroppo però era accaduto tutto. Sospirò e varcò la soglia della stanza e andò a sedersi sulla sua poltrona dietro la scrivania. Rimase a pensare per una manciata di minuti, poi sentì i primi agenti entrare in servizio e con loro anche i membri della sua squadra. Uscì dall'ufficio e li salutò.

«Buongiorno»

«Buongiorno, capitano» ricambiarono Mike, Amy e Julio.

Provenza, entrato dopo di loro, era sorpreso di vederla in ufficio.

«Capitano, non credevo sarebbe venuta al lavoro oggi…hanno rimandato l'operazione di Flynn?»

«No, lo opereranno in mattinata, sono passata per…» _per cosa? Perché non riusciva a dormire per gli incubi provocati dalla sua coscienza che le corrode la mente? Perché non riusciva a stare a casa dovendo condividere quelle quattro mura con il suo ex marito che la ricatta da quando sono finiti a letto insieme? Perché… _«…per prendere una cosa che avevo dimenticato nel trambusto dell'altra sera…» disse mentendo dopo una lunga pausa.

Provenza non era convinto. «È sicura di stare bene?»

«Sì…» rispose lei mentendo di nuovo.

«Capitano, se per lei va bene, dato che al momento non sono arrivati nuovi casi, io verrei in ospedale con lei, nel caso ci fossero urgenze qui, tornerò per occuparmene. È d'accordo?»

«Sì, certo tenente.»

«Bene, allora andiamo. Ragazzi, se succede qualcosa, chiamatemi.»

«Sì, tenente.» rispose Julio.

«Teneteci aggiornati riguardo ad Andy» aggiunse Mike.

«Portategli i nostri auguri» si accodò Amy.

«Grazie ragazzi, riferiremo» rispose Sharon.

Andarono in ospedale con l'auto di Provenza. Durante il viaggio silenzioso, lei prese la parola.

«Come è andata ieri sera la proposta? Ha accettato?» domandò incuriosita.

Provenza sorrise. «Bene! È andata bene…sì, ha accettato…sono molto felice»

«Ad Andy farà piacere saperlo, una buona notizia in questa giornata dura»

«Sì, ne sono sicuro» rispose lui. «Ehm…capitano, ora che siamo soli, mi può dire cosa le succede? La noto strana, triste, assente»

«Grazie tenente, a una donna fanno sempre piacere dei complimenti»

«Dico sul serio, c'è qualcosa che la preoccupa e non si tratta solo dell'operazione a Flynn o delle minacce a Rusty.»

«Da quando mi conosce così bene, tenente?»

«Dunque lo ammette» la stanò lui.

«Sì. C'è qualcosa che mi sta tormentando ma è una questione molto personale e non voglio parlarne.»

«Capisco…mi scusi se sono stato invadente.»

Lei annuì col capo accettando le sue scuse. Passarono altri minuti in silenzio.

«Tenente, posso farle una domanda?»

«Sì…»

«Secondo lei, se un albero cade nella foresta e nessuno è lì per sentirlo, fa rumore?»

Lui rimase perplesso dall'inaspettata domanda. Ci pensò un attimo e poi azzardò una risposta. «Ehm…sì…credo di sì…insomma…se cade un rumore lo fa…»

«Sì, ma se nessuno è lì per sentirlo? Il suono è provocato dalle vibrazioni che si propagano nell'aria ma solo un apparato uditivo potrebbe percepirle…»

«Mhh…già…» sospirò Provenza pensando «vuol dire che se io mangio una tavoletta di cioccolato senza che nessuno mi veda è come se non l'avessi mai mangiata?»

«Sì… il concetto è quello…» rispose lei.

«Ma io l'ho mangiata, il mio corpo lo sa, la mia coscienza lo sa…» aggiunse lui.

«Già…la coscienza…» Sharon sospirò. Per un attimo era stata sul punto di confidarsi con Provenza ma non era la persona adatta, prima o poi si sarebbe sicuramente lasciato sfuggire qualcosa con Andy. Non era assolutamente la persona giusta da cui cercare un aiuto o un consiglio. _Le vie del Signore sono imperscrutabili, abbi fede e Lui ti indicherà la via giusta. _Ripensò alle parole del prete dell'ospedale.

«Capitano, se ha bisogno di parlare di qualcosa…»

«Tenente, lì c'è un posto!» Lei lo interruppe indicando un posteggio libero nel parcheggio esterno dell'ospedale.

Provenza capì che non era il caso di insistere, lei non voleva parlarne e gliel'aveva già detto espressamente.

In quel momento il cellulare di Sharon squillò.

Continua…


	113. Troppo tardi

CAPITOLO 113

Sharon rispose al telefono. «Ricky?»

«Ciao mamma! Tutto ok?» domandò il figlio.

«Ehm…insomma…tu?

«Che vuol dire _insomma_?

«Niente è che…sto andando in ospedale»

«Come in ospedale? Stai male?» chiese preoccupato.

«No, non è per me…per Andy…deve sottoporsi ad una operazione»

«Qualcosa di grave?»

«Devono asportargli un coagulo nella carotide»

«Cacchio, sembra grave…»

«Diciamo che è un'operazione semplice ma che comporta sempre dei rischi…»

«Ho capito…ehm…niente, io volevo dirti che sono in treno, sto venendo a LA»

«Mi fa piacere, ho voglia di vederti…»

«Anche io. Papà?»

Sharon cambiò espressione. «È a casa. Ci sarà anche Rusty…non spaventarti per gli agenti fuori dalla porta, sono la sua scorta…»

«_Scorta_?»

«Sì, c'è un uomo che lo minaccia»

«Ah vedo che non vi fate mancare niente»

«Già…»

«Ok dai…allora ci vediamo più tardi»

«Sì…»

«Non avvisare papà, gli faccio una sorpresa»

«Ok…» concluse lei sollevata di non dover chiamare Jack. Ogni contatto con lui la rendeva nervosa. Anche solo pensare a lui. Avrebbe voluto cancellarlo dalla faccia della terra e dalla sua vita ma soprattutto avrebbe voluto cancellare quella notte…

Provenza e Sharon arrivarono fino alla stanza di Andy.

«Ehi…» le disse lui vedendola.

«Ciao» lei si avvicinò e si chinò su di lui per dargli un bacio che Andy approfittò per prolungare.

«Ehm ehm…» Provenza si schiarì la voce «Ciao Flynn, ci sono anche io…» lo salutò con un cenno della mano.

«Il solito guastafeste…»

«Ehi! Senti questo guastafeste ha bisogno di te tra qualche settimana eh! Devi farmi da testimone, vedi di non morire, ok?!»

«Ha accettato!?» domandò Andy.

«Certo, idiota! Che ti credevi? Io non fallisco mai!» Provenza rise .

«Mi scusi, mi scusi playboy!» lo prese in giro Andy.

I due amici si abbracciarono e Sharon si ritrovò a sorridere guardandoli. La loro amicizia era qualcosa di profondo e indissolubile. Era felice che Andy potesse contare un un amico sincero.

«Tornando seri…tra poco verranno a prendermi, voglio dirvi un paio di cose…» disse Andy.

«Agh! Non vai mica in guerra, Flynn! Tra un'ora sarai di nuovo qui a lamentarti di qualcosa!» borbottò Provenza.

«Louie…seriamente…» lo riprese Andy. Guardò lui e Sharon «se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa…»

«Non dirlo neanche» Sharon gli mise la mano davanti alla bocca per fermarlo. Lui posò la sua mano su quella di lei e la spostò tenendola e accarezzandola.

«Siete le persone a cui voglio più bene e mi dovesse succedere qualcosa, Louie, voglio che stiate vicini ai miei figli e a Natalie…»

«Tranquillo, Flynn» rispose Provenza.

«Andy, resterai tu stesso vicino a loro perché non ti succederà niente.» aggiunse Sharon.

«Sì ma se…»

«Shhh» lo fece tacere dandogli un bacio.

Provenza era imbarazzato assistendo a quella scena ma tutto sommato comprese la situazione.

In quel momento entrò nella stanza l'infermiera con l'anestesista.

«Buongiorno signor Flynn. È pronto?» esordì l'infermiera con tono allegro e rassicurante.

«Sì…credo di sì…» rispose lui.

«Ora si fa un bel sonnellino e al risveglio sarà come nuovo!» L'anestesista cercava di metterlo a suo agio mentre gli applicava la flebo con la pre-anestesia. «Andiamo?» gli domandò.

Andy guardò Sharon e distese il braccio libero per cercare con la mano quella di lei. Volevano dirsi tante cose ma in quel momento le parole furono superflue ed inutili. Si amavano. Riuscivano a trasmetterselo solo guardandosi.

«Ti aspetto…» gli disse lei sapendo che lui avrebbe capito il significato di quelle due brevi parole.

Le loro mani si staccarono scivolando via l'una dall'altra ed Andy venne portato via col letto.

Al condominio Rusty, scortato da due agenti, aveva deciso di andare a trovare sua madre al centro di recupero per tossicodipendenti e Jack rimase così solo in casa.

Ricky, che aveva deciso di sorprendere il padre con la sua visita, girò piano la chiave nella toppa, aprì delicatamente la porta e rimase sbalordito, schifato e deluso da quel che i suoi occhi stavano vedendo e le sue orecchie ascoltando.

«Accidenti! Non c'è neanche un goccio di whisky…un gin tonic…un cognac in questa dannata casa di perfettini!» ringhiò cercando dell'alcool nel mobile bar del salotto. «Spero almeno che la giornata prosegua meglio…con un pizzico di fortuna quel disgraziato morirà sotto i ferri e io finalmente mi riprenderò ciò che è mio, ciò che è sempre stato mio! Sharon sarà così fragile che riprendermela definitivamente sarà facile come pescare in un barile…» ghignò.

Il suo tono era maligno, le sue parole cariche d'odio e di rancore. Finalmente mostrava il suo vero volto. Senza maschere. Quando si accorse di non essere solo nella stanza era ormai troppo tardi…

Continua…


	114. Non è come pensi

_Una piccola premessa. Come avrete notato, a causa di impegni/problemi personali ho dovuto ridurre la frequenza dei capitoli. Purtroppo ultimamente ho meno tempo per scrivere e di conseguenza ho dovuto rallentare un po' con le pubblicazioni. Spero di tornare il piu presto possibile a pubblicare due capitoli alla settimana. Per il momento sono costretta a continuare con uno per qualche tempo (probabilmente manterrò il sabato come giorno di pubblicazione). Ringrazio coloro che mi dedicano il loro tempo leggendo la mia storia, coloro che commentano e che mi scrivono. Grazie a tutti._

* * *

CAPITOLO 114

«Papà…» Ricky guardava il padre con una tale delusione che perfino per Jack sembrava un colpo troppo forte. Il ragazzo lasciò cadere sul pavimento dell'ingresso il borsone che portava in spalla. Continuava a guardare il padre con disprezzo mentre lui si sentì impacciato, stanato.

«Ragazzo mio! Che bello vederti! Da quanto tempo eri lì?» cercò di far finta di niente sperando che il figlio non avesse ascoltato tutto e con un fintissimo sorriso provò a far scivolare via l'imbarazzo per togliersi dall'empasse.

«Abbastanza per sentire le atrocità che hai detto e vederti cercare avidamente del liquore…» rispose il figlio con tono glaciale.

«Non è come pensi…ti posso spiegare…»

«Cosa puoi spiegare? Che ti auguri che il tenente Flynn muoia sotto i ferri?»

«Come lo sai che parlavo di lui?»

«Ho sentito mamma poco fa, stava andando in ospedale da lui perché deve essere operato urgentemente.»

«Ah…» Jack si guardava intorno cercando un appiglio per rivoltare la frittata a suo favore ma era tutto vano.

«_"Ah"_? Solo questo sai dire? Da quando hai ricominciato a bere?»

«Non ho ricominciato a bere!» Jack si scaldò.

«No? Già, forse non hai mai neanche smesso!» gli urlò il figlio «e io che ti difendevo! Che stupido sono stato!»

«Richard, figliolo…» Jack lo interruppe.

«Non voglio sentire le tue scuse o per meglio dire le tue menzogne! Di un po', ti sei inventato anche l'amnesia?»

«No, quella era vera.»

«_Era?_»

Jack si era tradito di nuovo.

«Papà, hai recuperato la memoria?» chiese il ragazzo.

Il silenzio del padre non lasciava spazio a dubbi. «Da quando? Da quando ci prendi in giro!? Sii sincero per una volta nella tua vita!» gli gridò contro Ricky.

Era inutile continuare a mentire. Era stato smascherato e non aveva alcuna possibilità di uscirne pulito. Jack si trovava con le spalle al muro. E il peggio doveva ancora arrivare, lo preoccupava la reazione che avrebbe potuto avere Sharon una volta venuta a sapere la sua menzogna.

«Ecco…in realtà io all'inizio non ricordavo nulla, veramente…poi…già dopo qualche giorno dall'intervento ho iniziato ad avere qualche ricordo sfumato…»

«Cosa!? Già da subito praticamente? E hai preso in giro tutti per tutto questo tempo!?»

«Voi eravate così gentili con me, così premurosi…»

«Ti piaceva e te ne sei approfittato…» concluse con delusione Ricky.

Jack annuì. «A chi non piace avere affetto e premura?»

A questa domanda Ricky non potè rispondere così Jack continuò «Via via che passava il tempo i ricordi si facevano sempre più nitidi fino a qualche settimana fa quando ho avuto una aspra discussione con Flynn»

«E cosa è successo?»

«Ho sentito un fischio nelle orecchie ed un forte dolore alla testa…in quel momento ho ricordato tutto…tutto…»

«Ma hai continuato a mentire…» Ricky mostrava tutta la sua delusione «Perché?»

«Perché era da tanto tempo che non ricevevo attenzioni dalla mia famiglia! Era da tanto tempo che non avevo un così bel rapporto con mia moglie e i miei figli! Ecco perché!» gridò.

«Ma non lo capisci che hai rovinato tutto per l'ennesima volta? Se avevamo recuperato un qualcosa di simile ad un rapporto familiare ora è andato tutto di nuovo a puttane! Come facciamo a fidarci ancora di te?!»

In ospedale l'operazione si era appena conclusa per il meglio ed Andy era già stato riportato in camera ma non si era ancora risvegliato. Nel frattempo Provenza era stato richiamato in centrale per un nuovo complicato caso di omicidio.

Sharon rimase accanto al letto di Andy, tenendogli la mano finché lui aprì gli occhi.

«Ciao…» le disse piano cercando di mettere a fuoco il suo volto.

«Bentornato…» Sharon gli baciò il dorso della mano «come ti senti?»

Lui sospirò stanco «felice di vederti e di essere ancora vivo…»

«Ti sei fatto una bella dormita eh? Il medico ha detto che l'operazione è andata nel migliore dei modi, non ci sono state complicazioni» gli disse a bassa voce, quasi sussurrando.

«Bene…» Andy si sentiva ancora molto assonnato.

«Ora riposa ancora un po'…»

«Sì…credo proprio che…dormirò ancora…un…po'…» si riaddormentò.

Sharon sorrise guardandolo. Era così indifeso e dolce. Lo amava così tanto. Non avrebbe potuto rovinare il loro amore raccontandogli ciò che era successo con Jack. Non avrebbe mai potuto farlo soffrire. In quel momento decise che non gli avrebbe mai rivelato la verità anche a costo di dover convivere con i tormenti della sua coscienza fino alla fine dei suoi giorni...o almeno, quella era l'intenzione.

Continua…


	115. Priorità

CAPITOLO 115

Mentre Andy continuava a riposare, Sharon uscì in corridoio per telefonare a Provenza e avere aggiornamenti sul nuovo caso. Mentre stava avendo tutte le informazioni dal collega, vide -in fondo al corridoio- Ricky che avanzava verso di lei a passo deciso e con una espressione delle più cupe sul volto. Capì che era successo qualcosa.

«Tenente, la devo lasciare, ci risentiamo nel pomeriggio.» disse al telefono concludendo la telefonata senza aspettare la risposta del collega.

«Ricky! Come mai sei venuto qui? Come è andato il viaggio?»

«Ciao mamma…» la abbracciò «devo parlarti» le disse Ricky non rispondendo alle domande della madre.

«Sì…ehm…vieni…andiamo a sederci lì» disse indicando delle sedie poco lontane da loro. Prima di seguire il figlio diede una ultima occhiata ad Andy assicurandosi che continuasse a dormire placidamente.

Andarono a sedersi.

«È andata bene l'operazione?»

«Sì, sì è andata bene, è anche durata meno di quanto fosse previsto»

«Alla faccia di papà» mormorò il ragazzo.

«Cosa centra Jack?»

«È di lui che sono venuto a parlarti»

Sharon si preoccupò. «Dimmi…»

«Prima di tutto lasciami dire che sono un idiota. Ho creduto a papà, l'ho difeso, ti ho fatta separare da Andy, ti ho fatto passare giorni difficili…io…mi vergogno e mi detesto per tutto questo.»

«Ricky, perché dici così? Cosa è successo?»

«Sono tornato a casa e ho visto il vero volto di papà.»

Sharon non capiva a cosa si riferisse. «Spiegati meglio»

«Non si è accorto della mia presenza mentre era indaffarato a cercare del whisky nei mobiletti del salotto»

«Cosa?!» Sharon era ancora più perplessa e delusa.

«E non è tutto»

«Che altro ha fatto?»

«Non _cosa ha fatto_, ma cosa _ha detto_…pregava affinché Andy morisse sotto i ferri»

«Santo Cielo…» sussurrò la madre stupefatta rimanendo a bocca aperta. Guardò il figlio e comprese che non era ancora tutto. «C'è dell'altro ancora, vero?»

«Sì…» disse lui «papà ha ammesso di aver recuperato la memoria da molto tempo» Ricky continuò vedendo la madre senza parole. «Ha detto che ha iniziato già qualche giorno dopo l'operazione ad avere dei flashback e via via col tempo i ricordi si sono fatti sempre più chiari…ci ha presi in giro…ci ha presi in giro tutti…»

Sharon non sapeva cosa dire. Jack l'aveva ingannata per l'ennesima volta. Lei l'aveva accolto in casa sua per amore dei suoi figli e lui l'aveva solo presa in giro e si era approfittato di lei. Si sentiva usata, tradita. Per l'ennesima volta.

«Mamma, mi dispiace…mi dispiace tanto…tutto questo è anche colpa mia…» Ricky si sentiva colpevole per aver spinto la madre ad accogliere di nuovo a casa il padre e per averle causato così tanti dispiaceri nelle ultime settimane.

«No, non è colpa tua, è solo colpa di Jack, lui ha sbagliato, non tu.» rispose al figlio.

«Ora cosa farai?»

«Non lo so. Prima di tutto voglio parlare con lui. Voglio che mi ripeta tutto guardandomi negli occhi.»

«E poi?»

«…E poi mi auguro che abbia la decenza di andarsene sennò lo caccerò io» Sharon si alzò -seguita dal figlio- e andò verso la stanza di Andy, lo guardò dalla porta e vide che si stava svegliando. «Ora però la mia priorità è Andy. Voglio dedicare a lui tutta la mia attenzione.»

«Già…» concordò il figlio «io…torno a casa, ci vediamo stasera per cena?»

«Sì…credo di sì…»

«Ok…» Ricky salutò la madre e andò via.

Sharon tornò da Andy. Lui era ancora intontito e con la vista parzialmente appannata.

«Che strano sogno ho fatto…ho visto tuo figlio Ricky lì sulla porta…»

Lei sorrise. «Amore, non era un sogno. Ricky era qui fino a un attimo fa.»

«È successo qualcosa?»

Sharon non rispose immediatamente e questo fece capire ad Andy che sì, c'era qualcosa che non andava. «Ehm…sì ma non è importante…ora non ti preoccupare…»

Ovviamente queste sue parole non fecero altro che allarmare ancora di più Andy. «Dai dimmi, che è successo?»

«Niente, davvero…si tratta di Jack…ma non voglio veramente parlarne ora. Ora la mia priorità sei tu, amore mio.» si abbassò per baciarlo delicatamente «Dimmi, come ti senti?»

«Ora abbastanza bene…» le sorrise «se me ne dai un altro però...andrà ancora meglio…»

Lei sorrise ed esaudì la richiesta baciandolo nuovamente.

Continua…


	116. Un giorno, forse Non oggi

CAPITOLO 116

«Ehm ehm…vedo che si è ripreso benone dall'anestesia, signor Flynn» disse il dottor Conrad entrando nella stanza.

Sharon ed Andy si sentirono come due ragazzini sorpresi a baciarsi. «Dottore, ho con me la medicina migliore…è lei che mi fa stare bene…» disse guardando Sharon e stringendole la mano.

«Mi fa piacere, signor Flynn però…devo chiedere alla signora di attendere fuori…» disse il medico poi rivolgendosi verso Sharon «devo visitare suo marito»

«Sì…ehm…io approfitto per andare un momento a casa e in centrale, torno tra poco, ok?»

«Ok, vai tranquilla tanto chi si muove da qui?» scherzò Andy facendole l'occhiolino.

Sharon tornò al condominio ed entrò in casa. Sbatté la porta.

Era furiosa e su Jack si sarebbe scagliata da lì a poco tutta la sua ira.

«Mamma, credevo tornassi per cena» le disse Ricky, seduto in cucina a lavorare al computer.

«Il medico doveva visitare Andy così sono tornata un attimo. Prima risolviamo questa storia meglio è. Dov'è?»

«In camera sua…» rispose il figlio.

Sharon camminò a passo veloce lungo il corridoio fino ad arrivare alla porta della stanza. Entrò senza neanche bussare e vide Jack mentre stava preparando la sua valigia.

«Non ho sentito bussare» disse lui senza neanche guardarla.

«Non ho bisogno di bussare in casa mia, Jack.» rispose risoluta lei.

«Vedo che sai già tutto…tranquilla…finisco di raccogliere la mia roba e me ne vado…»

«Voglio che tu ora mi guardi negli occhi e mi dica la verità. Subito!» gli urlò strappandogli dalle mani i vestiti che lui stava sistemando nella valigia.

Lui la guardò ma fece fatica a sostenere il suo sguardo così carico di delusione.

«Ok…io…ho mentito…»

«Che novità…» rispose lei.

«Mi dispiace» Jack abbassò la testa «io…per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo mi sentivo accolto, sentivo affetto da parte dei miei figli e da te…io…volevo solo provare a recuperare la mia famiglia» sembrava sincero ma le sue parole ormai non riuscivano più a far intenerire Sharon.

«Non si può recuperare nulla sulla base di una menzogna.»

Jack cambiò atteggiamento attaccando, perché si sa, la miglior difesa è l'attacco. «Da che pulpito vien la predica…parli proprio tu…dopo quello che abbiamo fatto solo un paio di notti fa…»

«Non osare menzionare mai più quel che è successo, chiaro?» gli ringhiò Sharon a bassa voce.

«Ci penserà la tua coscienza a ricordartelo…»

«Alla mia coscienza ci penso io, tranquillo. Ora voglio solo che tu te ne vada da qui. Non sopporto più la tua presenza»

«Sì…me ne vado…me ne vado…» chiuse la valigia uscì dalla stanza e percorse il corridoio fino al salone dove trovò Ricky.

Sharon, si avvicinò al figlio che strinse le mani della madre tra le sue. Solo un attimo prima di varcare la soglia, Jack si voltò verso l'ex moglie e il figlio. Lei lo guardava a sua volta e non sapeva più cosa aspettarsi da lui. Minacce? Scuse? Sincerità? Altre bugie? Jack era imprevedibile, aveva mille volti.

«Spero che un giorno mi perdonerete per aver mentito…»

«Un giorno, forse. Non oggi…» rispose duramente il figlio.

Continua…


	117. Perchè aspettare?

CAPITOLO 117

Quando Sharon tornò in ospedale, appena Andy la vide entrare in camera notò subito che qualcosa la preoccupava.

«Fammi indovinare…Jack ne ha combinata una delle sue?» le chiese Andy.

«Sì…» sospirò Sharon.

Andy picchiettò sul materasso per invitarla a sedersi accanto a lui. «Vieni, racconta…»

Lei obbedì.

«Avevi ragione tu…Jack ci ha ingannati, ci ha ingannati tutti…» confessò la donna. «l'amnesia era tutta una menzogna…»

Andy non disse nulla, preferiva che lei continuasse a sfogarsi.

«Inizialmente era vero, le prime ore dopo l'intervento. Poi ha piano piano recuperato i ricordi ma ha taciuto perché voleva recuperare la sua famiglia…»

Lui continuava a restare in silenzio.

«Avanti, dillo…» gli disse lei.

«Cosa?»

«Che avevi ragione, che mi avevi avvisata, che sono stata stupida a credergli, che…»

Andy la interruppe. «Shhh» le mise l'indice sulle labbra per fermarla «non dire così, non sei stata stupida, sei solo stata buona a volerlo aiutare, non è colpa tua. Hai pensato ora a cosa fare? Se ne andrà da casa tua?»

«L'ha già fatto»

«Ottimo, allora adesso devi solo pensare che ti sei liberata di lui e delle sue bugie.»

Sharon annuì a testa bassa. Lui le prese delicatamente il mento e la invitò a guardarlo «Ehi…fammi un sorriso…»

«Dovevo ascoltarti, dovevo capirlo che mi stava ingannando, come ho fatto a non accorgermene!?»

«Ehi…shhh…basta, non torturarti. Non merita che tu stia male per lui.»

Sharon annuì.

«Adesso me lo fai finalmente un sorriso?»

Sharon gli sorrise timidamente accontentando la sua richiesta, poi si sporse verso di lui per farsi accogliere tra le sue braccia.

Qualche ora dopo Provenza fece visita all'amico.

«Si può?»

Andy stava sonnecchiando mentre Sharon, accanto a lui, vegliava sul suo riposo.

«Shhhh tenente!» gli disse lei a bassa voce «Andy sta riposando»

«Oh perdón!» si scusò Provenza.

«Tranquilli…sono sveglio…» disse Andy aprendo gli occhi.

«Flynn, come stai?»

«Bene, ho la mia infermiera personale che non mi lascia solo un secondo…sai, credo che si sia innamorata di me…ma shhhh non dirlo a nessuno!» scherzò Andy parlottando con l'amico, strappando un sorriso a Sharon.

«Bene, allora a proposito di gente innamorata…io…vorrei farvi conoscere una persona…» Provenza tornò verso la porta e fece cenno a Patrice di entrare.

«Patrice, ti presento il capitano Sharon Raydor e il mio amico, il tenente Andy Flynn»

«Piacere di conoscervi, Louie mi parla spesso di voi» disse la donna stringendo loro le mani.

«Piacere nostro, Patrice» le disse Sharon sorridendole amichevolmente.

«Patrice, dicci, cosa ti ha colpito di Provenza al punto da innamorarti di lui?» chiese Andy.

«Flynn?! Fatti un po' gli affari tuoi!» ringhiò l'anziano tenente.

Patrice e Sharon risero per i battibecchi dei reciproci compagni.

«Louie è un uomo meraviglioso…è intelligente, protettivo, premuroso…ha un carattere dolce e pacato…sempre di buon umore…trasmette positività…» rispose Patrice elogiando l'amato.

«Oh…certo…al lavoro è…famoso per essere…positivo e…sempre di buon umore…» disse Andy scoppiando in una fragorosa risata che gli fece male all'addome ancora dolorante «aaah!»

«Ecco, ben ti sta! Così impari!» ringhiò l'anziano tenente.

«Basta voi due! Possibile che dobbiate stuzzicarvi sempre come bambini?» li riprese Sharon «Patrice, abituati a momenti del genere perché loro quando sono insieme sono come cane e gatto ma si vogliono un gran bene…»

Patrice sorrise sentendosi a suo agio.

«Mi scusi, capitano, ma questo testone riesce sempre a darmi sui nervi» Provenza guardò Andy e infine i due risero complici. «In realtà siamo qui, non solo perché volevo presentarvi colei che resterà al mio fianco fino alla fine dei miei giorni ma anche per invitarvi ufficialmente alle nostre nozze!»

«Grazie, siamo molto felici per voi, vero Andy?» disse Sharon congratulandosi.

«Sì, sì, ma, sappi a cosa vai incontro, Patrice…» continuò a scherzare Andy.

«Lo amerò con tutti i suoi pregi e anche i difetti…» rispose la donna baciando sulla guancia Provenza che si emozionò.

«Avete già deciso la data?» chiese Sharon.

«Sì, tra sei settimane.» le disse Patrice.

«_Sei settimane?_ Così presto?» Sharon era sorpresa da tanta fretta.

«Ci amiamo, perché aspettare?» rispose Provenza.

«Già…giusto…» sussurrò Sharon ormai pensierosa.

Inutile negarlo, provava un velo di gelosia nei confronti di quella coppia. Si erano appena conosciuti ed erano già decisi a convolare a nozze mentre lei ed Andy, che ormai stavano insieme da diversi mesi, continuavano ad avere una difficoltà dopo l'altra.

I quattro rimasero a chiacchierare amabilmente ancora per una mezz'oretta poi se ne andarono lasciando riposare Andy.

Continua…


	118. Un paziente poco paziente!

CAPITOLO 118

Passò in fretta una settimana durante la quale Andy non sopportava più di rimanere in ospedale. Più e più volte chiese ai medici di essere dimesso ed ora, constatando che la sua situazione di salute andava via via sempre meglio, decisero di accogliere la sua richiesta.

Lui era in camera, già vestito con una tuta da ginnastica per essere comodo, e quando Sharon arrivò per portarlo a casa lo sorprese mentre stava riponendo le sue cose nel borsone, non senza fatica.

«Ehi! Ma che stai facendo? Non devi fare sforzi» lo riprese lei appena entrò nella stanza.

«Buongiorno anche a te, amore mio…finalmente sei arrivata»

Lei guardò l'orologio e vide di essere addirittura in anticipo rispetto l'orario concordato. «_Finalmente?_ Guarda che sono anche in anticipo»

«Sì, lo so ma non resisto più qui dentro…mi sento in gabbia, voglio tornare a casa»

«A proposito di casa…ecco io…pensavo che…se vuoi potresti venire a stare da me per un po'…»

«_Da te?_ Davvero?»

«Sì…»

«Sarà come…una convivenza? Una prova generale?» chiese lui emozionato.

«Sì…più o meno…»

«Mi farebbe molto piacere, Sharon, ma…sei sicura? Non voglio disturbare…»

«Non disturbi, sennò non te l'avrei chiesto»

«Allora va bene…accetto molto volentieri l'invito»

«Hai tutto? Andiamo?» domandò Sharon.

«No, devo aspettare il medico che mi deve consegnare la lettera di dimissioni»

Qualche minuto dopo, il medico fece capolino sulla porta della stanza.

«Signor Flynn, ha visto che finalmente la lasciamo tornare a casa? La prigionia è terminata» scherzò il medico dopo le continue insistenze da parte di Andy per essere dimesso.

«Sì, finalmente…e sono felicissimo» Andy guardò Sharon, le prese una mano e la intrecciò con la sua.

«È stato un paziente…poco "paziente", vero dottore?» chiese Sharon.

«Eccome!» scherzò il medico «Torniamo seri per un momento…nella lettera di dimissione ci sono scritti tutti i farmaci che dovrà prendere per le prossime due settimane»

«Dottore ma io…» Andy lo interruppe ma venne a sua volta interrotto dal medico.

«No, niente _ma_. Conosco la sua storia, il suo passato e so che è contrario a seguire una terapia antidolorifica ma è fondamentale che lei segua alla lettera le raccomandazioni e la terapia farmacologica. Ripeto, è fon-da-men-ta-le, sono stato abbastanza chiaro?»

«Sì…» rispose con tono sommesso Andy.

«Ha subito due importanti operazioni a distanza ravvicinata, i medicinali sono imprescindibili per la sua guarigione. Se non prendesse i farmaci potrebbe incorrere in varie complicazioni come infezioni ed emorragie.»

«Va bene, seguirò tutte le terapie ma solo per il tempo minimo necessario.»

«Certo, non pretendo che prenda farmaci a vita, non voglio causarle assuefazione, voglio solo che il suo corpo si riprenda nel migliore dei modi, poi quando tra una settimana verrà qui per il controllo e per togliere i punti all'addome vedremo come modificare la terapia.»

«Va bene dottore…cercherò di essere obbediente…»

«Bene. Mi raccomando, non faccia sforzi, non sollevi pesi e… astinenza per almeno una decina di giorni.»

«_Una decina di giorni?_» ripetè Andy sconsolato.

«Non c'è problema, dottore, Andy seguirà alla lettera ogni raccomandazione, glielo assicuro io.» rispose Sharon.

«Bene…allora…siete liberi di andare a casa…» concluse il medico.

Si salutarono e lasciarono l'ospedale.

Sharon guidò fino al condominio, lei ed Andy salirono fino al piano e, come di consueto, scambiò qualche parola con le guardie che vigilavano fuori dalla sua porta. Tutto era tranquillo da settimane ormai. Le minacce erano completamente cessate da quando Stroh era stato messo in isolamento, sorvegliato notte e giorno, ininterrottamente, ma lei non voleva abbassare la guardia e farsi trovare impreparata.

Ringraziò i colleghi e aprì la porta del suo appartamento, seguita da Andy.

Continua…


	119. Mi casa es tu casa

CAPITOLO 119

«Mi casa es tu casa…» disse Sharon varcando la soglia di casa.

«Bell'appartamento, vivi qui da tanto?» scherzò Andy fingendo di non esserci mai entrato, rubando un sorriso alla sua amata.

«Mamma, sei tu?» urlò Ricky dalla cucina.

«Sì, amore!» rispose lei «e c'è anche Andy.»

Ricky e Rusty andarono verso il salotto. «Resterà qui per la convalescenza, spero che non abbiate niente da obiettare.» si rivolse specialmente a Ricky.

«No, niente, benvenuto tenente…» rispose il figlio.

Andy lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo.

«Tenente…come sta?» domandò il primogenito di Sharon.

«Sto bene, grazie ragazzo» Andy gli diede una pacca amichevole sulla spalla.

«Sono felice di vederla, tenente» Rusty lo abbracciò.

«Grazie, grazie a tutti…siete veramente tutti gentilissimi…» rispose Andy dirigendo un particolare sguardo a Sharon.

«Venga, tenente, si sieda sul divano…» lo invitò Rusty.

Andy ringraziò e andò ad accomodarsi. Sharon si sedette vicino a lui, sul bracciolo del divano.

«Ti porto qualcosa? Una tisana?» gli domandò.

«No…grazie amore» le carezzò delicatamente una mano «sono a posto così…» poi spostò lo sguardo verso Ricky e Rusty «ehm…ragazzi, vorrei chiedervi una cosa…»

Loro si mostrarono interessati.

«Ecco…dato che convivremo sotto lo stesso tetto per un po', se per voi va bene, mi piacerebbe che mi deste del tu…»

«Oh, certo…va bene tenen…ehm…Andy» rispose Rusty.

«Va bene anche per te, Ricky?» chiese Andy vedendo il ragazzo non del tutto convinto.

«Sì…va bene…dovrò abituarmi però…va bene…» rispose il ragazzo «ehm…tanto che ci siamo, Andy, vorrei dirti che…mi dispiace per averti giudicato senza conoscerti e…per aver fatto soffrire te e mia madre…io…sono stato uno stupido a credere alle parole di mio padre…credevo…speravo…che veramente fosse cambiato…»

Andy lo interruppe «Tranquillo. È tutto a posto…è tutto risolto.» gli disse sorridendo.

«Grazie» Ricky lo abbracciò e gli diede un paio di pacche sulla schiena in modo amichevole.

Sharon si emozionò constatando il cambiamento di suo figlio.

«Ora lasciamo che Andy si riposi…non deve stancarsi» disse Sharon ai ragazzi «vieni, ti accompagno, a letto starai più comodo» si rivolse poi ad Andy, alzandosi e aiutandolo ad alzarsi a sua volta.

«Grazie, in effetti sono un po' stanco»

«Andiamo, a dopo, ragazzi»

Ricky e Rusty lo salutarono e tornarono in cucina a terminare la partita a scacchi che stavano disputando.

Sharon prese il borsone di Andy che aveva lasciato all'ingresso ed entrò per prima nella camera da letto «Non c'è bisogno che ti dica niente…mi pare che tu conosca già la stanza…»

«Vagamente…» scherzò ancora Andy, poi chiuse la porta, prese il borsone dalla mano di Sharon, lo poggiò a terra e la abbracciò per la vita, iniziando poi a baciarle il collo.

«Andy…»

«Shhh…» lui continuava a baciarla, erano così tanti giorni che desiderava sentire il sapore della sua pelle sulle labbra.

«Andy, hai sentito cosa ha detto il medico, devi riposare e non fare sforzi» gli disse mentre lo coccolava e gli accarezzava i capelli. Anche per lei era difficile separarsi da lui ma la circostanza lo richiedeva.

«Andy…dai…ora basta…» si scostò piano «gli ordini sono ordini, hai promesso al medico che avresti fatto attenzione, e anche io».

«Uff…» protestò lui, deluso.

«Dai, dai, brontolone, ora sdraiati e riposa qualche ora…»

Andy obbedì ed effettivamente si sentiva provato per i giorni che aveva trascorso chiuso in ospedale. Si sdraiò e in qualche minuto si addormentò come un bambino.

Sharon, seduta sul bordo del letto, sorrise guardandolo riposare, era così dolce e bello…il volto rilassato e sereno, sarebbe rimasta a guardarlo per ore senza mai stancarsi. Rusty interruppe i suoi pensieri bussando delicatamente alla porta. Lei si alzò dal letto, andò verso la porta e uscì. «Sta dormendo…» disse al figlio.

«Oh, scusa, non volevo disturbare è che stava suonando il tuo telefono nella borsa…»

«Ah, grazie» Sharon andò verso l'ingresso ed estrasse il cellulare dalla borsa. Guardò le chiamate perse. Era Provenza. Lo richiamò immediatamente.

«Tenente, mi scusi, non avevo il telefono con me, è successo qualcosa?»

«Capitano, la chiamavo per una emergenza. Allarme AMBER.»

Due parole. Solo due parole. Solo _quelle_ due parole avevano il potere di destabilizzare completamente Sharon.

«Arrivo subito.» riuscì solo a dire prima di riagganciare.

Ricky e Rusty avevano assistito -preoccupati- alla telefonata.

«Mamma?»

«Devo andare in centrale, c'è un'emergenza. Un minore scomparso…quando si sveglia Andy ditegli che sono dovuta tornare in centrale. A pranzo deve prendere queste medicine» si stava affannando cercando in fretta le pastiglie «mi raccomando, assicuratevi che le prenda» puntualizzò «io…non so quando potrò tornare, spero prima di sera…mi raccomando, non fate agitare Andy e…»

«Tranquilla mamma, vai, ci siamo qui noi se Andy avesse bisogno di qualcosa» la rassicurò Rusty.

«Grazie…» prese la giacca e la borsa e uscì velocemente di casa…

Continua…


	120. Ti aspetto perché

CAPITOLO 120

Era notte fonda quando finalmente Sharon potè tornare a casa. Girò piano la chiave nella toppa e appena fu in casa si sfilò le scarpe per non far rumore. La casa era silenziosa, buia. Se non ci fossero state due guardie fuori dalla porta, probabilmente avrebbe avuto paura. Provava una strana sensazione ma non ci fece troppo caso, attribuì tutti i suoi malesseri allo stress della giornata che seppur fosse iniziata bene, era poi proseguita in modo pessimo.

Entrò nella sua stanza facendo attenzione a non far rumore per non svegliare Andy, si sfilò il distintivo e la pistola dalla cintura e li posò sul comodino accanto al letto. Si sedette sul letto e iniziò a spogliarsi. Aveva un assoluto bisogno di farsi una doccia, desiderava sentire il calore dell'acqua scorrerle sulla pelle per lavare via tutti i brutti momenti della giornata.

Andy si svegliò sentendola muovere. «Ehi…» allungò il braccio per carezzarle la schiena «sei tornata finalmente…com'è andata?» domandò ancora assonnato.

Lei si girò e si sdraiò cercando rifugio tra le sue braccia. «Male…abbiamo per le mani un caso difficile e non sappiamo dove sbattere la testa…»

«Di che si tratta?»

«Un bambino scomparso…ha solo otto mesi…»

«Accidenti…» sospirò Andy con dispiacere «ma se è scomparso perché hanno chiamato la Crimini Maggiori?»

«Perché i suoi genitori e suo fratello maggiore di appena sei anni sono stati brutalmente assassinati nella loro casa questa mattina…e lui è stato rapito…»

«Capisco…mi dispiace…se…se posso far qualcosa, dimmelo…»

«No…tu devi solo riposarti e rimetterti. Hai preso le medicine oggi?»

«Sì»

«Sicuro?»

«Sì, anche perché non avrei potuto non prenderle, mi hai lasciato con due mastini a controllare ogni mia mossa, sai che mi hanno seguito fino al bagno e hanno aspettato fuori dalla porta?»

Sharon rise immaginandosi la scena.

«L'ho fatto per il tuo bene, lo sai…» gli disse lei guardandolo negli occhi.

«Lo so…» lui le diede un bacio dolcissimo e pieno d'amore.

«Ora…vado a farmi una doccia…tu continua a dormire, mi spiace di averti svegliato…»

«Tranquilla…vai…ti aspetto…» le disse sorridendo sapendo cosa quelle parole significassero per entrambi.

_Ti aspetto. Ti aspetto per lasciarti il tempo di raggiungermi se sto correndo troppo. Ti aspetto per fare un po' di strada con te, mano nella mano. Ti aspetto per prendere insieme l'ascensore e godere della tua compagnia, in esclusiva, anche solo per qualche minuto. Ti aspetto per tenerti il posto. Ti aspetto perché mi piace così. Ti aspetto perché la mia vita non ha senso se vado avanti senza di te. Ti aspetto perché mi piace addormentarmi accanto a te. Ti aspetto perché ho deciso così. Ti aspetto perché è giusto. Ti aspetto perché sono un cavaliere. Ti aspetto perché sei sempre in ritardo. Ti aspetto perché sono geloso di ogni minuto che non passi con me. Ti aspetto perché finché avrò tempo, il tempo passato ad aspettarti non sarà mai tempo perso. Ti aspetto perché mi piace guardarti camminare verso di me. Ti aspetto perché sei importante. Ti aspetto perché sei il mio tutto. Ti aspetto perché ti amo._

Sharon tornò a letto una decina di minuti più tardi. Andy le fece spazio sotto le coperte e lei si accoccolò stretta nel caldo abbraccio di lui. Non parlarono, non ce n'era bisogno. Si addormentarono qualche minuto dopo, stretti l'un l'altra.

Passarono diversi giorni. Contro ogni pronostico il caso del bambino scomparso venne risolto rapidamente. Il piccolo era stato ritrovato sano e salvo. Si scoprì che a rapirlo fu l'amante della madre, tale John Kenneth, un pregiudicato, il padre biologico del neonato. L'uomo aveva prima barbaramente ucciso la donna, il marito e il loro primogenito portando poi con se il piccolo Jamie. Il DNA rinvenuto sul luogo del delitto lo accomunava al piccolo e da lì bastò tirare qualche filo per arrivare all'assassino. Ovviamente dopo l'omicidio tentò la fuga ma venne catturato qualche giorno dopo dall'FBI alla frontiera con il Canada.

Sharon si sentiva sollevata per il ritrovamento di Jamie, anche se una parte di lei si sentiva così terribilmente dispiaciuta per quel neonato indifeso. Così piccolo e già così sfortunato. Probabilmente non si era accorto di nulla mentre suo padre sterminò la sua famiglia, o comunque la sua giovanissima età gli avrebbe permesso di non averne ricordo ma sicuramente avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con questo fatto più avanti, quando sarebbe diventato più grande. Per sua fortuna venne affidato alla zia, la sorella della madre. Per una volta gli assistenti sociali hanno potuto evitare a una piccola anima innocente di crescere e muovere i primi passi in un orfanotrofio.

Continua…


	121. Novità

CAPITOLO 121

«Capitano?» Provenza era sulla soglia dell'ufficio di Sharon ma lei era assorta nei suoi pensieri «Capitano?» la chiamò più forte il tenente facendola trasalire.

«Sì?»

«Tutto bene?»

«Ehm…pensavo al piccolo Jamie…» sospirò «mi dica, tenente, cosa c'è?»

«Niente, è che la vedevo qui immobile, assorta…volevo sapere se era tutto in ordine…»

«Sì…nonostante tutto, sto bene, grazie» mentre rispondeva al tenente a Sharon era scappato l'occhio sullo schermo del cellulare. Ore 16.50. Poco sotto, tre chiamate perse. «Accidenti!»

«Cosa?»

«Mi sono dimenticata dell'appuntamento di Andy col medico. Devo accompagnarlo ma non riusciremo mai ad essere al Cedars in 10 minuti.» mentre parlava compose il numero di Andy.

«Andy? Scusa, mi sono totalmente dimenticata dell'appuntamento di oggi» disse velocemente

«Tranquilla, immaginavo che fossi impegnata…non ti preoccupare, io sono già qui in ospedale al poliambulatorio, mi ha accompagnato Ricky.»

«Ah…meno male…» Sharon fece un gran respiro sentendosi immediatamente sollevata «io, arrivo subito…»

«Tranquilla, vai piano, noi siamo qui, non scappiamo…ah…e…dopo ho una novità di cui parlarti…»

«Una novità?» Sharon rimase perplessa. «Bella o brutta?»

«Dopo, curiosona, è una sorpresa» rispose Andy.

«Andy, sai che detesto le sorprese»

«Lo so, ma questa ti piacerà…o almeno, lo spero…» disse lui enigmatico.

«Mhh…ok…a dopo». Ci rinunciò. Era chiaro che lui non le avrebbe detto di più.

«A dopo» concluse Andy.

«Tutto risolto quindi?» le disse Provenza ancora sulla porta.

«Sì…l'ha accompagnato Ricky in ospedale, ora li raggiungo»

«Bene…» Provenza stava per lasciare l'ufficio quando Sharon lo richiamò dentro.

«Tenente?»

«Sì?»

«Andy ha detto che deve parlarmi di una novità…lei sa qualcosa?»

«Io?…No, niente…»

«È sicuro?»

«Capitano…ecco…forse so qualcosa ma…non mi metta nei guai…»

«Ok, ho capito…vada pure…»

«A domani» concluse Provenza chiudendo la porta dopo dietro di sé.

Sharon rimase qualche attimo a pensare di cosa potesse trattarsi e poi uscì per raggiungere Andy in ospedale.

Quando Sharon arrivò al poliambulatorio Andy stava ancora facendo la visita mentre Ricky si trovava in sala d'aspetto. Andò verso di lui a passo svelto.

«Ricky!»

«Mamma, eccoti, Andy è ancora dentro»

«È entrato da molto?»

«No, saranno 10 minuti…»

«Ok…» si sedette respirando affannosamente.

«Tranquilla, vedrai che il medico dirà che va tutto per il meglio…lo vedi da te che Andy si è quasi completamente ristabilito…»

«Sì…sì…» asserì convinta.

«Mamma, se tu rimani qui ad aspettarlo, io approfitto per passare un momento al supermercato prima di tornare a casa.»

«Sì, certo…vai pure, sto io qui ad aspettare»

«Ok, allora vado…ci vediamo dopo a casa»

«Sì, e…grazie per averlo accompagnato…»

«Non c'è problema, sai…in questi giorni ho avuto modo di parlare spesso con Andy e…devo dire che…mi sbagliavo su di lui, l'ho giudicato senza conoscerlo e sbagliavo. È un uomo buono, ti ama e ti rende felice.» confessò Ricky.

«Grazie…sì…Andy è meraviglioso e ringrazio il cielo ogni giorno per averlo messo sul mio cammino.»

Rimasero in silenzio a pensare alle parole che si erano appena detti.

«Dai…vado, mamma…a dopo»

«A dopo, amore…» Sharon gli scompigliò il ciuffo come quando era bambino.

Una ventina di minuti dopo, la porta dello studio medico si aprì ed Andy uscì, accompagnato dal medico. Sharon si avvicinò a loro.

«Dottore, buonasera…» salutò per primo il medico il medico poi, si avvicinò ad Andy «Ciao Andy» lo salutò baciandogli la guancia.

«Buonasera signora» rispose lui.

«Allora, come l'ha trovato?» domandò preoccupata e anche leggermente agitata.

«Suo marito si è completamente ristabilito dai due interventi. Io, in ogni caso, raccomanderei ancora 4-5 giorni di convalescenza a casa, poi potrà riprendere il lavoro ma consiglierei di fare lavoro sedentario per almeno una decina di giorni, poi potrà tornare a salvare il mondo!» scherzò il medico dando un paio di pacche sulla spalla di Andy.

«Ah, bene, grazie dottore, sono così sollevata!» rispose lei.

«Sì, stia tranquilla, il tenente è quasi sano come un pesce! Lo stesso non direi di lei…la vedo un po' pallida…»

«Oh…sarà solo un po' di stanchezza…è stata una giornataccia…»

«Dato che non ho altri pazienti da visitare, venga dentro, le misuro la pressione» la invitò a entrare nello studio.

«Ehm…ma non c'è bisogno…sto bene…»

«Sharon, approfitta, dai, che ti costa…e poi, spesso sei pallida e stanca…»

«Ah sì?» domandò il medico.

«Sì, dottore, e nelle ultime settimane ha spesso avuto capogiri e mancamenti» lo informò Andy.

«Dai, Andy, non esagerare…è solo un po' di stress…» cercò di minimizzare lei.

«Insisto, signora…prego, venga a sedersi…» continuò il medico.

Sharon non aveva più scuse, infine accettò. Lei ed Andy rientrarono nello studiolo e il medico prese i parametri.

Continua…


	122. Qualcosa che non va

CAPITOLO 122

«…mhh…è un po' altina…185 su 100…e anche i battiti sono accelerati, 135 al minuto»

«È grave, dottore?» si preoccupò Andy.

«Per rispondere alla sua domanda bisognerebbe fare ulteriori analisi approfondite, una prova sotto sforzo, un elettrocardiogramma ed eventualmente anche una TAC.» rispose il medico.

Sharon si spaventò un po' nel sentire tutti quei paroloni.

«Non si preoccupi signora, questi parametri un po' alti potrebbero essere causati, come ha detto giustamente lei, anche da semplice stress. Però è doveroso da parte mia consigliarle di indagare circa l'origine dei suoi malesseri. Andiamo per gradi. Sicuramente, tanto per cominciare, del riposo non può farle altro che bene, cibo sano, sonno regolare, passeggiate…»

«Tutto ciò che non fai tu, insomma…» dedusse Andy rivolto a Sharon.

«Avreste bisogno tutti e due di una bella vacanza per rigenerarvi e ricaricare le batterie.» consigliò il medico.

«Eh…magari…» sospirò Andy.

«Proverò a riposarmi di più e fare più attenzione a mantenere uno stile di vita sano e regolare. Grazie, dottore» Sharon si alzò .

«Per qualunque cosa, sapete dove trovarmi. Mi raccomando, non sottovaluti la situazione. Non voglio spaventarla ma dietro certi campanelli d'allarme potrebbero celarsi problemi più seri.» raccomando il medico.

«Grazie dottore, arrivederci» lo saluto Sharon tagliando corto la conversazione.

«Arrivederci»

«Grazie, a presto dottore» Andy lo salutò infine con una stretta di mano.

Si avviarono verso l'uscita, in silenzio.

«Dove hai parcheggiato?»

«Là, più avanti…non c'era posto più vicino» rispose Sharon telegrafica. Era chiaro che non avesse voglia di parlare di quanto appena accaduto.

Andy la vide preoccupata e le avvolse il braccio intorno alle spalle. «Ehi…tutto ok?»

«Sì…»

No, in realtà no.

Era bastato quel minimo confronto col medico riguardo ai suoi valori per destabilizzarla. Temeva per la sua salute. Lei era l'unica a sapere che, oltre a qualche capogiro, aveva avuto anche altri sintomi ben più allarmanti tra cui dolori acuti improvvisi al petto, calo della vista e una stanchezza fuori dal normale.

«Dove ti piacerebbe andare?» domandò Andy.

Sharon lo guardò senza comprendere cosa intendesse dire.

«La vacanza, dove ti piacerebbe farla?» si spiegò meglio lui.

«Ah…ehm…io…non ci ho pensato…e non credo neanche che sia il momento adatto…»

«L'ha detto il medico che dobbiamo riposarci e ricaricare le batterie» mentre le parlava la strinse a sé e le diede un bacio sulla guancia «ehi…andrà tutto bene…ci riposeremo e poi saremo carichi per affrontare la nostra nuova vita insieme!»

Sharon ascoltava appena quel che lui le diceva. Continuava a ripensare alle parole del medico, le analisi e tutti gli accertamenti che avrebbe dovuto fare. «Mh…mh…sì…» rispose distrattamente.

Arrivarono all'auto.

«Vuoi che guidi io? Ce la faccio eh, ormai sto bene»

«Grazie, sì…» accettò lei.

Salirono in auto ad Andy mise in moto.

«Ti va se ci fermiamo un attimo da casa mia? Devo prendere su qualche cambio»

«Ok, va bene…andiamo…» rispose Sharon «ah…e…avevi detto che dovevi parlarmi di una cosa, una…sorpresa…»

«Sì…tra poco scoprirai di che si tratta» Andy era felice ed emozionato.

Durante la tratta fino a casa di Andy, Sharon era rimasta in silenzio, assorta tra i pensieri. Solo quando Andy fermò l'auto sul vialetto di casa sua lei trasalì.

«Ta-daaan!» esclamò Andy «ecco la sorpresa!»

Sharon guardò fuori dal finestrino e rimase di stucco «Ma che…»

A pochi passi dalla porta di casa era stato piantato un grande cartello su cui capeggiava una grossa scritta bianca "IN VENDITA" su cui era stato apposto un ulteriore targa magnetica con la scritta "VENDUTA".

«Sharon, dimmi qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa»

«Andy io…non…non so cosa…»

«Non sei contenta? Ne avevamo parlato…»

«Sì, ne avevamo parlato e avevamo anche detto che avremmo agito con calma, senza fretta. E tu in una settimana hai messo in vendita e hai venduto la tua casa! Senza dirmi niente?!»

«Credevo saresti stata contenta di non doverci pensare, ho fatto fare tutto dall'agenzia, è stato facile e senza il minimo stress»

«E ora dove andrai?»

«Come dove andrò? Credevo che stessimo bene insieme, questi giorni di convivenza a casa tua li abbiamo passati con serenità…come una famiglia…io credevo fosse lo stesso anche per te…»

«Credevi? Credevi? Non dovevi credere, dovevi parlarmene!» sbottò lei «Ti sei fermato un attimo a domandarti se sia quello che desidero anche io? Non ti è passato per la mente che magari avrei potuto avere un'opinione anche io?»

«Sharon io…»

La conversazione venne interrotta dal suono del cellulare di Sharon.

«È Ricky»

Rispose «Amore, siamo usciti, tra poco torniamo»

«Mamma…» Ricky stava bisbigliando.

«Perchè parli così piano, che succede?» si allarmò la donna e anche Andy accanto a lei.

«C'è qualcosa che non va…»

Continua…


	123. Caro amico Rusty

CAPITOLO 123

«Ricky, parla, che succede?!»

«Sono in corridoio e…non ci sono le guardie fuori dalla porta…e la porta sembra sia stata forzata…» spiegò sottovoce.

«Allontanati immediatamente.» gli ordinò «Sali su uno degli ascensori e scendi di qualche piano, poi bloccalo e resta lì finche te lo dirò io.»

«Mamma ma…Rusty? Se gli è successo qualcosa?»

«Fai come ti ho detto!» gridò lei agitandosi. «Noi stiamo arrivando. Chiamo rinforzi. Fai come ti ho detto Ricky, chiuditi in ascensore e bloccalo, vai!»

Chiuse la telefonata in fretta.

«Andiamo, presto!»

«Cosa ha detto?»

«Che la porta è stata forzata e che non ci sono le guardie fuori! Devo avvisare la squadra!»

Andy accese la sirena, accelerò bruciando uno ad uno tutti i semafori sul tragitto.

Intanto il cellulare aveva ripreso a squillare.

«Provenza, la stavo per chiamare, c'è un'emergenza!»

«Capitano, l'ha già saputo?»

«Cosa?» Sharon attivò il vivavoce per far ascoltare la telefonata anche ad Andy.

«Stroh. È evaso.»

«Cosa!?»

«Ha ucciso il giudice Groove ed è scappato fingendosi lui…»

«Ora non mi importa di sapere come ha fatto! Inviate immediatamente rinforzi a casa mia, mio figlio Richard mi ha appena chiamato dicendomi che non ci sono gli agenti fuori e che la porta sembra essere stata forzata! E Rusty è in casa!»

«Invio immediatamente agenti in rinforzo, capitano»

«Ci vediamo là, io ed Andy siamo quasi arrivati»

Concluse la telefonata.

«Dai, Andy! Fai in fretta!» gli ordinò in preda all'agitazione. Stava sudando freddo. Il cuore le batteva all'impazzata nella gola. Riusciva a sentire il rumore del sangue scorrerle nelle vene. Pregò affinché Rusty fosse ancora vivo.

Un paio di minuti dopo giunsero al condominio. Da lontano riuscivano a sentire le sirene delle altre volanti che stavano arrivando in rinforzo.

Corsero per arrivare agli ascensori. Salirono con l'unico mezzo funzionante e giunsero al piano.

Il corridoio era deserto. Estrassero entrambi le pistole e con le armi spianate si avvicinarono alla porta socchiusa. La aprirono piano e videro i corpi delle due guardie all'ingresso, Stroh li aveva storditi con le scariche elettriche di un potentissimo teaser.

«Capitano Raydor, tenente Flynn…finalmente!…vi stavamo aspettando…» Stroh era dietro a Rusty e lo stava tenendo stretto mentre gli puntava alla gola un enorme coltello dalla lama dentellata.

Nonostante fosse sotto tiro, né Sharon né Andy avrebbero potuto sparargli. Era troppo pericoloso per Rusty, Stroh lo stava usando come scudo umano.

«Mamma…»

«Tesoro, tranquillo, andrà tutto bene.» cercò di rassicurare Rusty.

«Lascialo andare, Stroh! Non hai scampo. Non uscirai vivo da qui» gli gridò Andy.

«Io non uscirò vivo da qui…ma neanche lui…ve l'assicuro…» il suo sguardo era quello di un uomo ormai al capolinea, senza più nulla da perdere ma era anche lo sguardo di chi era intenzionato a morire uccidendo. Fece un paio di passi indietro verso la portabalcone aperta, trascinando con sé anche Rusty.

«Lascialo, Stroh!» gridò Sharon. «Prendi me al suo posto. Un ufficiale di polizia vale più di un ragazzino…»

«Mamma, no!» gridò Rusty.

«_Oh…mamma…cuore di mamma_…non avete una goccia di sangue in comune e giocate a fare la bella famigliola, che teneri che siete…commoventi…» li schernì Stroh mentre indietreggiava ancora fino a trovarsi contro il parapetto del balcone. «Ora, caro amico Rusty, io e te ci faremo un bel salto…»

All'improvviso uno sparo.

Continua…


	124. Presto! I paramedici, presto!

CAPITOLO 124

Attimi concitati e sguardi di sgomento si susseguirono. Andy, conscio di non aver sparato, si voltò verso Sharon, accanto a lui. Lei, da parte sua, continuava a tenere l'obiettivo sotto tiro.

Rusty istintivamente serrò gli occhi. La paura lo pervase. Sentiva il peso di Stroh gravare sempre di più su di lui finché l'uomo non gli scivolò addosso cadendo privo di vita sul pavimento del terrazzino. Un colpo preciso e netto alla sua tempia sinistra, lo aveva ucciso mettendo così la parola fine all'incubo che da ormai quasi quattro anni stava rendendo impossibile l'esistenza di Rusty e della sua tutrice.

Andy abbassò l'arma e si diresse verso Sharon posando delicatamente la mano su quelle di lei ancora strette intorno alla pistola d'ordinanza.

«Va tutto bene…è finita…» le sussurrò vedendola fortemente scossa mentre lei lentamente si lasciava convincere ad abbassare l'arma. Andy poi si avvicinò a Rusty e prendendolo per un braccio lo trascinò in casa. Mentre il ragazzo corse ad abbracciare la madre, Andy si avvicinò al corpo di Stroh per constatarne il decesso. «È morto! È morto…» annunciò sollevato. Alzò lo sguardo e vide sul terrazzino dell'appartamento accanto il suo amico di sempre, Provenza, con ancora la pistola fumante tra le mani. Ad Andy bastò un semplice pollice alzato per ringraziare l'amico. Anche in questa occasione era arrivato in tempo, nel posto giusto, al momento giusto.

«Mamma! Mamma!» Le urla di Rusty fecero sì che Andy distogliesse lo sguardo dall'amico e lo rivolgesse all'interno dell'abitazione. Quello che vide lo spaventò a morte. Rusty era a terra con la madre tra le braccia.

«Mamma! Che ti succede?! Rispondi! Mamma!» le gridava senza ricevere risposta.

In una frazione di secondo, Andy corse in casa e si precipitò da Sharon. Nel frattempo alcuni agenti, insieme a Provenza stavano entrando nell'appartamento.

«Presto! I paramedici, presto!» gridò Andy con tutte le sue forze.

La teneva tra le sue braccia. Lei era esile, leggera e pallida. I suoi capelli sembravano ancora più scuri in contrasto con la sua pelle così chiara.

«Sharon, amore…svegliati! Sharon!» avvicinò le labbra alla sua fronte mentre la supplicava e la stringeva, cullandola.

Sharon piano piano riaprì gli occhi vedendo intorno a lei inizialmente solo delle ombre sfocate che si facevano via via sempre più nitide finché riuscì dopo un vari secondi a distinguere nettamente il volto di Andy. La sua voce le arrivava in modo ovattato, lontano. Si sentiva stanca, avrebbe voluto richiudere gli occhi e dormire, lasciarsi andare al torpore che la stava intrappolando impedendole quasi addirittura di muoversi.

«Rusty, vai a chiamare Ricky, è nell'ascensore» ordinò Andy. Il ragazzo corse ad avvisare il fratello. Intanto i paramedici, allertati con urgenza, stavano raggiungendo l'appartamento.

«Presto, di qua!» li guidò Provenza facendo loro strada.

«Cos'è successo?» domandò l'infermiere.

«È svenuta improvvisamente, forse per il forte stress dovuto ad una azione di polizia» rispose agitato Andy.

«Per quanto tempo ha perso conoscenza?» domandò ancora l'infermiere con tono fermo ma calmo mentre prendeva le pulsazioni a Sharon.

«Un…un paio di minuti…forse tre…» balbettò Andy in preda al panico.

«D'accordo» concluse l'infermiere. «Signora, mi sente?»

«Sì…» Sharon si sentiva stanchissima ma riuscì a rispondere con un filo di voce.

«Come si chiama?» domandò l'infermiere.

«Sharon…Raydor…»

«Bene, Sharon, mi sa dire che giorno è oggi?»

«Ehm…è…giovedì…» si sentiva confusa ma rispose correttamente.

«Ottimo, bravissima.» le rispose con tono gentile «Ora, Sharon, mi ascolti bene, la mettiamo sulla barella e andiamo in ospedale così le faranno delle analisi per capire come mai ha avuto questo svenimento, ok?»

«Sì…» sospirò rassegnata lei.

Andy poi si rivolse all'infermiere. «Un paio d'ore fa è stata vista dal mio medico, il dottor Conrad. Lei era con me ad una visita e il medico l'ha notata un po' pallida così le ha misurato pressione e pulsazioni, entrambi i parametri erano alti, il medico le consigliò riposo ma poi c'è stata una emergenza lavorativa e…» era agitato.

«Ho segnato tutto, effettivamente anche ora le pulsazioni sono piuttosto alte ma la pressione invece è molto molto bassa, da lì probabilmente lo svenimento. Potrebbe aver avuto un collasso dovuto allo stress oppure potrebbe trattarsi di qualcosa di più grave, è importante approfondire per scoprire la reale causa del l'accaduto. La portiamo al , le faranno probabilmente delle analisi specifiche e immagino anche una TAC per sicurezza. Stia tranquillo, al momento è stabile e cosciente, è un buon segno.» lo informò l'infermiere cercando di rassicurarlo «Se vuole venire anche lei, c'è un posto sull'ambulanza»

«Sì, certamente» rispose Andy.

Mentre gli infermieri assicuravano Sharon sulla barella tornò Rusty accompagnato da Ricky.

«Mamma!» esclamarono i ragazzi.

«Amore…sto bene, tranquilli…» lei si rivolse ad entrambi i suoi figli.

«La portano in ospedale per altre analisi, vado con lei» li informò Andy.

«Veniamo anche noi»

«No, per favore, state qui, la scientifica ne avrà ancora per un po' e preferisco che rimaniate qui al sicuro.»

«Andy, Stroh è morto, non mi può far più niente.» contestò Rusty.

«Sì ma non sappiamo se ci sia ancora qualche suo complice pronto a vendicarsi. State qui al sicuro con degli agenti. Se ci sono novità vi chiamo immediatamente»

«Ok…» risposero rassegnati «ma chiamaci, per qualsiasi cosa» ribadì Ricky.

«Promesso.» Andy poi si rivolse a Julio ed Amy. «Potete restare qui con loro?»

«Sì, tenente»

«Grazie»

«Vi seguo con l'auto» gli disse Provenza «qui se ne occuperà la scientifica. Tao e Buzz analizzeranno le riprese del tribunale per scoprire come quel bastardo sia riuscito a fuggire. Mason è già stato avvisato.»

«Grazie, Louie…grazie…» gli disse prima di uscire di casa in fretta per raggiungere Sharon e gli infermieri ormai già in fondo al corridoio.

Continua…


	125. Che razza di amico sarei?

CAPITOLO 125

Quando Provenza giunse in ospedale, avevano già portato Sharon in una sala del pronto soccorso per sottoporla a tutti gli esami del caso. Vide Andy che camminava nervosamente per la sala d'aspetto, tenendosi le mani nei capelli e farfugliando qualcosa di incomprensibile.

«Flynn!»

Andy si voltò di scatto. «Louie! Eccoti»

«Allora? Ti hanno già detto qualcosa?»

«No, sull'ambulanza ha perso di nuovo conoscenza, ora la stanno visitando, mi hanno detto che le devono fare un…un cardiogramma o come diamine si chiama e… una TAC…dicono che ci vorrà un po'…» Andy parlava in fretta, in modo agitato. Nel suo sguardo si poteva scorgere nettamente la paura.

Provenza lo prese per le spalle e lo costrinse a guardarlo «Ok…ora calmati e siediti altrimenti dovranno fare un cardiogramma anche a te, guardati come sei agitato».

«Non mi interessa di me, io voglio solo che Sharon stia bene…sono stato uno stupido, l'ho fatta agitare…abbiamo litigato per la casa…poi ci si è messo pure quel bastardo di Stroh! Che marcisca all'inferno quel figlio di puttana!» non si rese conto di aver alzato troppo la voce e le altre persone nella sala d'aspetto lo guardavano.

«Ehi…calmati, dai…andiamo, vieni, usciamo a prendere un po' d'aria, ti farà bene» Provenza cercò invano di spingerlo verso l'uscita.

«No, devo restare qui, se escono e non mi trovano…» si impuntò Flynn.

«Ok ma ti devi calmare, fare un bel respiro e soprattutto cerca di non far sapere a tutti i fatti tuoi»

Si sedettero in un angolo della sala d'aspetto da cui però potevano vedere le porte del pronto soccorso in modo da tener d'occhio nel caso fosse uscito qualcuno a portare notizie.

«Ora con calma mi racconti per filo e per segno cosa è successo» lo esortò Provenza.

«Ero…ero a far la visita di controllo…mi ha accompagnato Ricky» Andy iniziò agitato a raccontare le ultime ore della giornata.

«Sì, questo lo so, ero con la Raydor quando ti ha chiamato» rispose Provenza.

«Ecco, poi lei mi ha raggiunto in ospedale e una volta finita la visita il medico l'ha vista un po' pallida così dato che non c'erano altri pazienti da visitare ha insistito per misurarle la pressione.»

«E?»

«Sharon aveva la pressione piuttosto alta e anche i battiti accelerati. Lei dava colpa allo stress di questi ultimi mesi ma il medico ha detto che poteva trattarsi anche di qualcosa di più grave.»

«Mh…» asserì Provenza.

«Lei insisteva a dire che si sentiva bene e che era solo un po' stressata poi dato che le avevo già detto che avevo una sorpresa siamo andati a casa mia e ha visto che la casa è stata venduta…e…» Andy sembrava un fiume in piena «abbiamo discusso perché non le avevo detto che l'avevo messa in vendita…è colpa mia, volevo farle una bella sorpresa e invece l'ho fatta agitare ancora di più, sono un idiota! Dovevo immaginarmelo che non l'avrebbe presa bene! Che stupido! Stupido!» Andy si chinò su se stesso prendendosi la testa tra le mani con disperazione.

«Non è colpa tua, Flynn. Doveva succedere, era questione di tempo. Andiamo, erano mesi che continuava a stare male, ad avere mancamenti. Gliel'abbiamo detto tutti -e in tutti i modi- di fare delle analisi ma non ascoltava nessuno, sai com'è il capitano.»

«Sì…ma io…dovevo fare di più, dovevo costringerla a farsi visitare prima, settimane fa!»

«Ormai è inutile piangere sul latte versato. Non si può tornare indietro. Aspettiamo di sentire cosa dicono i medici, vedrai, magari è veramente solo stress e con un po' di riposo tornerà più forte di prima»

«La fai facile tu! Che ti importa di lei?» si alzò di scatto «Non è la tua donna! Non sei tu che rischi di perderla!» Andy era così sconvolto che se la prese con l'amico ma vedendolo colpito si pentì immediatamente delle parole appena pronunciate. Si risedette, rassegnato.

«Scusa…scusa…sono un idiota…me la prendo con te e non c'entri niente…non dovevo dire quel che ho detto…»

«Tranquillo» Provenza gli diede un paio di pacche sulla spalla. «Capisco come ti senti, comprendo il tuo sfogo…è tutto a posto»

«Mi sfogo con te invece di ringraziarti per essere qui a sostenermi…che razza di amico sono?»

«Sei un amico sconvolto e io sono qui apposta per sostenerti, sennò _che razza di amico sarei?_» riprese le parole usate poco prima da Flynn.

I due si sorrisero e si abbracciarono. «Grazie…e…anche per prima…se non ci fossi stato tu…non so come sarebbe finita…»

«Erano anni che aspettavo di poter ficcare un proiettile nella testa a quel bastardo di Stroh. Sai? Mi sarei offeso se non mi aveste lasciato l'onore di cancellarlo dalla faccia della terra!» sdrammatizzò Provenza.

Grazie alla presenza dell'amico, Andy iniziò a tranquillizzarsi un pochino. O forse si trattava solo di un effetto dell'adrenalina nel suo corpo che, dopo aver raggiunto l'apice, era poi calata facendolo piombare in un torpore, uno stato quasi catatonico. Rimase immobile fissando il pavimento di linoleum azzurrino di quel triste pronto soccorso. Intorno a lui si susseguivano altre emergenze. Poteva vedere negli occhi delle altre persone in sala d'aspetto la stessa preoccupazione e paura che provava lui. Tutti erano lì per lo stesso motivo. Tutti erano in pena per una persona cara. Alcuni trovavano conforto nella preghiera ma alla fine, religiosi o no, tutti inconsapevolmente dovevano affidarsi solo al destino. Andy realizzò in quel momento quanto la vita fosse imprevedibile, effimera e fragile, un filo sottile che può spezzarsi in qualsiasi momento. Ripensava a Sharon e ai momenti passati insieme, alle parole dette e a quelle che ancora avrebbe voluto dirle. Sperava di poter rivedere i suoi occhi, risentire la sua voce e il profumo della sua pelle calda e morbida. All'improvviso le porte della sala medica si aprirono ed uscì l'infermiera chiedendo dei parenti della signora Raydor…

Continua…


	126. Due parole

_Premetto che so poco e niente di medicina quindi è altamente probabile che ci siano degli errori. Per scrivere questo capitolo e avere un minimo di informazioni riguardo al problema di Sharon ho fatto delle ricerche in Google..._

* * *

CAPITOLO 126

«Sono il marito!» esclamò Andy scattando in piedi. Provenza, alzatosi anche lui insieme all'amico, rimase stupito dall'affermazione che Andy aveva appena fatto, ma dopotutto, neanche più di tanto.

«Come sta Sharon? Posso vederla?» chiese agitato all'infermiera.

«Sì, venga, l'accompagno da sua moglie…» rispose la giovane dall'aspetto grazioso e rassicurante.

«Flynn, io aspetto qui, fammi sapere…e…saluta il capitano da parte mia»

«Sì, grazie» rispose Andy prima di seguire l'infermiera. Camminarono fino ad una stanza dai colori tenui e riposanti. Appena Andy entrò vide che Sharon era sveglia e sorrideva alla sua vista.

«Amore…» Andy si emozionò e si avvicinò a lei. Incurante della presenza dell'infermiera, prese il viso di Sharon tra le mani e la baciò delicatamente. Gli occhi di Andy erano colmi di lacrime. Lacrime di gioia che avevano prepotentemente scacciato la paura.

«Come ti senti?» le domandò.

«Tranquillo…sto bene…» rispose lei per calmarlo.

«Cosa dicono i medici? Cosa ti è successo?»

«Stanno aspettando l'esito della TAC…» nelle parole della donna Andy riuscì a intravedere un forte timore per non avere ancora risposte.

«Il medico arriverà tra poco, resti pure qui con sua moglie nell'attesa…» disse l'infermiera.

Andy annuì col capo e la ringraziò mentre la ragazza stava uscendo dalla stanza.

«E così sono tua moglie ora? Potevi almeno chiedermi cosa ne pensassi…»

«Scusami…è che…non sapevo cosa sono per te…fidanzato è un termine che non mi piace, è da ragazzini, compagno, anche peggio. La parola compagno è terribile, non ti pare? Non siamo mica due pappagallini. In quel momento non so neanche io perché ho detto di essere tuo marito…forse perché infondo non mi dispiacerebbe se fosse così…»

«Ehi…shhh…stavo scherzando…» lo interruppe lei.

Si tennero per mano. «Ho avuto paura» confessò Andy mentre guardava le loro dita intrecciarsi perfettamente.

«Anche io…ma è passata, vedrai che sarà solo stato un momento di forte agitazione.» cercò di rassicurarlo nonostante lei stessa non riponeva troppa fiducia nelle sue stesse parole.

Il medico bussò alla porta «Permesso»

«Dottore…» lo salutarono.

«Buonasera, sono il dottor Lewis Thompson, primario di cardiologia.»

Era un uomo sulla cinquantina, alto e di bell'aspetto.

«Buonasera» Sharon ed Andy gli strinsero la mano.

«Come si sente, signora?» le chiese gentilmente.

«Meglio…ma cosa mi è successo?»

«Dunque…» il medico si sedette sul bordo del letto per poterle parlare alla sua altezza e instaurare così un legame con la paziente. Iniziò a sfogliare la cartella clinica «il mio collega, il dottor Torres, mi ha fatto chiamare per un consulto riguardo alla sua situazione. Abbiamo appena avuto il responso della TAC e l'esame ha evidenziato uno scompenso cardiaco.»

«Scompenso cardiaco?» ripetè incerta Sharon mentre Andy le prese la mano e gliela strinse come a volerle trasmettere forza, energia.

«Sì, si tratta di una forma di cardiomiopatia dilatativa, una anomala dilatazione del ventricolo sinistro del cuore, con conseguente stiramento e assottigliamento della parete muscolare. A lungo andare, l'alterazione anatomica può diffondersi all'atrio sinistro e poi al ventricolo destro. Noi ovviamente faremo di tutto affinché ciò non accada.» le spiegò pazientemente il medico.

Sharon rimase perplessa. Senza neanche accorgersene, per il nervosismo, iniziò letteralmente a torturare le povere dita di Andy come se fossero l'ultimo appiglio a cui potersi aggrappare per poter restare in vita.

Cardiomiopatia dilatativa. Due parole così strane e complesse che Sharon non avrebbe mai neanche pensato esistessero, men che meno di sentirle associate ad una sua situazione di salute. Quelle due parole fluttuavano nella sua mente causandole una sensazione di disagio e il medico se ne accorse notando che la macchina che controllava le sue pulsazioni aveva iniziato a mostrare sul display numeri un poco più alti di qualche minuto prima.

«Tranquilla, signora, fortunatamente negli ultimi anni la medicina ha fatto passi da gigante in questo campo e ci sono varie terapie per convivere serenamente con questa malattia e in casi più complessi ci sono dei dispositivi pace-maker o il trapianto»

«Trapianto?» domandò allarmata. Anche Andy era rimaso sconvolto nel sentire quella parola.

«Sì ma non è il suo caso, almeno per il momento, stia tranquilla.»

«Come è possibile che non mi sia mai accorta di avere questa cardio…mio…» neanche riusciva a pronunciarla quella parola così complicata.

«Cardiomiopatia» ripetè lui scandendo bene le sillabe «Diciamo che ci sono diverse forme di cardiomiopatia, alcune possono essere anche totalmente asintomatiche. Certe volte ci può essere ereditarietà ma il più delle volte si sviluppano col passare degli anni, per cause diverse. Oltre a fattori genetici, alcune cause potrebbero essere diabete, ipertensione, stress, infezioni virali, uso di cocaina e anfetamine, obesità, problemi alla tiroide e molte, molte altre situazioni.»

«Capisco…» si sentiva ancor più confusa.

«Stia tranquilla, abbiamo preso il problema in tempo, con la terapia giusta, controlli periodici e le dovute precauzioni potrà condurre una vita normale.»

«Posso tornare a casa?» chiese.

«Certo ma per questo ci vorrà qualche giorno, prima di tutto dobbiamo iniziare subito con la terapia farmacologica per stabilizzare le pulsazioni e dobbiamo monitorare la sua risposta ai medicinali. Tra qualche giorno potrà tornare a casa e piano piano potrà tornare alla normalità. Ripeto, piano piano. Durante i primi giorni a casa sarà collegata ad un holter.»

«Un…cosa?» domandò lei con perplessità, la stessa che si poteva notare anche sul volto di Andy.

«Holter.» ripetè il medico «È un dispositivo che monitora l'attività cardiaca 24 ore su 24. Non si preoccupi, non è né doloroso né invasivo. È un apparecchio grande poco più di un cellulare che ci serve per tenere sotto controllo le pulsazioni e rilevare eventuali anomalie mentre lei riprende la sua quotidianità. Il macchinario rileva l'attività cardiaca tramite dei piccoli elettrodi. Una volta a casa dovrà tenerlo addosso per 72 ore, poi ci rivedremo per analizzare il tracciato.»

«Capisco…e…nel caso stessi di nuovo male?»

«In quel caso il dispositivo è tarato in modo che scatti immediatamente una chiamata di soccorso. Inoltre tutti i suoi dati e la sua storia clinica saranno archiviati al suo interno, in modo che, qualora dovesse aver bisogno di soccorso e io non fossi di turno, qualsiasi collega potrà conoscere i suoi precedenti ed avere tutte le informazioni per poter procedere nel modo migliore.»

«Ah…capisco…mi sembra di non avere altra scelta…»

«Andrà tutto bene…» le rispose il medico sorridendole. Poi fece un cenno di saluto ad Andy, si alzò ed uscì dalla stanza lasciandoli soli.

Rimasero qualche secondo in silenzio…

Continua…


	127. Non dimenticarlo mai

CAPITOLO 127

La diagnosi era stata un duro colpo. Per entrambi. Senza interrompere il contatto delle loro mani, Andy si sedette sul letto.

«Sharon…»

«Per favore, Andy, non dire niente. Abbracciami» chiese lei come una supplica.

Rimase tra le braccia di Andy per un tempo indefinito. Nel silenzio, lacrime calde iniziarono a scendere dal viso di Sharon senza che lei potesse far nulla per frenarle.

«Supereremo anche questa» le sussurrò lui mentre respirava il dolce profumo dei suoi capelli, baciandoli. «Ce la faremo. Hai sentito il medico, ha detto che si può convivere con questa malattia…».

Delicatamente Andy le prese il viso e la costrinse a guardarlo. «Andrà tutto bene, ok?»

Lei annuì con la testa e lasciò che lui le asciugasse le guance. «Sì…andrà bene…» disse cercando di convincersi.

«Ora stenditi, cerca di calmarti e riposa un po', non ti fa bene agitarti.»

Sharon annuì nuovamente.

«Provenza è qui fuori in sala d'aspetto, vado a dirgli di tornare a casa.»

«No, aspetta…» lo fermò lei. «Vai a casa anche tu, sei ancora convalescente, anche tu devi riposare, Andy»

«No, resto qui con te, non si discute.»

«Andy, per favore, vai a casa…io sto bene, qui sono sotto controllo, non può succedermi niente»

«Sì ma preferisco stare qui con te»

«Andy…davvero…vai a casa» insistette nuovamente «devi riguardarti…e mi sentirei più tranquilla se stessi coi ragazzi…per favore»

Riuscì a convincerlo. «Ok…hai vinto tu, vado a casa dai ragazzi, vorranno avere notizie, ma domani mattina sarò qui prestissimo»

«Salutameli…di loro che…che li amo tanto e…» si fermò un attimo, faceva fatica ad affrontare l'argomento «non dir loro tutto tutto…capisci cosa intendo?…non voglio che si spaventino»

«Sharon hanno diritto di sapere, sei la loro madre» le disse dolcemente cercando di convincerla.

«Non voglio angosciarli mettendoli di fronte all'idea che magari potrei avere bisogno di un…» non riusciva neanche a dirlo.

«Tranquilla, ci penso io» Andy si avvicinò nuovamente al letto e si chinò su di lei «tu fa la brava, ok?» le ordinò dolcemente.

«Non dipende da me»

«Già, dipende da lui» Andy indicò il cuore di Sharon, poi si avvicinò «Ehi, tu, là dentro! Vedi di non fare scherzi eh!»

Strappò a Sharon una risata. Ne aveva bisogno.

«Ti amo Andy. Tanto. Non dimenticarlo mai.»

«Non lo farò. Mai. Ma non farlo neanche tu. Sei tutta la mia vita, Sharon. Ti amo come non ho mai creduto di poter amare.»

Di fronte a una tale dichiarazione, Sharon si commosse.

«Ora cerca di riposare, mh?»

Sharon annuì. Un ultimo delicato bacio e Andy uscì dalla stanza.

Tornò al condominio ed entrò in casa.

«Sono tornato!»

Ricky e Rusty andarono verso di lui.

«Come stai, Rusty?»

«Sto bene, un po' scosso ma bene…ma…dicci di mamma, lei come sta?»

Dietro di loro anche Amy e Julio si interessarono dello stato di salute del capitano.

«Ora sta meglio ma…»

«Ma? Andy non tenerci sulle spine! Cosa hanno detto i medici?»

«Ha un problema cardiaco…» si fermò un attimo «è una anomalia di un ventricolo…non funzionando correttamente ha causato lo svenimento»

«E cosa si può fare?» domandò Ricky.

«Hanno iniziato una terapia di farmaci ma dovrà stare monitorata qualche giorno, poi potrà tornare a casa»

Julio e Amy guardarono Flynn e compresero immediatamente che ciò che stava raccontando ai ragazzi era una mezza verità. In realtà la situazione era piuttosto grave.

«Ma sta bene? È cosciente?» chiese Rusty.

«Sì…sì, è cosciente e mi ha detto di salutarvi. Io volevo restare in ospedale stanotte ma Sharon ha insistito affinché tornassi a casa e stessi con voi. Domani mattina andiamo insieme a trovarla, ok?»

«Sì» risposero Ricky e Rusty.

Andy poi si rivolse ad Amy e Julio. «Grazie ragazzi per essere rimasti qui»

«Di nulla, signore.» rispose Sanchez. I due detective presero le loro giacche e andarono via.

Andy era esausto, si sedette sul divano e si appoggiò allo schienale sospirando e chiudendo gli occhi.

Ricky e Rusty, ancora lì con lui, non erano persuasi dalle notizie che l'uomo aveva dato loro qualche istante prima.

«Andy…c'è dell'altro vero? Non ci hai detto tutto.» Rusty ormai lo conosceva bene, troppo bene.

Il tenente aprì gli occhi e guardò i ragazzi. Sapeva che non si sarebbero bevuti la versione edulcorata della storia. Lo sapeva. Ne aveva parlato poco prima con l'amico Provenza…

Continua…


	128. Puoi scommetterci!

CAPITOLO 128

_—__Flashback - un'ora prima—_

Si erano da poco seduti in auto e, ancora fermi nel parcheggio, Andy confidò all'amico quanto successo a Sharon.

«Trapianto? Stai scherzando?!» chiese l'anziano tenente strabuzzando gli occhi.

«Il medico ha detto che per il momento non è il suo caso ma…se la situazione si complicasse ci potrebbe essere bisogno di ricorrere a questa possibilità…» spiegò Andy. Era stato forte con Sharon per trasmetterle positività ma ora, con l'amico di sempre, poteva finalmente lasciarsi andare e mostrare tutta la sua più vera preoccupazione.

L'aveva lasciato senza parole…e non era affatto facile lasciare Provenza senza parole! L'anziano tenente non voleva mostrare all'amico quanto le sue parole l'avessero turbato. Il suo rapporto col capitano non era mai stato rose e fiori però, negli anni, avevano trovato un punto d'incontro basato sulla stima reciproca e il rispetto. Mise in moto l'auto per mascherare il suo disagio e uscì dal parcheggio. Seguirono momenti di silenzio. Nonostante nessuno dei due parlasse, in quell'abitacolo si affollavano i pensieri. Certamente Provenza non si aspettava che la situazione fosse così grave, non sapeva cosa fare per poter aiutare l'amico a sentirsi meglio, era chiaro che Andy era sul punto di crollare come un castello di carte.

«Tu come ti senti?»

«Non lo so…mi sento confuso, come se stessi vivendo un incubo…» si prese la testa tra le mani «desidero svegliarmi ma…purtroppo non posso, non posso!» un paio di calde lacrime ribelli iniziarono a rigargli il viso. Sentiva un tale sollievo a poterle finalmente lasciar scendere senza nascondersi. «Se penso che qualche ora fa ho rischiato di perdere l'amore della mia vita mi sento morire. Non so cosa ne sarebbe di me senza di lei…» le parole gli si bloccarono in gola.

«Vuoi che ti accompagni ad un incontro?»

«No. Voglio andare a casa, devo informare i ragazzi»

«Dirai loro tutto oppure opterai per una versione _soft_?»

«Sharon mi ha pregato di non spaventarli»

«Sai che non ti crederanno se dirai loro che si è solo trattato di stress, vero?» gli disse Provenza.

«Lo so, lo so bene…» Andy sospirò.

«Hanno diritto di sapere la verità, è la loro madre, tu al loro posto non vorresti sapere come stanno realmente le cose?»

«Hai ragione ma poi Sharon si arrabbierebbe, la conosco. Non voglio che si agiti, specialmente in questo momento.»

«Ma i ragazzi si arrabbierebbero con lei, con voi, se in futuro venissero a sapere che avete nascosto loro la verità.» gli fece notare l'amico.

«Già…» Andy sospirò di nuovo e prese un gran respiro, si sentiva sempre più indeciso.

«Senti, posso darti un consiglio? Racconta ai ragazzi come stanno realmente le cose. Prova a dirglielo con delicatezza, capiranno, non sono bambini. In più eviteresti a lei di dover pensare a come affrontare l'argomento coi ragazzi, le toglieresti uno stress inutile e poi non è detto che si arrivi al trapianto eh! È solo una possibilità da tenere in considerazione per il futuro ma potrebbe anche essere che non ce ne sia mai bisogno, non bendiamoci la testa prima di essercela rotta!»

Andy ascoltò con attenzione le parole dell'amico, era sempre stato una figura di riferimento per lui, il _vecchio saggio_ del dipartimento.

«Hai ragione. Proverò a cercare le parole giuste per raccontare la verità a Ricky e Rusty.»

Erano ormai arrivati al condominio. Provenza arrestò l'auto sul ciglio della strada.

«Vuoi che ti aiuti? Salgo con te?»

«No, hai già fatto tantissimo per me oggi. Grazie, veramente, di cuore.»

«Sono certo che tu avresti fatto lo stesso per me.» rispose Provenza dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

«Puoi scommetterci!» concluse Andy.

_—__Fine flashback—_

«Allora?» domandò Ricky. «Non ci sbagliamo, vero? Non ci hai raccontato tutto» aggiunse Rusty.

«Non vi ho raccontato tutto. È vero.» confessò il tenente. «Sedetevi…»

Continua…


	129. Si risolverà tutto

CAPITOLO 129

Ricky e Rusty si guardarono e senza dire una parola si sedettero.

«Non vi ho detto tutto perché vostra madre mi ha pregato di non farvi preoccupare e io avrei voluto rispettare la sua volontà però vedo che ormai è impossibile farlo e dal canto vostro avete anche diritto di sapere. Spero solo che Sharon non si arrabbi troppo.»

«Andy, non volevate farci preoccupare ma lo stai facendo. Per favore, parla e non girarci tanto intorno.» lo esortò Rusty.

«E vogliamo la verità. Tutta.» aggiunse Ricky.

«Ok…allora…lo svenimento di oggi di vostra madre non è stato causato dallo stress del momento o meglio, non solo. Dalla TAC è stata evidenziata una anomalia cardiaca, si chiama cardiomiopatia.» Inizialmente Andy aveva avuto difficoltà con quella parola ma ora era certo che quelle quattordici lettere, una dopo l'altra, non gli sarebbero mai più uscite dalla testa.

I ragazzi rimasero in silenzio, aspettando che continuasse.

«Il medico ci ha spiegato che è un difetto di un ventricolo che non pompa sangue al cuore in modo regolare, quel difetto è il motivo dei continui malesseri di Sharon, oltre all'ipertensione causata dallo stress.»

«Che altro ha detto il medico? Dovrà essere operata?» chiese Ricky.

«No, non ancora almeno.»

«Cosa intendi, spiegati meglio»

«I medici stanno studiando la terapia migliore per lei e la inizieranno immediatamente, dovrà stare in ospedale qualche giorno per monitorare l'efficienza dei farmaci. Poi potrà tornare a casa e per alcuni giorni dovrà indossare un dispositivo che tiene costantemente sotto controllo i suoi valori e monitora la funzionalità del cuore durante la vita quotidiana.»

«Hai detto che non dovrà essere operata, "non ancora", cosa volevi dire?»

«Sì, il medico ci ha spiegato che qualora non dovesse funzionare a dovere la terapia ci sono altri modi per risolvere il problema…ha parlato dell'eventualità di un dispositivo cardiaco o di un…trapianto»

«Trapianto?!» esclamarono insieme i due ragazzi.

«Si tratterebbe di una remota possibilità, il medico ha detto che per il momento inizieranno coi farmaci e poi in futuro si vedrà. È una malattia con la quale si può convivere e avere una vita regolare con le dovute attenzioni.»

«Sì ma…insomma…un trapianto di cuore non è un'influenza» esclamò Ricky.

«Proprio per questo vostra madre non voleva che vi dicessi questo dettaglio , sapeva che avreste reagito così e vi sareste preoccupati»

«Come facciamo a non preoccuparci?» aggiunse Rusty.

«Vi capisco, anche io provo la stessa vostra sensazione ma…promettetemi che non vi arrabbierete con Sharon, vi prego, non le farebbe bene nelle sue condizioni avere dei dispiaceri o agitarsi»

«Tranquillo Andy, non le diremo niente e…grazie per averci trattati da adulti, finalmente. Mamma ha sempre la mania di volerci proteggere come se fossimo ancora bambini.»

«Grazie ragazzi. Temevo che vi sareste arrabbiati…io…ero combattuto, non sapevo cosa fare…»

«È tutto ok, Andy…non siamo arrabbiati, vero Ricky?» chiese Rusty mentre si avvicinava per sedersi accanto a Flynn.

«Sì, Andy…è…tutto ok…»

«Grazie…davvero…sapere che non vi sentite offesi mi solleva da un grosso peso…già è sufficiente quello che provo…mi sento così confuso…vorrei esserci io al posto di Sharon…mi fa così male saperla in pericolo…» la frustrazione e il dolore parlavano per lui «darei la mia vita per lei se solo fosse possibile!» si chinò gomiti sulle ginocchia e si prese la testa fra le mani mentre alcune lacrime iniziavano inesorabilmente a rigargli il viso.

«Andy…vai a letto, devi riposarti.» cercò di convincerlo Rusty.

«No, a letto non riuscirei a chiudere occhio…sentire che non lì è accanto a me…non sentire il suo profumo…la sua pelle…»

«Ok, ok, abbiamo capito…» lo interruppe Ricky «risparmiaci i dettagli di quel che succede in quel letto»

«Scusate…sono un idiota, parlo sempre troppo…o troppo poco…come oggi…»

«Che vuoi dire?»

«Volevo fare una sorpresa a Sharon…ma credo che lei non l'abbia gradita…»

«Che sorpresa?»

«Ho venduto la mia casa»

Ricky e Rusty rimasero perplessi.

«Qualche tempo fa avevamo parlato dell'idea di convivere ma Sharon voleva aspettare, poi…quando mi ha fatto venire qui per la mia convalescenza ho pensato che avesse iniziato a cambiare idea…così mentre ero costretto a riposo ho contattato un agente immobiliare e nel giro di qualche giorno è riuscito a vendere la casa e quando l'ho detto a Sharon si è arrabbiata e abbiamo discusso…ora se lei mi lasciasse perché si sente oppressa dalla mia presenza qui, non saprei neanche più dove andare a vivere ma…di questo ora non mi importa…ora mi importa solo di lei…»

«Non ti lascerà! Andy, mamma ti ama…sì, non le piacciono le sorprese -e dovresti anche saperlo conoscendola- però di certo non ti lascerà per questo…» gli disse Rusty.

«Sì, infatti…Rusty ha ragione» aggiunse Ricky «vedrai che si risolverà tutto»

«Lo spero…lo spero tanto…» Andy si appoggiò allo schienale del divano, esausto.

«Vado a chiamare Emily» Ricky si alzò ed estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans.

«Aspetta domani, ora a New York è notte fonda, le farai prendere un colpo se la chiami a quest'ora» gli suggerì Rusty.

«Già, hai ragione, non ci avevo pensato, la chiamerò domattina presto, prima di andare in ospedale»

«Sì, sarà meglio…»

I due fratelli si voltarono e videro che Andy si era addormentato…

Continua…


	130. Nessuno stress

CAPITOLO 130

Qualche ora dopo la luce del sole iniziò a filtrare dalle vetrate del salotto svegliando Andy, Ricky e Rusty che alla fine sono rimasti a riposare sulle poltroncine e sul divano.

Andy fu il primo a svegliarsi e si commosse vedendo che i figli di Sharon erano rimasti a dormire scomodamente accanto a lui per non lasciarlo solo. Si sorprese specialmente del cambiamento di Ricky, solo qualche settimana prima quel ragazzo gli aveva rotto il naso con un gancio ben assestato. Ricordare quell'episodio e quante cose fossero passate da quel momento lo fece sorridere. Si alzò e passò dalla camera da letto per poi dirigersi verso il bagno col fine di concedersi una doccia rigenerante. Soffermandosi a guardare il letto perfettamente fatto gli ritornarono alla mente tutti i momenti belli e brutti trascorsi con Sharon tra le mura di quella stanza.

«Andy…tutto bene?» Rusty stava passando in corridoio e lo vide assorto.

«Sì…io…stavo solo pensando che…» No, non poteva. Non poteva dirgli ciò a cui stava pensando.

«Tranquillo Andy, non mi devi spiegazioni…» Rusty aveva capito perfettamente «Ricky ha chiamato Emily, ha detto che può partire solo domani, hanno bisogno di almeno un giorno per trovare una sostituta per lo spettacolo»

Flynn annuì con lo sguardo assente, poi andò in bagno e chiuse la porta.

Un'oretta dopo tutti avevano già fatto colazione -se così si può chiamare quel goccio di caffè che sono riusciti a malapena a mandar giù- ed erano pronti per andare in ospedale. Il fatto che la notte fosse trascorsa tranquilla senza chiamate allarmanti era un buon segnale. Non era molto ma a loro bastava.

Giunti in ospedale arrivarono silenziosi fino alla camera di Sharon. Andy entrò per primo. «Buongiorno» le disse sorridendo mascherando le sue paure.

«Ehi…buongiorno» rispose lei sorpresa e felice di vederlo.

«Guarda chi ti ho portato»

Ricky e Rusty, dietro di Andy si fecero vedere e andarono verso la madre per salutarla.

«Ehi! Che bello vedervi!» esclamò felice lei.

«Come ti senti?» domandò Ricky.

«Molto meglio, tranquilli» rispose passando lo sguardo da un figlio all'altro «è stato solo un momento di spavento ma…è passato, tranquilli»

«Sharon…ehm…» Andy attirò la sua attenzione.

«Sì?»

«Ecco…so che tu non volevi e ti chiedo scusa per non aver fatto ciò che desideravi ma…insomma…ecco…»

«Andy vuole dire che sappiamo tutto» Rusty tolse Andy dall'empasse.

«_Tutto_?» chiese lei.

«Tutto.» rispose il figlio.

«Andy, ti avevo pregato di non allarmarli…»

«Sharon, io…» Andy tentò di prendere la parola ma Rusty lo interruppe.

«Mamma, tranquilla, siamo stati noi a metterlo alle strette, non gli abbiamo lasciato alternativa, vero Ricky?»

«Sì, sai quanto riusciamo ad essere martellanti quando vogliamo»

I ragazzi strapparono alla madre un sorriso. «Sì lo so…eccome!»

«Andy ci aveva dato inizialmente una versione…diciamo…_rielaborata_ della verità ma poi sotto nostra insistenza ha ceduto e ha fatto bene. Mamma, siamo adulti, potete dirci tutto.»

In quel momento il medico, seguito dall'infermiera, fece capolino sulla porta della stanza.

«Buongiorno signora, vedo che ha compagnia»

«Buongiorno dottore, sì, sono venuti a trovarmi i miei figli»

«Buongiorno» anche Andy e i ragazzi salutarono il medico.

«Bene, bene» il medico controllò la cartella clinica «come si sente?»

«Meglio, dottore»

«Ha riposato bene questa notte?»

«Più o meno…»

«Capisco…» il medico prese lo stetoscopio che portava al collo e si preparò per la visita. «potete uscire qualche minuto, per favore? Devo visitare la paziente»

«Sì…»

L'infermiera li accompagnò e chiuse la porta della stanza per poi tornare ad assistere il medico durante la visita.

Una quindicina di minuti dopo, l'infermiera riaprì la porta avvisando Andy, Ricky e Rusty che potevano rientrare.

«Allora, dottore? C'è qualche novità?» domandò Andy preoccupato andando a sedersi accanto a Sharon e prendendole la mano.

«Beh, non ci sono grosse novità da ieri sera. Come vi spiegavo ieri, dovrà restare in degenza per qualche giorno per monitorare la situazione e la reazione dei farmaci.»

«D'accordo…»

Esattamente dieci giorni dopo Sharon era pronta per essere dimessa. Era già vestita e stava seduta sul bordo del letto, con un piccolo borsone accanto. Andy, vicino a lei, la teneva per mano e la guardava, felice di poterla riportare a casa. Quando giorni addietro l'aveva vista stare male aveva temuto il peggio e temeva che quel giorno non sarebbe mai arrivato.

Il dottor Thompson entrò nella stanza per fare le ultime raccomandazioni prima della dimissione.

«Allora, signora Raydor…non pensi che tornando a casa potrà tornare a fare la vita frenetica e stressante che conduceva prima di essere ricoverata.»

Ascoltavano in silenzio, e un velo di tristezza affiorò sul viso di Sharon. Amava il suo lavoro e ritornare a svolgerlo le sembrava ormai una possibilità lontanissima.

«Cerchi di riposarsi spesso, ne sentirà bisogno. Gli effetti collaterali dei farmaci che sta prendendo, come nausea, capogiri e spossatezza, potrebbero perdurare per qualche tempo. È normale i primi tempi, in ogni caso per qualsiasi problema non esiti a contattarmi in qualunque momento. Ci vedremo comunque tra tre giorni per controllare le informazioni dell'holter, ripetere la TAC e magari modificare il dosaggio della terapia.»

«In questi giorni dovrò rimanere chiusa in casa come fossi in prigione?»

«No, non sto dicendo questo. Può uscire, fare delle passeggiate, può andare al cinema o a fare shopping, l'importante è che siano tutte attività leggere e che non le provochino stress. Eviti tutti gli sforzi e con…_sforzi_ mi riferisco anche ai rapporti intimi, almeno per un po'. Eviti anche le scale, se le dimentichi proprio»

«Capisco…» rispose lei sconsolata. Immaginare le prossime settimane senza poter fare praticamente nulla la intristiva «…proverò a seguire tutti i suoi ordini…anche se non sarà facile»

«Di solito gli ordini li da lei, eh?» scherzò il medico.

Sharon rise «Già!»

Il medico si rivolse poi verso Andy «Mi raccomando, conto su di lei»

«Farò in modo che non abbia nessuno stress e mi occuperò personalmente di lei» rispose lui.

Continua…


	131. Di nuovo a casa

CAPITOLO 131

Era tarda mattinata quando Sharon ed Andy arrivarono al condominio.

«Siamo tornati!» esclamò Andy appena aprì la porta di casa lasciando andare avanti Sharon per prima.

«Mamma!» Emily, Ricky e Rusty le corsero incontro e la abbracciarono delicatamente «Bentornata a casa! Ci sei mancata!»

«Grazie…anche voi, tantissimo…» Sharon sorrise loro e ad Andy che, accanto a lei, posò il borsone dell'ospedale e successivamente l'abbracciò. Era così delicata che per un attimo ebbe paura di spezzarla.

«Come ti senti? Vieni, siediti e riposati…» Emily era molto premurosa con la madre.

«Sto bene…in ospedale non facevo che riposarmi…ora voglio godermi un po' la mia famiglia»

«Senza stancarti però, hai sentito il dottore» le ricordò Andy.

«Sì…farò la brava, promesso»

«Perchè? Che ha detto il dottore? C'è qualche problema?» chiese Ricky.

«No però vostra madre non deve strapazzarsi, non deve avere dispiaceri e non può fare sforzi.»

«Andy…» lo interruppe, non voleva che i figli la credessero più malata di quanto già non fosse «mi porteresti in camera il borsone per favore? devo mettere a lavare alcune cose»

«Sì, certo» Andy prese il borsone e la accompagnò in camera.

«Lascialo pure sul letto, grazie»

«Ti aiuto a far la lavatrice» si offrì lui.

«Posso farcela anche da sola, non mi stancherò»

«Dai, sono qui…ti aiuto…mi fa piacere»

«No, non lo fai perché ti fa piacere, lo fai perché dovete controllarmi continuamente, qualsiasi cosa faccia» si sedette sconsolata e arrabbiata, sul bordo del letto.

Andy comprese il suo stato d'animo e prese posto accanto a lei «Sharon…»

«Non tentare di negare, lo sai che è così…» gli disse lei anticipandolo.

«Ok…scusami…prometto che cercherò di lasciarti più libera, però tu non esagerare, è per il tuo bene» la abbracciò dandole poi un paio di delicati baci sulla tempia.

Il telefono di Andy iniziò a suonare.

«È Provenza. Vorrà sapere come stai» disse a Sharon prima di rispondere.

«Ehi! Louie!»

«Flynn, tutto bene? Siete tornati a casa?»

«Sì»

«Come sta il capitano?»

«È qui con me, ti metto in vivavoce»

«Ok. Ehm…Buongiorno capitano, come sta?» le disse Provenza.

«Salve, tenente, sto bene grazie»

«Sì, sta bene…mi ha anche già sgridato» disse Andy scherzando e facendo l'occhiolino a Sharon.

«Te lo sarai meritato, idiota» rispose l'amico.

Sharon rise.

«Va tutto bene in centrale, tenente?»

«Ehm…sì…ecco…sì diciamo di sì…» tentennò l'uomo.

«È successo qualcosa?»

«No…il solito…ehm…»

«Tenente, è sicuro che sia tutto a posto?»

«Ecco…in realtà…dato che qui siamo un po' a corto di agenti e io non posso muovermi da qui, avrei bisogno di chiedere un favore ad Andy…»

«Dimmi»

«Sai, non so se ti ricordi ma, dopodomani mi sposo» disse col suo solito tono ironico «Avrei bisogno di te per un paio di commissioni, speravo di potermi assentare durante la pausa pranzo ma Mason ha indetto una piccola riunione per…organizzarci»

«Organizzarvi?» si intromise Sharon.

«Sì…ehm…mancando attualmente due elementi della squadra Mason sta pensando di far entrare due nuovi detective in supporto»

Sharon rimase in silenzio. Andy comprese immediatamente il suo stato d'animo.

«Capitano? È ancora lì?» Chiese Provenza dopo qualche secondo, non sentendo nessuno dall'altro capo del telefono.

«Provenza…sì…siamo ancora qui…ehm…senti, ti richiamo tra cinque minuti, ok? Così mi spieghi che commissioni devo fare» Andy riagganciò senza lasciar all'amico il tempo per controbattere.

«Sharon…» Andy le prese una mano.

Lei si alzò e iniziò a rovistare nel borsone iniziando a tirar fuori indumenti «Questi sono tutti da lavare»

«Sharon…» Andy la chiamò nuovamente cercando di attirare la sua attenzione ma lei non lo ascoltava.

«Puoi portarmeli per favore nella cesta dei panni sporchi?»

«Sharon…sì ma ora prima ascoltami»

«Non fa niente, posso portarli io» disse lei prendendoli.

«No» la fermò «ho detto che lo faccio ma…» la perse per le spalle costringendola a guardarlo «prima ascoltami» ripetè.

Lei si fermò. Non aveva scelta.

«Dai, vieni, siediti un attimo» Andy si sedette sul letto e la invitò a sedersi sulla sua gamba. In quel momento era così piccola e fragile, come una bambina. «Ti ha dato fastidio che Mason abbia indetto una riunione senza dirti niente, è così?»

«No…o meglio, non solo» rispose «mi da fastidio il fatto che la mia situazione gravi anche sulla squadra. È già abbastanza avvilente vedere come tu e i ragazzi dobbiate stare continuamente a farmi da balia.»

«Non è così. Non dobbiamo farti da balia, ti stiamo accanto perché è un momento delicato e devi fare attenzione a…»

«A non fare sforzi e bla bla bla…» rispose scocciata «ormai la so a memoria la cantilena.» Fece per alzarsi ma Andy la tenne seduta stringendola a sé.

«Amore, so quanto per te sia difficile stare calma, sei sempre stata molto attiva, anche sul lavoro, ma…ti prego, veramente, ti prego di obbedire al medico ed evitare di arrabbiarti, c'è in gioco non solo la tua salute ma la tua vita. E anche la mia.»

Sharon lo guardò e comprese che aveva ragione.

«Quando ti ho vista perdere conoscenza su quell'ambulanza io…ti giuro che mi sono sentito morire. Se ti succedesse qualcosa io non saprei andare avanti. Non potrei, Sharon.»

«Andy…»

«No» la interruppe «fammi finire, per favore.» fece una pausa prima di proseguire. «Promettimi che ti riguarderai, ti prego. Hai sempre pensato a tutti. Ora devi pensare a te e alla tua salute. Lascia perdere il lavoro, i problemi, le discussioni. Esci dal ruolo di capitano per un po'. Per favore, fallo.»

Sharon l'ascoltò commossa. Forse non era una vera e propria dichiarazione d'amore ma nel dirle quelle parole Andy era riuscito ad arrivare al suo cuore. Come poteva deluderlo? Lo guardò e gli carezzò il volto con entrambe le mani.

«Ci proverò, te lo prometto.» gli disse.

Andy la abbracciò e la strinse a sé lasciandosi a sua volta accogliere tra le braccia di Sharon. «Non sai quanto sono felice che tu sia di nuovo a casa…»

Continua…


	132. D'ora in poi cambierà tutto

CAPITOLO 132

«Toc toc!» Rusty bussò allo stipite della porta aperta della camera. Sharon ed Andy erano ancora abbracciati teneramente.

«Ops, scusate, non volevo interrompere…» si scusò il ragazzo.

I due si vergognarono per essere stati sorpresi in un momento di tenerezza, si schiarirono la voce e si alzarono.

«Non fa niente, tranquillo…» lo rassicurò la madre.

«Ehm…ecco…niente io volevo dirvi che devo uscire per andare in biblioteca a prendere dei libri che mi servono per un esame che ho la prossima settimana e poi ho un incontro col »

«Va bene» rispose Sharon.

«Scusate, richiamo Provenza» disse piano Andy prima di uscire dalla stanza per andare sul balcone a telefonare.

Poco dopo rientrò. Sharon stava apparecchiando la tavola mentre Ricky ed Emily trafficavano in cucina.

«Andy, il pranzo è quasi pronto» lo avvisò Emily.

«Scusate ma non posso fermarmi» disse avvicinandosi a Sharon e abbracciandola da dietro mente lei disponeva le posate ai lati dei piatti. «Provenza mi ha chiesto di fare delle commissioni urgenti perché lui non può muoversi dalla centrale.» spiegò «Devo passare a Santa Monica a ritirare le fedi e lo smoking. Con tutte le gioiellerie che ci sono a Los Angeles, lui è andato a scegliere gli anelli a Santa Monica, ma si può?! Posso lasciarti qualche ora da sola?» la guardò con preoccupazione.

«Non sono sola, amore» rispose Sharon.

«Cercherò di tornare il prima possibile» le disse dolcemente.

«Tranquillo, vai pure» rispose lei. «Ehm…» si schiarì la voce «Poi passi in centrale a portare le cose a Provenza?»

«Sì, anche.» Andy capì il motivo di quella domanda. «Cerco di informarmi riguardo a quella riunione, ok?»

Sharon lo guardò. Lui aveva risposto come se le avesse letto nel pensiero. Era certamente curiosa, inutile negarlo. «Grazie»

«A dopo. Ti amo» le sussurrò all'orecchio.

«Ti amo anche io» si scambiarono un tenero bacio ed Andy successivamente uscì di casa.

Dopo aver terminato le varie commissioni, Andy andò in centrale.

«Ehi!» salutò i colleghi che ricambiarono il saluto. Si avvicinò poi a Provenza. «Ecco qui, tutto fatto.» gli diede la scatolina con le fedi e lo smoking insacchettato in una custodia di seta nera.

«Grazie. Ti devo un favore»

«Figurati, con tutti quelli che ti devo io!» Andy gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Com'è andata la riunione?»

«La prossima settimana manderanno due nuovi elementi»

«Si sa già chi sono? Li conosciamo?»

«Wes Nolan e Camilla Paige. Io conosco personalmente Camilla da qualche anno ed è un buon agente, seria, affidabile. Di Nolan non so molto, Mason ci ha detto che è stato per molto tempo sotto copertura, come infiltrato ed è riuscito a permettere l'arresto di un noto boss della malavita a lungo ricercato dall'FBI.»

«Capisco. Sembrano a posto quindi…»

«Sì…»

«C'è altro, vero?»

«Ecco…sì, in realtà sì.»

«Avanti, parla, non girarci intorno»

«Andy, per quanto tempo la Raydor resterà fuori servizio?»

«Non lo so, ma che centra?»

«Mason teme che non sia una buona cosa che la squadra rimanga senza una guida per molto tempo. Sta pensando di farla diventare Comandante come promozione di fine carriera e spingerla verso la pensione.»

«Pensione!? Sharon non accetterà mai! E men che meno io voglio che Mason glielo proponga ora! Deve stare tranquilla, non pensare al lavoro, ai problemi! Cosa non è chiaro, accidenti!?» Andy si alterò.

«Ehi, ehi, calmati» Provenza lo prese per un braccio e lo portò in sala ristoro per poter parlare con più calma lontani da orecchie indiscrete.

«Senti, Flynn. Ora non pensarci, Mason sta solo valutando questa possibilità, non c'è nulla di deciso. Era però mio dovere informarti di quel che sta succedendo. Per ora non dirle niente.»

«Puoi scommetterci che non le dirò niente! Cosa crede Mason? Che Sharon se ne sta a casa perché ne ha voglia? Fosse per lei tornerebbe al lavoro anche domani mattina, a casa è come un leone in gabbia. La conosci, sai che vive per il suo lavoro. Mandarla in pensione con un contentino sarebbe una vigliaccata, la distruggerebbe.»

«Tranquillo. Farò tutto il possibile affinché questo non succeda, parlerò con Mason, risolveremo questa situazione.»

«Grazie perché se ci parlo io non so come potrebbe finire.» Andy camminava nervosamente per la stanza.

«Lo immagino. Tranquillo.» Lo rassicurò Provenza.

«Credevo che Mason fosse diverso da Taylor invece si sta comportando come avrebbe fatto lui. Era così una bella giornata, è riuscito a rovinarla! Io dovrei essere a casa con Sharon che è appena stata dimessa e invece sono qui a parlare di quel bellimbusto!»»

«Flynn, dai, siediti. Com'è stato il ritorno a casa?»

«È andato bene, sono così felice che sia stata dimessa. D'ora in poi cambierà tutto.» cambiare discorso e pensare a cose positive lo aiutò a rilassarsi.

«Che vuoi dire?»

Andy si guardò intorno controllando che nessuno li stesse osservando. Mise la mano nella tasca della giacca ed estrasse un piccolo cofanetto di pelle blu…

Continua…


	133. Complementari

CAPITOLO 133

«Accidenti, Flynn! Quanti organi ti sei dovuto vendere al mercato nero per comprare quel gingillo!?» esclamò Provenza.

Effettivamente il solitario che Andy aveva comprato era veramente bello. Il diamante squadrato, incastonato al centro di una fine montatura in oro bianco, spiccava e raccoglieva la luce riflettendola ed emanandola in ogni direzione.

«Ti piace?»

«Flynn, arrivi tardi, ti ricordo che dopodomani mi sposo» scherzò Provenza.

«E io che credevo non avresti resistito e saresti caduto ai miei piedi!» lo seguì Andy stando al gioco. «Dai, a parte scherzi, che te ne pare? Pensi che piacerà a Sharon?»

«Ovvio che le piacerà, che domande! A quale donna non piacciono i diamanti?»

«Voglio che diventi mia moglie, voglio svegliarmi accanto a lei ogni giorno, voglio viziarla, amarla, sorprenderla…» Andy era un fiume in piena, sognava ad occhi aperti.

«Ehi, Spielberg vacci piano che la regia ti sta sfuggendo di mano.» lo interruppe Provenza frenando le sue fantasie. «Hai già pensato a come e quando chiederglielo?»

«Non glielo chiederò subito, voglio aspettare il momento giusto e prima voglio sapere l'opinione dei suoi figli.»

«Chiederai la sua mano come nell'Ottocento?» Provenza era sbalordito.

«Ma no è che…ora che abbiamo trovato un equilibrio coi ragazzi mi piacerebbe avere il loro appoggio, non vorrei che magari Sharon abbia discussioni con loro a causa mia.»

«Capisco»

«Poi vorrei che sia un momento magico per noi, in un posto speciale, voglio che sia tutto perfetto.»

«Vedrai che andrà bene, non c'è motivo per cui lei ti dica di no»

«Già…»

«Restando in tema matrimoni, pensi che il Capitano verrà alla cerimonia dopodomani?»

«Non ci riesci proprio a chiamarla col suo nome, eh?! Si chiama Sharon, Sharon, Sharon, Sharon…» Andy riprese scherzosamente l'amico «Comunque, sì, credo che verrà…magari non staremo molto al ricevimento per non farla strapazzare troppo, però credo che alla cerimonia le farebbe piacere assistere. Appena torno a casa glielo chiedo e ci sentiamo»

«Va bene…ah senti, dato che sono in città anche i suoi figli, invitali pure, magari a lei può essere di supporto averli vicini…»

«Ok, lo farò, grazie. Ora vado a casa a vedere come sta»

«Salutala da parte della squadra» rispose Provenza.

«Grazie, vado a casa.» concluse Andy.

Era ormai metà pomeriggio quando Andy rientrò al condominio. Aprì piano la porta di casa, entrò e notando il silenzio in casa cercò di non fare rumore.

Vide Ricky, seduto al tavolo da pranzo, mentre lavorava al computer ed Emily in mezzo al salotto a provare dei passi di danza.

«Ciao ragazzi…tutto bene? Sharon dov'è?»

«Ciao Andy» lo salutarono «sì, tutto bene, tranquillo» lo rassicurò Emily «Mamma è andata a riposarsi, o meglio, l'abbiamo costretta ad andare a riposarsi.»

«Immagino, scommetto avrà fatto i capricci come i bambini»

«Beh, non proprio ma…quasi!» scherzò Ricky.

«Ha mangiato?»

«Sì, come un passerotto ma sì, qualcosa ha mangiato»

Andy sospirò. «Ha…» Venne interrotto quasi immediatamente da Ricky.

«Preso le medicine? Sì. Misurato la pressione? Sì, 135 su 95. Andy, tranquillo o la pressione dovremo controllarla anche a te.»

«Avete ragione, scusate è che…volevo occuparmi di lei ma sono dovuto uscire e…»

«È tutto ok, non preoccuparti, sta bene, abbiamo badato noi a lei, non l'hai lasciata sola.»

«Vado a vedere come sta…» fece per dirigersi verso la camera quando si fermò e si voltò nuovamente verso i figli di Sharon. «Ehm…Rusty è in casa?»

«No, non è ancora tornato, aveva un appuntamento nel pomeriggio»

«Ah, sì, col dottor Joe, me l'aveva detto. Quando torna avrei bisogno di parlare con voi tre insieme.»

«Si tratta di qualcosa di grave? È successo qualcosa?» domandarono.

«No…cioè sì…ecco…vorrei parlarvi di una cosa importante e ho bisogno del vostro parere. Sharon però non deve sapere niente»

«Non puoi anticiparci niente?»

«No, per ora no…» si voltò e andò verso la camera da letto.

Quando Andy aprì la porta della stanza e la vide addormentata si sentiva felice. Lei era a casa. Era viva. La vedeva lì nella stanza semi buia per via dei tendoni quasi chiusi, rannicchiata in posizione fetale, mentre riposava tranquilla sotto una morbida copertina di cotone candida. Non voleva svegliarla ma sentiva il bisogno di sdraiarsi accanto a lei, di respirare il suo profumo, di sentire che era reale e non frutto della sua immaginazione. Si tolse piano le scarpe che abbandonò ai piedi del letto, e la giacca. Facendo la massima attenzione prese posto accanto a lei, avvolgendola in un caldo abbraccio. Erano fatti l'uno per l'altra, non c'era dubbio. I loro corpi, oltre alle loro anime, erano complementari.

Sharon si spaventò e si voltò di scatto portandosi la mano al petto istintivamente.

«Ehi…shhh…tranquilla, sono io…» la rassicurò Andy.

Lei continuava a respirare affannosamente.

«Scusami…non volevo spaventarti…sono un idiota, non avrei dovuto avvicinarmi così.»

«Non è colpa tua, Andy…» Sharon gli accarezzò il viso «sono io che…sono più sensibile del solito…»

«Stai bene?»

«Sì…ora mi calmo…abbracciami…» si accoccolò tra le braccia di Andy stringendolo forte. Il ricordo di quella notte e la sua coscienza erano tornati a tormentarla…

Continua…


	134. Vorrei

CAPITOLO 134

Rimasero accoccolati per vari minuti, in silenzio, carezzandosi dolcemente.

Andy sentì la porta di casa chiudersi e successivamente udì la voce di Rusty che stava parlando coi fratelli in salone.

«Scusa Sharon» le disse spostandosi «vado un attimo di là a mangiare un boccone, tra una cosa e l'altra oggi non ho pranzato e ora ho una fame da lupi» le raccontò la prima scusa che gli passò per la testa, che poi, volendo ben guardare, era anche la verità. «Tu resta qui tranquilla a riposarti ancora un po'»

«Andy è tutto ok?»

«Sì, certo» disse alzandosi dal letto e infilandosi le scarpe. Prese la giacca e successivamente si avvicinò a Sharon e le diede un dolce bacio prima di lasciare la stanza assicurandosi che lei non lo seguisse.

Rusty era in salotto a parlare con Emily mentre Ricky era ancora davanti al computer a lavorare, esattamente dove Andy l'aveva lasciato solo poco meno di un'ora prima.

«Ragazzi, scusate, avreste un momento?» chiese Andy «Vorrei approfittare del fatto che ci siete tutti per parlarvi di una cosa».

«Sì, certo, è successo qualcosa?» risposero Rusty ed Emily prendendo posto sul divano.

«Un minuto solo, Andy, salvo un progetto e arrivo» rispose Ricky.

«Fai pure, ti aspettiamo» rispose Flynn sedendosi sulla poltrona.

«Andy, dobbiamo preoccuparci?» chiese Emily.

«No, no, tranquilli, è una cosa bella…credo…»

«Credi?» Rusty era perplesso.

«Per me è una cosa bella e spero lo sia anche per voi…»

«Ecco fatto!» esclamò Ricky chiudendo il laptop. «Sono tutt'orecchi» anche lui prese posto accanto ai fratelli.

«Dunque…» iniziò Andy a bassa voce «volevo che ci foste tutti e tre perché volevo parlarvi di una cosa» mentre parlava si era voltato un paio di volte per controllare che Sharon non avesse lasciato la stanza.

«Andy, tutto ok?» domandò Emily.

«Sì, è che non voglio che ci senta Sharon…» mise il dito indice davanti alla bocca indicando ai ragazzi di fare silenzio.

«Andy così ci preoccupi però. Sputa il rospo» lo incalzò Rusty.

«Ok…» mise la mano nella tasca della giacca, stringere quella scatolina tra le dita gli dava coraggio «so che non abbiamo iniziato col piede giusto» guardò soprattutto Ricky «e sono felice che ora si sia trovato un equilibrio…»

Il ragazzo annuì seguendo il discorso.

«Quello che è successo a Sharon nell'ultimo periodo mi ha fatto capire che la vita è qualcosa di così delicato e importante, un filo sottile che può spezzarsi quando meno ce l'aspettiamo.» si emozionò e prese un gran respiro. «Amo tantissimo vostra madre e pensare che avrei potuto perderla mi fa impazzire. Anche solo pensare che le possa succedere qualcosa di male mi crea il buio in testa e mi impedisce di ragionare.» fece nuovamente una pausa, l'emozione era tantissima.

I ragazzi lo ascoltavano attentamente, commossi. A loro, infondo, era successa la stessa cosa. Avevano provato le sue stesse paure.

«Ho capito però che la vita però può anche darci momenti meravigliosi, come oggi. Riavere Sharon a casa è uno di quei momenti. Se mi fermo a pensarci mi sembra quasi un sogno.» si voltò nuovamente a controllare la porta. «Oggi ho capito che bisogna trarre il meglio dalla vita e mi sono lasciato guidare dai miei sentimenti.»

«Andy, quello che stai dicendo è bellissimo e ti fa onore, ma…non capisco perché non vuoi che mamma ti senta. È la più bella dichiarazione d'amore che io abbia mai sentito in vita mia e non comprendo proprio perché lo dici a noi e non a lei» disse Emily raccogliendo anche i pensieri dei fratelli.

«Lo dico a voi perché…prima di dirlo a lei vorrei il vostro permesso.»

«Il nostro permesso per cosa?» chiese Ricky.

Andy tirò fuori la mano dalla tasca ed estrasse quel piccolo cofanetto. «Vorrei chiedere a Sharon di diventare mia moglie…» aprì la scatolina e i tre ragazzi rimasero senza parole.

Continua…


End file.
